Drifter Series:Revolution and Freedom
by General RTS
Summary: Japanese-American US Army Ranger Alex Tsougi always considered himself a normal military grunt. That is until he teleports through a magic portal into the world of Zero no tsukaima. WARNING:the following story gets really epic by ch3. Complete!
1. Prologue

**Author:** This is my first fanfic ever so I'm kinda nervous about doing this but here goes nothing. I got this idea after reading a manga called Drifters (If you haven't read it, you can find it on Mangafox, I highly recommend it) and I thought "what if you took a normal guy (without any kind of superpower like Saito) and just see how he copes in another world?" And so you get this crap.

* * *

><p>22 year old Sergeant Alex Tsougi had only one thought in his head right now. SURVIVE! His detachment had been ambushed in a what was supposed to be a "simple" reconassiance mission in the dense jungles of Panama. His team leader had already been one of the first to go and now he and the surviving members of his squad was desperately trying to evac their wounded before it was too late. Mortar rounds and RPGs whizzed around him as medics threw themselves upon their wounded, frantically trying to shield their comrades with their own bodies. Alex himself was trying to carry a wounded soldier named Scot, a long time buddy that served with him since their years in boot camp.<p>

"Alex, its alright, just let me go..." Scot whispered faintly. Blood was already seeping through his camo.

"Shut up and grab tighter." Alex ordered. He and Scot had survived so much more than this, there was no way he was just going to leave his friend to die. Gathering every ounce of strength in his body he half carried, half dragged his wounded friend to the team medic, Mitchell.

"They're coming again."said the bloody medic. Alex turned around and sure enough the insurgents had left their cover and began advancing to finish off their weakened prey.

"Damn them" At this point Alex knew that there was no way him and his depleted squad would be able to outrun the enemy with their wounded. He took one look at his wounded friend and made a split second decision.

"Take the wounded and get to the evac zone, I'll try to hold them off for as long as I can!"

"What? Are you insane?" Scot opened his eyes and looked up at Alex.

"It's the only way!"

"Bu.."

**"Go!"**

Nodding, Sergeant Mitchell turned around and began hollering orders at the squad to get moving. All the while Scott helpless struggled against the stretcher bearers while taking one last glimpse of Alex facing an entire battalion alone. Strangely, Alex felt no fear as he faced the horde of enemy insurgents, instead it was a kind of calm resignation. As if in a trance, Alex raised his M16 assault rilfe and began firing away into the sea of bodies. Men dropped from the ranks like flies but with superior numbers, the insurgents kept advancing. Finally Alex felt a searing pain in his chest as enemy bullets tore in to his own body and he fell into a strange blue portal felt nothingness….

_"Wait... what!"_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the continent of Halkeginia<em>

After the defeat and withdrawal of the Tristein army from Albion, the political situation of Albion could be described as nothing more than pure chaos. Nobles were turning against each other, not one army was united, and the troops of Albion were in chaotic turmoil. Reconquista, a group of ambitious nobles that had overthrown the previous government, in a mad attempt to retain their power had oppressed and persecuted anyone who was even suspected of plotting against the government. Those whose families where suspected of treason were often taken to labor camps as hostages in order to spread fear and paranoia amongst the common people. In one of the Northern provinces of Albion a certain village had all its women and children taken away after the village chief was falsely accused of assisting the Tristein army during the invasion. Needless to say, the village chief suffered an even worse punishment. The government publicly executed the unfortunate man and displayed his corpse to serve as an example to all those that would dare defy Reconquista's regime. With fear, paranoia and hatred for the current government running high, the situation in Albion was, in modern terms, a powdered keg.

At the same moment, Andreas Brown an inhabitant of the before mentioned village was in the woods hunting for deer in preparation for the coming winter. He had already sighted his prey and drew his smoothbore rifle up to his cheek narrowing his sights on the unsuspecting doe. He exhaled slowly, and fired. A shot rang and echoed across the mountain valley as the lead ball tore through the doe's neck, killing it almost instantly. Andreas pumped a fist into the air, exhilarated at his success. He went to retrieve his prize when suddenly he noticed another body lying near the dead doe. As he looked closer he realized it was a person! The unconscious man had short black hair which was an unusual hair color in Albion. Andreas' own hair was silver and came down to his neck. However the strangest part of the unconscious man was his clothes. The clothes themselves were made up of several blotches with different shades of green.

_"That's strange."_ thought Andreas, _"Didn't he have enough dye to paint his clothes all one color?"_ Andreas did not have much time to pursue this train of thought as another color soon came to his attention. Red. The man was bleeding and was in serious need of medical attention. Without hesitation, Andreas grabbed the unconscious man and began carrying him in the direction of his village knowing full well that his hard earned meat would be carrion food tonight.

_"You damn better be alive after all this" _he thought grumpily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Well there's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you return for more. And if you decide not to, then fine! Whatever! Dont come back, I dont need you pity!

... Please come back, I need your pity.


	2. Where the hell am I?

It has often been said that each morning is a beginning to new opportunities and adventures. To Alex however, each morning usually began with a drill sergeant hollering in his ear or even worse, to the melody of screaming mortar rounds and bullets. In short, Alex Tsougi absolutely despised mornings. This peculiar morning seemed even worse than all the others. All 600 muscles in his body ached in numbing pain, while the overhead lights seemed almost painfully blinding. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Alex took a few moments to register his surroundings.

There wasn't much to be said about the room that Alex had found himself in. It was simply furnished with chest under a window to his and a wardrobe to his right by the door. Finally bed that Alex was lying in was positioned in the center of the room. Judging from sunlight outside the Alex decided that is must have already been past eight. Alex could hear voices on the other side of the door though it was too muffled for him to make out. Suddenly Alex remembered where he was and what happened before he fell unconscious, the mission, the ambush, how he volunteered to rearguard for his squad. Alex bolted from the bed ignoring the silent screams of protest from his body.

_"What the hell happened? Did I get captured?"_

Alex dismissed the thought as soon as it came to him. No, insurgents would never let him sleep in such clean quarters and they certainly would never leave him unguarded like this. But then… where was he? Was he rescued?

"Hey! I see you're up already!"

Startled, Alex whirled around to find the source of the voice. Standing by the door was a young man that looked no older than he was. The man wore plain clothing, had silver hair and had light brown eyes that betrayed his sense of humor.

"You're pretty lucky stranger, if I hadn't found you and brought you to the local doctor in time, you would've died of blood loss." The man spoke of Alex's near-death experience in whole hearted cheerfulness. "Still I wouldn't move around so much if I were you."

Alex narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It seemed like this man wasn't an enemy but there were still many questions unanswered. Where was he? How did he get here?

"Anyways the doctor just left and you should be fine," the young man continued oblivious to Alex's silence. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? The name's Andreas...Andreas Brown."

"Alexander Tsougi" said Alex giving his full name.

"Tsougi huh… that's a strange name. Where're you from?"

The question caught Alex off guard. He didn't expect this Andreas to be so direct. "Los Angeles"

"Los Angeles? Which town is that?"

If the previous question caught Alex off guard, then this one knocked him off his rockers. _"He's never heard of Los Angeles before! I guess there really are people in the world who live in their own little universe."_

"Ummm… on the subject of location, where am I?" he asked tentatively

"You're in Springmont village, around 500 kilometers north of the city of Londonium."

A frown crossed Alex's face as head thought about Andrea's answer. He had studied the map carefully during the briefings before the mission and he was pretty damn sure that there was no "Springmont" near the location of their ambush. In fact, satellite images had shown that there was no major settlement within a 500 km radius of their location. The young man was clearly not a military personnel. He wore neither a uniform nor did he have the military standard crew cut. But if he WAS an insurgent why would not have killed him sooner? Nothing added up.

"L-look, I don't understand" Alex tried again, "I was assigned to the 3rd Ranger battalion in Panama, and the next thing I know…I'm here. How did I even get here?"

Andreas was starting to get exasperated. "Look pal, I never heard of your Rangers or a place called Panama before. You're in Albion right now, the floating island off the coast of the continent, Halkeginia."

Now it was Alex's turn to get annoyed. Floating islands? The Continent of Halkeginia? What, was this some kind of fucking fairytale? The man was either crazy, on drugs or was just trolling. Either way Alex had enough of this conversation. Alex turned away from this stranger to face the window and then froze. Outside the window clearly visible against the light blue sky were two moons, one red and the other blue. Alex's jaw dropped, and then closed only to have it drop again a few moments later.

Andreas, noticing a sudden change in Alex, became concerned and asked, "Hey are you alright?" .

"Wh…Wha…WHAT THE HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>

"Hey Andreas I heard you brought a wounded man back to the village from Springmont forest"

"Yeah, though he seems to be fine now."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the corner of my room muttering something along the lines of 'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.' right now"

"Whaaa…"

"I'm not sure, he took a glance outside and hasn't said a word since. A real weirdo this one."

"Wow, I guess he must have seen something really shocking."

"I guess, though I have no idea what it could have been."

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I guess that's it for chapter 2. Wow cant belive i only started this yesterday. I going to try to pump out as many chapters as I can for this story before exams so feel free to rate, comment or subscribe.


	3. Beginnings of a Revolution

Author: WOW. Three chapters in three days, I feel like thats some kind of new record on the Familiar of Zero forum. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter too.

WARNING: The following chapter is about to become mindblowingly epic. View discretion is advised.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had come and Alex had no idea how or when he fell asleep. All he remembered was waking up to the nauseating smell of blood and war. Something was wrong. He could hear angry yelling outside in the courtyard by the window. Then he heard something else, gunshots. Hearing stomping footsteps below in the first floor of the house, Alex drew his KA-BAR knife from his back pocket and slipped behind the door. After it had saved his life during a rescue mission in Somalia, Alex Tsougi never let his KA-BAR leave his side during a mission. Alex knew that, even in a world of high-tech warfare, nothing could be more reliable than 7 inches of cold steel ripping in to your enemy. Suddenly the door swung open and in stepped a soldier wearing a blue uniform screaming and already firing shots into the empty bed. Like a bolt of lightning, Alex slid behind the soldier and jammed his arm beneath the man's chin, locking his jaw shut while simultaneously driving his KA-Bar in to his heart. Then he delivered the coup de grâce as he stabbed his knife in to the neck of the dying soldier killing him almost instantly without a sound. Alex looked down at the soldier–turned-corpse with a grim feeling. Yes, something was definitely wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the soldiers outside had been gathering the villagers into the center of the courtyard. Some were thrown, face first in to the hard stone streets of the village square, others had to be dragged and the ones foolish enough to resist were killed without mercy. At the head of the soldiers was Sir Richard, the commanding officer of the nearby garrison and one of Albion's few square mages. His familiar, a menacing black fire dragon loomed threateningly over anyone who would dare defy his master. Out of the group of huddled frightened villagers, an elderly man stepped out and addressed the leader of the soldiers.<p>

"I don't understand Sir Richard, what have we done to deserve this brutish treatment?"

The haughty noble took glance at the frail looking elder and sneered. "Don't play innocent old man. One of your villagers has been sheltering a wounded rebel from the forest. That's a crime punishable by death."

"T…tha…that's impossible," sputtered the village elder. "There are no rebels in Springmont forest. At this time of year the forest is completely inhospitable to anyone."

"More lies! It seems you peasants have yet to learn the meaning of respect. Bring me the rebel or I will kill one man by the minute until you do."

"Shut up!" Several heads turned towards the source of the voice as Andreas too had stepped out of the group. Gone were the friendly and cheerful eyes that Alex and the villagers had so often seen before. Instead, they were replaced with eyes of burning rage. "First you take away our women and children, and then you tax us so we don't have enough wheat for the winter and now you're saying it's a crime for us to help a dying man! You're basically persecuting us for crimes that aren't even considered crimes!"

"Indeed," agreed noble, "You have done no wrong, if anyone is to blame then blame **your father** Andreas, the **previous village chief**, for it was he who had the nerve to speak out against the government and bring this punishment upon you and your village."

"What?"

"Anyways", continued Richard, "by the order of current rulers of Albion, beloved and merciful to all, I have received orders to take whatever action necessary to ensure the peace within this province. And I think I'll start by killing everyone in this village to deter others from committing such heinous crimes ever again. KILL THEM!"

It was at that exact moment a dark object flew in to the air hitting Richard's familiar dragon in the snout.

"WHO DID THAT!" screamed the enraged noble, "WHO JUST THREW A ROCK AT MY BELOVED SMIRISITH? REVEAL YOUSELF NOW!"

One of the soldiers standing nearby had gone over to pick up the object and now examined it with befuddlement. "Uhhh…Sir" the man reported, "it seems to have be some kind of metal **pinecone.**

"What? Why would an-"

***BOOM***

Richard never had a chance to finish his sentence as Mk 2 grenade exploded within the soldier's hand killing the dragon and several of the soldiers around him. The patrol never even had a second the register the fact that they were under attack before Alex stepped out of the shadows emptying several rounds from his standard M9 Beretta. With quickness and efficiency of a well trained and experienced soldier, Alex quickly emptied his magazines at the enemy soldiers before they even had a chance to load their primitive muskets. As Alex dispatched the last soldier, a primal instinct within his brain caused him to duck as a giant fire ball passed over his head singeing the backs of his clothes.

"Ho, not bad," said a voice, "you may be more of a challenge than the others."

Alex turned around to face Sir Richard looking at him with a bemused expression as if he was looking at some strange alien. In his right hand was his rapier shaped wand already readying up another spell. Alex sighed,_ "Oh great, first it's a magical continent, then it's a bloodthirsty dragon and now it's a fucking wizard. No one's going to believe this when I get back."_ Alex looked over to where he had dropped his pistol when he had ducked and knew instantly that he wouldn't have enough time to retrieve it before the his opponent threw another fireball at him, instead he once again drew his KA-BAR knife. And threw it.

"Ha! Pathetic!" cried Richard as he easily deflected the small knife with his rapier, "Is that the best you can do peasant?"

But that was exact moment Alex had been waiting for. As Richard deflected his KA-BAR, he not only delayed his own spell but he had also swung the rapier away from his own body leaving himself completely open. At that moment Alex charged and smashed the arrogant noble into the ground with a football tackle that would have made any NFL athlete proud. Using Special Forces Combat style grappling techniques, Alex pinned down the noble's arms using his knees and looked down at his prey.

It was at that moment Sir Richard knew that he was, for the lack of a better word, fucked. Despite all his experiences on the battlefield, Richard had always fought and won his battles on his terms with his opponent at a safe distance from where he could fire his spells with impunity. However, in close quarters hand-to-hand combat without his wand against a well veteraned Special Forces operative like Alex, he never stood a chance. Alex slammed his elbow into the face of the well groomed noble shattering his nose with a resounding CRACK. He continued his brutal blows ignoring all of the man's threats and pleas for mercy until he was sure his victim was dead.

At last Alex stood up and turned to face the villagers. In hindsight, Alex knew he should never have expected much more but when all he saw were the terrified expressions of the villagers looking at him as if he were some kind of monster, Alex had to admit he was a little disappointed. Recognizing a familiar face, Alex walked over to Andreas and helped the man, who had only a little earlier saved his life, to his feet.

"Well, you saved my life and now I saved yours so I guess were even."Alex grinned at Andreas.

"I guess so." Andreas grinned back. "But still, thank you."

Alex frowned, "Andreas, who were these people, why did they attack us, and what's going on?

Grimly, Andreas began to describe the events that had recently shaken the country of Albion to its core. He described how Reconquista overthrew the previous monarchy and declared war on Tristein. He described the death of Cromwell and the failed invasion Albion. And lastly Andreas explained the current situation of Albion, how the consulate, the hated old men who had already caused so much misery, were holed up in their fortress in Londonium doing everything they possibly could to keep their mad hold on power, even executing Andreas' father and taking the women and children of their village.

Upon hearing Andreas' explanation, Alex had understood immediately why the terrified expressions of the villagers seemed so familiar. He had often seen those same expressions during his service as a Ranger on the face liberated refugees in third world autocratic nations. These refugees did rejoice in their new found freedom or security. Instead they feared the imminent retaliation of their tyrannical rulers and Alex knew the same rules must have applied here.

"Andreas, those soldiers… they're going to come back again aren't they?"

"I don't see how," Andreas cheerfully replied, "you killed all of them."

"No Andreas, don't you see? Those soldiers were a patrol group that was sent to kill all of us. When they realize why the patrol group didn't come back, they'll send and even larger army to finish the job."

Andreas fell silent for a moment as he realized the implications of what Alex had just told him. "We have to do something"

Alex nodded. "We have to fight back of course, but the problem is, will they" Alex pointed his thumb over to the huddled villagers.

"Can you convince them to fight?"

"I can try."

"Well then…try! Please you need to help us!"

"Well…" Alex turned around unsurprised to find that he already had a rapt audience. After all, they haven't exactly been talking quietly. _"Here goes nothing."_

"Hey guys," he addressed the crowd, "let me ask you one thing. Aren't you ashamed to have been degraded into this wretched state? Do you think your children would proud to see you cowering like a bunch of rats? Are you going to just sit there and feel sorry for yourself while your wives and daughters are probably being raped in the labor camps? Are you going let your families suffer for you cowardice? Or are you going to grow a pair and fight back to leave a legacy your decendants can be proud of? Cuz even if you die at least you can face your ancestors and boast proudly that you died fighting the fight, that you died protecting your loved ones. Recover you pride, recover your families and return to your position as proud human beings!"

As Alex looked back at his audience he glad to see there was no longer and fear within the eyes of the villagers. Instead he saw rage and determination. It seems like the revolution had begun.


	4. Preparations and Allies

**Author:** I would like to give a big thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story! You're the reason I stay up late to write these stories! Before I begin chapter 4 of this story, I would just like to clarify that **Revolution and Freedom **is only the first of the 3, (perhaps 4) stories of the Drifter Series. **Revolution and Freedom **is mostly an intro for the new characters like Alex and Andreas. By part 2 we will see a lot more of Saito and co. though the story will still revolve mostly around Alex.

**Saito**: That's bullshit; I'm the main character of this series.

**Author:** Shut up Saito, no one cares about what you have to say. If you don-

**Saito:** I'm a fictional character. What, are you going to _fictionally_ beat me up?

**Author:** No, but I can write a gay lemon about you and Julio

**Saito:** …You wouldn't dare

**Author:** Wouldn't I? The two lovers' backs shone strongly against the moonlight as Sai-

**Saito:** GAAAAHHHH, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

**Author:** That's right bitch. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Alex looked dismally at the pitifully small group of villagers he currently had for an "army". With about 60 men armed with mostly pitch forks, wood cutting axes and a handful of hunting rifles, Alex knew his small "army" stretched the very term beyond normal boundaries. Alex's spirits were lowered even further when one of the villagers had told him that the local garrison was made up of 300 heavily armored and elite mage knights. For Alex on the other hand most of his men had been simple farmers and the nearest thing they've ever come towards a fight was keeping foxes out of their chicken coops. To make matters worse, Alex knew they couldn't resort to guerilla warfare due to the lack of supplies and the current season. With winter settling in, Alex knew he would lose most of his men either to starvation or the cold. Still despite their overwhelming odds, Alex chided himself for being pessimistic. After all, hadn't William Wallace, the esteemed Scottish hero, successfully led a small group of farmers and peasants using improvised weapons against superior English knights? Though he without a doubt faced a daunting task, he consoled himself in the knowledge that tactical prowess could always overcome even the largest of odds.<p>

The very morning after the battle, Alex wasted no time in preparing his men for battle. He ordered the villagers to strip dead soldiers for their swords and armor. With about 25 sets of armor in total, he picked the fittest looking men in the village and spent the morning teaching them the basic sword strokes they would need to survive the battlefield. Andreas, by default, had become Alex's second in command in all but name. He led 13 men armed with hunting rifles, in to the forest for target practice, teaching them the proper form and techniques they would need to hit their actual targets. Even Alex had to admit he was impressed when Andreas had shot a small tin can from a range of 300 yards. If Andreas had been in the US army, he would have made a very deadly sniper. The rest of the villagers were also busy, gathering the necessary supplies or creating makeshift weapons such as the Molotov cocktail, which despite its simplicity, was a deadly and effective weapon.

As Alex watched his men train with their respective weapons, he knew that in time, his men would slowly gain proficiency and be more than a match for any soldier in the world. However, he also knew that he had neither the time nor the equipment to turn his small contingent in to and effective fighting force. With each passing hour, the lord of the local garrison would grow suspicious as to why his patrol had never returned and would send out an even larger party to hunt down those who dared raise a hand against the soldiers of the government. With perhaps only 2 or 3 days left until the imminent battle, Alex knew that they would need more men. They would need allies. He brought up the topic to Andreas at noon while giving his men a short lunch break.

Andreas took a moment to pondered the predicament thoughtfully and after several moments said, "Well, there's always Reymont. "

"Reymont?"

"Reymont village," explained Andreas, "is a neighboring sister village of Springmont Village. They're only about a dozen miles away and we're practically like family."

"Really?…' asked Alex dubiously.

Andreas nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, in fact the village chief is my uncle and, trust me, no one wants to rebel against the government more than he does. Though," he added "I have to warn you, uncle Jack can be a little crazy at times. Mad jack they call him."

"I see…" said Alex still dubious about this uncle jack. _"Well, beggars can't be choosers."_ he thought. "Why don't we pay this uncle of yours a visit?"

* * *

><p>As it turned out, convincing Reymont village to join the rebellion was a lot easier than either Alex or Andreas could possibly have anticipated. While Mad Jack was many things, he certainly was not a fool. When Alex and Andreas followed by their small force of rebels brought news that an army of 300 mages was in the process of marching upon Springmont, he knew for a fact, that the contingent of knights would not hesitate to discriminate between the rebels and his village. Furthermore, there wasn't a single villager in Reymont who hadn't been affected negatively by Reconquista's regime. Harsh taxes left many peasants close to starvation and on the streets. Like the rebels of Springmont, the villagers of Reymont, had enough of Reconquista's tyrannical rule. So it wasn't surprising, when almost all of the healthy males of Reymont, more than 100 villagers combined, volunteered to join Alex's rebellion. However despite their obvious enthusiasm, none of their spirits could even compare to the heated fervor of Mad Jack.<p>

"Well it's about damn time!" he yelled when Alex and Andreas explained their situation. "I've been sitting here aging away with nothing to do and I'd say a good fight is exactly what I need before I kick the bucket!" He reached down below the table and to Alex's surprise; he seemingly pulled out a giant broadsword out from thin air and brandished above his head. "Just point out those snot nosed nobles and I'll give em a good old taste of cold steel."

All in all, Alex had to admit it was a fairly comical scene watching a 5 foot 4 tall man swing around a sword that was almost as tall as he was. But behind that aging grey beard and small frame, Mad Jack possessed strong wiry muscles that could easily put a larger man in his place. Alex could also see from the way Mad Jack handled his weapon he must have been a soldier during his younger days. But still Alex couldn't help but be slightly alarmed at the man's zeal. "Whoa there sir, there's a word called preparation."

"Ahh and here I mistook you for a young man, with all the recklessness and insanity of youth."

Alex smiled. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid enough to think that we can win this war without a good plan first."

Mad Jack chuckled at the young man's rebuke. "Right you are young man. And I'm not as mad as people seem to think I am either. After I started hearing rumors about your little rebellion I sent scouts to watch the provincial garrison."

At this Alex's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise. Mad Jack was turning out to be a better ally that he could possibly have hoped for. Suddenly, as if on cue, a pigeon carrier dropped in to the room. Mad Jack had untied the small letter from the pigeon's leg and began reading the contents intently. Alex had already guessed the nature of the message and couldn't conceal his excitement. "The garrison is out!"

Mad Jack nodded enthusiastically. "The scout saw a column of knights leave the castle around a two day's ride to the south."

"How many?"

"He says no more than 300. Mostly cavalry and mage knights."

"Marvelous!" Alex smacked his hands together. "Bloody, fucking, marvelous"

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> This Chapter was a little shorter than the previous one because I didn't have as much time to write it, but I promise the next chapter will be alot more exciting and longer


	5. Battle of Springmont

Author:Once again I'd like to thank those that took the time to read and review this story. So I figured I could answer some concerns.

psykotic addiction- while I admit Alex's story is unusual, its not exactly impossible. US special forces work with foreign rebels all the time, so it's perfectly logical that they should be schooled in rebel tactics. As for Alex's reason to start a revolution, well, he didn't have much of a choice did he?

Ogi- Don't worry, I have no intention of turning Alex in to some overpowered invincible superhero. (One of the main reasons I could never finish Dragonball Z). In fact, I think that is Alex's most appealing qualities. As for your concerns about the technology of the period, I would just like to point out that during season 2 of the anime, I saw Agnes and her squad carry carbines and fuse grenades. Neither of which were in wide spread use in Europe until the early 1700s. Furthermore even though zero no tsukaima is set in feudal settings, keep in mind that people in our world only managed to make it out the feudal era because a matchlock armed peasant could overpower an armored knight. However a knight that could use magic is a whole different story so its only natural that their politcal movements lag behind their techological movements in comparison to our world. Just to let you know, I'm not planning on drastically changing any technology beyond what was already seen in the anime.

**One last Announcement,** I'm thinking of possible love interests for Alex Tsougi for future plot material and so far the candidates are Henrietta, Cattleya or Agnes. Either of them would be fairly interesting I think. Anyway let me known who YOU want in the reviews with a reason why and you could be responsible for the future plot.

Anyways on with the story.

* * *

><p>The road was wide and flat as the cavalry contingent made its way across the grassy flatlands of Springmont. At the head of the column was the commander of the force rode Marcus Glarus who once again had been reading his orders for confirmation. His orders had been simple. Hunt down the rebellious forces that had attacked Sir Richard's patrol and crush any signs of insurrection within the province. Glarus arrived at the Northern garrison outpost only three days ago and it was by sheer luck that he had been made the commander of the garrison after the recent death of his predecessor, Sir Richard. Glarus jumped at the chance to prove himself as military commander in order to advance himself along the political ladders of the Albion hierarchy. Of course, Glarus never expected himself to remain in the military for more than a few months. After all Glarus was a noble and nobles were expected to govern provinces and work in the royal court. But a few easy victories under the belt would help him gain influence and power among his scheming compatriots. And an easy victory it would be, after all the enemy Glarus faced were nothing more than a small rabble of malcontent peasant. Lacking numbers, organization, or any type of tactical knowledge, he almost felt sorry for those misguided fools. Almost.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as his scouts reported that the cavalry contingent had entered Springmont territory, Alex had began leading those who had received the enemy weapons and armor, exactly 25 men in total, towards the direction his scouts had pointed out for him. The battle had begun.<p>

* * *

><p>It was noon when Glarus had spotted a small party of men across the hills below in to the forest. At first the rebel forces where nothing more than a small stain on the horizon, but as Glarus called his squadron to a trot, he could make out roughly 25 men wearing stolen armor. The standard colors for the Albion infantry had always been black and grey since the reign of Cromwell. However these rebels had painted their armor red to distinguish themselves. As Glarus' force of 300 drew near, fear rippled through the ranks as the small force and the rogue peasants began running across the plains heading directly towards the safety of the ridge at the end of the field. However Glarus would never give them that chance. They were there, vulnerable in the open, and Marcus Glarus saw it as an opportunity to draw first blood and demoralize the rest of the rebel forces. He needed to say only one word.<p>

"Charge!"

The cavalry column broke out from a trot to a gallop in perfect formation towards the rebels running frantically for their lives. At this distance Glarus could make out the rebel leader. He was surprised to see a young man with short black hair encouraging his subordinates to keep running. Glarus knew it was futile however and he could almost smell the blood already. But that was when things started going wrong for Marcus Glarus. The front ranks of the column crashed in to the ground as both men and horses alike screamed in pain. Instantly the disciplined formation of the knight squadron disintegrated as the rear ranks collided with their comrades and their horses tumbling and rolling headlong into one another. Soon the organized column was a milling mass of plunging horses and men.

"What's going on?" shrieked Glarus. "What's happening?"One of Glarus's men examined the ground and picked up a small object from the Earth.

"Caltrops." The man said grimly. Made up of a couple sharp nails welded together to create a star shaped weapon, caltrops had been used for centuries to slow down both men and beast alike on the battlefield. But it was not a weapon Glarus had expected the rebels to use. How dare those worthless peasants use such a cowardly tactic against him? Glarus knew that errors such as this could finish his career if he wasn't careful. He swore he catch the leader he had seen, already thinking of ways to exact his vengeance with extreme prejudice.

In total Glarus lost about 31 men to the rebel's wicked trap. But still, he reasoned that a glorious victory worked wonders on erasing memories of minor mistakes. Using Wind magic to blow the caltrops away from their path, the column continued their pursuit of the rebels at an even quicker pace to catch up on lost time. The rebels had crossed the ridge and were running in to the nearest ravine and Glarus pursued without hesitation. As he rounded the corner of the narrow ravine to see the rebels had trapped into a dead end Glarus rejoiced. Truly he was loved by the gods as these rebel scum had practically been delivered upon him.

But something was wrong. The men who stood before him now did not act like men who were about to die. Instead the leader of the group stood there grinning and gesturing for Glarus to look up. As Glarus looked up his stomach dropped. Lining the top of the steep ravine, stood about a hundred men armed carrying an assortment of weapons, from muskets, crossbows, and even homemade explosives. Glarus knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible. Glarus reared his horse around only to have his stomach dropped further as he saw a wall of bristling spears blocking the ravine's only exit. Only a day before, Alex had pressed a store of hunting spears in to service in order to teach some of his men to perform a simple spear wall. Though outdated by his time, Alex knew that a spear wall was one of the most effective formations against cavalry. While the first rank held pikes at 45 degree angle at a static defensive posture, ready to draw swords if needed, the second rank held their pikes horizontally at for delivering thrusts. And now, thanks to them, the small contingent of cavalry had become trapped.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone as exactly as Alex had planned. Led by Mad jack, the spear wall of about 50 men had done its job and sealed the fate of the cavalry contingent. Now, one word echoed throughout the ravine, condemning Glarus and his men to their deaths.<p>

"Attack!"

From the heights above, Andreas and his men directed their musket fire with precision, aiming at any officers they could see. Crossbow bolts, javelins and even large rocks rained down upon Glarus and his men, killing many. Molotov cocktails were thrown in to dense concentration of knights and horses, spreading fire and death. Horses and men alike screamed in agony falling by the dozen. Tightly packed together in the narrow ravine, not only did the horsemen make an impossible target to miss, but they also prevented themselves from being able to fight back in an effective manner. It was common knowledge for Alex Tsougi that all heavy weapons required some level of space to operate effectively. This proved true whether the weapon was a catapult, artillery piece or even a missile. Packed together in a dense the environment, some of the mage knights did not even have enough space to raise their wands above their head. Those that did often tried to cast powerful spells doing more damage to their comrades beside them then the actual enemy. Soon the contingent of knights disintegrated into to pure chaos.

Though Alex had many traits that made him a superb officer in the US army, his superiors agreed that his greatest was his ability to sense the most crucial moment of a battle- the moment when everything hung in the balance and a determined effort from either side could make the difference between defeat and victory. Sensing that moment now, Alex yelled one last order in to the air to the 25 men behind them.

"Charge!"

For a split second, Alex feared his men would not obey his orders, the terror of the battlefield gripping their hearts into cowardice. But whatever reservations he had about the bravery of his men were put to the ground when 25 voices in unison took up raw throated battle cries and began charging at the larger force of cavalry. Alex and his men broke into a run down the ravine and slammed in to the enemy horsing like a fist, sending the enemy knights reeling in terror. Though Alex had never used a saber in any of his missions, he was required to learn how to use the saber while attending West Point College for ceremonial purposes. Though Alex had disdained and ridiculed those lessons then, he could never have known how crucial they would be now.

Slashing in all directions, Alex soon found himself confronted by two mounted horsemen. Ducking under a lance thrust he closed the distance and slammed the pommel of his sword in to the face of the rider and pulled the man from his horse. He parried a sword stroke from the second knight but their blades slipped apart allowing his opponent to slash into his forearm almost causing him to drop his sword. The horseman struck again but Alex blocked the stroke, pulled his pistol free and pressed it against the man's face, firing as he did so. Beside him his men were fighting with almost suicidal courage against their mounted opponents and Alex felt a surge of pride as his men showed the results of their short but rigorous training. Suddenly a sharp blow caught Alex on the side of the head. His jaw crashed shut on the ends of his tongue and his vision exploded in to a dazzling white as he fell back onto the ground. He blinked and as his vision cleared, he looked up to see the enemy commander looking down upon him, fury burning within his eyes.

* * *

><p>Marcus Glarus knew he had lost the minute he had led his men into the trap. He could no longer return to the Albion court with defeat and shame upon his head. Victory or defeat no longer mattered to him anymore. All he cared about was killing the man who had caused him so much misery.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh fuck"<em> was all Alex could think as he looked up at the crazed eyed noble. As Glarus brought down his sword to kill the leader of the rebels, Alex flinched, waiting for death to take him. But it never came. Opening his eyes, he found the enemy commander sprawled beside him, a bullet lodged within his head. Above on the ravine, he saw Andreas already reloading his gun for the next shot. They're eyes met and he gave Andreas a brief thumbs up and stood up assess the situation. He could see Mad Jack on the other side of the enemy having a heyday with his broadsword. It seemed that he too, had ordered his men to charge after seeing Alex. One of the knights look at him, threw his sword into the ground and kneeled down pleading. As Alex looked round more and more of the enemy threw their weapons into the ground and surrendered. Alex shouted a halt to his men until some small semblance of order returned to his men. As looking at the small group of survivors kneeling on the ground, the rebels stiffened in pride knowing they had beaten a far superior force than their own. An eerie silence filled the battlefield as no one knew what to say or do next.

"Bring the ropes and bind the prisoners." Alex said, and the silence was shattered as the rebels cheered and yelled together in a cacophony that drowned out all other sound.

* * *

><p>Fun fact: While writing this I had no idea where I got the name Marcus Glarus, but after doing some readings I realized I unconciously took the name from Marcus Glabrus, the first military commander of Rome to be defeated by Spartcus, the leader of the Slave rebellion. I had to admit that was pretty ironic.<p> 


	6. Shifting Gears

**Author:** Just to let you know, the votes about Alex's future love interest from last chapter are still up until the second part of this series. so remember the choices are Henrietta or Cattleya anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>The guards of the provincial garrison outpost were well protected against the midnight cold. Fires were lit in braziers all along the stone crests and the sentries gathered around them. Most of the sentries were made up of new recruits and they showed their youth through muttered wisecracks and occasional sip of prohibited booze. Against the gatehouse of the silent fortress, one of the guards looked up and peered into the darkness.<p>

"Thought I heard horses out there," he said.

Two more left the warmth of their brazier to stand by him. They squinted across the horizon and sure enough a small, dark shadows were galloping at full pace towards the silent fortress.

"Probably ours." One of them said.

"Maybe, should we fetch the lord?"

The question made the three soldiers pause. Lord Tavington specifically ordered the outfit never to rouse him from his sleep unless it was for an emergency. As the small group of riders were most likely a routine report messengers, neither of the soldiers saw any need to rouse the irritable lord from his beauty sleep.

"Approaching the gate!" a voice shouted below them.

"What's the password?" one of the sentries shouted back.

"Password? What bloody fucking password?" replied the voice.

'Your commander should've been given a password before your departure!"

"Commander? Colonel Glarus is DEAD!

"What?"

"We were ambushed by those damned peasants. We were the only ones who managed to make it alive and now those rebels are hot on our heels. Open the gate!"

"Oh shit!" said one of the sentries. If there was any time to call an emergency now was it. "Wait there, one of us will get the Lord for confirmation."

"Confirmation!" the voice screamed. Those bastards are right behind-OH SHIT there they are!"

All three sentries looked up to see about a hundred rebels across the horizon running towards the castle screaming and shouting shrill battle cries. The very sight of them drove terror into the hearts of the sentries.

"Open, open up, for fuck's sake open up!" said the voice screaming.

"Open the gate." said one of the sentries. The other two looked up at him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Shouldn't we wait for-"

"Those are nobles down there! If we let them die you can be sure as hell their families are gonna nail our BALLS into the ground for letting them die!"

The last argument seemed to be the clincher and the heavy locking bars were heaved away and the gate was opened allowing the riders inside. By now, the attacking rebels had seen the door close letting their prey get away and stopped smartly outside of missile range from the castle walls.

"We're closed. Come back in the morning." An intoxicated sentry called out as he and his drunk companions stifled laughter .

The leader of the rebels, a young man by the sound of voice, called back "If you have any sort of sense, I suggest you look behind you!"

Whirling around the three sentries found themselves confronted by Mad Jack and 50 other rebels dressed in knightly armor.

"Thanks for letting us in." said Mad Jack grinning wildly "As a small show of gratitude, I'll give you one opportunity to surrender, that opportunity is now. It's your choice lads."

The sentries on the walls exchanged nervous glances. After a silent moment, weapons had begun clattering to the floor.

* * *

><p>A few hours later both Alex and Andreas stood outside Lord Tavington's bedroom chambers, the unsuspecting lord still asleep. Alex stared worriedly at Andreas.<p>

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to." answered Andreas "It feels like the only way I can move on."

Alex sighed. "Well then, make it quick." he said, walking away.

Andreas kicked the door open and rushed in knowing exactly where his target would be. Lord Tavington sat up from his bed and began screaming at the intruder even as Andreas cried "Shut up!" silencing the man who had ordered the execution of his father.

* * *

><p>By early morning the rebels had taken the castle and the kidnapped families and hostages were released from the castle prisons. As the villagers of Springmont reunited with their long lost families, Alex couldn't help but smile at the tears of joy his men had shed. It also broke his heart however, every time families looked desperately among the crowd for their loved ones only to never find them. By mid morning a well at the central courtyard became the nucleus of the rebel group as the ravenous warriors consumed the castle supplies. Alex himself walked from the inner keep to the castle well. The rebels fell silent at his step and one of them filled the leather bucket and handed it to their leader. As Alex drank at last and grinned, they roared and bayed in voices loud enough to echo back from the walls all around. Their victory was complete.<p>

* * *

><p>Rumors of the rebel victory spread like wildfire. A mysterious man saved Springmont and took the fortress of the provincial governor. As the captive hostages were returned to their families, those doubtful rumors had become exhilarating truths. But the hostages also carried a "gift" carefully prepared by Alex. It was a manifesto that captured and inflamed the hearts of its readers.<p>

"_Human beings, as a species, wish to take pride in their country. But many of us now can only feel the burning shame of oppression. Imperialism can no longer mask the true face of this government. We are deliberately being oppressed, starved and killed by our own rulers. Imperialism is a vital weapon employed by these rulers. It's a more important weapon than a spear, a sword, a cannon or a first rate. It's more destructive than a bullet or an artillery shell, or even magic. While those weapons are created and owned by this government, they are harmless without people willing to use them. And the ruling class, the nobility who profit from human suffering care only about expanding their wealth, controlling our lands. Understand that their power lies only in their ability to convince us that our own war, oppression and exploitation are in our interest. They understand that their wealth is dependent on their ability to convince the working class to die for them. Our real enemies are not those living in Tristein whose names or policies we don't even know; The real enemy is a system that wages war when it's profitable, the Kings who starve us when it's profitable, the government who deny us freedom when it's profitable, the lords who take away our families when it's profitable. Our enemies are not several hundred miles away. They are right here in front of us. They are in the capital getting richer and stronger by the minute while we can only get poorer and weaker. If we organize and fight with our sisters and brothers we can stop this oppression, we can stop this government and create a better nation ."_

Furthermore, Alex Tsougi also sent out copies of documents he had found in the fortress, revealing how close the Albion government was on the brink of collapse. Soon other areas began starting unrest after unrest. The revolution was now in full throttle.

* * *

><p>News of Alex's victory reached two very important people. One of them was Duke Francis Allendale, the lord of Western Provinces of Albion. It was midnight and he sat up with one of his servants, a long time friend named Wallis playing a game of chess.<p>

"You are thinking of the rebellion, sir?" asked Wallis as he moved a piece. Duke Francis nodded as he stared intently at the pieces. "Will you ally with those rebels?"

"You think I would betray my country?" Duke Francis asked him.

Wallis raised his eyes to see dark anger in the man that had saved him from the worst of slums as a child.

"All this is new. Perhaps these rebels will be destroyed by the imperial armies and those who called themselves their allies will suffer the same fate. Have you considered that?"

Duke Francis snorted.

"Of course, but I have lived too long with a leash tied to my neck by the consulate. Everything I own, are only what the government have missed through sloth and corruption. Every once in a while they will send a man to make an example and hang a few hundred. Sometimes they catch people who I valued…or even loved." Duke Francis' face was set in hard lines and Wallis knew he was thinking of his son, no more than a teenager, when he had been caught smuggling refugees out of Albion. Duke Francis himself had taken the body down from where it had hung and had it buried in a secret location.

"But a fire does not know what it burns," Wallis said. "You'd be inviting flames into your home."

Duke Francis, looked out in to the dark skies, his eyes dead on his face. "Let the fire burn Wallis, for I will be the one to stand on top of its ashes."

* * *

><p>Hundreds of miles away Duke Francis would have been interested, but not surprised to know that another powerful noble was just as worried about the rebellion in Albion as he was. Bishop Mazarin, the right wing minister and personal advisor to Queen Henrietta paced with his hands clasped tightly behind him.<p>

"The last time Albion had a successful revolt, it ended with the invasion of Tristein. We must not let that happen again Drake."

The captain of his bodyguard, Ney Drake, stood before him listening intently."Have you considered a preemptive strike against Albion sir?"

Mazarin frowned. If he thought such a thing was possible, he would have already considered it. With the 1st invasion no less than a complete disaster, the nobility of Tristein would hardly consent to second invasion. Furthermore, he knew her majesty, Queen Henrietta would absolutely despised war and would hear of no such thing.

"It is not possible." he said through clenched teeth.

"Then we must plan for the future sir." Ney said.

Mazarin stopped to look at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Ney Drake took a deep breath before speaking. "Let me join this rebellion. If there's ever a time when you need their leader to be stopped you would have a dagger close to him."

Mazarin closed his eyes as he thought over the offer. Ney Drake was a square mage, and one of the strongest mages in the continent. If he had not possessed the misfortune of being borne to a lower class noble he would've already found himself a high command in the Tristein army. Though a part of him was reluctant to let him go, he would've been a fool to refuse a weapon for the years to come. Who knew what the future held?

"Your magic would immediately mark you out as a noble."

"I will say that I am a fallen noble stripped of my rank and position. I can play the part well enough. Let me go sir, I am your man."

Mazarin considered; objections and counter objections going in and out of his head.

"It could be years Drake. Will you be missed?"

"No sir, I am alone."

"Then as the Bishop of Tristein, I order you to go."

Drake saluted. "Thank you sir."

With that he left the room to pack his belongings and head off to Albion in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> In case you don't know Mazarin was the Bishop and advisor constantly seen with Henrietta throughout the second season of familiar of zero. Finally we're getting some old characters. Won't be long now guys.


	7. Alexander Caesar

**Author:** Just to let you know, the votes about Alex's future love interest from last chapter are still up until the second part of this series. so remember the choices are Henrietta or Cattleya. One last thing, keep reviewing this story guys cuz I gotta know if people are still interested. Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>It had been one week since the battle and news of the rebel victory continued to attract more and more recruits. Looking down from the ramparts of the central keep of the castle during early morning hours, Alex watched as more than 800 soldiers began their day to day routine and training. Our side the Western ramparts of the fortress, Alex could see Andreas lead about 200 riflemen through their morning drills. After finding a storeroom of full of muskets within the castle, Alex had immediately pressed them in service. He planned to use the 200 musketeers as a mobile strike force, that could either spread out and skirmish or form ranks and fight as line infantry that would fire by rank or form square if need be. Alex watched with a tinge of pride as Andreas led his musketeers through the basic fundamentals of mass maneuver. Though it was slow business getting untrained farmers to march in formation, they had learned how to march, halt, change facing, and form line of column within a week. On the opposite side of the field, Mad Jack had taken the rest of the men to teach combat lessons. Alex had given orders for a line of wooden stakes to be set up one side of the field for new recruits practiced lading their blows on these targets. The more advanced recruits were paired against each other and walked through the correct methods of attack and defense in a series of loose melee. As Alex watched the mêlée class he couldn't help but frown. Despite their best efforts, more than half the infantry component of his army were still using makeshift weapons and wore little to no armor. After experimenting with the knights' armors both Mad Jack and Alex agreed that it was too heavy for an infantry soldier and their men could barely march let alone run in them. Still, they had removed the breastplates and equipped those to the infantry. About two blacksmiths from both villages had worked earnestly to create proper spears and equipment but there was a large difference between creating everyday tools and forging weapons of death. Alex knew this was a problem. Without proper equipment, Alex knew his army would be nothing more than rabble. And rabble, he knew, would always be at a distinct disadvantage against proper disciplined troops.<p>

Suddenly beyond the field, Alex saw a cloud of dust making its way to the castle. Alarmed, Alex made his way down to the courtyard just in time to see the horse rider arrive towards infantry's training session. The man, most likely in his early thirties, was having a heated discussion with Mad Jack.

Approaching the two, Alex asked "What's going on?"

Mad Jack momentarily ceased glaring at the stranger to glance at Alex and said "No clue, why don't you ask this bloke?"

The man in question swung his cold eyes toward Alex and said, "I am looking for the man in charge of this army."

"You've found him."

The man looked surprised. "You're the leader of the rebels." Alex nodded. The stranger looked hesitant; clearly he was not expecting the leader of the rebels to be so young.

Growing annoyed Alex asked, "What do you want?"

"My name is Wallis. I carry word from Duke Francis Allendale, Lord of the Western Provinces. He has something he wishes to discuss with the leader of this army."

"What does a Duke have to discuss with the leader of a rebel army?" Jack interjected suspiciously.

Wallis looked at Mad Jack angrily. "I had orders to talk only to your leader."

Alex had enough. "To hell with orders just tell me what you have to say."

The Wallis reluctantly got down from the horse and led Alex and Jack out of hearing range the rest of the men. "Duke Francis wishes to discuss the possibility of his sponsorship towards your rebellion."

"Sponsorship?" asked Alex, "You mean support."

"Yes, Duke Francis is willing provide whatever supplies or weapons he can for your revolt but he wishes to discuss that with you personally in private."

"Then where is he now?"

"I have been ordered to take you back with me."

Sensing that Mad Jack was about to object, Alex asked, "Can we discuss this in private?

"Of course."

As the man walked away, Jack edged closer. "Are you crazy? You can't be thinking of going alone! They'll kill you on the spot!"

"What choice do I have? You know just as well as I do that we need those supplies!"

Mad Jack frowned. "Well at least take a few riders with you. It would make us feel a lot better to know that our leader isn't prancing around with a possible assassin!"

Alex nodded content with the compromise. Together they walked back to Wallis.

"Alright Wallis, take me to this Duke Francis of yours."

* * *

><p>Alex, Wallis and a small force of riders arrived at Duke Francis's estate the next morning. The mansion was gigantic. Clearly whoever owned the house must be very wealthy. Alex left his small force of riders outside as walked inside through the giant oak doors. Duke Francis had already been waiting inside as he had almost expected them to arrive at this time. Alex noted, the man must have had hidden sentries to warn him. But why would a noble go through such lengths to guard his home?<p>

Duke Francis on the opposite end of the hall, was nervous. He had sent most of his servants away for the secret meeting and only a few trusted guards had remained making the house feel oddly empty. Furthermore, the leader of the rebels was much younger than he had expected, and there was odd feeling of familiarity about him. It was almost as if he should have recognized him from somewhere. The leader of the rebels frowned, clearly unsure of what to do. At a length, it seemed he had settled for a proper introduction.

"Greetings, Duke Francis, My name is Alexander, the current commander of the rebel forces."

Duke Francis' eyes widened. Now he had remembered why the man seemed so familiar. For a moment Duke Francis almost forgot to reply then said, "It seems you have the advantage of me. You are welcome in my home Alexander. We have many things to discuss."

* * *

><p>Alex wished he had slept the night before. His weariness weighed down upon him though he knew he needed to remain sharp to deal with the man in front of him.<p>

"Your man, Wallis told me you wanted to help us in our rebellion. Do you care to explain further?"

"It's quite simple," Duke Francis explained. "All armies need supplies and I can provide those supplies whatever they may be. Furthermore I can provide information about the government such as important locations or even possible allies in the current court."

"And what do you want in return? Surely you wouldn't risk your life for an endeavor if you have nothing to gain from it."

"Isn't it obvious? Ever since the invasion of Tristein, Albion has been falling apart. The old men that run the consulate are fools if they can think they can cling on to power any longer. How much longer do you think the people of Albion will tolerate this government? The Albion is still technically at war with Tristein and Germania. Thus with most of the troops concentrated in the Southern Provinces an army from the North could easily march south and take the capital. This country is already over."

"And what will you do when the consulate is kicked out and we form a new government?"

Sir Francis shrugged. "There are always business opportunities in helping a rebuild a country after a war. Who knows? I may even decide to return to serve in a more honorable court.

"I see. But you still haven't answered my question sir. What do you wish to gain by supporting our cause?"

Duke Francis closed his eyes in seething rage. "Right now the consulate court is nothing but a gathering of thieves and murderers that do whatever they wish. Not even a son of a duke is safe from their hands." Alex understood immediately. The man wanted revenge. "You ask me what I want Alexander, I want to see those criminals brought down for the death of my son. I want justice."

"You will see those men brought to justice, I swear it." Said Alex gravely

Duke Francis nodded, silent for a moment. "You know Alex, you are quite the conundrum. You seem to know what everyone else wants, but no one seems to know what you want. Tell me Alex, do you plan to make yourself emperor once you have taken the castle."

Alex shook his head. "No, I have no wish to become an emperor or a king. I know nothing about the affairs or problems of running a country. Instead of taking power, I plan to return power to the people of Albion. I wish to turn this country into a republic. People have the right to be free from conviction without cause or imprisonment without trial. They have a right to be free from unjust taxes and oppression of free speech. Most of all, people have to right to choose their own destinies. All of us, myself included, in this revolution are fighting for those things."

"You will create many enemies with those beliefs."

"Maybe." Alex admitted, "But I won't go back on my principles just to avoid the hardships of my life."

"I see" said the Duke. "Well, Your own needs are simple enough. You will need supplies to keep your army fed for the winter. I assume that you also want weapons and armor to equip your men?" Alex nodded and Duke Francis tapped his fingers thoughtfully. "I have a dozen or so weapon smiths, all of them loyal to me. I will lend you their services though it would not be enough to properly equip an army of several thousand and that's the kind of army you would need to take the capital."

Duke Francis got up from his chair walked over to his desk and pulled out a map unfurling it over the table in front of Alex. "There are many armories in Albion but most of them are located in the Southern provinces in well fortified castles and fortresses. Your best bet would be to take Gastille" he said pointing to a part on the map.

"Gastille?"

"Gastille," Duke Francis explained, "Was once an old castle belonging to the old Royalists. Though now it has become outdated and is used to hold important political prisoners. However it also served as a weapon cache for the old Royal Family. You should be able to find what you need there and it is relatively undefended."

"Sir, do you have maps of the castle itself?"

"I can have it brought to you along with the weapon smiths and supplies." Alex nodded his thanks. "One last thing," Continued Duke Francis, "It occurred to me that I can have people spread word of your rebellion in order to encourage the people of Albion to join you. Who should I say leads this rebellion?"

Alex thought carefully for a moment. He knew his last name was too exotic, too foreign for the common people to trust him and join his rebellion. So he would have to change his last name. But to what? Suddenly Alex had a burst of inspiration within his head and smiled. It was the combined name of the two greatest commanders of ancient history. "Tell them," he said, "Tell them Alexander Caesar calls them to arms."

"Very well." Duke Francis acknowledged.

As Alex turned to leave, he suddenly looked back and asked, "Sir, one last thing. Your son, what was his name?"

Duke Francis looked at him in the eye. "His name was Alexis. Alexis Allendale."

* * *

><p>At that same moment Mad Jack grumbled as he had been writing down the names of the new recruits and organizing them into fighting companies for an entire morning. "Next person!" He yelled as the line in front of him shuffled foward."<p>

"Name!"

"Ney Drake."

"Occupation!"

"Rogue Mage and mercenary."

Mad Jack looked up. "You serious son?"

"Quite."

"Welcome to the rebellion then, Ney."


	8. Victory At Last

**Author:** Just to let you know, the votes about Alex's future love interest from last chapter are still up until the second part of this series. so remember the choices are Henrietta or Cattleya.

WARNING: The following chapter contains alot of cheering.

* * *

><p>The soldiers of Albion had counted almost 20,000 men amongst the ranks of the rebel army. When Charles V the first consul of Albion sent the central army of about 10,000 to guard the road to the capital, no one could possibly have expected organized columns of men armed with both artillery and the latest rifles and weapons. Where the rebels had gotten their weapons was a wonder. Martin Ashwood, the commander of the army was a low borne noble and was a soldier for Albion ever since he was a no more than a teenager. Recently many of the nobility had been fleeing the country opening up positions within the army for promotion. Promotion had been a wonder when it came but as Martin looked at the rebel army, he knew that his army would be crushed. He could feel the ground shake under his feet as the columns marched in steady unison. Horns sounded as the line of infantry heaved to a halt just out of range. Martin frowned when he saw a rider emerge from amongst the army. Three other horse riders emerged then and the first rider had talked to the others in a relaxed manner, laughing as he did so. The man dismounted and walked towards Martin's army unfazed by their numbers. At first Martin thought it was a messenger, but as he spotted the man's black hair, he realized who it was. Alexander Caesar. Martin watched in disbelief as the rebel leader walked closer.<p>

"Be still!" he ordered his men: suddenly worried that one of his men would fire his musket. Martin's heart rate increased as Alexander approached. It was an act of suicidal bravery and many of his men muttered in admiration as they readied their blades.

Alexander came right up to Martin, noting his rank and insignia as he did so. It may have been his imagination, but Martin thought he looked glorious standing there wearing his saber on his hip.

"Speak you piece," Martin said.

The Alexander's eyes flashed and his white teeth shone as he grinned. He saw Martin's hand tighten on his sword.

"Do you wish to kill me?" he asked.

Martin let his hand drop in confusion. He looked up at the man who faced him with such courage and shuddered.

"No."

"Then follow me."

Martin glanced to his sides and saw the men he commanded nod. He slowly looked back at Alexander and slowly went down on one knee in the mud. As if in a dream, he felt Alexander's hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?" asked the rebel leader.

"Martin Ashwood, of York. "

"York is with me, all of Albion is with me. On your feet Martin you need not bow before me."

"There are some loyalists among us!" Martin suddenly said.

Alexander's eyes gazed upon him, twinkling in amusement. "Do you want to let them live Martin."

"It would be right." Martin said raising his head in defiance.

Alexander smiled and clapped his shoulder. "Then let them go Martin. Take their weapons and armor and let them all go."

As the central army turned to march behind their new leader, the rebel army raised their weapons in salute and cheered.

* * *

><p>First consul sat in the highest room of the castle overlooking Londonium below. Charles V had been waiting for a very important letter from the Kingdom of Gallia. Though a part of him regretted asking the Gallian King for help knowing full well what Joseph would ask for in return, Charles would be damned if he would let a bunch of miscreants take over HIS kingdom. The rebellion had begun in the Northern Provinces almost 6 months ago. Since then, rebel army had defeated every army that was sent north. Soon other areas began revolting as well and more than half the imperial armies had deserted to join the rebels. Now word has reached him that a large rebel army was bearing down upon Londonium. He had sent the central army to deal with the threat knowing full well the army would be destroyed. However, he had feared that his own army would turn against him and if the central army could bleed the rebels before reaching Londonium, then so much the better.<p>

Suddenly his attention was diverted as his first minister came into the imperial court. "First Consul, father of Albion and master of all is people," the first minister began" I bring word from the royal family of Gallia. Charles V recognized the personal seal of King Joseph and took the letter into his hands breaking open the seal to read it. It did not take long to read the short message and when he did Charles V frowned. He could hear the palpable tension in the room and read the letter our loud for all to hear it.

"It is to our advantage when our enemies attack one another. Wherein lays the danger to us? Bleed these rebels and Gallia shall avenge you memory."

There was utter silence filled the rooms and the ministers realized the implications of the letter. There would be no reinforcements. What was worse was that Joseph had openly declared them as enemies. Many of the ministers heard the end of Albion in those few words. At that moment Charles V knew it was time to leave Albion.

* * *

><p>The gates of Londonium had been swung open allowing the rebel column marched through the archway, Alexander at its head. Though Alex knew the consulate had fled the country only a few days ago, he still realized the historical implications of taking Londonium. Large crowds lined either sides of the main road silently watching Alexander. Alex frowned, unsure of what to do, as thousands of sullen faced stared cold glances at him. Suddenly cheering began. It had started with a small group of people in the back, but soon it had grown into a full onrush of cheering and clapping. The crowd shouted and cheered their throats hoarse, as Alex made his way down the road smiling. Victory at last.<p> 


	9. One Year Later

**Author:** Once again thank you for all you reviews. I really will try to keep them in mind as I write this story.

n00bki11er - Guilty as charged. I know i'm making some of my chapters feel really rushed, because as you will soon see the first 10 chapters were really just an intro for Alex. and yes I'm going to bring back saito and co. for the 2nd invasion of albion (the MAIN story). I'll do my best to keep you're suggestions in mind though this is my first time I ever wrote a fanfic (in fact i never wrote this much before in my life) so i kinda suck.

Anyways i hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Henrietta was certain of only one thing right now. She had a headache. Sitting in front of her desk inside the royal audience chamber she forced herself too look up at the two men before her, concealing her discomfort, as she did so. The one of the right wore a white cloak with a steel gorget around his neck identifying him as a Royal Dragon Knight. He had blue eyes, fair blond hair and a neatly trimmed mustache on his upper lip.<p>

"Your majesty, we must begin preparations immediately. We can no longer afford to wait." said the man.

"General de Gramont please, you are overreacting."

The other man stepped in. He was an elderly man, with grey hair and the thin frame. We wore clothes that immediately marked him out as a priest. Henrietta looked at the man who was tipped to be the next in line for the throne of Romalia's Holy Emperor and Pope, but declined in order to serve the Tristain royal family. "Your majesty, General de Gramont is right. We have let those commoners in Albion running about for too long."

Henrietta sighed. It had been almost a year since the commoners of Albion had deposed the Albion consulate and declared themselves an independent republic. At that time, Henrietta and many of those in the conservative factions of the government rejoiced for it would finally mean peace for the countries of Tristein and Germania. But recently Charles V had fled to Germania seeking political asylum. Henrietta did not know but it seemed that Charles had gotten himself allies within the Germanian court and soon everybody seemed to be clamoring for another invasion. Henrietta looked up at the men in front of her, telling her that her small little country must yet again fight another war.

"Bishop Mazarin, I do not see the reason why we must concern ourselves with how another country decides to run itself. They seem to keep mostly to themselves after all. Why should we help restore those who have once been our enemies?" She said referring to Charles V.

"That would all be very well, if that was true." responded Bishop Mazarin, "But their merchants having been trading with our cities along the seaward coasts for some time. Now we don't have a problem with their goods, they have always dealt with us honestly. However there is a problem with the ideas that they sell to our people."

"Ideas?" Henrietta asked.

"Yes." continued Mazarin with a nod. "Their merchants have been feeding our people with all sorts of nonsense you wouldn't even believe; commoners governing themselves, voting, _free speech_! It is all absolute nonsense! Complete madness!" He emphasized. **(Author: Madness? This is DEMOCRACY! P.S this is the closest were ever gonna get to a 300 spoof in this story) **"The world was born with a natural order for a good reason. Nobility were meant to govern over commoners. That was the way the founder Brimir intended for us to live and to go against that order is no less than heresy."

"Furthermore," General Gramont added, "our ally, Germania, is already preparing for war against Albion and has formally requested that we do the same. You majesty, if we do not comply, there is a good chance that they might break off the alliance, and if that were to happen…"

General Gramont trailed off but Henrietta already knew consequences of a broken alliance. Ever since Saito and the Odin knights had rescued Tabitha Orleans from her tyrannical uncle King Joseph in Gallia last summer, tensions had remained high between the two countries. If Germania were to back out from the alliance, Joseph would without a doubt use that chance to invade Tristein. Henrietta shuddered at the thought of her poor country being reduced into a field of ashes.

Bishop Mazarin spoke up. "Your majesty, our path remains clear. If we were to do nothing, assuming that Germania does not break our alliance, then the common people of Tristein would also begin to rebel and Tristein would be engulfed in a civil war. However if Tristein does participate with Germania in the invasion then your majesty could ensure the minimum amount of civilian casualties and return the country to its natural state of order with little trouble."

Henrietta thought carefully about what Bishop Mazarin said for a moment. It made sense, she knew. Germania would take Albion anyways, with or without Tristein. But if Tristein did involve itself in this war, Henrietta could personally ensure the prevention of civilian casualties just as Mazarin had said. However she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she got when she thought about another invasion. She couldn't help but remember how she had almost come so close to losing her best friend during the final hours of the invasion. How devastated Louise had been when they thought that Saito had given his to save their retreating army. After several moments of silent thought, she said "Leave me, I must think about this."

Bowing in respect, the two men left the room leaving Henrietta to herself. Little did she know that another world leader, hundreds of miles away, had just a big a headache from a similar problem.

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one year since Alexander Caesar marched into Londonium freeing the country of Albion from the tyranny of Charles V. At that point, many people including Alex's own subordinates expected him to crown himself emperor. None of them expected, however, for him to relinquish that power and declare Albion a republic.<p>

It had taken months for Alex, assisted by a group of lawyers and politicians, to write up a draft of the Citizen's Rights and Freedoms similar to the American bill of rights. It had taken even longer for Alex to figure out a judicial and electoral system that could possibly work for Albion. Finally Alex settled for a system that he knew was used by many countries within the commonwealth from his world. Alex divided the map of Albion by population into 45 electoral districts with roughly 100,000 people per district. Each party would have a representative in each district that would campaign for a seat in parliament. East district would vote for a representative belonging to a certain party and the party leader with the most seats in parliament would win the election to become a Prime Minister who would serve a term of 6 years before another election. Furthermore the Citizen's Rights and Freedoms stated that it was a citizen's duty to take up arms against anyone who tried to take parliament by force, and since the army of Albion swore loyalty only to the constitution, it effectively made a coup d'état a difficult form of suicide. Shortly after the creation of Albion's new laws and systems, Alex had called an election for the new parliament. Alex himself had been the very first to go up to the ballot box and slip his vote into the box. Though Alex had never voted before in his world, here it was a historic moment. He had become the first person **ever** to vote in the history of Halkeginia. Without exception Duke Francis had won by a landslide in the election, gaining 29 of the 45 seats.

Upon office Prime Minister Francis had insisted that Alexander take the lifetime position of Governor General. Though Alex was hesitant, Prime Minister Francis had insisted that parliament would need a good advisor and an overseer to ensure the efficiency of parliament from the man who had virtually created the new system of government. Furthermore since Alexander Caesar had been the one who lead the rebellion, placing Alex in some sort of position would add some sort of legitimacy for the new government in the eyes of the people. The Governor General had two responsibilities. One was to advise parliaments in internal and external affairs. The other was in the case of an incompetent prime minister, to call a re-election for the general public. Whether Alex liked it or not, the bill had been passed through parliament and senate, instating Alex as the Governor General of Albion. Now Alexander Caesar was a general in two respects. First he was the Governor General of the United Provinces of Albion, and secondly he was the Commander in Chief of the Albion Armed Forces.

Outside, Alex could hear fireworks as the people shot fireworks in to sky while watching the street parade. The people of Albion were celebrating Independence Day, the day Alexander Caesar had taken Londonium. Most likely, General Andreas and General Ney were outside with their men playing basketball or soccer. Most of Alex's men had become quite fond of the ball sports Alex had brought with him from his world. However Ney seemed to have the most natural aptitude for them. Alex smiled as he thought of the cavalry commander that had joined Alex's army early on during the rebellion. Despite being a mage, Ney was quickly accepted in to the Alex's inner circle of friends both as a brilliant cavalry commander and as a natural comrade.

Now Alex looked bitterly at the man who stood to take that all away. Standing before parliament, stood the Germanian emissary, Count von Schwachkopf. The pretentious man had come to Albion demanding to speak to Alexander Caesar refusing to speak to any one else. Alex had been adamant that the if man had anything to say, then he must speak before the elected parliment of Albion. As the meeting begun, Alex had a forboding feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> BAM! Cliff hanger!


	10. One Last Push

Ney Drake stood alone in the parade grounds in Londonium looking at a letter in his hands. Though there was no signature there could only have been one sender. Just two words sat like spiders in the center of the blank page and yet he read them again and again as if for confirmation.

_Take him,_ it said.

Ney remembered how he and Mazarin spoke more than a year ago in Tristein. He had not wavered then but that was before he had even met Alexander. Before Alexander had risked his life to carry Ney's injured body back from behind enemy lines. Before he had seen Alex lead armies where any other would have fallen and been destroyed. Not just command, but lead; charging at the very front ranks of his men, braving the harshest environments of the battlefield himself. But most of all, Ney had seen Alex relinquish his own power in order to return freedom and liberty to the commoners of Albion, declaring the nation a democratic republic. Ney had known then that he followed a much greater leader than either Henrietta or Mazarin could ever be. It would easy he knew. Alexander trusted him completely and a friendship had formed between the two. Alexander would let him come close and then it would be just another life to add to those Ney had taken for Tristein. Just one more order to obey. Suddenly the general tore the letter into halves, then quarters not stopping until the shreds lifted into the wind and flew. It was the first order he had ever disobeyed, and it brought him peace.

* * *

><p>It was night time in the Tristein Magic Academy. Chevalier and magical familiar Saito Hiraga looked over his master sleeping peacefully on her bed. Recently, rumours had spread around the students that Tristein was preparing for another invasion against Albion. As a chevalier Saito knew that is was his duty as a knight to fight for his country. But his concerns weren't for himself. They were for Louise. He knew little pinkette master would not hesitate to fight for her dear friend and now sister, Queen Henrietta. He remembered how the girl had offered to sacrifice herself to hold back the entire Albion army during the last invasion. It killed him inside to know that the woman he loved would have throw herself in harms way once again. As Saito brushed some hair of her sleeping face, he knew he would give his life for her in need be. And he would cut down anyone that would ever even think of harming her.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex sat on the balcony of the parliament building, and looked south. Behind him, he heard a cacophony of footsteps. Alex looked up from his chair to see Andreas, Mad Jack, Ney and several of his other officers looking at him with worried expressions. Andreas was the first to speak. "Alex what did the emissary want?"<p>

Alex looked at him. "You haven't heard the news?" All of his officers shook their heads.

Looking back up at the stars Alex sighed and said "Well apart from their political euphemisms, its seems Tristein and Germania has…what was the word?... requested! They have requested me to disband parliament and abolish our current laws and systems so that they may restore the 'natural order."

At this, his officers looked at him with blank looks of shock.

"That's not all," Alex continued, "As well as disbanding parliament, they require that I come to Tristein to be…placed in political custody. I believe that was the expression."

"No!" Andreas growled. "No! Alex, it has to be some kind of mistake! It's not true! Say it's not true!

After his silence, the awful anguish and outrage in Andreas' voice silenced the tongues of the other similarly outraged officers. Alex raised a hand trying to calm his friend.

"Andreas please, you're acting like a child..."

"NO! I will not let you go! None of us will! We'd rather die!" The other officers murmured in determined agreement.

"I'm sure they'd be happy to arrange that." Alex said dryly. "But think for a moment Andreas, do you honestly think those nobles would stop discriminate between you and the thousands of other civilians in this country?"

"No…" he admitted, "but trust me Alex, there's no way in hell the people would just sit back and let you get taken away like that. They love you. You're their hero."

"They offered safe passage." Alex said weakly.

Mad Jack snorted. "Nobility has become an oxymoron in this day and age. There aren't many of them that know the true meaning of honor. If you go alone, you'd be put to the chopping block the minute you enter their cities."

"So many people have given their lives for our freedom, for you Alex." Said Andreas "If you go meekly to you death th-"

"It may not be death!" said Alex. "You say you know these people but they promis-

"No," Ney interrupted. He took a step closer to Alex as the other officers turned towards him. "No, they will not let you live. I know."

"How?" asked Alex.

"Because I was their man and you were never meant to go to leave Albion. I had their order to kill you."

All of the officers drew their swords then and Andreas placed himself solidly between Ney and Alex.

"You bastard. What the hell are you talking about?" Andreas demanded, his pistol already drawn.

Ney didn't look at him, instead he held Alex's gaze. "I couldn't do it." He said

Alex nodded. "Sometimes a man should answer to his conscious more than anything else. I'm glad you finally realize that my friend. Sheath you weapons, all of you. If he was going to kill me, I doubt he would've told us all first." Reluctantly, they put their weapons away though Andreas still glared at Ney suspiciously.

"Another war" Alex said softly. "My poor battered country would see more blood. How many more would die because of me?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I've been fighting battles for so long. What's the point of fighting if there's never an end to them?"

None of them knew how to respond to their battered general and a strained silence fell upon them. Suddenly Mad Jack clenched his fist and smashed it down upon Alex's head. Alex's officers looked at Mad Jack with incredulous expressions on their faces.

"The thing with smart people," said Mad Jack as Alex looked up, "is that you think too damn much. These pompous bastards came to us first and practically declared war on us. We can't change that. What we _can _change is how this war's gonna **end**! So you can sit there feeling sorry for yourself. OR you can actually decide you own destiny just like you've always done. I say we teach these bastards why they shouldn't mess with us, one last push."

One by one each of Alex's generals nodded in agreement until only Alex remained.

"C'mon Alex you know we can't do this without you." Andreas said gently. "We never could."

Alex smiled. "Once last push then gentlemen."

**END of Part 1**

**o0o**

**Author:** Well I think it was pretty clear that everyone wanted Cattleya for Alex's love interest. I think that works cuz they'er pratically the same age. Here's a short snap shot of what their future could be like.

The woman was smiling again, he knew it. Alex didn't need to loook. He could _feel _her radiating smile against the side of his head. Using every ounce of self discipline within his body Alex quickly crushed the urge the turn around to take a glimpse of her beautiful smile. He knew that if he did, he would have to fight an even harder battle to prevent himself from smiling back like a bumbling idiot. No that would not do. He had worked tirelessly to create the reputation of a stoic and calculating tactician for the morale of his men and he would be DAMNED if he would allow some girl to ruin that for him.

"Mr Knight?" Cattleya called.

Without thinking Alex whipped his head around at the call. DAMN the girl had been smiling again! To his immediate horror, Alex felt his facial muscles move to form a smile and it was only be sheer luck, that he managed to change it into a snarl at the last moment. But to his despair the woman smiled even more brightly at his expression! Alex whipped his head away hoping she didn't catch his expression. Alex groaned. It was going to be a long journey home.


	11. Preparing for War

**Author:** Hey guys! Just a quick announcement. I wont be able to update until this weekend cuz I'm piled up in a crap ton of homework so jsut sit tight until then.

* * *

><p>Winston Churchill had once said the democracy was the worst form of government except for all those that had already been tested. Now Alexander Caesar truly understood what he had meant as he sat in his designated seat of parliament resisting the urge to scream at the panicked politicians and senators who argued pointlessly with one another on the next course of action. Finally Prime Minister Francis managed to restore some semblance of order<p>

When they had at last managed to restrain themselves in to silence Prime Minister Francis spoke, pronouncing each word like a hammer blow: "We are at war gentlemen, for our refusal of their previous terms, Germania has today declared war on Albion and we can soon expect that Tristein will do the same. While we squabble with one another now, our enemies are preparing for war. If we are to survive with our freedom and honor intact then we too must prepare for the storms of war. As such I wish to call upon Governor General Caesar, commander of the Albion armed forces to the platform. "

That was Alex's cue he knew as he stood up and walked over to the podium. While he did so, two of his men brought a large map of Halkeginia and spread it on the wall behind him. "Gentlemen of the parliament, as you all may know everything that can possibly be done to ensure the freedom of this nation is already being placed in to action. Militias are already being drawn up from towns and cities across the lands. Our armies are already being mobilized and command structures have been set. Though we have so far seen no signs of Tristein preparing for war, it is not a matter of 'if', it is a matter of 'when'." He indicated to a part of the map slightly east of Albion. "Due to the floating channels of Swynham, Germania knows that it would be safer to fly their troops from Port Rochelle in Tristein and they will not accept Tristein's neutrality. Right now, these two countries are capable of creating an armada of more than 500 ships to our 78." Alexander said to nervous muttering. "We cannot allow our navy to face these impossible odds or they will be overwhelmed by numerical superiority to no good end. When the enemy fleet arrives I will order the navy to scatter into the North and our coastal cities to evacuate the citizens with the upmost urgency."

Some of the men began to frown and murmur angrily. A man from the opposition party, Alex recognized to be representative Nairn, stood up. "Would that not leave our coastal cities open for the enemy to take. Surely we must offer some kind of resistance for our lands."

Alex felt a flicker of annoyance as he responded. "I will not order my men to give up their lives for a false sense of duty. Right now enemy's most likely target will be Plotsmouth. It is the largest port in Albion and for a good reason." Tapping on some dotted lines on the map which indicated the major trade routes of Albion he said, "It is the most accessible location from both Tristein and Germania, thus it is the best location from which to resupply their troops. I have no intention of asking my men to fight a lost battle so that leaves us only one choice." Alex took a deep breath knowing full well what he was about to say would create much opposition. "Gentlemen, after we evacuate the city of Plotsmouth, I intend to set the city alight to prevent it from falling into enemy hands. If we can-

Alex never had a chance to finish his sentence as an eruption of noise drowned out the sound of his voice and the gallery echoed with the sound of outraged voices. "Plotsmouth generates a third of the trade income for this country's treasury!" someone close by shouted angrily.

"Citizens!" shouted Prime Minister Francis shouted, desperate to make himself heard above the discord. "We must have order."

Alexander had enough. With the voice of a man who had grown accustomed to yelling orders over the chaotic roars of battle, he yelled "**SILENCE**!"A hushed silence fell over parliament as every head in the room turned to Alex in shock. "This is no time for misplaced priorities, not when there's so much at stake. We can always rebuild the port after the war. Though it is indeed a grave cost, lost freedom is an even larger price to pay. Burn the port and we can deny the enemy a regular import of provisions making it easier for our navy to raid their supply lines thus slowing their invasion. As winter begins setting in, their soldiers will be denied the ability to scavenge our lands for food or shelter. Without those they will slowly starve losing cohesion as an effective fighting unit and we will have won the war." He could see some heads nodding now as they began to see the logic in his plans. "Furthermore, there is another reason why we must burn Plotsmouth. By destroying one of our most precious cities we will show our enemies and our people that this government has no intention of surrendering to these foreign invaders. All of us here have suffered under Charles' reign in one way or another. Because of that we know the value of the freedom that we carry now and we must never forget the ideals that this country was based on. We will fight to repel these invaders or die trying."

As he finished the room fell into hushed discussion and Alex was glad to see that more people were starting to nod with grim determination in their eyes. Alex walked back to where he sat as Prime Minister Francis shuffled closer to him.

"That was good." He whispered, "In fact, too good actually. You're not thinking of dropping the military and joining politics are you?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at his joke. "I'll leave politics to those that were bred for it."

As the ballots went round, almost all except one in parliament had voted the motion into giving Alexander Caesar the jurisdiction to burn Plotsmouth or any other port, if need be, for the war. Though a large number of the representative's eyes were filled with withering fear from the uncertainty of the future ahead, Prime Minister Francis noted that many of them were beginning to look at Alex with glimmers of hope and determination. Alexander's words had given courage for them all.

* * *

><p>Henrietta fell back into her chair in shock grabbing the arms to support herself from falling. Wide eyed she stared at a piece of paper on her desk as if it were some kind of repulsive animal. Germania had sent an ultimatum stating that if Tristein does not honor their treaty and take part in the invasion of Albion along with their forces, Germania would break their alliance with Tristein and cease all forms of diplomatic contact. Henrietta shuddered as her worst fears had been realized. If she refused to take part in the invasion, Tristein would be sure to be reduced to nothing more than ashes. She had no choice. She could not put it off any longer. For the survival of her country, Tristein must once again go to war.<p>

The following day, Tristein publically declared war on Albion. The streets ran with patriotic fervor as young hotheads enlisted themselves for war. Many of them believed that the war would be over before the winter giving them just enough time for a quick grab at glory and fame. However not all men were as enthusiastic about the war effort. Older and wiser men who had taken part in the previous invasion of Albion had seen the true horrors of war then. And now as these men were conscripted for battle once more, they couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of returning to the country that had almost killed them, Albion.


	12. The Dawn of War

**Author:** Its Thursday, almost midnight and I just finished my all my essays, labs presentations. I'm tired as fuck and what do I do? Thats right, I write another chapter of Drifters! This is a pretty short chapter mostly cuz I'm so tired but I figure its worth it. Anyways please keep reviewing the story. I know i'm not the best writer out there so any comments and constructive criticisms would be vey much appreciated. And remember if you like this story, add it your favorites with the bar below or put me on your alert.

Any ways i'm rambling on, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Saito stood in complete darkness with the other Odin knights on the deck of the flagship as the winds gently rocked them back and forth. Louise was there, and as Saito expected, she had been among the first to go to Henrietta and enlisted among the ranks as soon as Tristain had declared war. Huddled around them, Tristain and Germanian soldiers alike either dozed off in sleep or sharpened their blades nervously as the island of Albion drew nearer. Around them Saito looked in awe of the 500 strong armada that flew along with them. Each ship carried a number of lanterns on its decks not caring if they were spotted by the enemy. Saito reckoned that if he jumped from ship to ship, which he could, he could make back to Tristain without having to fly from dragon back. On the forecastle of the ship the men watched their Queen, Henrietta, looking for land fall. Henrietta knew something was off. Despite already having travelled hundreds of miles, they haven't spotted a single enemy ship to offer any resistance. By now the enemy scouts should have at least spotted their armada. Even as she thought, she shivered in the icy breeze and drew her cloak more tightly around her shoulders. The last two weeks had been hard on all of them. As Tristain had prepared for war, levees and conscripts were drawn up, and organized into corps. Men had made their farewells to their family and left for war. Now a total of close to one hundred thousand men waited in the ships around them. Beside her Henrietta glared resentfully at Charles V who had stood waiting confidently to be restored to his throne. Even now, Henrietta suspected that it was his intervention that caused her little country had to go to war and she was inclined to resent him for it. Furthermore, the pretentious man was bound to complain over every detail in his accommodations no matter how slight and constantly demanded that others address him as 'your Majesty' or 'your Excellency' despite the fact the he was the king of 'very much nothing at all' at the present.<p>

A thump of hard bare feet on the wooden deck made her turn. "Your majesty, we have sighted land." The sailor said pointing north.

Before Henrietta could even respond, Charles V raised a hand at the sailor dismissively saying "Yes, yes very well. Return to your post."

Biting back a cutting remark Henrietta turned back to squint into the darkness and sure enough a dark outline was becoming visible floating on top of the sky. They have arrived at last.

* * *

><p>On the cliffs of Plotsmouth Alex and his staff officers stood on the on the grassy hills watching the grand armada make its way closer to the shore. Behind them their horses whinnied in nervousness sensing their tension.<p>

"Just like you said Alex, just like you said." Andreas muttered and Alex nodded wordlessly.

Just as he was about to speak, a patch of grey became visible as the sun began to rise. The first line of gold wormed to existence revealing the full strength of the enemy armada.

Many of Alex's men swore as they saw the numbers they were up against, some of them had to muffle startled exclamations.

"The emissary boasted that Germania had an army of more than a half a million men." Mad Jack said grimly "Looks like he wasn't lying."

"Can we even win?" Martin Ashwood asked. Like all of them there, Martin knew the republican army was made up of no more the 40,000 regulars and 30,000 volunteers in the militia. They were uneven odds especially considering that they against fully armored mage knights.

"We _will _win." said Alex. His officers turned to stare and saw grim determination within his eyes. "Those nobles won't fight to the death like our soldiers will. They know they won't gain any recognition for killing peasants and commoners so the minute their numbers start dropping, they'll run. Our soldiers aren't like that. They're prepared to throw away their lives if that's necessary. They'd give their life just to hurt our enemies and_ that _is _w_hat will give us victory."

He watched the ships approaching knowing that soon, they would have to move back or fall into the range of enemy cannons.

"We should go," Ney said

Alex did not move and his officers watched nervously as the ships sailed closer to their location.

"Sir, we should go now."

"They have numbers, Ney," Alex whispered. "But we have nothing more to lose. This is why we started the revolution. We have nowhere to run, general. Let them come and we will break them against these rocks."

To Ney's relief, Alex pulled himself upon his gelding and grabbed his reins. Together they galloped away from the shore away from the range of the enemy ships.

* * *

><p>The allied armada landed in to Plotsmouth without any resistance. Something was wrong. As the Griffin squad returned bringing news that the enemy port had been abandoned, Henrietta couldn't help but be suspicious of the enemy movements. The city had been completely empty, devoid of any life and an eerie silence filled the streets as the allied ships moored into the docks. All around the city signs of a hasty retreat could be seen. Equipment had been left behind and in one warehouse, near the barracks, a entire crates filled of fuse grenades and gunpowder were left behind abandoned during the hasty retreat. Charles V surveyed the capture provisions with an air of distaste.<p>

"Sloppy, absolutely sloppy. Leaving behind such vital supplies in to enemy hands is the natural result of this rabble army and its government. I assure you, should I have still been in power nothing of this sort would ever have happened." Which Henrietta thought was an outrageous statement considering how Charles V abandoned the citizens of South Gotha to the mercy of the Tristain army during the last invasion.

_"At least"_ she thought bitterly_, "they had the decency to evacuate their citizens before running away."_

Charles V continued, "Dogs, your majesty, dogs and cowardly sheep, all of them. It is the direct consequence of their outrageous disrespect to my royal authority. What order, what discipline could possibly be maintained under a government that lacks any holy and noble foundation so utterly lost to the loyalty they owe their king? Albion has degenerated into a drunken rabble of fools and bastards during my absence and I fully intend to whip them back into shape as soon as possible."

As his tirade had finished Henrietta fought back a yawn hoping he would not be like this for the rest of the invasion. The day wore on and men were slowly disembarked from their assigned ships, unloading equipment and provisions for their campaign. It was a slow process due to the large number of vessels but by mid-afternoon almost all of the soldiers had been standing on solid land. All in all, the Republican forces had left the port city largely untouched. Paved roads, dockyard cranes and other facilities were still in good condition making unloading easier. However the only problem was that all the wells and aqueducts throughout the city had been dried up. Those, the enemy had drained before leaving in order to deny the allied forces water. Soon the day wore on to evening as the respective divisions of the allied force each found an area of the city to quarter and sentries posted on the city walls. But as Alexander watched the flickering lights of the city from the neighbouring hillside he knew that for his men, the day had only just begun.

* * *

><p>Boom! Another cliff hanger!<p> 


	13. First Blood

**Author:** I was going to upload this yesterday but it was late and I never had the chance to edit it so I'm uploading it now. Remember, if theres anything you want to say, dont keep quiet. Write a review! If you like this story, click the favorite or subscribe button below on the bottom left corner.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen over the city and the last few remaining lights were snuffed out by the tired soldiers of the allied expedition. In the center keep of the city Saito slept in a medium sized bed snoring loudly with Louise cuddled into his chest. The darkness would have almost been peaceful if not for a certain disturbance outside.<p>

Like demons of the night, dark shadows emerged from their hiding places throughout different areas of the city. Contrary to what Henrietta had believed, the city was not abandoned at all. Almost like a reverse of the Trojan horse, the soldiers of Alexander had hidden themselves in the underbelly of the city, patiently waiting for the opportunity to strike. Years ago, the Plotsmouth regional mines had once been one of the most productive gold mines in the entire continent of Halkeginia producing wealth and trade that made many a monarch envious of the old royal family of Albion. Eventually, after extensive excavations, all the gold had been removed from its original bedrock and the mines soon fell in to disuse and were abandoned. From there, less then week prior, it had taken only three days for Alexander's men to expand the again tunnels once again and connect them to the city's sewer systems, allowing them access to the entire city. And now these men, organized in to small platoons, silently stalked the streets, killing any enemy soldier unfortunate enough to have still been awake. These men were the 54th Ranger regiment. Named in honor of the regiment that Alex had served in the U.S, the Rangers were the elite special forces of the Albion army. Formed less than a year prior, the Rangers were trained to fight in any terrain whether it was a mountain, a forest or a city. These men could rappel down from the air off military ships in to battle as required of them. Alex would have preferred to have used parchutes, but no man had been insane enough to test the primitve skydiving gear. The Rangers had been trained personally by Alexander himself in the grueling and hellish regime that Alex had experienced as a raw recruit in the Special Forces camp. Commanded by General Andreas the Rangers were the personal guard to Alexander Caesar and the only regiment in Albion that swore loyalty to a single person rather than to the constitution.

Now more than 5000 Rangers moved wordlessly around the city dousing specific checkpoints with oil and kerosene. Others waited below in isolated areas of the sewers waiting with large amounts of chemicals. Now all of them only needed to wait for Alexander to give the signal before the slaughter began.

o0o

Alexander stood on a neighboring hill watching the city. Behind him were no less than fifty 12 pounder horse artilleries waiting to commence their bombardment on the main keep at the center of the city. Alex pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Less than 10 minutes until the agreed signal remained. As he stared back towards the city, he could almost imagine Andreas silently leading his platoon towards the farthest checkpoint in the city. General Andreas had insisted on leading the most dangerous route, stating that he would never ask his men to perform a mission he would not himself. As a former platoon leader, Alex could share his sentiments, but nevertheless still worried about his friend. As he looked back down at his watch there had less that 6 minutes.

o0o

Saito had woken up in the middle of the night. Carefully, he extricated himself from Louise's warm grasp and left their assigned room with the intent of emptying his bladder. The toilet was located in the outhouse outside of the central keep. As Saito had finished relieving himself and began walking back to his room, he noticed distinct shadows creeping across the adjacent street. He stopped and peered closer and to his surprise saw enemy soldiers dousing the warehouse down the road. Before he could stop himself, Saito let out a startled exclamation in surprise.

As one, Andreas and his squad members turned to locate the sound of the noise they had heard. At the end of the road was a young man with dark hair dressed in strange blue clothes. Andreas swore. They had come so close yet they had be discovered now of all times. Without hesitation Andreas grabbed a throwing knife tied to his leg and threw it at the enemy soldier.

Saito reached for his sword on his back, and to his own horror, remembered that he left Derflinger in the room with Louise.

Suddenly large explosion occurred between the two and a thick cloud of smoke covered his target. The explosion had caused a large bang, Andreas realized as the sound echoed throughout the city. As the smoke cleared he could a small pink haired girl holding a wand above her head with one hand, and resting a bronze sword against her shoulder with the other.

Saito grinned as Louise threw him his trusty companion and drew the blade from its sheath. _"Pay back time."_ he thought.

o0o

Alexander's head jerked up as he heard at the loud explosion. With some consternation he realized it had come from the direction to which Andrea's platoon had been assigned. He knew that soon, enemy soldiers would be waking up to investigate the cause of the sound dooming his Rangers in to certain death. Without hesitation he gave the order to the already loaded howitzers behind him.

"Open fire!"

o0o

50 cannons fired simultaneously shredding stones and bricks off the central keep. The thunderous aerial blasts seemed to tear the sky itself apart as the dark skies soon flared up with a brilliant red and white. All around the city Ranger platoons had recognized the signal and lit their targets alight and retreated back into the sewers without hesitating to look back. Soon large parts of the city had caught on fire, trapping their victim inside a hellish inferno. More of the explosive shells came hurtling out of the sky, some exploding in mid-air, others erupting as they struck the ground. Underneath in the sewers men had heard the signal as well and began mixing the chemicals they had in their possession. They mixed bleach, a common cleaning product, with ammonia releasing a deadly toxin called Chlorine gas. Used by both sides during World War I, Chlorine Gas was a lethal weapon capable of burning the eyes throat and lungs of any unfortunate soldier who happened to be near the vicinity. Protected by primitive gas masks, the soldiers left to regroup with the rest of their formation, eager to be away from the deadly toxins.

o0o

In her chambers, Henrietta woke up with a jolt, as a salvo of screaming shells slammed into the central keep shaking the very foundations of the structure. General Gramont, Agnes and two other lieutenants burst into the room without waiting to be let in.

"Your Majesty we are under attack!" said Agnes. **(Author:** Thank you captain obvious)

"What's going on!" Henrietta asked. Panic and fear shook her voice.

"The enemy has set the city alight!"

Before Henrietta could respond an artillery shell burst in through the window covering the two lieutenants in rubble and steam. As the steam cleared, Henrietta watched horror as two members of the royal musketeer squadron lay on the ground both reduced to ribbons of bloody flesh. Frozen by the carnage, Henrietta looked out the broken window to see a raging inferno of flames begin to consume the city. Water mages desperately tried to extinguish the fire using their magic but it wasn't enough.

Henrietta turned to General Gramont and urgently began snapping orders. "We must extinguish the flames before it spreads any further. General Gramont, please get the soldiers to start collecting water as soon as possible."

General Gramont looked at her. Sheer terror covered his face. "Your majesty we have no water. The enemy had drained their wells and aqueduct before they left the city."

Henrietta widened her eyes in horror as she was hit by a dawning realization. The enemy never meant to abandon their city. From the beginning the city was a trap! They had calculated everything!

Suddenly a series of large explosions occurred outside near the area where the allied ships had been moored. Henrietta realized in dismay that the fire must have reached the warehouse that had been discovered full of explosives dooming the knights within the nearby barracks to certain death. Henrietta realized that it was already impossible to save the city and there had been only one option left.

"Use every water mage we have to clear the main streets and withdraw all our forces to outside the city. Tell the sailors to man whatever ship that is in sailing condition and leave the port as soon as possible."

Saluting, General Gramont left the room to carry off her orders. Agnes turned to Henrietta and said, "Your majesty we must get you out of the city as soon as possible." Henrietta opened he mouth to protest but Agnes continued on. "Your majesty's life is not just your own. If you should die, all of Tristain would also be in danger."

Henrietta's argument stopped dead within her throat as she recognized the logic within her guard's words thinking ruefully how Mazarin had said the same thing during the last invasion. Nodding, she allowed herself to be led away down to the courtyard where a squad of Griffin Knights stood ready to take their Queen to safety. There she recognized Charles V already pulling himself onto a Griffin, eager to save only himself.

Henrietta frowned in disapproval but before she could say anything, one of the Griffin knights picked her up and soon the ground grew farther and farther away leaving Agnes behind as the aerial squad flew into the sky to escape the fiery trap of the enemy.

o0o

At the same time, Andreas and his squad had been fighting Saito and Louise. The man in blue rushed up with inhuman speed and sent three consecutive slashes at Andreas. Andreas ducked under the first two of grey blurs, but was caught under the chin as Saito brought his blade back and hit Andreas with the pommel of his sword. Andreas was sent reeling into the ground as his soldier began firing bolts at Saito to which he deflected with apparent ease. By now Andreas could see that the fire around the city had already started and knew it was time for his squadron to retreat. Behind the man in blue he could see that the pink haired mage had already been preparing another spell. Andreas knew that if she was ever given the chance to finish, he and his men would be, to say the least, screwed. Spitting out a thick wad of blood, he yelled one order at his men.

"The girl, kill the girl!"

The Ranger's drew their blades, ready to carry out their general's orders, when a flash of blue rushed in front of them slashing at their bodies releasing a mist of blood. Desperately, Andreas tried to intercept him but the man turned and slashed his blade into Andrea's face temporarily blinding him with his own blood. At that moment Louise had finished her enchantment and Andreas' vision was enveloped by a white light as he and his men were sent flying like rag dolls across the street. Andreas hit the stone road with a hard crunch as he felt his ribs crack from underneath him. Perhaps he had been imagining it but during his last few moments of consciousness as Andreas' vision slowly grew dimmer and dimmer, he swore he could have heard a steady rhythm of gunfire. Then he knew nothing more.

o0o

For the rest of the allied army, there was never any chance of an organized withdrawal out of the city. Chlorine gas had spread from the sewers below, and now hundreds of men lurched over and retched as the toxic chemicals burned their lungs and blinded their eyes. As the water mages cleared the streets, the soldiers, desperate to escape the burning city, trampled over their own comrades in a frenzy of fear and panic. It was utter chaos. The mad stampede itself added more to numbers to the casualty list. The mass of struggling men gradually passed the gates of Plotsmouth in to the open ground outside but not before hundreds more had fallen victem to the great panic.

o0o

Andreas opened his eyes. With consciousness came pain and he groaned in agony. His cheek and mouth were swollen and deformed and blood trickled from his ear. His gaze seemed vacant as it swiveled toward Alexander, looking at him with a concerned expression. Slowly, dim awareness returned to his eyes and Andreas felt the familiar rattle of a carriage. Looking around he found himself lying inside of an open wagon, the night sky clearly visible above. Beside him sat Alexander and Mad Jack. Andreas tried to lift himself up. As if from a distance, he felt Alex's hand gently push him back down into a resting position.

"Steady there, you're still weak." He said.

His lips moved over bloody teeth and Alex bent close to hear him.

"What happened?" Andreas asked.

It was Mad Jack who answered the question. "You and your squad never came back to the rendezvous point. Alexander had to take another squad back in, in order to find you and came back carrying your half dead body."

Andreas smiled weakly. "So it was you who was firing those gunshots. Did you beat them then?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I got you and escaped."

"Ah,what about the rest of my squad."

Alex shuffled uncomfortably as he said, "They're dead. You were the only one to survive that explosion."

The two were silent for a moment until Andreas cleared his throat. "Alex, I failed the mission. I failed my squad. I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing you could've done. Don't worry about it. You have nothing to be blamed for."

More silence.

"Alex, who were those people?"

"As soon as I find out," Alex said grimly, "I'll be sure to let you know."

o0o

Louise de Tristain and Saito de chevalier d'Hiraga stood outside watching the city burn itself to the ground. Louise looked worriedly at her familiar. Ever since he had seen the enemy general he seemed almost unresponsive. No, this was not how it was supposed to be. She was his master and he was her familiar. She would march up to him and demand the full and unedited truth as to why he let their opponents get away.

"Saito!" she shouted.

"Huh" Saito turned around.

"Don't 'huh' me! Why did you let those two get away?"

Momentary confusion filled his expression before Saito realized what she was talking about. He reverted his eyes back to the flaming city with a worried expression.

"Louise… that man, he was a Japanese…like me. Louise, that was a person from MY world."


	14. Cattleya

**Author: **Finally finished chapter 14. Gotta go do my lab report before I fail Physics. I promised there would be Cattleya and now there is. Let no man ever call General RTS a liar! Remember, if theres anything you want to say, dont keep quiet. Write a review! If you like this story, click the favorite or subscribe button below on the bottom left corner.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the attack and Henrietta sat in her command tent reading over the final casualty reports of the night attack. More than 35 thousand Tristain and Germaninian soldiers had been killed or wounded by the bloody combination of the inferno and the cannon barrage. Even now thousands of wounded men writhed in pain within a nearby medical ward, still suffering from the agonizing effects of the chlorine gas. But the biggest losses had come from the navy. Anchored and unmanned when the fire began, many of the ships had been burned to cinders. For once, the large numbers of the grand armada had been its own undoing. As sailors desperately tried to free the ships from their moorings, one ship would clumsily block another's escape route as the blazing fire soon caught from ship to ship. In the end only 84 ships had survived the battle. Many of them were unarmed transports that were practically useless in battle.<p>

Eventually the flames had burnt itself out and the men had gone back in order to salvage whatever equipment they could find from the ruined city. The results were dismal. Almost all of their gunpowder had ignited itself within the flames. Most of their food and provisions had been burned beyond hope. With winter about set in within 2 months, an army of their size could only scavenge for so long before requiring supplies again. Henrietta had sent letters back to both Tristain and Germania to requistion new supplies and convoys but until those arrived, they army could not move without endangering their own supply lines. Charles V had been furious at the so called 'delay'. Henrietta noted how the man seemed to lack any sort of strategic understanding. To call the burning of Plotsmouth, a delay would be the tactical equivalent of calling the pope, a town friar. Not only did the attack effectively wipe out a large number of their fighting force, it had also destroyed their provisions destroying any possibly of swift retaliation. In short, the enemy forces had jeopardized their entire campaign with a single strike. She wondered how such an inept man ever rose to the position of first consul in Albion.

The day after the fire, Agnes took a small squad in order to investigate the nearby hill and there had been clear signs of a large force of artillery. Ammunition cases and spilled gunpowder littered the ground. Scorched grass and clawed earth revealed the cannons exact position. Other than that however, there had been no sign of the army that had attacked them. Mounted scouts had been sent out in every direction the very next day, but nothing had been found. General Gramont had insisted that no army could possibly have moved artillery pieces faster than their scouts. It was true Henrietta realized. Artillery pieces were heavy and cumbersome on the march and they usually slowed down the rest of the army to the point where many experienced generals often opted to forgo these killing machines. Yet somehow almost 50 of these siege weapons had disappeared overnight. Had it been levitation magic? Henrietta considered the idea for a moment before dismissing it. The enemy could not have had enough mages to carry such a large number of artillery. Henrietta frowned as she thought through the problem. She was so lost in thought she never noticed the messenger that had entered her tent.

"Your Majesty."

Henrietta's head jerked up as she noticed the man standing in front of her. "Yes,what is it?"

The man looked nervous. "Forgive me you highness but I bring word of terrible news."

o0o

Meanwhile in the Albion army camp, Andreas slowly unwrapped the bandages that had covered his face. Though the wound had long been healed, the slash left by the man in blue had left an ugly scar reaching diagonally from his left side of his forehead and down to the other side of his cheek. Alex sat in an empty bed beside him gazing at his new injury with a look of contemplation.

"Very intimidating." He said truthfully.

It had been a weak form of consolation but Andreas smiled anyways.

"No, seriously," Alex continued, "The ladies love a man with a good scar. Makes you look very rugged. Wild."

Andreas rolled his eyes. "Any news about the enemy movements?"

Alex nodded. "They've set up a fortified camp some distance away from Plotsmouth. They haven't moved much since. Most likely," he mused. "they're waiting to be resupplied before moving out again."

"Will you attack them again?"

Alex looked up to meet Andreas' determined gaze. Alex had known Andreas for some time now and had no doubt that Andreas would insist in taking part of the next attack if he said yes. Truth be told, that's exactly what Alex had planned to do before. With the enemy demoralized, undersupplied and weakened, it would've been the perfect opportunity to finish off the invaders once and for all. Of course, that had only held true before he had learned about the existence of the void mage. After Andreas recounted his story to the other officers of Alexander's staff, Ney Drake had realized exactly who those two mysterious figures had been, the void mage and her familiar, Gandalf. If half the rumors about them had held true then Gandalf was a near invincible warrior, capable stopping entire armies while his master the void mage was the mage of obliteration. The void mage was said to be capable of destroying entire cities with her destructive magic reducing them to nothing but a large craters. Alex shuddered at the thought of such horrifying magic wreaking havoc on the capital of Londonium. In Alex's eyes, the void mage was the magical equivalent of a nuclear missile.

Alex shook his head. "No, that girl and her familiar are too dangerous and the enemy still has the numbers to defeat us. Our best bet would be to find a way to nullify those two before attacking."

Andreas nodded. It made sense. "Would you like to have Rangers 'take care' of them?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. Clearly the general wanted revenge for his lost subordinates. To be fair, Alex too had shared his sentiment. He had known every man in that squad since their years in the revolution. Many of them had been his friends and each death had hurt him like a blow.

"I'd like too but I don't see how they could succeed while the target is well protected in the middle of the enemy camp."

"Ah."

Suddenly a soldier had entered the tent saluting at Alexander and Andreas."Sir, the fleet had returned victorious from raiding the enemy convoy."

Alex nodded. "Good. Tell Admiral Tyron to report back to me in my tent."

The soldier shuffled awkwardly. "umm… sir, I think it would be best if you see this yourself."

Alex blinked in confusion. What could be so important that Admiral Tyron had to call out Alexander himself? "Very well the lead the way then."

Closely followed by Andreas, Alex allowed himself to be led outside the tent by the soldier. Floating in the sky flew the victorious ships of the 3rd Albion naval fleet. There were other ships that Alex did not recognize and it took him a moment to realize that they had been captured enemy ships. Wordlessly, the soldier led Alexander on to decks of the largest of the siezed ships and down to the guest suites on the lower levels, stopping right outside an elaborately furnished door. There the soldier had stopped, unsure of what to do next and Alex and Andreas exchanged perplexed glances. After a moment of hesitation, Alex reached out and tentatively opened the door.

Alex stifled a gasp, as inside the room sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She was tall and elegant, dressed gorgeously in a simple light-blue gown. Her pink hair was wavy and waist length, falling on either side of her face and framing her features. Similarly pink eyes sparkled with serenity and grace. The picture was completed by a straight nose, a firm chin and luscious lips that echoed a hint of wit and kindness. Alex thought that she seemed like the type of woman who got along with children well.

They stood silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. Finally the woman spoke up.

"Good afternoon," she said in a composed manner,"My name is Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de La Valliere. It's a pleasure to meet you." (**Author:**And yes that is her full name.)


	15. Reaction and Premonition

**Author: **I wanted to pump out one last chapter before I'm bombarded with school work. Once again, I porbably wont be able to update this story until Friday. Also there have been some concerns about where this story is headed so I figured I'd answer them. **WARNING: If you don't want spoliers I suggest you skip down to the story below. (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)** First of all, I'm not just writing this story and making it up as I go along. I have a pretty specific idea about what I want the plot to be like. Yes there will be a happy ending for Alex. I'm not gonna go off killing the main characters in this story or from the story of the zero no main characters. However there may be the deaths of some supporting cast. And by supporting cast I mean the guys whose names we dont even bother remembering. (Like knight cast number 1 or 2.) But there will be a definite and satisfying conclusion at the end of all this and there will be some mind shattering plot twists. Evil villains wiill return and there will be an EPIC LOTRish battle in the end. I promise. So as always, if there's anything you would like to say, write a review. If you like this story, add it to your favorites or subsribe with the button below. Any ways happy reading.

* * *

><p>Her voice had been soft and soothing and Alex looked surprised to hear her talk. Realizing that he had been staring at her, Alex averted his eyes and shuffled awkwardly. So her name was Cattleya. Feeling that some sort of formal response had been necessary he responded, "Hello, err I…I'm… My name is Alexander Caesar." Alex barely managed to get past that sentence without stuttering and fumed in embarrassment.<p>

Cattleya seemed not to notice as she looked at him with an expression of curiosity and then smiled. "Well its nice to meet you Mr. Caesar."

Alex's blushed further before Andreas said. "Valliere… So you're a Tristainian noble then." It wasn't a question.

Alex frowned with suspicion as this new piece of knowledge. "What would a Tristainian noble being doing in a place like this?" He asked.

Cattleya looked immeasurably cheered by the question not noticing Alexander's change in attitude. "Well you see, I came here because I wanted to be with my darling little sister."

o0o

"CHI-NEE-SAMA HAS BEEN WHAT?" Louise screamed in horror.

Beside her, Saito also had been surprised by the news though hardly to the same degree. "Hey Louise, you're speaking in front of the Queen."

Immediately Louise jolted in shock and bowed as she had remembered who she stood before. "Forgive me for my rudeness your highness but is it really true? Was Cattleya onee-sama …really…"

Louise couldn't finish her sentence and in front of her Henrietta looked sadly upon her childhood friend and new sister. "Yes it is true. The convoy had been attacked less than a day ago off the channels of Swynham. You sister was on one of the ships that had been boarded and captured by the enemy fleet. Forgive me Louise, for being the bearer of such awful news. I would not, for the world, give you pain."

"I...I know your majesty." Louise had been badly shaken. After a brief moment of silence, she abruptly turned around and began walking out of the command tent. Alarmed Saito rushed to intercept her.

"Louise what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go save her!"

The declaration did nothing to ease Saito's worry, neither did the determined look within her eyes. Saito knew he would have to somehow convince her out of this mad scheme or watch his master perish in the face of battle.

"In the middle of enemy camp by _yourself_?" He practically yelled.

"Well what else can I do?" Louise yelled back. "Cattleya onee-sama is…is" Tears welled in her eyes and she broke down crying as Saito lamely tried to support her.

Concerned Henrietta left her desk and kneeled beside Louise, comforting her. "I have already sent emissaries to try to negotiate your sister's release but until then there nothing I can do."

Louise looked up, tears still flowing freely down her face. "You…you don't think they would hurt her, do you?"

Henrietta hesitated. Normally such an act was unthinkable. However, Henrietta had learned a hard lesson during the night attack and she now knew that the enemy commander, this Alexander Caesar, was very brutal man. "No I do not think so. But I swear to you Louise that as the queen of Tristain I will do everything in my power to ensure her safety no matter what."

"Thank you, your majesty. I know you will." Wiping away the tears in her eyes, Louise regained some of her composure and stood up. "And what was the other piece of news you wanted to tell us?"

Henrietta fiddled with her ring with worry in her face. "The other news is that I am no longer in command of this expedition. It seems that the emperor of Germania, Frederick II, had been … dissatisfied with our progress here with this invasion thus he and his imperial guard are coming to take command. They should be here in less than a week."

o0o

Alexander frowned as he read his orders from the official parchment. Prime Minister Francis had requested for Alexander to return to the capital in order to help Parliament settle some issues on the current war as the Governor General of Albion. Of course Alexander had every right to refuse. By military law, a commander with the rank of a field marshal or higher could temporarily disobey orders from the government in order to act on his better judgment and could later appeal his case to the Supreme Court. However the enemy shown no signs of taking their army to the field and their own camp had been placed more than a safe distance away from the enemy. Alexander mused thoughtfully. The army would be in no danger while he was away and he could even figure out what to do with Cattleya once there. The front line of a war was no place for an enemy civilian after all. Furthermore the contents of the letter had been worrying to say the least. Inwardly Alex groaned. It was hard enough trying to fight one enemy on the battlefield. Trying to fight another in the House of Commons was just exhausting. Making his decision, he snapped at a young runner waiting idly by inside his tent. "You there, go find my staff officers and tell them to report here immediately."

The boy gave him a blank expression looking profoundly confused.

Alex sighed. "Tell General Andreas, General Martin, Marshal Jack and Marshal Ney to report to my tent immediately."

This time the boy understood and hurried off to follow his orders. After several long minutes Alex heard the flaps of the tent open and looked up to Mad Jack, Ney, Martin and Andreas. Alex stood up getting straight to the point.

"Gentlemen, it seems I have been summoned to Londonium in order to appear before Parliament."

Martin frowned. "Is that wise sir? After all we are currently at war."

Alex smiled reassuringly. "Right now the enemy do not have the proper supplies to make an organized attack. It shouldn't be a problem so long as I'm not gone for too long."

Some of his officers looked relieved as he said this.

"Anyways," Alexander continued "With myself gone, Marshal Jack has seniority. He shall take command of the army with General Martin as his second in command and Andreas as his third."

Turning to Ney, Alexander addressed him personally. "I wish for you, Marshal Ney to accompany me there. I will require your services with the 20th South Gotha militia regiment. However if you do not wish to come, I will not force you. It is not an order."

Ney was speechless. For many officers it would have been a demotion. For Ney however it had been a sign of trust. After Ney had revealed that he was once an assassin for Tristain, he had feared that he would never again be a part of Alexander's tighly knit camaraderie. Yet now Alex was saying that he trusted him enough to allow Ney to accompany him in his brief journey to Londonium. Trembling with emotion Ney saluted and said "It would be an honor sir."

Alex smiled. "Then it's settled. We leave at dawn tomorrow. Pick out a cavalry squadron to be our escort. Bring only the bare essentials. It will be a swift ride. Gentlemen, you are dismissed."

After his generals left his tent, Alex walked outside breathing the cold night air. He walked over to the captured ship he had entered earlier and made his way down to the guest suites. There he stood in front of the same door and knocked.

"Come in." A voice said.

Alex opened the door and walked in to see that Cattleya had apparently just emerged from her bath. Her skin was still wet and a towel, barely reaching past her thighs, wrapped around her, leaving very little to his imagination. Worst of all, her ample breasts had practically all but burst out of the towel, jiggling within their confinements. With animal-like reflexes, Alex whirled around to protect her decency, his face beet red. He heard the rustling of clothes and after a few moments Cattleya called to him.

"You can turn around now Mr. Knight." She sounded vaguely amused at his embarrassment. He turned around to find her wearing a simple white dressing-gown.

Alex cleared his throat. "I err… I thought I should let you know that we're leaving for Londonium tomorrow. And err, umm you also coming as well." Damn it, why did he always get so tongue tied whenever he talked to this woman!

"That sounds delightful." She said cheerfully.

"If umm.. if you'd like we can have a carriage readied for you." He said awkwardly.

"No, that's quite all right. I enjoy riding."

"I see." Alex frowned for moment. "Pardon me miss, but why did you call me a knight before?"

"A knight" Cattleya explained "is a chivalrous and gracious gentleman in the service of the Queen. Is there any other definition Mr. Caesar?

"A knight" responded Alex dryly, "is actually a member of the lower nobility obligated to fulfill a certain amount of military service year in exchange for the right to retain their land. There's hardly anything chivalrous and gracious about them."

"What a dull perspective you have on life Mr. Caesar."

"I prefer a realistic perspective than a delusional one, Miss Valliere."

Cattleya yawned. "I'm very tired Mr. Caesar and if I am indeed riding to Londonium tomorrow I'd like to get some rest."

Alex nodded and as he turned to leave the room Cattleya called. "Feel free to peep on me again Mr. Caesar."

Sensual memories of her towel clad body had returned to Alex and he quickly felt his face heat up. Alex briskly walked out of the room and closed the door firmly shut behind him. In the hall way he paused leaning his forehead against the wall.

"Oh, damn it all." He said quietly.


	16. Arrival In Londonium

**Author:**Here's a small chapter to tide you over till Friday. I was originally planning to have it as one big chapter but then I thought it would be too long.

* * *

><p>The woman was smiling again, he knew it. Alex didn't need to look. He could <em>feel <em>her radiating smile against the side of his head. Using every ounce of self discipline within his body Alex quickly crushed the urge the turn around to take a glimpse of her beautiful smile. He knew that if he did, he would have to fight an even harder battle to prevent himself from smiling back like a bumbling idiot. No, that would not do. He had worked tirelessly to create the reputation of a stoic and calculating tactician for the morale of his men and he would be DAMNED if he would allow some girl to ruin that for him. It had been noon and Alex, Ney and Cattleya were riding on the road to Londonium. Ney couldn't help but suppress laughter as he watched Alex's comical predicament. He sidled his mount closer and began cheerfully conversing with Cattleya to Alex's immediate annoyance. Alex grumbled. Since they had left the camp that very morning, his entire armed escort full of rough and battle hardened soldiers had turned joyfully giddy within minutes of Cattleya's presence. Suddenly he felt a flare of outrage as he watched a few of the most daring of the group sidle closer and shamelessly flirt with the woman! He shook the feeling off. That woman had been nothing but trouble the minute she arrived and if the men wanted her, they were very well welcome to make a try for her.

"Mr. Knight?" Cattleya called.

Without thinking Alex whipped his head around at the call. DAMN the girl had been smiling again! To his immediate horror, Alex felt his facial muscles move to form a smile and it was only be sheer luck that he managed to change it into a snarl at the last moment. But to his despair the woman smiled even more brightly at his expression! Alex whipped his head away hoping she didn't catch his expression. Alex groaned. It was going to be a long journey.

o0o

The small party of riders reached Londonium by mid afternoon. They made their way down the streets at full gallop in hopes of avoiding unwanted attention. Turning around the last bend, the squadron reached Alexander's estate. Though Alex's mansion could never compare to the mansions and palaces of the powerful monarchs and nobles of Halkeginia it was still quite respectable nevertheless. Outside stood one of his servants, Fernando, had been waiting for their arrival. Alex had sent a pigeon carrier that morning before departure. Giving his regards, Alex sent Fernando to prepare one of the guest rooms before turning around to address Ney.

"You better go and see these rag tag bunch of militia. We will be departing from Londonium in a few days and I don't want to waste any time in integrating the 20th Gotha into our formation. And as for YOU," He said turning to Cattleya, "Fernando is going to show you to your room and you are not going to cause me any sort trouble while we're here."

Cattleya giggled amusedly. "Have I ever caused_ you_ any trouble Mr. Knight?"

Behind her, one of his men guffawed and immediately regretted it as Alex quickly silenced him with a stifling glare, noting his name and rank. Someone was going to have double latrine duties once they returned to camp.

Turning back to Ney he said, "I'll come see how you're doing after I see the Prime Minister."

Saluting, Ney and his riders made their way down the streets leaving Alex and Cattleya alone. Without speaking, Alex dismounted and began walking inside closely followed by Cattleya.

"Are you meeting someone important Mr. Knight?" Cattleya asked curiously.

"That is none of your-OOMPH!" Alexander was cut short as a small figure tackled Alex in to the ground leaving him breathless. To Cattleya's surprise, it had been a young boy, perhaps 13 years of age, certainly younger than Louise. He had fair brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

Alex groaned as he pushed the boy off. "For the last time Lucifer, tackling someone into the ground is not a proper way of greeting them!"

The boy named Lucifer stood up grinning, unabashed by Alex's remark. "Serves you right, for being away for such a long time." He said

Cattleya laughed. "I never thought you'd be the type that gets along with children Mr. Knight."

Affronted Lucifer indignantly said. "I am not a child! And who are you anyways?"

Henrietta smiled and did a small curtsy. "I'm sorry if I've offended you. My name is Cattleya."

Lucifer took a moment assess the woman in front of him before turning to Alex and saying "Looks like you really scored big time didn't you?"

Alex opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything Cattleya answered serenely "He sure did." to which Alex smacked himself in the face with the palm of his hand.

Thankfully Lucifer was satisfied with some further inquiries about the current whereabouts of Andreas and the others and soon ran back into the manor to find other points interests. Cattleya looked amused. "I must say your brother is quite charming."

"Huh, my what?" Alex sounded confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I assumed he was your sibling."

Alex shook his head. "Lucifer was an orphan during the revolution. Personally I don't know all that much about him. Lucifer isn't even his real name. I found him trying to join up within the ranks one day and… well… I guess he's been with me ever since."

"I see." Cattleya answered tactfully.

"Well, I have an appointment with an important person, so make yourself comfortable inside the manor." Turning away, Alexander pulled himself back onto his gelding and rode off. Cattleya watched him go until he turned around the bend and could no longer be seen.

"_It's strange,"_ she thought, _"He tries so hard to seem like a bad person when being nice comes so naturally to him." _Shaking her head, she went inside the oak doors of the estate still musing over that strange man.

o0o

Alex hesitated as he stood before the door of Prime Minister Francis' study, mentally preparing himself to dive in to the world of politics once again. It was a wholly new type of warfare that he had to fight.

"Ah, Sir Alexander, come in, come in. I did not expect you to arrive so soon." Said Prime Minister Francis before Alex had even completely opened the door.

"I set out the day after I received the message Prime Minister." said Alex said in stiff formality.

"I see, I see. That's good. Then I assume you have read the contents of the letter?"

Alex stiffened but answered firmly, "Yes, and I have come here to express my complete and utter disapproval of this proposal. I wonder how you could possibly have the temerity to say that you uphold the principles of justice and liberty while you approve of this ungodly action. Our constitution clearly outlaws execution without trial and conviction and states that no minority may be singled out for conscription."

Shortly after Henrietta and her forces had landed off the coast of Plotsmouth, a proposal had been put forward by the government that all nobles and mages captured during revolutionary war should be pressed into military service in order to combat the elite mages of the enemy army. In short these, men were given a choice. Join us or die. To Alex it was gross breach within the constitution and a complete disregard towards the laws of their country.

Prime Minister Francis frowned. "I understand why you may feel… displeasured at this proposal Alex, but it is necessary. We cannot afford to lose this war and without a large number of mages, the Albion Army is at a serious disadvantage against it enemy. Liberty for all may be great in principle but those are niceties we cannot afford right now. This is no time for high ideals."

"Now is the _only _time for high ideals because those ideals are all we have. What separates us from men like Dictator Cormwell or Consul Charles? If we're going to be exactly the same as them, if we're going to throw away the ideals that created this country then what are fighting for? What was the point of starting the revolution in the first place? We aren't just fighting for our physical survival but for the survival of our ideals. We don't have the luxuries of old monarchs. We don't have their unquestionable authority or their holy right that makes people just meekly obey them. All we have are the dreams and promises that bind us together. All we have… is what we want to be. The republic exists only so long as people believe in it and if isn't powerful enough to protect its values, then the people of this country will once again have nothing to believe in. No. For the sake of this country, I can not and I will not allow those principles to be forsaken."

Prime Minister Francis looked at Alex as he finished his speech with a mixture of awe and admiration. He cleared his throat and said "Are you quite sure about that? It will place your army in a significant disadvantage."

Alex did not waver. "It would be much worse to command unwilling troops that are more likely to turn on yourself than the enemy."

Prime Minister Francis nodded, acknowledging his point. "If you'd like perhaps you can talk to those nobles yourself to see if you can convince them to join us."

Alex frowned. "I can't imagine why they would, but I suppose there's no harm in trying."

"Also, Parliament is scheduled to convene again on this issue next week. I'm guessing you cannot stay until then?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I intend to leave for the army in a matter of 2 or 3 days."

"Then, you will have to convince the representatives another way. I am holding a banquet tonight within my estate in Walton halls. There will be many representatives and senators attending. If you truly intend to fight for your cause, then I suggest you begin rallying for supporters there."

Prime Minister Francis laughed as he saw Alex grimace at the thought of having to throw himself in a room full of politicians. "Oh come now. It won't be that bad. Some good food, chatter and music makes a merry night. Will you be inviting any guests?"

"I'm sure Marshal Ney would be delighted to come." Alex answered.

Prime Minister Francis sighed in exasperation. "I meant any _female_ guests, Alexander. I think you would be hard pressed to talk to any of the dignitaries while having to deal with a crowd of their daughters fawning over you. At least" he mused, "not without rudely pushing the away of course. But I don't think you want to do that for the obvious reasons.

Alex looked carefully at the man in front of him. "You're joking."

"Not at all, you'd be surprised to know how popular you are among them. Trust me Alex, it's much easier this way."

Alex despairingly resigned himself Sir Francis' hard, irrefutable argument. But most of all he dreaded the answer of the female guest he had currently planned on asking.


	17. Banquet and Arrival

**Saito:** Wow I can't believe you still didn't write a proper profile yet. Well I might as well say something. GENERAL RTS SUCKS DICK.

**General RTS:** I'm right here you know.

**Saito:** Yeah so, it's the truth aint it?

**General RTS:** At least I'm not some kind of overpowered main character with no sort of depth, plot or backgound whatsoever.

**Saito:** Yeah well at least I don't SUCK DICKS!

**General RTS:** That's it. One more smart comment and I'm gonna go write a lemon about you and a tentacle monster.

**Saito:** ...You're bluffing.

**General RTS:** Saito squirmed in ecstasy as the tentacle monster's soft yet muscular tentacles wrapped around his body.

**Saito:** No.

**General RTS:** Though he resisted at first, he slowly began giving in to the sickening pleasure as the tentacles explored every orifice in his body.

**Saito:** Gaaaah! Stop! I'm sorry okay! I'll delete the stupid comment!

**General RTS:** You'd better cuz the lemon still stands

**Author: **Ok now I feel dirty, and not in the good way. Anyways enjoy the story and feel free to write a review, subscribe or favorite. Also, tell me how you feel about the Cattleya X Alex pairing so far.

* * *

><p>"I would be delighted to!" was the answer he received when he finally asked Cattleya that evening. Strange, somehow or another he had expected more resistance or a least a challenge when he asked the beautiful noble to the banquet.<p>

"I wanna go too." whined Lucifer

Alex took a moment to look at him. "You're going to have to wear a suit."

"No problem"

"And you have to promise that you're going to be on your best behavior."

"...sure."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Great. Now say that again with your hands where I can see them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you telling me that your promise doesn't hold since you crossed you fingers when you said it, just like you did when I let you 'observe' in Parliament." Alex shuddered as remembered the absolute chaos that had erupted then. It was not an experience he wanted to repeat and he knew he could not afford for this party to become a similar fiasco.

Grumbling, Lucifer did as he was told while Cattleya watched the exchange with growing amusement. The latter smiled. "I'll make sure he doesn't get in to any trouble." She assured him.

Alex nodded in thanks. "I'd appreciate that."

Inwardly he shook his head._ "If only it were so simple" _he thought. He hoped everything would be alright.

o0o

Later that evening, Alex, Ney, Lucifer and Cattleya exited the carriage as they entered Walton halls. A quick glance at the lit windows told Alex that the banquet had already begun.

Alex had been chosen to wear a conventional black military jacket. A blue sash hung from his left shoulder to his right hip. On his chest he could feel the slight weight of the colorful military decorations he had been awarded for bravery and leadership. And as a small personal touch, his old Ranger tab had been sewn into the upper left shoulder of his sleeve. The past year had done no favors to that little piece of cotton and the yellow badge was now worn and frayed but Alex refused to throw it away. He had pushed himself to his upmost limits both physically and mentally during the hellish trials of the Ranger School course in order to receive the right to wear that little tab and it meant more to him than any other material possession in the world.

Flanking him on his right Ney had been dressed in a dragoon uniform with a combination of a bright red jacket a white waist coat. To finish the picture he wore a tricorne adorned with a decorative feather. In front Lucifer had been coaxed into a small black tuxedo, tailored at the last minute to fit his small frame.

However out-dazzling them all, Cattleya stood on Alex's left looking absolutely stunning. The red dress complimented every luscious curve of her beautiful form. It was tight in all the right places and loose where it could be afforded. Slits up the sides showed off her smooth legs and Alex had blushed when he had first seen it.

Prime Minister Francis had been right Alex realized. As the small party walked in to the dining room, Alex could see from the corners of his eyes small knots of women looking jealously at Cattleya. He felt a pang of guilt for having used the noblewoman in such a manner. No matter how justified his reasons may have been, none of them excused the fact that he had brought an innocent woman in to his troubles for the sake of his own convenience. Alex never had more time to dwell on this remorse however when he noticed the idle conversation had died down as people begun to openly stare at the group, then resumed in hushed voices that followed him through the hall. Prime Minister Francis rose to greet him.

"Sir Caesar, I am glad you could make it. I trust you have met Sir Carleton the internal affairs minister."

For the next hour or so, Alex forced himself to smile and nod politely as Prime Minister Francis introduced him to each and every representative at the party. He took his time as each politician came up in order to introduce himself and shake his hand. He repeated the same arguments that he had rehearsed before arriving, appealing to each gentleman with points based on moral, legal and practical foundations. Eventually, only after Alex felt sufficiently satisfied that he had garnered enough support to deny the conscription motion, did he rest to grab himself a glass of champagne. From the buffet table he could see Ney Drake on the far side of the room chatting up a small group of female admirers.

"_He's a true Casa Nova at heart."_ He thought wryly sipping a glass of cool champagne. His attention was diverted to a small figure walking towards him.

"This is boring." Complained Lucifer, pouting.

Alex shrugged, too tired to care. "You the one who insisted on coming."

"Yeah but I didn't think it would be this boring. I want something to do." He said, alarming Alex to more than a slight degree. When Lucifer was 'bored', his method of having 'fun' was usually at the expense of Alex getting a migraine.

"Why don't you go keep Cattleya company?" Alex said trying to change the subject, "I haven't seen her all night."

Lucifer shook his head. "The last time I saw her, she was getting real friendly with a nice gentlemen out by the parlor."

Once again, Alex felt a flare of anger at the thought of Cattleya with another man. He brushed of the emotion without much thought. Trying to keep an even voice he said, "Is that so?"

Lucifer gave him a strange look. "You know, Cattleya nee-san asked a lot questions about you while we were at the mansion."

Surprised Alex looked at Lucifer. "What did you tell her?" he asked. More than a little startled by the knowledge that Lucifer and Cattleya had been talking about him.

Lucifer shrugged. "Oh nothing much. I simply told her you were a nice guy and that you were popular among the ladies but that you didn't you didn't have any romantic engagements at the moment."

Alex groaned. It had been worse than he had expected. "Lucifer, I hope you didn't insinuate to this noble woman that there could be a possibility of … an intimate relationship between the two of us?"

"Oh, you mean sex?" said Lucifer startling Alex so much that he nearly dropped his wine. "Well Alex, I'm not exactly an expert on love but I'm pretty sure that there are proper…what was the word? Protocols! I'm pretty sure that there are certain protocols before you can engage in love making with the woman. Buying her dinner first would be a nice idea."

Alex gaped at Lucifer incredulously. "Where the hell did you hear this?" Alex asked trying to keep his voice hushed.

"I heard a couple of soldiers talking about it while I was running around the militia camps," said Lucifer indifferently, "but that's beside the topic. Do you or do you not like Cattleya?"

Alex smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "Lucifer, Cattleya is a _noble._" Alex explained. "Not just any noble, but the daughter of Duke de La Valliere of Tristain, the sworn enemy of our country! And on top of that, I'm the epitome of everything a noble should hate. I'm a commoner. I'm a revolutionary. They would sooner see me on a chopping block than with their daughter. It would never work!"

Lucifer nodded as he ingested this information. "So what you're saying is, that you love her, but you afraid her father wouldn't approve since you're at war with him. But then Alex, couldn't you just win the war as quickly as possible then ask her father for permission? There's no need to be a great coward about it."

"I'm going to need another glass of wine before you give me a bigger headache" Alex said ruefully, grateful for the excuse to get away from the exhausting questions of his younger friend. Lucifer watched the man who saved his life and gave him a home with a mixture of sympathy and annoyance.

"_Uncle Jack was right,"_ he thought. _"Smart people do think too much."_

Alex's bars and uniform have him sufficient recognition and precedence so that Alex managed to acquire a glass of wine without much difficulty. Close to him, he could see small knots of women hovering around him like a vulture around its dying prey. Politely pretending not to notice, Alex navigated himself through the crowd of dignitaries using the route with which he would be least likely to be intercepted. He quickly walked outside to the balcony, eager to be by himself. Alex sighed as the cool midnight breeze blew against his face. It was a beautiful night and he could see the stars clearly despite the two full moons.

"The stars look so different here, how strange. I wonder why that's so." Said a voice.

Alex looked down at the source of the sound for a moment to see Cattleya walking towards him.

Alex shrugged tiredly. "Different elevation and locations displaces the position of where we see the stars. You're probably looking at the same stars, just in different positions."

Cattleya smiled with a hint of humor. "Do you always have an explanation for everything, Mr. Caesar?"

"Only when you seem to have a question for everything Ms Valliere." Alex retorted.

"Is it a crime to ask questions?"

Alex paused. "No. No it's not, so on that topic, if I may be so bold, may I ask _you_ a question Ms Valliere?"

"Feel free." She responded serenely.

"You mentioned before that you came here to visit your little sister. May I ask why such a young girl is currently serving the allied army?"

Cattleya smiled at the thought of her little sister. "Louise had always been a wonderful little girl. When war broke out, she enlisted in the ranks because she said that it was her pride duty as a noble, but secretly I think she did it for her friends. Its true she may be a little shy and childish at times, but inside she if a good girl, so more than anything else I want for her to be happy no matter what."

Alex nodded. Though this unnamed sister of hers was most certainly his enemy, he could recognize bravery when he saw it and was more than a little touched at the warmth in Cattleya's voice when she spoke.

"That is very brave of her to undertake such a duty." Alex held out his glass. "To her good health. May she live long and prosper." It seemed strange, for Alex, to be wishing for the good health of someone who he would most likely be trying to kill over the next few weeks but Cattleya didn't seem to mind. She reached out, took the glass from his hand, and kissed him.

o0o

Several hours later Alex was still marveling at the softness of her lips while riding back to the army camp. This time, the 20th Gotha militia was with them, marching in a steady rhythm behind the small party of riders as they had been trained. But they were not the only troops they had brought back with them. Alex had managed to persuade around 29 of the 300 captured Royalist mages into joining their forces. Though he had appealed to them the best he could, almost all of the nobles had chosen to gamble on the allied forces winning the war and restoring them to their previous positions in the previous royal hierarchy. Alex scorned how the nobles placed their own comfort and power before the lives of thousands of people, yet he had not all been surprised. They had much more to gain by waiting for the allies to win after all. Lucifer and Cattelya was there as well, riding beside him. They had both insisted on coming despite Alex's not-so-strong objections. In the end, Cattleya's arguments had won over his own.

"Do you not trust me enough to be in your company?" She had asked.

"No, that's not it?"

"Would I get in your way if I came along?"

"Well… no." he admitted."

"Do you intend to allow me to come within any danger?"

"Of course not." He rejected vehemently, shocked that she would even suggest such a thing.

"Well then, if you don't have any more arguments, then I suggest we should get going."

"Yes… uh… Let's."

Alex shook his head ruefully at the memory, still disturbed at how easily she had manipulated him into letting her go. Lucifer had watched the exchange, immediately insisted that, if a frail noble woman like Cattleya could go to the front lines, he should be allowed as well. Eventually after much debate, Alex agreed to allow Lucifer to go on the condition that he would always stay with the rear lines away from all the action. He hoped that the little boy would keep his promise. He would live longer.

o0o

Meanwhile, less than a hundred miles away, the Imperial Gemanian Navy docked into the hastily built port of the Allied camp. Bow doors and ramps were swung open to allow the troops to exit the ships. Fearsome Gothic Knights armed with magic lances and protected by enchanted plate armor rode out of their confinements on large similarly armored steeds. They were the Imperial Guards. Charged with protecting the Imperial Family of Germania they were the very elite of the Germanian Military. Each candidate was handpicked from the ranks of the nobility by the emperor himself and were considered the best of the best. At their head rode a man with brown complexion and long dark hair that was tied into a neat ponytail at the back. This man was the Emperor of Germania, Frederick II. His cold dark eyes swiveled around with an air of distaste as he assessed the Allied camp around him.

"What a filthy country." he said.


	18. The Evening Before The Battle

**Author:** Its the weekend, so that means I have alot more time to spend on writing these stories. I'll try to pump out another one by tomorrow but it's a maybe at best. So as always, if there's anything you would like to say, write a review. If you like this story, add it to your favorites or subsribe with the button below. Any ways happy reading.

* * *

><p>Henrietta sat in the war council of Emperor Frederick in the command tent. On the neat and decorated table before them lay a detailed map of Albion. As the new commander of the expedition, the Germanian Emperor sat at the head of the table while Henrietta and Louise sat at his right. General Gramont and Bishop Mazarin had been there as well. Charles V occupied the seat opposite of Henrietta as was custom. The insufferable man had insisted on taking part of the decision making process of the war council and to Henrietta's dismay, Frederick had be listening intently agreeing with many of his points.<p>

"I must completely agree Consul Charles, allowing these uncouth peasants to run a country is an absolute farce to our nations. It is our holy duties as nobles to crush this insurrection and restore the proper order in the country. If the council agrees with me, I propose that we march our grand army to Londonium and crush these revolutionaries before the winter."

It had been more of a declaration than a proposal as the power of command ultimately belonged to Emperor Frederick and Charles V looked immensely satisfied as he said it.

Henrietta protested. "We still don't have the proper supplies or troops to take the capital."

"Really!" The Charles V laughed and turned to Frederick II. "I'm afraid the Queen of Tristein has had a hard time with these rebels over the past few days. I think it's only natural that she would have an inflated fear of the enemy."

This was too much for Louise. She swung towards Charles. "Afraid? Himesama Afraid? It wasn't Himesama who ran off within the first ten minutes of the enemy attack."

Frederick raised his hands to separate their glares, speaking in a quiet undertone. "That's is quite enough your Excellencies. It won't do any good for national leaders such as ourselves to fight like children."

"Nevertheless," Charles responded quietly, "I will not stand for a little girl of a princess inferring that I am a coward. I expect and demand the respect I am due as the First Consul of Albion."

"Quite," Louise smiled sweetly. "And I wasn't _inferring_ that you were a coward… your majesty."

Henrietta spoke, breaking in and forestalling any response from Charles V. "Enough Louise, please be quiet. Please Louise you better wait outside. Nothing more can be served from you staying here. I will speak with you once the meeting is over."

It had only been Louise's unwavering loyalty to the Queen of Tristain that prevented her from speaking any further and made her quietly leave the room. The intervention most likely saved her from further consequences. Though Charles V may not have been on the throne at present, it was expected that he would eventually restored and as such was not one to be lightly trifled with. Furthermore, Emperor Frederick had added more complications for Queen Henrietta intentionally or not. It had been only a few years ago when Emperor Frederick and, at that time,_ Princess_ Henrietta had been engaged and Louise couldn't help but resent the man that had come close to taking her away. Though Louise had been grateful to her childhood friend when Henrietta had adopted her into the royal family, she had since then, learned how dangerous the politics the Royal court could be. She shuddered as the imagined the thought of Queen Henrietta alone to defend herself in that den of jackals. She hoped everything would be alright.

o0o

Winter had begun setting in and the cold winds gusted along the Albion military camp. Alex pulled his coat closer around his chest, as the cold chills ran throughout his body. The closest sentry was like a statue and as the man's eyes were closed, looking pale from the icy cold snow. The penalty of falling asleep on watch was death, but Alex pretended not to notice as he clapped the man on his back as a greeting, waking him up.

"Where are your gloves, soldier?" Alexander asked, seeing the cramped blue fingers as the sentry pulled the out of his pockets to salute.

"I lost them sir." He replied.

Alexander nodded. No doubt the man was as good a gambler as he was a sentry.

"You'll lose your hands too if you don't keep them warm. Here take mine." Alex watched as the young sentry tried to pull them on. He couldn't do it and after a brief struggle, Alex took them and worked them over the man's fingers hoping he wouldn't lose them to frostbite. On impulse Alex took off his coat and wrapped it around the young soldier. He bit down on his teeth to stop them from chattering and refrained himself from shivering as the wind seemed to bite down on every part of his exposed body.

"Please sir, I can't take your cloak." The sentry protested.

"It'll keep you warm until you finish you shift. Then you can choose to give it to the man who relieves you. That's for you to decide."

"I will sir. Thank you."

Alex watched as the tinges of color began returning to the soldier's cheeks before he felt satisfied. For some reason he felt surprisingly cheerful despite the fact that he had just given away his only pair of gloves and his best jacket as he completed his rounds of the camp. As he walked he saw Lucifer, his acting runner, sprint towards him. For once his face was filled with consternation rather than mischief. Alex sighed. _"What did he do this time?"_

Lucifer ran up to him. "Sir, Sir come quick!" His voice had been urgent and Alex frowned, wondering at what the news could have been.

"What is it?"

"The scouts have spotted Emperor Frederick and his army in Plotsmouth! I think they're meaning to attack!"

"What!"

o0o

Emperor Frederick spoke each word with deathly finality. "My decision is final. We can gain nothing by sitting here and eating up our supplies in the middle of enemy territory while our enemies are constantly plotting against us. We must take Londonium by force as soon as possible. It is time we take the iniative. Remember who we are to fight here today, an army of rogues, traitors and peasants, a gathering of fools and mongrels that refuse to learn their place. It is under Brimir's guidance that we should come here to restore the natural order. And it is under Brimir's guidance that we shall crush these usurpers and come home victorious. We march tomorrow. May Brimir cast his blessing upon you all."

As Frederick finished his speech many of nobles at the muttered in determined approval, many of them openly clapped and there had even been a few 'hear-hear's. However, Henrietta was among them. She only sat in silent despair. Even if Frederick was now the commander of the expedition she could not just allow the allied soldiers walk right in to another trap. For the sake of Tristain, she had to show the emperor, that his proposal was sheer madness!

"Your majesty, while such sentiments are admirable at best, I must advise a voice of caution within this campaign. It would not be the first time Alexander Caesar and his army managed to deceive in to a fatal trap."

Frederick waved his hand dismissively. "Our so-called _enemy_ possesses less than 100 magicians to our 14,000. They're nothing but savages armed with primitive weaponry."

Henrietta frowned. "I hardly think you can call a battery of 50 howitzers_ primitive_ your majesty. We must proceed carefully."

"You give our enemy too much credit. Yes, they may have struck a clever blow against us, but on an open battlefield, our warriors shall carry the day."

Henrietta tried one last desperate attempt. "We cannot afford to lose another bat-"

"We will not be defeated!" Frederick said angrily. "Very well, if you want to see a victory I will give you one. I will take my guards out and force an end to this war! I will crush this Caesar and crucify his corpse! This I swear on my life!"

Henrietta paled as the majority of the council cheered at the announcement. Of all things, she had not meant to sting the emperor in to being so rash. As one the council had agreed unanimously. Tomorrow at dawn, they would attack the Republican army once and for all.

o0o

Alexander Caesar climbed the windy hill to address the men he had fought with for years in Albion. He knew hundreds by name and as he reached the crest, and steadied himself against the base of the warchtower, he recognized familiar faces waiting for him to speak. Did they know how scared he was? He had endured the same dangers of battle they had endured for years. They had seen him push himself further than any of them, going without sleep or food for days at a time until there was nothing keeping him up but an iron will.

"Less than 2 years ago," he began, "We fought on this very field and bled the ground red against the Consulate army! And in return we gained our freedom… by fighting for our lives. We had no choice." He paused. "Now, just as then, the gods give us no choice but to fight for our lives and freedom once again! In the days to come you will face the Allied army, their numbers are greater than ours. They have more food in their belly and are better supplied. But the allied soldier fights because he is ordered, conscripted against his will. We fight protect what should rightfully be ours. The Nobles think we are savages. Madmen." He glanced at Mad Jack for a long moment. "Perhaps some of us are." He said meaningfully making the men chuckle. Alex had been wise enough to allow the men to indulge in some good humor before resuming. "But when we engage on the field of battle, it will be in the sure and certain knowledge that **_bravery_** will bring us victory. Cowardice and hesitation will bring us nothing but defeat and certain death. We fight for life. We fight for**_ Liberty_**! (**Author:** FOR SPARTA!)"

The army clashed their weapons together and every throat bellowed in approval as they gazed upon the figure on top of the hill. He could not have explained that bond to a stranger but it had never been necessary. They knew him for who he was. They had seen him injured with them and exhausted after a march. Many men there had a memory of when Alexander had spoken to them and they treasured it more than the coins they were paid. They would not fail their general. Alex smiled. Contrary to what many believed, no matter what the outcome of the war may be, he could not complain of the quality of his troops.


	19. Prelude to the Battle

**Author: **Once again thank you for all the written reviews so far. I'm glad you enjoy the story. Nad one last announcement, the next chapter is going to be a alot longer than the others so it will take me a while longer to write it and update. And as always, if theres anything you want to say, dont keep quiet. Write a review! If you like this story, click the favorite or subscribe button below on the bottom left corner.

* * *

><p>Despite the heavy winter cloak Frederick felt frozen into his skin. The icy fields had littered with ice-split clods and the progress of their column was painfully slow. The more they had marched the more Frederick had been convinced that he had made the right decision in attacking. As the harshest part of winter begins set in, supplies would become more and more dearth and transports would have been harder to utilize in the snowstorms. But right now his mind was one the army we could see in the distance.<p>

He could not have asked for a better vantage point. Alexander's army had stationed themselves 60 miles south of Londonium, at the end of a plain surrounded by forests. Frederick's scouts had reached a crest of rising ground and immediately reported back to the main force. Frederick and Henrietta with General Gramont had come forward to confirm their sighting and now they watched in suspicious silence. The cold air was at least clear of mist. Though Alexander's forces must have been 3 miles away they stood out against the grass of the plain. From so far they looked like a pitiful threat, like tiny colored brooches pinned to the hard ground. They were as still as the patchy forest that covered the hillsides and Frederick yawned

"How many men do you think you see, General Gramont? Henrietta asked.

No more than fifty thousand your majesty." Gramont replied immediately. From his sour expression,Henrietta could see he shared the same doubts.

"Then where is the other twenty thousand?" What are they busy doing while we stand here watching the rest?"

Frederick shrugged casually. "Send the scouts out wide. If they are in the vicinity, then they will be found."

General Gramont gave the order, and the fastest of the cavalry horses galloped out in all directions.

"I am still concerned." Said Henrietta "Those woods could hide anything, yet perhaps that is what he wants us to think."

The wind was increasing as the day waned. Plotsmouth have been left behind a long way behind them and Frederick knew his men were tired. Perhaps it would be better to set up camp for the night and continue at dawn.

"Sir, they are moving to the West!" one of the scouts called out, just as the small retinue became aware of it themselves. Seconds after the enemy army began to shift, the distant whisper of their drums reached them, almost lost in the wind.

"What is your opinion?" Frederick murmured.

"They could be trying to draw us in." said Henrietta doubtfully beside her General Gramont nodded in agreement.

"That is my feeling." Frederick replied. Have you scouts keep the widest routes back to us as we move around it. I want them in sight of each other at all times."

General Gramont looked worried. "It will be dark in a few hours."

"Do the best you can with the daylight left to us," Frederick snapped. "I want them to feel us breathing down their necks as the night comes. Let them fear what we will do when they can no longer see us. Tomorrow will be long enough to kill them all."

The scouts reported every hour to keep them on course when the line of sight became impossible for the main force. The winter night cam quickly and Frederick waited with growing impatience for the enemy legions to call a halt.

"If they don't stop soon, they will be spending the night in the open," Frederick said irritably. "Half of them would freeze to death."

The sound of galloping hooves distracted his thoughts. "They have halted your majesty!" the scout reported.

Frederick whipped his head up like a dog with a scent. "How many?" he demanded.

The scout blinked summoning his wits. "Three your majesty, under a flag of truce."

"Order a hostile camp." Frederick said at last. "I want high walls around us by the time they arrive. No doubt they will report every detail to their general when they return."

o0o

By the time the three riders appeared out of the darkness, the camps were already taking shape. Thousands of soldiers had dug trenches and banked the earth to create dirt walls to the height of two grown men. Banks of earth and grass sod buttressed the columns, proof against fire and enemy missiles. Using magic and labor, they had built a fortress in just a few hours. Torches stood on iron stands all around the camp and pierced the darkness.

General Gramont waited for the three riders as they passed through the scout lines into the camp. They had been forced to walk through the defensive rings with blades at their backs. General Gramont watched them and ordered their horses to be taken and the three soldiers were quickly surrounded. The leader of the group spoke first.

"We have come at the order of Alexander Caesar, Governor General of Albion." The soldier spoke confidently as if he was not ringed with men willing to cut him down at the first sudden move.

"You seem a little blunt for diplomacy, soldier," General Gramont replied, "Speak you message then. I have a meal waiting."

The soldier shook his head. "Not to you Gramont. The message is for Emperor Frederick."

General Gramont regarded the man, his facing leaking his irritation. He had not missed the fact that his name had been known to them and wondered how many spies they had in their camp.

"You may not approach the emperor with weapons, gentlemen." He said.

They nodded and removed their saber and pistols from their hips, dropping them on to the ground.

"Remove the rest of your clothes and I will have more brought to you."

The three men looked angry but did not resist and were soon shivering and naked against the winter cold. Thei skins showed each of them were hardened veterans, collecting a web of scars. The man who had spoken had a particularly fine collection and Gramont marveled at how he was still alive. They stood without embarrassment and Gramont felt a touch of admiration at how they refused to hunch up against the cold. Soon servants brought wool coats which the soldiers draped over their skin, already turning blue. Gramont examined them one last time and lead them toward the center command tent.

o0o

"You brought them _here_?" Frederick asked irritably when Gramont had brought them in. The tent had been ornately furnished and Frederick had been in a deep discussion with Henrietta, Louise and other officers. Saito had been standing in the back of tent watching his master.

"I've stripped and searched them, your majesty. With you permission, I will have my men bring them in."

Frederick gestured to have the maps put away while he and Henrietta sat themselves down on a pair of ornate chairs. Louise and Saito took their position to the right of Henrietta.

The three soldiers held themselves well as they came into the tent. Even dressed as they were, their hardened eyes and scars immediately marked them out for what they were. The escort kept their swords drawn and placed themselves around the three in a semicircle behind them.

Before any of them could speak, Charles V entered the tent.

"Emperor, I have come represent my faction in this meeting."

Frederick nodded in agreement, while the three soldiers glared at the man in burning hatred.

"So tell me what is so important your master would order you to come here?" asked Henrietta. She had hoped that these soldiers might have come with a proposal to end this war without further bloodshed.

The soldier who had spoken before stepped forward still glowering at Charles V.

"My name is Benjamin Alger, your majesties, captain of the 3rd battalion of the 1st Dragoon regiment, B Company. Governor General Alexander sent us here in hopes of ending this pointless conflict as he wishes for peace above all else."

Before Henrietta or Frederick could have replied, Charles V colored in anger. "Do not use that false title in my presence Alger. The man you follow has no right to claim any position in front of me."

"He was appointed by the elected Parliament of Albion. He claims authority and rights as given to him by the citizens of Albion."

"As the Consul of Albion even false governors are under my jurisdiction and authority. Speak carefully Alger or I swear I will have you killed."

Louise frowned wondering what this man could hope to achieve by antagonizing Consul Charles. Henrietta seemed to be of similar mind when she said "I do not think you came here to argue that point. Speak and tell us what your master has to say."

Alger nodded "Alexander wishes it to be known that he serves the people of Albion above his own safety or ambition. I have his authority to offer peace if certain conditions are met."

Henrietta felt her hopes rise. Perhaps a peaceful resolution was possible after all. Alger took a deep breath and his strain was palpable in the tent. What he said next made Henrietta's stomach drop.

"He asks that the allied expedition leave Albion soil immediately. Charles V must be handed over to be placed on trial for his crimes against the people of this country. Furthermore Germania and Tristain must offer formal apologies and retribution for the invasion of Albion and the destruction of Plotsmouth port."

There was an immediate uproar. Charles V rose to his feet, his voice choked with fury. "Does your master think I would ever accept those terms? I would rather see this country at my feet or have it reduced to ashes around me!"

Frederick too had risen from his chair in similar outrage. "You master is insolent! I will see my armies crush him and his precious rabble into the ground!"

"I will let him know your response, your majesty." Alger said.

Frederick shook his head. "No, you will not." he said. "KILL THEM."

Henrietta rose in horror and Alger too stood up as he heard the order. A soldier stepped towards the captain and with a sneer Alger opened his arms to receive the blade."

"Alexander will avenge us. He will see your army broken into dust." He said to Frederick, gasping as a sword was shoved hard into his abdomen.

Pain distorted his features but he refused to fall. Instead he reached for the hilt with both hands. Holding Frederick's gaze, Alger pulled the blade further into himself, letting loose an animal cry of rage. Similarly the other two had their throats cut open unflinchingly, holding the gaze of the man that had ordered their deaths without fear. The three collapsed leaving a sickly smell of blood within the tent.

Many of the guards made hand signals warding off evil spirits. Frederick himself was shaken at the man's extraordinary courage. He shrunk back within his chair and he could not tear his gaze from the bodies at his feet. Henrietta herself could not believe what she had seen the man do nor his complete disregard for his own death. Before dawn, every soldier in the allied camp would have heard of the captain's words and actions. Above all things, they respected courage. If all of the enemy soldiers were of this man's caliber, she feared for the safety of Tristain.


	20. Battle of the Line

**Author: **Holy crap that was a long chapter. If you're wondering why it took so long for me to update, then thank Microsoft Word for shutting down half way through the story without autosaving any of my work. You don't know who you just fucked with Microsoft. I am General RTS, author of the Drifters Series, undefeated player of the stratagy game, Empire Total War (with a record of 17 wins and 0 Losses), and I will have my revenge, **in this life or the next!**

**Saito: **Are you done ranting yet?

**Author:** Almost. Anyways I know some of you have been hoping to see WWI and WWII era weaponry but no matter how much I thought about it, it just wasn't possible. Yes, Alex IS a soldier so he should be able to assemble and take apart his gun blindfolded. But the modern guns we have today and even just their bullets require advanced and complex machinery to manufacture and that's something Alex does not possess. Furthermore industrialization is something that occurred over hundreds of years, not in a matter of months. Even when the Henry Repeating Rifle was produced in the 1850s, the union army never officially adopted it into service during the civil war (15 years later, Alex was here for only 2) and soldiers had to buy it themselves if they wanted it. The current Zero No Tsukaima world shows no signs of any advanced factories (perhaps some primitve ones) or a manufacturing process. Besides, I also felt that modern weapons would give Alex's army too much of an unfair advantage which would effectively destroy any sort of tension or struggle within the story. I hope you guys arn't too mad at me and keep reading the story. As for technology, I'd say the weapons tech is somewhere around the revolutionary period.

P.S There are some rough statistics I made for this battle showing each army's composition at the very bottom.

* * *

><p>Alex could not remember having ever been so cold. Knowing he would have to fight off the invasion in winter, he had insisted, cajoled and nearly begged Prime Minister Francis and parliament to outfit all his men with the best of cloaks and woolen layers for their hands and feet. After marching through the night with only a few mouthfuls of stale meat to keep up his strength, his thoughts seemed to become more and more sluggish. With some warmth Alex thought of Cattleya and Lucifer sitting inside a warm comfortable carriage somewhere with the supply lines of the column. For a moment, Alex was tempted to join them but then brushed the thought off. His men needed to see him share their discomfort or else they would lose heart.<p>

The covert march had passed without detection and the Albion army managed to take the wide berth around the Allied camp. He had met up with Andrea's Rangers and Martins Horse Artillery Regiment ten miles west of the allied camp. As the night wore on, Alex knew it would not be long before Emperor Frederick marched against an abandoned position and discovered their absence. Then they would be hunted by men who were now better rested and better fed then they were. It would not take long for the enemy to guess their destination as Alex's army of 60,000 left a trail that could hardly be mistaken for anything else. Of the 70,000 of the Albion armed forces, he had left around 10,000 militia men to man the walls of the capital in Londonium.

"I…I don't remember winter being this cold." Alex stammered to the muffled figure of Andreas at his side.

Andreas smiled. "You said that a real Special Forces Operative should be able to ignore any discomforts of the body.'

"Really? Did I say something like that?" Alex asked frowning.

"Yes. You did. It was at the Battle of Caldonium when I asked you if we really had to hide in the freezing snow all day just to spring an ambush."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me."

"You were actually quite convincing. The men managed to bear it down after that without a single complaint."

"Nope, it still sounds like bullshit. Do me a favor Andreas. If I ever say something that stupid again, you have full permission to kick me in the arse."

"Well if you insist..."

Both men shared a laugh at the small joke a before Alex looked back at the column of his army as they marched in grim silence.

Alex looked worried. "I hope we can outrun our pursuers." He saw Andreas' head turn stiffly towards him and he met his eyes.

"The men understand," he said. "We will not let you down."

Alexander felt a small warmth at the loyalty of his friend. "I know Andreas, I know."

Alex took one last look at his watch and gave way to the inevitable. "Call a halt here and let the men eat and sleep. We will rest for four hours before moving on."

Horns sounded and Alex dismounted painfully, his hips and knees cramping in pain. All round him soldiers sat down where they were and took what little food they had in their packs. The dried meat was like stone and Alex chewed hard on the stale ration for a long while before it was anywhere near edible. He fell asleep moments later.

o0o

Frederick was furious, Henrietta could tell. Charles V could tell. Even Saito and Louise could tell since they had arrived in the abandoned enemy camp that very morning.

"Are the trackers in?" Frederick demanded his voice harsh with fury and panic.

"They are your majesty," Gramont replied, "The path leads west before curving south towards Plotsmouth."

"I knew it." Frederick said, his teeth gritted in anger. "As soon as I heard they had gone, I knew it." We should be able to cut that curve and gain an hour on them." He clenched a fist and taped it on his leg. "How could they go round us without a single scout marking their movement, Gramont? Tell me that!"

Henrietta and Gramont knew that by taking the wide route, Alexander had no come closer to their camp than two miles and it was clear enough that Frederick did not need an answer.

Suddenly Charles V cleared his throat and heads swiveled round to see what he could possibly have to offer at this point. Though he would never admit it, Charles V is what many people would call, if they had the courage to do so, a dud. All these tactics and strategy were beyond him, and while he did wish to take revenge upon the man that had chased him from his country, his main priority had been to take the capital of Albion as soon as possible so that he may be restored to his throne. "While I agree it is 'inconvenient' our enemy has escaped us, he has effectively left the road to Londonium clear. The wiser path would be to continue our march upon the capital without delay."

Henrietta rolled her eyes. She had reached the limit of her patience with this insufferable man. "Right now the capital is defended by high stone walls and a garrison of about 10,000 men with close to 78 ships of the line from their navy. It would take months perhaps even years for our forces to properly siege out the city. Right now we have less than a week's worth of provision. If we let the enemy take Plotsmouth, then those will be all the provisions we have for this entire campaign. It will be hard for transport ships to fly its way to Albion with freezing weather so severe so we cannot depend on imported supplies. It is winter so our men cannot scavenge for food. Even on half rations we would lose half our men to cold and starvation within the week."

As she finished, Charles looked decidedly offended as if Henrietta had been patronizing him. Frederick on the other hand knew the implications of what she had just told him. With a single move, this wily general had once again placed their entire campaign in danger.

"We can cut the curve and recover ground. At our best speed, eating on the march and without sleep, we should hit the rear before they reach Plotsmouth. Even if they do, the camp contains high walls and enough defenders to buy us some time. They don't have any siege engines if their speed is any indication. We can still beat them. Give the order, general."

General Gramont hurried to carry out the orders and the allied contingent soon began to move around the retinue but none of them there could take any comfort in their numbers anymore.

o0o

It was already past noon when allied expedition finally sighted the enemy forces. However it would be imprecise to say that it was the allies that 'found' the enemy when, a force of 10,000 musketeers entrenched in thick woods, were the ones to begin firing into the allied column while blocking the road towards Plotsmouth.

"Fire!" Two whole regiments of the Rangers and the 3rd Musketeers fired simultaneously as their rifles whipped lead across the clearing to where the allied column had been marching. Bullets slammed into a nearby fence and splinter flew in almost all directions. Hundreds of Allied soldiers went down within the first volley.

Frederick's horse reared, almost bucking the rider off. Bullets whizzed around him and it was a wonder that he was still alive. "Form ranks!" he screamed "Form ranks in front of me!" Reluctantly the spear men from the rear column began running up to form a loose battle line in front of the hail of bullets and all the while men fell from the line but never stood back up.

Hidden in the dense forest, Andreas crouched behind a thick bush, loading his Flintlock Long Rifle. The standardized weapon for the Rangers, the rifle's deadliest component was its primitive scope that allowed skirmishers to take accurate fire into enemy officers. Andreas tapped the bullet through the loader and carefully filled the breech with gunpowder while never taking his eyes off his target. Then he narrowed his sight down the barrel and took aim. His target was an unfortunate looking colonel leading the front line of spear militia encouraging his terrified men to go on. He fired and watched in silent satisfaction as the colonel slumped from his horse falling to the ground. The men around the empty horse looked horrified at their dead officer and then refused to advance, not wanting to share the same fate as their leader. From his vantage point Andreas could see the enemy beginning to deploy into ragged battles as they prepared to march against their position. He watched for a few more minutes allowing his men to fire off a few more volleys than passed the word for the riflemen to retreat. Fire began to die down as the Rangers and the Musketeers silently abandoned their position within the woods and retreated in perfect order. An eerie silence soon filled the battlefield save for the moans of the wounded still writhing painfully on the ground.

Fredrick frowned as he saw the fire die down. "Have the cavalry regiments form up and give chase to those damned cowards!"

Scowling at their enemy's cowardice, General Gramont saluted and began to follow his orders until Henrietta reached out and stopped him. In a fit of rage Emperor Frederick snapped out at her "What do you think you're doing? The enemy is getting away!"

Henrietta held his gaze steadily. "Their feigned retreat is most likely a trap for our men. Alexander probably hid some kind ambush within the forest in front of us."

Slowly, the rage of battle and adrenaline had subsided within Frederick and sense returned to his eyes. She was right, he realized. The forest was most likely an ambush. The realization did nothing to ease his temperament. Scouts were sent out to carefully comb the forest for any signs of treachery. It was a slow process and the first horsemen galloped back close to an hour later.

"Nothing, your majesty!" the man panted as he dismounted and kneeled before him. Two more riders came out of the trees and reported the same thing as the first. Frederick tapped his fingers irritably on his saddle. They had just missed an opportunity to strike back against the enemy. If the allied forces had charged their way through as Frederick had wanted, the enemy would have had lost two good regiments of infantry. Orders were passed and horns were sounded as the allied contingent continued to march through the thick forest in pursuit of the enemy. The allied contingent exited the forest without incident but across the vast clearing they could see a second forest covering the horizon.

Henrietta wore an expression of concern and turned to Frederick. "We must send out the scouts to search this forest as well."

A vein popped in Frederick's forehead in anger as he snapped towards the young queen. "If we stop to search another forest then the enemy will be escape without even a pursuit! Is that what you desire?"

Beside Henrietta, Saito, Louise and Agnes colored in anger at the rudeness the emperor had just displayed toward their queen. Before they could say anything, Henrietta responded. "We cannot afford for our men to walk into another trap."

"Did it occur to you," Frederick said bitingly, "that perhaps that is exactly what our enemy wants us to believe? While we sit here and search every bush for a non-existent ambush we are actually buying enough time for our enemy to escape and take Plotsmouth."

Henrietta frowned as she considered the possibility before responding. "I do not want to risk the lives of my men even if Plotsmouth is taken and we lose the-"

"But they are not your men are they?" Frederick interrupted angrily beyond caring about proper mannerisms. "They are mine! I am in command here, not you, and I refuse to lose this war just because you did not have the courage to pass thought a forest and fight some damned peasants!"

Henrietta recoiled in shock, both at his language and his brash demeanor while behind her, she heard a hiss of metal as Saito and Agnes gripped their swords angrily. Ignoring them, Frederick turned around and immediately began issuing orders and the allied column once again began marching through the forest. The process was no different from the last, and Frederick felt silent satisfaction at being proven correct. The allied army safely left the forest in to an open clearing. It would have almost been a completely flat plain if it wasn't for the rugged cliff to the left of the clearing. At a distance the allied contingent could see a line of enemy soldiers taking up defensive positions across the field. Frederick resisted the urge to pump a fist into the air. He was right. The enemy musketeers had been nothing but a desperate rearguard trying the buy their comrades enough time to escape.

Now the Rangers and the 3rd regiment had joined about 10,000 other musketeers and formed defensive firing positions, overturning wagons and tying together logs in order to create a makeshift wall against the enemy. Frederick almost laughed at their futile attempt to create cover. As if a few measly pieces of scrap wood could possibly hold against their magic spells. Immediately the Allied army began forming battle lines across the field and marched toward the enemy in a steady rhythm causing the ground to tremble with their beat.

Watching from the rear ranks of the army Henrietta couldn't help but frown at the feeling that something was off. The enemy musketeers had plenty of time to retreat, yet they were somehow still within range. In fact the enemy army had been a good distance away from their army, yet why would they send rearguards to block their path. Henrietta gasped in horror as she was once again hit by a dawning realization. Just as she suspected the enemy movements had been a trap.

Followed closely by her retinue, she rode as quickly as she possibly could to warn Frederick but it had already been too late. The ground rumbled as more than 120 artillery pieces had been pulled in on to the cliff to their left flank. Henrietta watched with despair as she discovered how the enemy managed to maneuver their artillery so quickly during the burning of Plotsmouth. They were what Alexander had called Horse Artillery. Each cannon had a separate team of six horses to pull the heavy metal allowing the artillery pieces to keep up with cavalry if need be. It was a deadly combination of speed and firepower, a combination not many armies would want to face in battle.

Suddenly to her right, a low murmur of despair rippled through the ranks and Henrietta whipped her head around to see a fresh line of musketeers, led by Alexander, flank their entire right wing. From their flags she could see they were the Regimental Volunteers, all armed with smoothbore muskets. Behind their ranks, Jack and his infantry contingent were waiting patiently to support in combat if need be.

From his gelding behind the ranks of the militia Alex smiled. The enemy had acted exactly as Alex had expected. It was a well-known fact that Emperor Frederick had never commanded a single battle before in his life. To Alex that translated into one thing. Frederick was a greenhorn, eager for glory, easy to trick and thus even easier to kill. Alex knew that, like all fresh recruits in their first battle, Frederick would lose his cool, and let his emotions cloud his judgment after the first ambush. Alex had allowed the first forest to lull Frederick into a false sense of security predicting that his irritation and bloodlust for battle would overpower his sense and caution, leading the enemy right into the trap. For someone like Alex it was an amateur mistake and now, he was going make the enemy emperor to pay dearly for it.

"Fire!" By coincidence or by fate, all three sides of the Albion army shouted the same order simultaneously and thousands of hot lead poured into the allied army. Frederick had placed the infantry formation like a wall of bodies making them almost impossible to miss. Thousands of men dropped to the ground as Alex's musketeers poured devastating volleys into the allies. A group of mercenaries, enraged because their leader had been shot, tried to charge against the center position of the Albion formation, opening up their flank to both Alex's militia and Martin's cannons. The group was immediately cut down as a hail of bullets slaughtered the rough soldiers from all sides before they could even touch the Ranger's lines and forced them into retreat.

From the heights above, Martin ordered his cannons to fire point blank into the enemy formations, now milling in fear as they faced a growing number of casualties. Firing salvo after salvo the gun crews hurried to replace the artillery shells. Canister shot, hollow casings filled with lead balls that would unleash dozens of other shards and projectiles in the target area caused a wide swath of destruction. The effect had been devastating. Each shot seemed to shred holes into the enemy ranks and men dropped like flies either on to the ground either dead or writhing in pain creating even more fear and panic among the ranks. Henrietta watched in horror as a man not too far away from her had his entire leg blown off and was now on the ground thrashing in pain.

Henrietta and her retinue forced their way through the mass of struggling bodies and corpses to where Frederick sat on top of his stallion trying to command his troops. "We need to retreat!" she yelled.

Frederick ignored her and began snapping orders to his messengers. "Imperial Guard Squadrons one to twenty from up!" he roared "Hold the right flank and sweep away those peasants!"

Horsemen raced to pass on the order and 10,000 horsemen from his entire guard peeled off from the main army. Frederick forced himself to remain calm reminding himself that his enemies were nothing more than a rabble of peasants. The Imperial Guard would ride them down.

With consternation, Henrietta turned to Saito, Louise and Agnes. "We need to repel their left flank of militia if we are to retreat safely. Saito, Louise, Agnes please accompany the charge." Saluting with looks of determination, the three rode to join the imperial formation without question.

It seemed to take an age for the cavalry to finally form up but Frederick watched in satisfaction as the Gothic Knights slowly began to accelerate towards the militia, their lances aimed low. The enemy general had managed to outmaneuver him and he felt his respect for this Alexander increase slightly but the emperor remained calm and assured that his men could still win the battle.

o0o

At 200 yards away the enemy cavalry hit full gallop. It was still too early thought Alex. He could fell the palpable tension within the men around him and he had ordered the militia to hold their aim in fear that they would fire too early.

"Fire only on my command!" Alex shouted. "Have no fear! These bastards have never fought against _free men_!" Those who had heard smiled feeling significantly more reassured by their general's presence.

The enemy horsemen had now reached 100 yards away from their position.

"Three ranked volley! Aim!"

His order was repeated down the line and the militia moved into the formation that was drilled into them during their short training. Alex knew that without the experience of regular troops the aim of the volunteers would be absolutely ragged. So instead of quality he would have to settle for quality. The front rank of the militia dropped on to their bellies aiming low. The second dropped on to their knees and the third rank remained upright. It was the formation that allowed for the most amount of fire into a single volley and a bristling wall of muskets now faced the oncoming horsemen.

The approaching enemy horsemen were beginning to approach 50 yards and Alex could see some of them beginning to chant their spells.

"FIRE!"

There was no need for repetition and the entire formation of 20,000 muskets unleashed a devastating volley into the wall of oncoming horsemen. The charge faltered as if it hit a trench. Men spun out of the saddles and horses fell. Spells were fired back and from his peripheral vision, Alex saw holes rip open into his line from flying earth, fire and wind. Without any time to reload, Alex spurred his horse onwards and yelled "Charge!" The militia line hesitated for a moment, but as they watched Alex at the very forefront of the battle, they yelled out one great cheer and followed with Mad Jack's infantry close behind.

Confusion and chaos milled about in the ranks of the Imperial Guard, and Agnes clung desperately to her horse to try to keep herself from falling off. Saito and Louise disappeared the moment the volley had hit and she tried to take them off her mind and focus at the task at hand. The enemy general was high on his horse leading his army from the very front. He made an easy target. Agnes took aim at the wild, dark haired leader with her carbine and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Mad Jack had seen it. Leading the rear lines of melee infantry, Mad Jack watched in helpless horror as the lead ball rammed into Alexander punching him off his horse and into the ground. Somewhere from along the militia lines, a voice cried out. "Alexander's down! The general is dead!"

In only a few moments, the cry was taken up on all sides, and the ranks of the militia broke and disintegrated into a mass of struggling men as they tried to escape the reach of the Germanian Gothic Knights at their back. It was the worst possible thing they could have done. A man armed and facing his enemy was far safer than any foolish enough to drop his weapon and run for his life. But the first victim of panic is always reason and those who ran were driven by an animal instinct to flee that was senseless at best and suicidal at worst.

Mad Jack and his men pushed their way through the loose mass of routing men, trying to reach the spot where he had seen Alexander fall. Chaos milled around him as he searched the ground, already littered with dead corpses. Then he had found him. Alex groaned as he struggled to get up. But the pain had been too much and he stumbled. Relief washed over Jack as he made his way over to Alex's side, trying to pull his general onto his feet. Blood had been seeping from his uniform, and Jack realized bitterly that the battle had been lost. Soon, the cowardice of the militia would begin spreading panic and uncertainty into the other regiments on the battlefield and a chain-rout of their entire army would ensue. His main priority was to take his general to safety where they could recover and lick their wounds. He slung Alex's left arm over his shoulder and began carrying him back to their own lines when he felt a sharp blow to his chest. Mad Jack gasped in pain as Alexander elbowed him in the chest shaking him off.

Mad Jack looked at his general with consternation. "Sir, we must get you to safety as soon as possible." It had been one of the rare occasions when Marshal Jack actually referred to Alex by his rank.

Alexander grimaced in pain as the bullet seemed to grind against his collarbone for every movement within his muscles. Ignoring Mad Jack he spit a thick wad of blood into the ground, grabbed the reins of his gelding and pulled himself on to the horse once more, even as his torn muscles screamed in agony. Alex did not care if placing himself on his horse made him an easier target for sharpshooters like the one that just shot him. He just needed for himself to be seen. Summoning up every ounce of strength in his body he inhaled and roared into the battlefield, desperate to be heard over the cacophony around him.

"COME BACK YOU COWARDS! COME BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOU ALL COURT MARSHALLED AND SHOT! NO RETREAT! NO SURRENDER! HOLD THE LINE! **_HOLD THE LINE!__!_**"

Time seemed to sit still for a moment and sound was practically nonexistent as every head in the battlefield turned to Alexander. Men stared in disbelief and their mouths formed small 'o's as they watched their general alive and rallying them back into the fray. Suddenly, the silence was shattered with a deafening roar as the routing militia came charging back into the battlefield in a ragged and clumped line. Their general was alive. Alexander was alive and so long as he remained so, they would never fail him again. Now Mad Jack's infantry had mixed in with the ranks and their combined forces hit the imperial guards like a tsunami. The mounted knights had been so preoccupied with chasing down the once routing militia they had allowed themselves to become strung out and isolated away from their neat formations and comrades. Now, each of the Imperial Knights found themselves surrounded by 5 or 6 enemy soldiers, hacking at their armor with a frenzy that rivaled that of rabid beasts. By either sheer luck or pure instinct Alexander had chosen the perfect time to counterattack the Germanian lines. The knights of the Imperial guard had been exhausted and demoralized as they fought the endless swarm of enemy soldiers. They had been promised that the battle would be a short and easy fight yet these commoners, these _peasants_, had been the ones killing _them_! The rear ranks of the cavalry watched in horror as their comrades in front of them were cut down without hesitation. Pampered and privileged, the Imperial Guards had always considered themselves nobles first and foremost to being soldiers. They were the elite members of the Gemanian army and as such were usually excused from the dangers of close combat so that they could unleash devastating spells from a distance. Now, faced with the true possibility of death, perhaps for the first time in their lives, the elite guards disengaged and gradually began falling back away from the battlefield. As they moved farther back, they moved faster and faster, none of them wanting to be the last one to stay within close proximity with those savage warriors.

Slashing at different opponents at once, Alex dispatched his opponents and stepped back from the fighting in order to assess the situation around him. From the cliffs above, Martin Ashwood had been unleashing devastating shots into the enemy at an astounding rate. Similarly Andreas and his musketeers were holding their own behind the barricades; cutting down any who dared approached the barricade with precision fire and fuse grenades. A movement on the battlefield had caught his eye, and Alex turned to see a growing stream of enemy soldiers edging away from the battlefield, eager to save themselves from the slaughter. Alex frowned with concern. Though they may have being running away now, they were still a threat, and should they choose to return they would be in a position to easily overturn the Republican flank.

Disengaging himself, Alex pulled back from the front lines until he was visible towards the trumpet carriers in in the rear lines. Frantically, Alex waved his arms at them, trying to get their attention. "Signal the cavalry!" he roared, "Signal the cavalry!" Somehow or another, Alex must have been heard for a moment later, loud horns sounded across the battlefield.

From their positions hidden in the second woods behind the allied army, Marshal Ney and his 6000 cavalry heard the signal and rode out from the thick trees and into the clearing. At first the Allied army did not notice the new threat, so rapt by the slaughter in front of them. Then there were shouts, arms pointed and more and more heads turned to look back at the forest. A groan of despair and terror rose up from the disorganized mass of men. Instead of charging directly into the massed formations, the riders split horizontally along an invisibly line 100yards in front of the allied army. From the safety of their stirrups, the dragoons began firing lead balls into the enemy with their carbines. They rode with astonishing skill, balancing perfectly as they shot volleys at the gallop, devastating the enemy line. Frederick watched in horror as an entire pike regiment collapsed into a heap of corpses and the rest of the rear ranks began crumpling under the fire.

Satisfied Alex turned away from the cavalry, looked around the battlefield and froze. The Void Mage. Standing in the midst of all the confusion, Alex could clearly see the pink haired girl chanting her spell with her wand high above her head and knew instantly what she was doing. With only some slight hesitation, he drew his M9 Berretta from his belt, aimed at the girl and fired. Louise had been lucky. The shot had narrowly missed her head but had hit her wand instead, knocking the stick out of her hand. The girl yelped in surprise as the bullet whipped past her head and interrupted her spell. Alex cursed as the chaotic mass of bodies hid her from his view. For the safety of his country, the void mage was a threat that needed to be eliminated. He drew his saber, raised it high above his head and yelled "Follow me!"

Alex and his infantry broke through the remnants of the Imperial cavalry routing them completely off the field. He looked over to the void mage still standing where she had been earlier. Instead of attempting to flee as Alex had expected, the young girl stood her ground and lifted her chin in haughty defiance. Alexander sidled closer and rested his saber beneath her chin. Curious he studied her eyes for some sign of fear and saw none. It would be a shame to kill someone so brave he thought. Behind him he heard an agonized cry –Cattleya's voice- that broke with fear and pain.

"Louise!" So that was the girl's name, Alex thought still oblivious to the obvious connection.

Cattleya and Lucifer had witnessed it all. Despite Cattleya's many objections, Lucifer had insisted on joining the battle to 'watch' the minute the opening shots had been fired. Leaving the safety of the supply line, Lucifer ran towards the sound of battle while Cattleya had followed in worry. Now, helpless to intervene, Cattleya watched in horror as Alex rested his sword under her baby sister's chin.

Alex hesitated as he rested his saber against Louise's neck. The enemy in front of him had been no more than a young girl, certainly younger than him and she certainly was very brave. Before he could decide whether or not to kill her, a flash of blue exploded in his vision as Saito slammed his elbow in to Alexander's face. Alex fell of his horse and hit the ground hard as the air was knocked out his lungs. Struggling back on to his feet Alex rose to see Gandalf. A surge of anger rose up within as he faced the man who had almost killed Andreas. He glared at the man and, with some confusion, saw the warrior hesitate with a frown on his face. Puzzlement? Anger? Fear? Frustration? Alex wasn't sure and he didn't have much time to pursue that thought as the man leaped forward with inhuman speed slashing hit sword down in a blur. Though Alex could barely even see the blade, the man's movement had been obvious and he brought up his sword to parry the bronze metal. But Alex had underestimated the strength of Gandalf. Alex couldn't even register what had happened before Saito used Derflinger to cut through his saber like knife through butter and slashed down upon Alex chest area sending him reeling into the ground with a large thud.

Suddenly from his right Saito heard a shrill and agonized voice scream, "Murderer!" A bullet narrowly whipped past his face and Saito instinctively turned and lunged at the attacker slashing his blade horizontally sending him reeling into the ground. To Saito's immediate horror he saw that his attacker had been no more than a young boy perhaps twelve maybe thirteen years old.

Lucifer lay on the ground. A bloody gash lay torn upon his neck, already bleeding like a fountain. His eyes were large with fear and tears streamed freely down the sides of his face. Saito felt sick at the scene. He had murdered a little boy and the knowledge made him nauseous. All around him the allied horns were blowing the note for retreat as Henrietta and Frederick were calling their remaining troops to get away from the slaughter. Saito knew that he too would have to go soon. Leaning down, he placed the blade over the Lucifer's heart and stabbed the boy in his vitals so that, at the very least, he would not have to suffer long. Then he picked up Louise over his shoulder and ran off to join the retreating army.

Alexander had seen it all. How the Gandalf had killed Lucifer in cold blood. He struggled to get up, stumbled and would've fallen if Mad Jack and Andreas hadn't caught him by the arms. Cattleya walked unsteadily towards the bleeding man. "Alex."

Alex ignored her. Blood dripping from his chest, Alex walked to the nearest artillery piece and heaved the handspike so that the barrel was pointing north.

"Alex no" whispered Cattleya, her eyes wide. "Please, it's over."

Alex continued to ignore her, as he went to the limber and brought back a bag full of gunpowder and a cannon ball. Grimly, Martin began ramming the cannon while Andreas ran to retrieve the vent pick. All of them had known Lucifer, and his death had hurt them like a hammer.

Cattleya grabbed Alex's arm and looked at him beseechingly. "Doing this won't bring him back, Please that's enough."

Alexander looked at her for a moment. Did she know what Lucifer had meant to him? Could she possibly understand his pain? Of course not. Alex bent over and spat out blood, then straightened and cupped his hands together. "**GANDALF****!****!**" he roared.

Almost every head in the retreating column turned around the call. The cannon was placed no less than a 500m away from them and was aimed straight at them. Frederick gaped in horror frozen in his saddle while Saito grabbed Louise and threw them both into the ground for safety. Alexander lit the fuse and the smoke of the cannon enveloped Emperor Frederick and his remaining imperial guards, but not until the blast of cannon reduced them in to ribbons of bloody flesh before anyone could even react.

Alex didn't even bother to see if his cannon had hit its intended target, He walked over to Lucifer and cradled the dead boy in his arms. Marshal Jack knelt beside him. "You could use a doctor, sir."

"It can wait." Alex paused for a moment before saying. "I never even knew his real name. What the hell am I going to put on his grave?"

"That he a brave lad." Jack said.

"He was. He really was."

The guns on the cliff fell silent. The silence seemed almost unnatural as the sun began setting. A small wind at long last stirred the smoke and carried the stench of carnage east. The battle was won, but Alex could take no pleasure from that fact. Before now, he had never truly realized how much Lucifer had meant to him, how he was almost like his own son. With bitterness he remembered how he had promised to teach Lucifer how to wield a sword for Christmas, a miniature trooper's saber already secretly prepared in the closet of his mansion. That and more as Alex thought of everything that could've been and now would never be for his young friend. A moment of silence had passed and Alex felt like he was being suffocated by the blanket of anguish. The crushing weight had been too much to bear and in front of them all, Alexander crumpled down and wept.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's Republican Army- 60,000 men<strong>

*The 10,000 men that currently garrison Londonium is also Regiment of Volunteers

Marshall Ney's Cavalry

4000- Dragoons

2000- Cuirassiers

1000- Hussars (also armed with carbines)

Marshal Jack's Infantry

5000- 54th Ranger Regiments (Under General Andreas)

5000- 3rd Musketeer Regiment

10,000- 2 other Musket Armed Regiments. (1st and 2nd)

20,000- 4 Regiments of Volunteers (Militia) (I considered calling them minutemen but decided against it.)

12,000-Pike and sword armed infantry

General Martin's Artillery

50- 12 pounder Howitzers, 70- 6 or 8 pounder Field Guns and their 1000 crew

**The Allied Expedition- 75000 men**

Germania's troops

10,000 Imperial Guard mages

2,000 Regular Knight Mages

8,000 Mercenaries

30,000 feudal levies (mostly conscripts and men at arms)

Tristain's troops

500 Dragons knights

1000 Griffin knights

500 Students of the Tristain Magical Institute (Saito and the Odin knights Included)

2000 Musketeers (Agnes' Regiment)

2000 Men at arms (Swords men)

4000 Spear Militia

15,000 Conscripted Peasantry

**Author:** You see the problem right? More than two thirds of the Allied Expeditions are made up of conscripts, mercenaries and spear militia. This is how most armies were like back in the medieval ages. While Alex may not have many mages, he understands the importance of a professional army and strong military organization (it means you don't have to depend on mercenary troops and levees every time you fight a war.) 2/3 of his army are actual full time and professional troops. Also he has the advantage innovative ideas from Earth such as Horse Artillery, Canister Shot and ***Spoiler Alert*** Armoured Bomber Dragons.


	21. Promise

**Author: **Hey guys! I was originally planning on posting this as the first part of 1 chapter, but I'll be busy this week so I wont be able to update until Thursday. And I figured that half a chapter would be bettere than no chapter so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Alex found himself inside a plain white room with barred windows and steel reinforced doors. He turned around to see a man with blue hair and a neatly trimmed beard at the head of a small steel table, bolted to the floor He was an imposing figure <em>_that wore long, royal colored cape that hung off his body._

_Alex frowned. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The man chuckled, his voice low, rich and laced with authority. The sound gave Alex goose bumps and sent shivers down his spine. "Who am I?" the mysterious man asked. "Are you sure you want to know Alex? Do you really want to suffer any more pain?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know you?"_

"_Oh but I know __**you, **__my dear boy. I know all about you. I know you joined the Army because you were bullied all throughout school. You wanted to show your tormenters that you could be more than just a weakling, that you weren't just another victim. You wanted to prove that you could be a man. Isn't that why you joined the Rangers?"_

_Alex didn't answer._

"_But in the end, nothing has changed." The man continued. "You're still the same helpless boy. You're still the same weakling. You couldn't protect anyone."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Don't I? I'm curious. Tell me Alex why did you kill your father?"_

"_What?"_

"_You killed him when you joined the Army, murdered him. Because deep down he knew if he let you go he would lose you forever, that you would never truly come back. He tried to stop you, because he loved his son, because he wanted for you to live. And you killed him for it."_

"_No!"_

"_And now you're alone. The cancer took him. Just like how the car accident took your mother. You lost everything. Just like how you lost your comrades at Panama. Like how you lost Lucifer." The man paused for a moment relishing Alex's anguish. "You should have died you know. You should have died at Panama, you should have died here. But instead you chose to let your comrades take the death for you. You let a thirteen year old boy die in your place. How many more will die in your place Alex?"_

"_SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _

"_Why, Alex? Does the truth hurt? Does it bother you to hear in words what you already knew in your heart?"_

Alex screamed in agony and jolted out of his bed panting as if he just ran a mile. He looked at his hands which were already sweaty and balled into fists. Then he glanced up looking out the window of his command tent. It was a beautiful morning and a cloudless sky floating over the Albion army camp. It had been 3 days since the battle, and the Albion army was resting along the borders of outside of the southern province. Though the battle had been won, the Albion army suffered more than 7000 casualties, either dead or wounded on the field. Now graves were being dug to honor the fallen soldiers that had given their lives for their country.

"Alex, I heard screaming! Are you alright?" Marshal Jack stood in the doorway with a concerned expression. Still panting, Alex nodded. "It's nothing. I just had a bad dream."

"I'm starting to worry about you, lad. What's on your mind?"

Alex hesitated. "I'm thinking about resigning."

"What!" Jack looked shocked at the very suggestion. "You're joking!"

Alex shook his head tiredly and Jack's eyes widened.

"Why? You can't quit now, not when there's still an invading army at our doorstep! There isn't anyone in Halkeginia that could take your place and you damn well know it!" Jack stopped for a moment and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is this about Lucifer?"

The name made Alex cringe before he could respond. Alex was ashamed to admit the truth, but needed to tell someone his fears. "I think I'm turning into a coward Jack. It was all I could do not to turn and run when I faced Gandalf the other day. I'm not sure I could do it again. I guess I used up whatever courage I had."

Mad Jack shook his head angrily. "Courage isn't like a bottle of whisky, Alex. You don't empty it all up and lose it forever. You're just starting to learn your trade. The first time a boy fight a battle, he thinks he can beat anything, but us veterans know that there are some things in this world that you should be afraid of. Being brave isn't ignorance, it's overcoming that knowledge. Sure you have fears just like everybody else. Only fools and lunatics don't fear anything but that's not courage. It's going on despite your fear that makes you brave. You'll be alright next time, lad. And besides, I'd bet the enemy is twice as scared of you then you are of them after that battle."

Alex looked at the older man. "You sure?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Alex smiled weakly. "I'll trust your word on it then." He paused. "How's Cattleya?"

Jack grimaced. "She's been better."

After the battle, Cattleya had refused to see Alex. It was then he had learned that her beloved sister had been the void mage and the knowledge had made him sick.

"Cheer up, lad!" said Jack, slapping a hand on Alex's back, "You've got more important things to worry about right now! For one, how about getting those bandages changed."

Alex looked down at his torso to see his heavily bandages chest. Dry blood and dirt were already dirtying the wrappings on his chest. Jack was right. Alex looked up at the older man and said, "I'll see to it later."

Mad Jack raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Change them now, lad. I've seen too many young hot heads get their wounds infected due to carelessness. Believe me it's not worth the pain."

Alex nodded tiredly. Without a word, he got up, grabbed his coat and walked past Jack and making a beeline straight across the camp towards the infirmary tent. Mad Jack looked at the receding figure. Several soldiers called out greetings to their general and Alex responded in kind.

"_I hope he'll be all right"_ thought Mad Jack.

o0o

Alex hesitated in front of the infirmary tent before finally stepping inside. In contrast to the morning sunshine, the dim interior of the tent was stark and at first Alec could see vey little. As his eyes adjusted Alex could make out the figures on wool mats and even the bare earth. It was not the darkness that bothered Alex. As Alexander's presence slowly become palpable, the moans and cries of wounded men slowly died down into still silence. The men would not let their general see their pain and those who moaned in sleep were shaken awake. He stopped to exchange a few words to each of them and left them sitting proudly in his wake, their agony temporarily suppressed. Alex winced guiltily at every terrible wound as if he had partly responsible for them himself. No, he _was _responsible for their suffering. There was no excuse. The surgeon looked up and as soon as he saw Alex, he rose to his feet and hurried over.

"Are you injured sir?"

"I need my bandages changed."

The surgeon bent down to closer to examine Alex wounds, clicking his tongue. "Right you are then. I have my hands full at the moment trying to keep these fools alive. I'm going to have to send you over to the east wing, 3rd room. It's much cleaner there, and it's not every day you get to have your wounds cleaned by a noble woman."

Alex looked up, startled. "Excuse me? Did you say a noble woman?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes, Miss Valliere came in a few days ago to help patch up the wounded. She's quite useful with her healing magic and knows more than half the orderlies combined."

Alex glared at the man. "You pressed an enemy noble into service?"

"I didn't press her into service; she came in here and volunteered." The surgeon protested. "And frankly we've been short on hands ever since the battle. What reason did I have to turn down a healing mage when we're so short of manpower in the medical corps?"

Alex sighed. The man was right, though the fact did nothing to ease his dread of seeing Cattleya again. Alex turned and briskly marched away towards the east wing of the infirmary and after fomr slight hesitation went inside the door. Cattleya had been inside, bandaging a soldier head. They taked animatedly and Alex once again felt a brief flare of jealously before closing the door.

"There all done?" Cattleya said cheerfully as she finished trying together the bandages. "However, you'll need about two days of rest before running off into battle again."

The sergeant laughed. "I'd love to miss, but I don't think my general would let me. He's a hard case this one."

"A hard case?" Cattleya asked curiously. "You mean him?"

"Yes ma'am, he may look fresh faced but inside he's a right basta-"

"Are you done yet?" interrupted Alex, growing impatient of their chatter.

The soldier moved in a blur, as he stood up and saluted his general with a grim expression. Alex stared into his eyes and saw traces of fear. The man's mouth opened, then closed and then resignedly awaited the certain punishment to come. Instead Alex swung his eyes towards Cattleya and repeated the question. "Are you done with this man?"

"Yes general, but are _you_ done with him?"

"He is a soldier and he will do his duty owed to his country alongside the rest of his comrades."

"Surely not until he's rested of course?"

Alex shrugged. "That is my decision." Then he turned his gaze towards the hapless soldier. "Sergeant you may return to your unit." The man saluted and quickly marched out of the room, eager to get away from his general before Alexander could change his mind about punishing him.

"So what are _you_ here for, General Caesar?" Cattleya asked

"I need my bandages changed."

Cattleya slowly unwrapped the dirty bandages around his chest and grimaced as she examined the dull read scar tissue that cut diagonally across his chest. She noticed other smaller and older wounds around his muscular physique as she began dressing his new wound.

"Do you have a habit of collecting scars, Mr. Caesar?" she asked sarcastically as she finished tying up bandages around his chest.

Alex sniffed. "A soldier expects wounds, Miss Valliere."

"Yes I know." She sighed tiredly. "I have seen more wounds these past few days then I ever would like to in a lifetime."

Nodding Alex turned around to leave when Cattleya abruptly spoke up. "Why did you do it?"

Alex turned around. "What?"

"Why did you try to kill Louise." She had said the name protectively, and Alex knew exactly what the name meant to her.

"Your sister is the Void mage," Alex said simply "the mage of destruction. If I don't kill her then she will kill my men. She already _has_ killed several of my comrades. What's one life to me in comparison to the lives the millions of people that live in Albion every day?"

Cattleya frowned angrily. "So you'd kill a young girl for the sake of you country, for your men. Is that supposed to be justice?"

"No," said Alex shaking his head "It is not justice. It is wrong. However it is also necessary. She is a threat to this country, so she must be eliminated. It is as simple as that."

Alex turned to walk away. Behind him, he heard Cattleya stand up and say, "Then tell me… if I were a threat to you, would you_ eliminate_ me as well?"

Alex stopped right in front of the door, stunned at the question. "I would not want to." He answered quietly.

"But would you?"

Alex paused for a moment, thinking about the question. At long last he spoke knowing it was the truth. "No, no I wouldn't. I could never hurt you."

Alex turned around and was startled to see Cattleya's face inches away from his own. Tears were beginning to water into her eyes and her lips trembled. Her chest rubbed against his own and embarassed, Alex leaned against the door, trying to find room to breathe. "Then why would you kill Louise?" she asked.

Alex hesitated. Afraid to reveal his emotions he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "A long time ago, when I used to be a soldier, our platoon has attacked by the enemy during a patrol in a foreign nation." Alex vein pulsed angrily as he spoke. "Our enemy had been child soldiers, children that were given guns and forced to fight for criminals. At that time, I hesitated because they were young and because of that I… I lost a good friend." Alex paused sadly as if he was reliving the event within his mind. "After the attack, my platoon leader told me… he told me that if I wanted to save an enemy, I would have to be willing to give up at least three of my comrades. After that I never hesitated. I don't kill because I want to. I kill because if I don't your sister would kill me and everyone I care for. I don't care about myself. But I can't ask the others to do the same."

Cattleya backed away nodding sympathetically. "War," She said wiping a tear away from her eye angrily. "It is the bane of all things good in this world. Louise is not a girl who would want to hurt anyone... neither are you. Yet you are forced to fight one another. Its not fair."

"Indeed." agreed Alex. Cattleya took his hands into hers and looked at him determinedly.

"Promise me, if you ever have the chance, you will do everything in you power to let my sister live. Promise me that Alex."

Alex repressed a shudder as he looked into her pleading eyes. Alex didn't know what else he could have possibly said. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I kinda liked this chapter because it shows Alex's 'survivor's guilt' and how he feels responsible for the death of his comrades. It also reveals that he has insecurities and fears just like everyone else.


	22. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Author:** Personally I had trouble finishing this chapter since I passed out from an ulcer yesterday. Not pretty. But I promised this chapter by Thursday and so it shall be. However I am going to have to rest over the next week or so, so there will be no new updates until the new year. After that I'm going to have to edit this chapter and write new ones. However I will still be updating this chapter regularly. If you ever see me not update this story for more than a month then it probably means that I'm either:

a) dead

b) taken hostage

or

c) Stranded on a deserted island

Anyways enjoy the chapter, I gotta go.

* * *

><p>"We have no choice." said Henrietta gloomily. "After the Tristain navy arrives, the army will withdraw out of Albion. The war is over."<p>

It had been 3 days since the disastrous battle and Henrietta once again found herself as the reluctant commander of the allied expedition. In front of her, she could see both Louise and Saito nod in resignation. There would have been no point in arguing. The allied army had suffered a crushing defeat against Alexander and his legions (**Author:** they're not really legionnaires, I just thought it would sound cooler than soldiers) with more than 40 thousand dead or captured on the field. Now the Allied army was reduced to a meager force of less than 30 thousand troops, many of them wounded. She had already broken the news to Charles V only minutes earlier and though the man seemed angry, he seemed to accept the news. Henrietta hoped it would end that way. The last thing she needed now was an internal conflict between the allied troops. In front of her, Henrietta could see Louise was dying to ask a question. "What is it Louise Francois?" she asked.

Louise paused for a moment, hesitating to ask in fear of the answer. "Your majesty, what about Cattleya oneesama? Surely we are not leaving her in the hands of those barbaric _frondeurs?"_

Henrietta sighed. "Unfortunately the messengers I sent had negotiate her release seemed to have missed her in the capital."

"Missed? What do you mean by missed?"

"The enemy government claimed that Miss Valliere had left the capital with Alexander's army just before the emissaries had arrived in Londonium. After that, I do not know. It seems that there was some kind of argument between the emissaries and the enemy politicians, because they were soon kicked out and were forced to return to our camp."

"That's outrageous! Said Louise, angrily. "How can they possibly treat royal emissaries with such rudeness and bear any semblance of civility?"

"I don't know Louise." Said Henrietta tiredly, "For all we know, it may have been our people that started the quarrel."

Louise quieted down. Well then… what do we do? Surely we must do something."

Henrietta nodded. "And we shall. Agnes please bring them in."

Louise and Saito heard the opening and closing of a door behind them and turned around to see three figures standing before them.

"You?" Saito exclaimed.

From left to right there had been a girl with dark tanned skin and long red hair clinging to the arm of a balding man with the glasses. And beside them was a small girl with blue hair and calm emotionless eyes.

"Professor Colbert, Kirche Tabitha, what are you doing here?" asked Louise just as bewildered as her familiar.

It was Henrietta who answered. "They are here at my request. Right now we know that Miss Valliere is being held at the enemy camp North of the Plotsmouth province. I want you, Louise, Saito, Colbert, Kirche and Tabitha to use the Ostland and rescue her from the enemy camp."

Louise whirled around and kneeled in gratitude. Tears brimmed within her eyes as she said, "Thank you, your majesty. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Henrietta smiled. "It is the least I could do for my sister, Louise Francois. Now go. The allied army will be leaving in a few days, and you will only have that long to rescue you older sister."

"Yes, your majesty, I will return without delay and with victory in hand."

o0o

"Professor Colbert, why are you here?" asked Saito the minute they left the Princess' hall.

Professor Jean Colbert looked benignly down upon the young man. "We flew here as soon as he heard you and Miss Valliere were in trouble. After all it is a teacher's responsibility to look after their students."

"Oh darling, you're so gallant." crooned Kirche as she grabbed Colbert's arm and snuggled in to his chest.

Saito smiled as he watched, the professor awkwardly try to push the amorous girl away. He had missed the academy he realized. Though it had only been a few weeks since they had departed for war, it felt like years since they lolled about in the green gardens of the Magic academy.

"Anyways," said Professor Colbert, his face still beet red in embarrassment, "We must focus on a plan to rescue Miss Cattleya. A surprise attack at night is our only chance of succeeding. The enemy won't be expecting any major attack right now since they had just won a large battle. The longer we wait, the slimmer our chance becomes for recurring Miss Cattleya as the enemy will return to a state of alert. If we're going to attack, then we must attack tonight."

Around him, the small group nodded in grim determination. They_ would_ succeed. Or die trying.

o0o

It was night time as Alex walked past the rows of tent and, for an unfathomable reason, he could not remember when he last felt this nervous. Over the past years he had faced countless battles and defied death itself yet he had never felt as shaky as he was now. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to comb his disheveled bangs back into place. He straightened his coat and began walking to the ship were Cattleya had been quartered. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as it had done only once before when he had been no more than a eighteen year old boy, losing himself to a pretty blonde at a party in Brooklyn. He couldn't even remember the girl's name. Cassandra? Or was it Casey? It didn't matter. And now there he stood, once again pining after a woman whose name also started with a C.

Alex had been so lost in thought, he never even noticed the sentry in front of him until he crashed head first into the still sentinel sending them both reeling into the ground. Alex quickly stood up embarrassed and mumbling an apology. The sentry did not move and lay lifeless on the ground. Concerned, Alex leaned in closer and checked the man's pulse. His breathing seemed to be regular yet Alex could not imagine that someone could possibly sleep after crashing head first into the ground. Like a bloodhound finding his scent, Alex whipped his head up. It was faint but he could've sworn that he smelled something sweet in the air. The scent seemed familiar and with growing horror, Alex realized that it had been nitrous oxide. Nitrous oxide commonly known as laughing gas or sweet air was a common anesthetic used to put operating patients to sleep. It was a common drug used in U.S military field hospitals and Alex mentally kicked himself for not recognizing it sooner. It did not take long for him to put the obvious connections together and Alex soon realized that the camp had somehow been infiltrated. But why?

The answer was not long in coming, as he soon heard distant rings of metal and shouting ahead. To Alex's consternation, the muffled raucous was coming from the ship that Cattleya was on. He reached for his empty waist and cursed as he remembered that he had left all his weapons behind in his tent. He had grown soft, he realized. A few months ago, he would never have allowed himself to walk outside without his tools during wartime and Alex briefly wondered if it had been Cattleya's influence that had allowed him to become so complacent.

Alex crouched down and began taking the weapons of the unconscious sentry. The man had been armed with a loaded pistol and a straight sword with an S shaped guard. Though the blade was well balanced, Alex thought it felt a bit unfamiliar within his hands being larger than his former saber was. With the weapons in hand Alex ran towards the sound of the battle already beginning to die down. He sprinted across the makeshift docks that led up to the ships and skidded to a halt as he saw the intruders.

Even in the dim light of the stars, Alex could clearly make out a man in blue clothes and 3 other companions fighting against the sailors. Alex jumped from the wooden planks reaching out for the portside edge of the ship and pulled himself aboard. By now the sentries on the ships were already beginning to waver as more and more of their numbers fell before the sword of Gundalf.

Images of Lucifer flashed within Alex mind and rage seemed to boil up inside him. Without thinking Alex raised the pistol and fired. At twenty yards, the shot went wide and the bullets imbed itself harmlessly into the wooden deck of the floor. The shot ranged out throughout the camp and Saito cursed as he realized that they had already been discovered. Soon, enemy soldier inside the camp would arrive to investigate the commotion. They needed to get Cattleya and get out of there fast! Saito whirled around and lunged at Alex only to hit empty air. Alex side stepped the blue blur and slashed down only to have it parried upwards, throwing him off balance. Saito used the opportunity to unleash a flurry of attacks as Alex struggled to block each one. Step by step. Alex was pushed back until the weight of the blows finally bent and broke the metal Alex had been wielding. Seeing that his opponent was now unarmed, Saito stabbed forward at Alex with his entire weight and heard a dull *thunk* as Derlfinger was pushed into the wooden mast of the ship as his opponent dived out of the way. Alex had planned it perfectly. Though Saito may have possessed far superior strength, agility and instinct than any human, it was obvious from his technique that he was an amateur, with little or no training. Unlike Alex who as a general, had always paid close attention to the terrain of his battlefield, Saito had become complacent with his power and completely neglected to pay attention to his surroundings. Saito never even had enough time to regret his carelessness before Alex slammed his elbow into Saito chest knocking him into the ground. As he did so, Saito let go of Derflinger, and felt the powers of Gundolf disappear. Alex wasn't finished. Alex pounced like a tiger onto his weakened prey, pinning the man's arms under his knees. Though Alex's sword had broken in half, the edge of the broken steel was jagged and sharp and it was still enough to kill an unarmored man. Behind him he could hear the enemy mages finishing their spells, but he didn't care. At the very least he would avenge Lucifer before he died.

"HOLD IT! Lower you weapons or the girl dies!"

Every head on the ship turned to the source of voice, all except Alex's. He didn't need to. Alex recognized the voice of Andreas and realized that he must have arrived on the scene.

On the stern of the ship, Andreas stood with his arm around Louise's neck and a pistol aimed at her head. Louise had gone under deck in order to find her sister only to run into to Andreas and his small escort of Rangers. There was a brief moment of silence as the intruders exchanged frightened glances. Slowly and reluctantly the combatants began dropping their swords and wands on to the deck until all but Alex had lowered their weapons.

Alex still pinned Saito to the ground, holding his broken sword over Saito's exposed neck. Louise stifled a gasp as she soon recognized who lay below. Cattleya had come out on to the decks and saw Alex.

"Alex no!" she cried.

But Alex had already been deaf to the voices around him. All he could hear were the two voices inside his head arguing whether or not to kill the boy who murdered Lucifer.

"_It would be murder!" cried one voice._

"_He wouldn't have shown you any mercy!" said the other._

"_Killing him won't make things right!"_

"_Yes it will!"_

"_No it won't! The dead can never be brought back!"_

"_He is a threat to your country!"_

"_Not anymore!"_

"_He killed Lucifer!"_

"_Two murders are not better than one! __How the hell is revenge and more bloodshed going to bring us peace? This is your chance to end that cycle of hatred! Don't waste it!"_

"_HE KILLED LUCIFER!"_

"_WHAT WOULD LUCIFER SAY?"_

Alex couldn't tell which of the voices were his. But he knew exactly what Lucifer would have said. Indecision seemed to tear him apart and finally Alex slowly raised the blade and buried it inside the wooden planks leaving them quivering inches away from his head.

Alex stood up, brushed the dust of his jacket and said. "Bind the prisoners and put them in the brig."


	23. Conversation

**Author:** O.K I'm done my college applications, done my homework (well partly) and now I can write some fanfiction. Well I would just like to wish you all a late merry christmass and an early happy new year. I hope you're all enjoying the holidays and if you're not I hope this early chapter can cheer you up!

**Saito:** That was kind of lame dude.

**Author:** Shut up Saito! You're just mad because you didn't get to celebrate christmas this year!

**Saito:** That's because I'm stuck in a fictional universe where Christ never exiseted!

**Author:** Exactly! Anyways I hope you all enjoy General RTS' christmas story...chapter...thing.

**Saito:** You mean LATE christmas story chapter thing.

**Author:** Remember that tentacle story?

**Saito:** Oh god I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Jean Colbert held up the piece of bread, examining it closely. "Remarkable. It's not the least bit stale. I always thought they only gave moldy food, but I'm quite impressed at how courteously we've be-<p>

"We're in prison Mr. Colbert." Cut off Louise.

And indeed they were. After their capture, the small entourage had been split off in to two groups with Saito, Guiche and Kirche in one while Louise, Tabitha and Colbert in the other. Each group were held in separate locations, and Alexander had come in only moments earlier to inform them that if either group tried to escape, the other group would be put to death immediately and without mercy. This effectively crushed any chances of hopes they had of escape, in fear for the well being of other group. It was a ruthless tactic and Louise hated him for it.

"How dare he treat a noble like this?" Louise stood up outraged. "I am a princess of Tristain, not some common thief!"

Colbert sighed. If the young girl thought this was bad, then she truly has yet to experience the hardships of the world in its entirety. Colbert himself could remember when he had been captured during his early years as a soldier fighting in the 8 Years War between Gallia and Tristain. The conditions had been awful. He and the rest of the prisoners were crammed in to cold stone cells with rusty iron bars and were given little to one food or water during their stay. By the end of the long month, Colbert had been all but skin and bones. It was not an experience he wanted to repeat and he hoped that his students would never have to endure the same hardships that he did. Their current conditions however, where nowhere near as awful to the ones he had faced as a young man, with all the vigor and recklessness of youth. They were put in fairly comfortable rooms with clean sheets on a row of squeaky beds. If it weren't for the steel reinforced doors that barred their escape, Colbert would've considered the room to be quite homely. The food had been standard issue army rations and Colbert wondered if Louise's anger was in part due to the knowledge that she was given the same food as the common soldier. It was true that most nobles would be outraged at being given the same treatment as peasants and Colbert decided that his kind was getting soft. Tabitha didn't seem to mind it so much as she sat in the far corner of the room reading her usual book without the barest hint of emotion.

At that moment, a soldier, clearly a high ranking officer with brown hair slammed the steel door open and stepped in. Flanking him on both sides were two lanky soldiers in dark green uniforms. Louise stood up but before she could say anything, about Saito's whereabouts or her current treatment, the soldier said, "Follow me."

Clearly the order was only for Louise as one of the green soldiers blocked the door way from Colbert and Tabitha, who didn't even look up from her book, while the other soldier quickly ushered Louise out of the cell. Without bothering to look back, the officer that had spoken turned around and led the way, his long strides forcing Louise to jog in order to keep up.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

The soldier didn't respond. Instead he led here through the labyrinth of halls and stairs eventually leading up in front of two mahogany doors. Saito was already there waiting in front of the doors with an escort of six soldiers at his back ready to kill him at a moment's notice. Derflinger had been confiscated along with all their other weapons, so Saito could not properly use his Gundolf powers.

The dark haired officer knocked on the door and a muffled voice from inside said "Come on in Martin."

The man named Martin, opened the doors and led the way into the room while the soldiers behind them shuffled Louise and Saito in through the doors. They soon found themselves inside a large office with high ceilings and their footsteps echoed loudly as they entered. Saito recognized two of the occupants immediately. Alexander Caesar sat behind a large oak desk, with a glass of wine close to him, and beside him General Andreas sat perched on a corner of the desk, his face still scarred from their first encounter.

Alexander looked up from his desk at the pair. He raised his eyebrows for a moment and the resumed reading the document within his hand. Several moments passed by and to the side a large grandfather clock, ticked audibly across the room. Louise shuffled uncomfortably. The tension was too much for her and eventually she blurted out. "What do you want with us?"

The question didn't even make Alex look up, and several more moments passed by in complete silence. Losing her patience Louise spoke up once again. "I asked you a question commoner and I demand that you answer it!" she said loudly.

There was a reaction this time but not from Alexander. A hiss of metal rang out as the guards behind them drew their weapons, all of them seething in anger. Louise reflected that it was not the smartest thing she has ever done and Saito stepped in, bracing himself to protect her. Before anything could happen however, Alexander simply waved them down and the guards reluctantly put away their weapons.

"General Martin you are dismissed. We will have no need for guards in here."

Martin looked worried. "Sir, if I may,-"

"Wait outside if you please then." Alex said "Come in if you here so much as a shout."

Saluting, Martin and the rest of the guards left the room, their footsteps ringing crisply against the floor. Alexander turned back to the two and cocked his head as he stared at Louise. "Seriously?" he said. "You finally meet your adversary for the first time and that's the only thing you can ask me? Doesn't it fascinate you that I'm here in the flesh? Don't you want to know more about the enemy that humbled your arrogant leaders?"

"Hime-sama isn't arrogant!" said Louise angrily.

"But alas, all you have to say are clichéd _'You'll never take me alive'_ lines and other such overly used and boring quotes. Honestly, I'm quite disappointed."

Saito frowned. "Couldn't I say the same about you? It's not as if you've asked us anything so far."

Alexander shrugged. "Well if you insist, how about telling me exactly who you are and what you're doing here Chevalier Hiraga.

Saito's jaw dropped in outrage as he realized how easily Alexander had played him in to answering his questions. He would need to be more careful with this man in the near future, he decided.

"My name is Saito Hiraga. I am the vice captain of the Odin Knights, chevalier of her majesty, the Queen of Tristain and like you, I also came here from Earth."

"Was that last part really necessary?"

"What do you mean?" asked Saito confusedly.

"Why should I care if your people believe that humanity originated from the ground? I'm not one to judge people for their religious beliefs." Alex paused for a moment and then frowned angrily. "Are you calling me a racist?"

"No no. I mean that I also came here from the ground… I mean Earth just like you did. I came here from the country of Japan just like you."

"There's a country in this world called Japan? Wow. That's a disturbing coincidence."

"No no, listen to me. I mean that I came from the same world you did."

"Okay, see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they're matching up in a way that just doesn't makes sense... Are you having a stroke?"

"I came here from Earth!"

"Exactly! I don't care about your religious beliefs! Stop trying to imply that I'm a racist!"

Saito was already yelling by this point. "I came from the same planet as you did! How can you not understand that?"

Alex paused as his face took on the expression that looked something like this: (0.o) "...So, you're an alien?"

Saito groaned and slapped a hand into his own face. Louise shuffled closer to her agitated familiar and said, "Saito, I don't think he's physically capable of understanding what you're telling him."

"I know." He groaned.

Then, all of a sudden he heard an unexpected sound. Laughter. It had started with Andreas still sitting on the edge of the desk. His shoulders began to shake and despite the massive effort to suppress it, a snort of laughter burst out from him. The same actions were repeated by Alexander who was now covering his face with both hands while resting his elbows on the desk. Both men burst out laughing at the same time while Saito and Louise grew ever more confused.

"You…are such…a moron." Alex said, gasping to breath between the laughter. Beside him Andreas chortled in agreement.

"You knew from the very beginning!" said Saito, outraged.

"Of course I did!" said Alexander. "How could I not? You're the only other person in this world that doesn't look like he got his haired dyed in a clown school."

"I take offense to that!" said Andreas, taking a swipe at Alexander's head.

"Can you blame me? asked Alex easily ducking under the blow. "Your people have a hair color for every color in the spectrum Andreas."

Eventually the two generals calmed down though they still chuckled cheerfully and unabashed. As they were now they like reckless boys rather than the grim soldiers of war they were supposed to be.

"Is there anything else, you would like to say?" asked Saito annoyed.

Now Alexander looked Saito in the eye, smiling. "You didn't answer my entire question Saito. What are you doing here? Why are you fighting for a country that isn't even yours?"

"I could ask the same about you?" Saito countered. "What right do you have to come to another country and start a revolution out of nowhere like that?"

Alexander's expression turned in to scowl, instantly. His pleasant demeanor vanished as soon as it came and he looked darkly at Saito sending shivers down his spine. "You're from Japan correct."

Saito nodded.

"Now tell me Saito, is Japan a democracy of an autocracy?"

"Democracy." confirmed Saito.

"When were the samurai abolished?"

Saito paused for a moment as he thought back to his history classes. "During the Meiji era." He answered.

"Correct, they were officially outlawed in 1873 to be exact. Now do you know why?"

Saito thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Because the 28 million_ ashigaru _who lived in Japan at that time, would not stand idly by while the lords and emperors sat in their castles and played god, choosing who lives and who dies without any consideration for the other 95 percent of the population. You see, Saito, the real reason people would ever choose to obediently serve the nobility in the first place was out of fear rather than respect but even cowardice has its breaking points. The people of Albion were getting fed up with Charles V and his government just like the peasants of Japan was getting fed up with the Shogunate during the Meiji revolution. The people would've rebelled with or without me. Now what do you think would have happened if the people rebelled without me?"

Saito shrugged and Alexander's scowl deepened.

"They would have been slaughtered." Said Alex said grimly. "Look back at the history of any peasant rebellion before the invention of firearms and you'll know it's true. Only in the rare circumstances when they are led by extraordinary leaders or military raised nobles do they succeed. They would have gathered a large rabble of civilians and marched towards Londonium only to be slaughtered at the gates. Do you think that Charles would have shown them any mercy? Of course not. He would have crucified them to the last man, woman and child just to make an example of them for the rest."

"Hime-sama isn't like that" Louise protested. "Our queen would never do something that horrible."

"Really?" asked Alexander sarcastically. "Then can you promise me that every monarch and their descendants will be just as kind and responsible as your queen."

"Of course not!" she said hotly not having made the connection yet. "There's no way anyone can guarantee that every king will be as great as …Oh," she said suddenly, interrupting her own sentence as she realized Alex's point. "But that still doesn't justify killing our soldiers so ruthlessly and with such cowardly tactics." She said angrily.

Alex snorted. "I'm sure you would have much preferred it, if I let my men stand out there in the open to be killed. Anyone who goes around calling me ruthless and dishonorable should remember that war is a ruthless and dishonorable business. You wanted to kill us, so why is it wrong if we want to kill you? You can hardly complain for not receiving any mercy from an enemy you would never have shown any mercy to yourself. I did what was necessary to win and I don't give a damn about what you or any other enemy thinks of me."

"_That_ is your excuse!" snapped Louise. "The code of chivalry clearly states that each army must give time for the other to deploy before engaging and you have failed to honor that agreement! It seems that there is a general lack of honor in your peasant army!"

Alex stood up enraged as he lent forward to glare at Louise. "Don't you dare dirty those words with your tongue in front of me! Those words sound hollow in your mouth because you could never understand their true meaning. We use words like "honor", "code", "loyalty". We list these words as the reasons for why we willingly give our lives on the battlefield. You use them as a punch line,a fucking _catchphrase _whenever you want to make the garbage that comes out of your mouth sound meaningful! Do not presume to tell me or any other man who has spent his life on the battlefield about honor!"

Louise face was scarlet with rage. "How dare you talk to me that way? I remind you that I am the princess of Tristain!"

"Oh, so you're' the princess?"

"Yes!"

"And it's your job to represent your country, right?"

"Right!"

"Then why have Tristain never once kept to your so called codes of chivalry in this war? Why have I never once heard of nobility keeping that code to commoners? Nobility are not even required to uphold the sanction of envoys when their enemies are peasants right?" The Code of Chivalry applies _only_ when nobility are facing other nobility and **you damn well know it!**

The anguish in his voice had been palpable and Saito now realized the reasons Alexander's anger as memories of the three soldiers that had so bravely given their lives in Emperor Frederick's tent flashed within his mind. A moment of silence passed before either of them could respond.

"That's not fair!" Louise finally protested. "Hime-sama wasn't the one who gave that order!"

"But she did nothing to stop it did she? In fact she was the one who began this invasion in the first place!"

"I'm sure she had good reason." Louise replied weakly.

Alexander sniffed. "Her reasons were self serving just like the rest of your kind!"

Saito frowned. "What do you mean? Hime-sama is a good person."

"Fool, fool, fool, fool… fool." Sighed Alex "We may be in different worlds but the same principles still apply. The only reason why commoners endure the abuse of nobles if because they have never known any other kind of life. They have always been told to just 'take it' since that's' just the way things were. You'll see that a lot in third world, isolated autocracies. But here, we just proved that it's possible for commoners to exist without nobles. We've proven that class and nobility is actually just an unnecessary existence rather than the true order of life. You see we've created the 'idea' and it's the idea that the nobility are afraid of right now. Do you honestly think the commoners of your country are just going to continue to allow themselves to be enslaved and mistreated now that they know they deserve better? Of course not. That's why the nobility of your country wanted to attack mine. It's because they needed to wipe out the roots of those dangerous ideas in order to stop them from spreading and to make an example out of any peasant that would dare defy their lords. _That_ is what you're fighting for Saito, a group of self serving nobles that would destroy an entire country just to hold on to their mad grip on power. Why do you think Gamal Mubarak tried to shut down the internet during the Egyptian Revolution of 2011 in our world? Say what you want but facts are still facts. "

Silence passed as Saito and Louise stood shocked. What could they have possibly said? It was only when Alexander broke the silence did the conversation resume. "Well Saito. I've now told you my reasons for fighting. Why don't you tell me yours?"

Saito didn't say anything. Instead he chanced a quick glance at Louise which Alex caught immediately.

"So that's the reason." Alex whispered. "You would kill thousands just to protect one?" He shook his head tiredly. "It wasn't that long ago when I was as young as the either of you but I was never that stupid. If you truly loved her you would have kept her out of this war. Instead you've decided to stake your life on a pointless gesture and the trouble with the great poets and playwrights is that they rarely understand what it means to _stake your life_. It means that I order my men to take you and your friends somewhere quiet and beat you until your face caves in. Do you understand? How romantic does that sound?"

Louise paled. "Please don't. He has nothing to do with this. I'll tell you anything you want, just don't hurt him."

Alex looked at her expression and felt disgusted with himself. The so-called mage of destruction was nothing but a young girl without her wand and he had bullied her onto the verge of tears. She wasn't the real enemy. The real enemy was the system that waged wars and used young teenagers like the two in front of him as weapons and meat shields whenever it was convenient for those in power. Alex sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I only have one last question." He said. "Why did you attack my camp in the middle of the night?"

"To save my sister."

"I suppose you're talking about Cattleya?"

Louise nodded.

"But why now? Couldn't you have tried to negotiate her release? Or are we just that despicable to you?"

"The Tristain army will be leaving Albion in a few day so we had t-" Louise stopped herself too late as she covered her mouth with both hands looking horrified for giving away that precious piece of knowledge.

Alex nodded digesting this new leak of information for a moment before abruptly standing up and saying, "Leave me."

The door behind the opened and Martin and the six guards walked in to escort both Saito and Louise out of the room. Before Martin left the room completely, he turned around and nodded appreciatively towards Alexander proving that their conversation had been audible outside. After they left Andreas leaned over and looked at Alex worriedly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Alex didn't answered instead he said. "Have you ever had that feeling where you're about to do something and you just have the strangest premonition that you're going to regret it?"

"Yeah?"

"I have that."

"… Fuck."


	24. Love or War?

**Author:** Happy new years guys! And what better way to start off theyear than with a new chapter? ...Yeah, I really have nothing to say other than that... dman I'm tired... anyways enjoy the chapter!

WARNING: Lots of foreshadowing ahead.

P.S if you're interested I made a small note at the bottom where I explain where I got each of the OC's names and personality.

* * *

><p>King Joseph Gaul stood in a dark room smirking to himself. Everything was already working exactly as he had planned. Slowly, he turned towards his familiar, and spoke. "Sheffield, are the reports true?"<p>

"It is confirmed." said the dark haired familiar, "Emperor Frederick was killed during battle in Albion, your majesty."

"The fool was too eager for glory and got himself killed." Jospeh shook his head. "Has the Germanic Council been informed yet?"

"No, but it is only a matter of time, your majesty."

King Joseph looked away once more thinking to himself. "Soon the Germanic council will be called to elect the new Germanian emperor. Has William contacted us yet?"

"Only two hours ago."

George William also known as the duke of Brandenburg was one of the seven electors of the Germanian Empire and also a strong candidate to the currently vacated throne. Behind the scenes however, William was secretly sponsored by the Gallian King after having reached an agreement during covert meeting together.

"How much gold does he need?"

"He's not sure yet, but Frederick's handling of the Albion invasion was not very popular. Even if he doesn't win I am confident that he can slow the elections proceedings enough to suit your plans, your majesty."

Joseph nodded slowly. "Very well Sheffield, you may go."

Sheffield bowed once more and vanished in to shadows, leaving Joseph by himself. Let those fools fight amongst themselves like the pawns they were, he thought. The pieces have already been set and now the game would begin in earnest.

o0o

It was already night time when the guards returned to the cell and the prisoners were shepherded outside into the open. The two groups were reunited and Kirche leaned over to Louise.

"Where are they taking us?" she asked. The girl was clearly scared, having lost her usual cheeky attitude and composure.

Louise shrugged. "Who knows?"

As the amalgam of students walked across the camp, a dark silhouette, clearly a ship rose out from above the ground. They was escorted on to the docks until they reached the portside of the small, trim frigate, of perhaps 40 guns. As they boarded the words, ARS Freedom, were written clearly in white paint against the wooden hull of the ship. (ARS stands for Albion Republic's Ship) The group was guided to the centre of the ship until Colbert turned around…and froze.

"Ney Drake?" cried Colbert. The figure looked up and gaped in astonishment.

"Professor Colbert?" said the figure. Both Marshal Ney and Colbert moved forward from their positions shaking hands and exchanging greetings while the rest of the group looked on in confusion.

"You know him?" Saito asked.

Laughing Colbert pulled back from Ney and said. "Of course I do. Ney Drake used to be one of the top students in the magical academy only a few years ago."

Now it was Louise's turn to be confused. "So you're a noble then. But then why would you ever lower yourself to serve such a vile peasant."

Ney turned towards her and frowned in disapproval. "You will find that men are more easily led by character and courage rather than any rank or title, Miss Valliere. If I was still in Tristain, I would be serving at the feet of the corrupt and the cowardly whom I had considered to be inferior to me in all but birth."

"When that authority is given by the royalty of our country," persisted Louise, "One my dislike but must endure. Instead you have chosen to lower yourself as the dog of such an incompetent commoner."

Ney smiled. "The Queen's word only has value when people believe in the authority of the crown. When I lost faith in the Royal Court, the Queen's word lost whatever authority it had held to me before. As for lowering myself, I am now a marshal of the Albion Cavalry, a position which would have been barred to me before due to my low status in your society. And as for my leader, I should advise you do not make such comments in the presence of the man who had spared your life."

Louise's throat ran dry as she resisted the urge to look over her shoulder.

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?" she asked.

Ney nodded.

"He's been there for a while now, hasn't he?"

Ney nodded again.

"Is he…close enough to have heard what I said?" Louise finally managed to ask fearing the worst. This time, Ney didn't have to answer.

"Oh, no" said a familiar voice behind her. "He's so incompetent and stupid he didn't even notice you talking over the entire ship."

Louise's shoulder sagged and she turned around to see Alexander standing only a few feet away from her with Andreas following closely behind. The young girls eyes dropped.

"Hello, I ahhhh… I'm sorry about that." She mumbled.

Alexander glared at her for a few more seconds but couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. "I thought you'd like some company." Behind him as if on cue, Cattleya stepped out from the shadows.

"Chi-neesama!" cried Louise as she ran towards her sister.

Cattleya smiled widely as they embraced, hugging each other tightly. Alex allowed himself a moment to smile at the touching scene before snapping out orders for the ship to get moving. Like components of a well oiled machine, the sailors began rigging the sails on the masts and untying the ropes that attached the ship to the harbor. The boat seemed to creak forward as it slowly gained speed in to the air moving south of their present location.

Saito frowned and turned to Alex suspiciously. "Where are we going? You're not planning to attack our camp are you?"

Alex turned around and looked at Saito, wide eyed with an expression that screamed "I can't believe the stupidity of what you just said, so I'm going to stand here and smile in order to refrain myself from committing murder!"

"Yes genius." He said in a freakishly happy voice that sounded more in place with a psychotic murderer. "We_ are_ going to attack the enemy camp of more than thirty thousand men with only a single frigate. Marshall Ney here will single handedly form the flanking force by himself. General Andreas and I can form the vanguard. And I'm sure we will_ successfully_ prevail against our enemies despite our overwhelming disadvantage both in both in manpower and firepower."

He had been laying it on pretty thick. "Ummm…I know what sarcasm is, sir." Said Saito uncertainly

Alex ignored him stilling talking in his murderer's voice. "And then when we come back we're going to hold a big parade in my honor. I get to drive the float. And General Andreas here is responsible for making CONFETTI FROM YOUR CORPSE! OF COURSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO ATTACK AN ENEMY CAMP WITH ONLY ONE SHIP DUMBASS!"

"Ummm… then where_ are_ we going?"

Alex sighed, exhaling deeply and then shrugged "You have a flight to catch right? I'm just giving you a ride back."

Time seemed to stop as the former rescue group stared at Alex with a series of incredulous expressions. Even Tabitha looked up from her book to stare expressionlessly at Alex, which for her, was quite a dramatic reaction. Louise even let go of Cattleya to stare openly at Alex.

"What?" asked Saito.

Alex still looked unconcerned, bored even. "You heard me."

"But…why?" Saito asked still confused. "Aren't I your enemy?'

"Of course you are. But when that enemy has every possibility of breaking out of his confinements and wreaking havoc on my country then I would much rather find a reason to get rid of you and say good riddance." Alex raised an eyebrow at Saito's gaping expression. "Don't misunderstand. The way I see it, it's more of a disposal than an act of mercy. And besides, I might just end using you guys as bargaining chips to cease hostilities so don't you _dare_ get all watery one me."

At that, Cattleya smiled knowingly at Alex's blatant attempt to hide his better side. Though Alex would rather die than admit it, she knew he was much kinder and much more compassionate person than the he let off.

Saito frowned. "Cease hostilities? You mean… end the war."

Alex nodded. "Those damned old men in Parliament have been badgering me for some time now to end the war. The economy has been down in the gutters ever since the war started and those bastards are probably miffed since that means fewer tariffs to be collected from the trade income."

"But surely that's not your fault?" Saito asked doubtfully.

Alex laughed. "Believe me, those guys blame me for just about everything. If there's a storm then it's divine retribution because I didn't honor Brimir enough."

"You're joking."

"You'd be surprised. Even if we are a republic, I think they're still holding onto some of the traditions of the old monarchy. I believe your queen probably deals with the same problems."

Louise nodded at that.

"I see…and what if I come back?" Saito asked with dead seriousness. Alex turned to hold Saito's gaze.

"Then you'd better have an invitation or else I will do everything in my power to kill you and anyone else you bring along." He said it quite naturally as if it wasn't meant to be a threat nor a boast. He had said it in a way that told Saito he was simply telling the truth. The declaration didn't scare Saito, but he respected it nonetheless at the very least for its honesty.

"You might regret that decision in the future." commented Louise.

"Oh really? No kidding? In that case, I'll be sure to write that down in my _extra special_ notebook labeled SHIT I ALREADY KNOW!"

"Ummmm… Okay then…You can go do that …ummm sir."

Alex sighed in exasperation and looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you."

Alex paused for a moment, not quite believing the words that had come out of her mouth before turning away and saying, "Its fine. Think nothing of it."

After that the rest of the trip passed in uncomfortable silence and a couple hours later they had almost arrived to their destination. Thunder rolled in the night and Alex looked up at the clouds, perplexed. Leaning toward Ney he asked. "I didn't see any storm clouds before we left. Did you?"

Ney silently shook his head and the rest of the trip resumed in silence. The lights of the Allied camp soon became visible and Louise was the first to run to the railings and shout. "There it is! Our camp is there! Take us down!"

Alex shot his hand out. "No, belay that. Close haul her! Luff the sails and stow her along the wind!"

Andreas dropped down from the for-top above to join Alex close to the helm. "Sir, what are you doing?"

Alex didn't bother answering and simply pointed into the distance. Andreas squinted into the darkness and a moment after, allowed his jaw to visibly drop at what he saw. It was a battle. Two large hosts raged across the enemy camp. One the Eastern Side, royal colors of the Tristain flag fluttered in the wind while the more numerous Germanian standards marched slowly against Tristain positions. Across a mile of the land, thousands of armored soldiers crashed into the shields and swords of their enemies. There seemed to be no thought of the earlier alliance that had existed between them as they killed with a manic ferocity that showed no mercy and expected none.

"Not much of fight for the Tristains." Andreas muttered beside Alex. "The Germanians outnumber them at least three or four to one. No contest."

"No."

"Look." Andreas said pointing towards the far right. The Germanian commander had gathered most of his cavalry and began forming them into ranks. "If those bastards manage to get around their flank then the Tristainians will break."

"Break?" Alex snorted grimly. "They'll be cut to pieces unless they see the danger in time."

Beside them, Saito, Louise and the rest of their companions looked stricken at his grim assessment of the situation and for a moment, Alex felt a pang of guilt for predicting the demise of their comrades so casually. Below, the Tristain forces rallied around their queen only to be hit by another wave of infantry sending shudders among their ranks. A movement away to the right caught Alex attention, and he saw the earlier mentioned cavalry forces of the Germania begin to circle around the Tristain formations for a hammer and anvil charge. Queen Henrietta must have spotted the movement, since the Tristain forces began to give ground, moving back past the earthworks towards the end of the camp and into the royal enclosure where the wooden walls would give better protection from the enemy attack.

"It won't do them much good. Those horses will probably catch them before they can even get a foot in the door."

"Andreas?"

"Sir?"

"Shut up for the moment, I don't need the running commentary."

"Yes sir."

The Tristain line was giving ground steadily under the weight of the Germanian attack. Then men in the front ranks thrust and blacked wholly concerned with killing the enemy immediately to their front, while their comrades behind them were glancing nervously over their shoulders and edging back towards the safety of the gate. With a wild shout of triumph the Germanic horsemen whipped their stallions on, charging towards the narrow gap between the Tristainian forces and the gatehouse.

Alex watched the movement in grim silence, so rapt by the battle he never even noticed Cattleya approaching him. "Alex we have to do something." She said.

Alex looked up startled. "What?"

"Please, you have to help them."

Andreas, clearly worried and upset at where the conversation was going, stepped in between them. "Hang on a minute! I just...I just need to understand something." Andreas addressed Cattleya "Right! So, we came here, to find our two mortal enemies fighting each other like a bunch of dogs. And instead of letting them kill each other so we can have less enemies to fight in the future, you want us to intervene and save one of them while ignoring the fact that they have tried to kill us several times before... Where is the sense in that?" The crew around him murmured in agreement. "Exactly! I say, let them fight each other while we lay back and watch. Why not have a drink and place bets on how long they'll last while we're at it?"

There were a few 'aye's and 'hear hear's muttered around the ship and Alex bit back a frown at their callousness. But before he could say anything, a man from atop of the crow's nest cried out, "Gargoyles to the east!"

As one, the crew rushed to the starboard side of the ship and sure enough black shadows flitted across the dark sky. Alex pulled out a miniature telescope in order to have a closer look, and he did not like what he saw. The monsters' grotesque features were enough to make any man shudder as their bat-like wings flapped slowly against the night sky.

Andreas was the first to react, "Sir, they'll be on us in less than twenty minutes. We must withdraw."

"Where the hell did they get gargoyles?" The flock of monsters clearly came from the Genrmanian side of the battlefield and Alex wondered how the Germanians managed to acquire such assets on such short notice.

"That doesn't matter. We need to get out of here now!"

Alex took a moment to think by himself. The idea of leaving his enemies to kill themselves into oblivion was tempting to be sure. But still… the idea seemed wrong minded to him somehow. Alex shuddered, torn between the loyalty to his men and his own conscience before finally coming to a decision. Furthermore, the gargoyles were much faster than the ship even in the best of winds. Turning their rear at their enemies even with the head start would tantamount to suicide. He turned to the crew, all of them listening raptly to their conversation.

"Gentlemen,' he addressed slowly. "I will not ask any man to fight this battle against his will, but tell me, are we not men of the republic?"

Many of the men exchanged uncertain glances and some of them tentatively muttered "Aye."

"And did we not volunteer to be the shield and sword of our country in the air, knowing full well the hazards of our given professions?"

"Aye."This time, the men answered with slightly more volume though Alex felt that it was hardly an acceptable standard of morale to go into battle with.

"I did not see the_ militia_ turn tail and run in the face of the charging imperial cavalry, so tell me are we not _men of the republic_?"

"AYE!" the men roared as one in full conviction this time. No sign of their earlier reluctance was shown as they stood before their commander, ready for battle.

Alex slammed his shoulder into the helmsman grabbing the wheel himself and turned the ship about. "Then hands aloft, and bear away! Ready all guns on the starboard!"

There was a great cheer as each of the sailors scrambled to their respective positions aboard the ship. Andreas walked up to Alex, boiling with anger. "That was dirty." He said venomously." If we just left there would have been a good chance those gargoyles would have left us alone and attacked the Tristainians instead."

Alex shrugged cheerfully. "All's fair in love and war mate."

Andreas took a moment to hold his gaze. "Which one is this, Alex?" he whispered softly. "Love or war?"

Alex froze, staring at Andreas but his friend had already turned away, issuing out orders for the rangers to take firing positions. Andreas' question clearly unsettled Alex. Is that what he really thought? Did he really think Cattleya influenced his decision to fight? Alex didn't even know himself whether or not that was the case. As a personal rule, Alex had never allowed personal bias to interfere with any of his missions both in this new world and his last. For him, the mission and his men came first. Anything less than that would immediately undermine his command and for a moment Alex considered calling a withdrawal but it had already been too late to change their course.

The gargoyles were almost upon them and Alex turned the ship to the side so the starboard side now faced the oncoming enemies. The gargoyles flew above their line of fire in an attempt to dodge their cannons but Alex had been expecting that. Alex turned the wheel to its fullest, turning to ship almost completely vertical on its side so that the port side of the ship now faced parallel to the group while the starboard side faced the gargoyles. Sailors fumbled to keep their harnesses attached to ship without twisting while those without, hung on to any part of the ship they could for dear life.

"Fire!" Alex's order was repeated across the ship and the volley of cannons scattered the enemy formations as gargoyles dropped from the sky. The ship returned to its normal position and the demonic creatures began their attack on the sailors aboard the deck. Andreas' rangers fired their shots, but they were too few and too far in between to take any real effect. The gargoyles swooped down upon the deck flinging sailors off the ship and into their demise below. From his peripheral vision Alex saw a man get picked up and eaten in midair, screaming until the beast finally chewed off his head. Alex didn't even have time to help him as another gargoyle plunged and landed in front of his crushing the planks below. The demon snarled at him, baring its longs fangs. As it reared on his hind legs ready to pounce, Alex shoved his berretta into the creature's mouth and fired simultaneously sending a bullet through the creature head.

Sensing the presence of someone directly behind him, Alex pivoted rapidly, aiming his pistol ready to fire. Seeing the blue shirted Japanese boy, grimly engaging a gargoyle with a picked up naval cutlass, Alex adjusted his aim and fired into the gargoyles forehead sending it reeling into the deck with a large thud.

"What do you think you're up to?" Alex yelled, in between sending off other shots at the oncoming attacks of gargoyles.

"I'm watching your back." Saito told him, as he blocked another pouncing gargoyle, evenly matching its strength with his powers.

"Well next time let me know." Alex grunted as he side stepped a claw and drew his new saber into the attacker's horned skull. "I nearly killed you just then."

"There won't be a next time, I promise." Saito replied. "I'm not exactly enjoying myself here."

"Where are the others?"

"Mostly below decks. Professor Colbert is helping Ney over there though."

"Good."

Alex flicked a rapid glance over his shoulder. Sure enough Ney was on the foredeck calmly firing off fire spells sending enemies burning through the air. Beside him, the middle aged teacher was also using magic to repel the attacking gargoyles with a composed yet brutal efficiency of a well veteraned soldier. Alex frowned. He had ordered his men to confiscate all weapons from the prisoners yet is seemed that the professor must have hidden a smaller wand somewhere in his garments. The old teacher proved to be sneakier that he originally thought. Alex didn't have much time to pursue this train of thought as the ship suddenly lurched sideways almost sending head first in to the ground. Alex grabbed a railing to catch himself from being thrown overboard.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

The ship lurched again, this time in the opposite direction and a voice from below decks screamed. "They're breaking through the hull!"

Alex swore loudly. He snapped to Andreas and his rangers. "Go below and find out what's goings on!"

Andreas nodded and gestured to the small platoon of rangers to follow his lead as he disappeared down the hatch. All around the remaining gargoyles on the top deck flew down to join their comrades below attacking the ship's hull where they could not attack them.

"Alex!"

Alex turned around to the sound of the voice and saw Cattleya on the stern clutching the railings as the ship rocked back and forth. How the hell did she get there? Suddenly the ship lurched back and time seemed to move in slow motion as Alex watched in horror, Cattleya disappearing over the ship's railing. Without so much as a first thought much less a second Alex threw himself off the ship towards where she had fallen.

Folding his arms back, Alex angled himself and streaked down towards Cattleya grabbing her by the waist. US army rangers as a rule never feared heights. As they were often required to rappel off helicopters and tall mountains, working with heights was a prerequisite to the job. For Alex however, it was a thrill. Time seemed to slow down as they fell but the ground was coming up fast and Alex wished he had placed a little more thought into his actions. Some the gargoyles that had been attacking the ship noticed the pair and plunged towards them forming a lose spiral around the falling couple. Alex raised his pistol with his other hand and fired off several rounds, but while freefalling in mid air it was an impossible shot.

Suddenly when they less than fifty meters above the ground Alex felt a something slam into his back and looked up to see a gargoyle as it wrenched its claws painfully into his torso. The gargoyle opened its bloody jaw, about to sink its fangs into its prey when Alex raised his gun behind his head and began firing rounds into the creature's leathery neck. The gargoyle screamed in agony but refused to let go until Alex finally ran out of bullets. The gargoyle opened its mouth once again, but this time, Alex slammed the gun in to his holster and shoved his final grenade into its throat. The gargoyle coughed, choking on the explosive and finally let go. Alex pulled the pin of the grenade as he and Cattleya fell the ground, now only a few meters below them and watched in silent satisfaction as the grenade exploded within the gargoyle reducing the former predator into bloody bits of charred leathery flesh.

Alex scrambled up, jubilant that he had miraculously survived unharmed and staggered over to Cattleya. She tried to push herself up onto her hands and knees, her face ashen form the dirt. But she was alive, and didn't seem to have any serious injurious. Wordlessly he took her by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms meeting no resistance. After some slight hesitation, Cattleya returned the gesture, but the sweet moment had been destined to be short lived.

Hearing the familiar metallic rustle of weapons and chainmail Alex turned around to find himself surrounded by Germanian troops, all of them pointing their weapons menacingly at him. From their ranks stepped forward Charles V smiling triumphantly.

"Well, well." Gloated the enemy commander. "What do we have here?"

Alex groaned. "Today I got captured by an enemy whom I have absolutely no respect for. FML."

* * *

><p><strong>The origin of the OCs<strong>

Andreas Brown- Actually I based his name and personality off of one of my close friends. His real name is Andrew.

Mad Jack- Was based off of the historical figure Jack Churchill, a british soldier that fought World War II with nothing but a longbow and a scottish claymore.

Martin Ashwood- Based off of Maarten Schenck van Nydeggen, a general who served under William of Orange in the fight for Dutch independence against Philip II of Spain

Ney Drake- I got his name by mixing Francis Drake and Michel Ney to get Ney Drake. Francis Drake was the hero of Britain who drove off the Spanish armada. Michel Ney was arguably the greatest cavalry commander in Europe under Napoleon during the revolutionary wars hence why Ney Drake is a cavalry marshal.

Prime Minister Francis- his name was based off of Francis I, the king of France. It was under Fancis I that France became a major power in the European continent since the 100 year war.

Charles V- was based off of Charles I who was the King of England, Scotland and Ireland but was later overthrown by Cromwell and the Parliamentary forces.


	25. Captivity and Torture

**Chapter 25**

Author: My reaction when Alex said he was gonna let Saito and his crew go and then got captured in the process.

(╯°□°）╯

(屮ﾟДﾟ)屮

(' °-°）

Saito: You're the one who made that happen!

Author: You can't prove that.

Saito: You're so immature.

Author: Yeah well... your... face is immature.

Saito: *sigh*

* * *

><p>"What do you see before you, Mr. Caesar?"<p>

Alex leaned over the desk, carefully reading the paper in front of him. Several moments of strained silence passed as he took his time reading the words sprawled upon the white parchment. At long last he said, "I see you have made three spelling mistakes in this document Sir Charles."

Charles V leaned forward, seething in anger. "That document is your _death_ warrant, Mr. Caesar."

Alexander shrugged, apparently unconcerned at his imminent death. "Obviously," he replied sardonically, "But whenever I find myself presented a document that tries to doom me to my ultimate demise, I have always expected my mortal enemies to, at least, have the decency to send me to my death with the correct grammar and conjugations that is required to do so and where I do not receive it I will insist upon it."

Having said that last sentence Alex stood in Charles' main office baring his chin at the man, forcing himself to crush any fear he usually would have felt at becoming a prisoner of war. Alex didn't know what to exactly expect when he saw Charles V. He had never seen the man in person before. And though there were many stories about the man, Charles V remained something of a faceless enigma. Alex was sufficiently experienced enough not to expect the stereotypical antagonist with the traditional monocle, jackboots and a scar down the side of his face, but he had certainly been surprised when he saw him. Even with the rampart obesity of his former country, Alex had never seen a man quite as fat as Charles. His face was found with thick rolls of fat over his collar. Even stranger was that he had somehow become the de facto leader of the Germanian expedition forces. Charles V slammed his meaty hand down on the desk. "Don't you dare act so insolent in front of me _boy._" He snarled. "You are nothing more than an upstart, a traitor to the throne that deserves nothing less than a painful death."

Alex looked up raising his eyebrow. "Traitor implies that I owed you some sort of loyalty. I don't remember ever having come to such an arrangement."

"That matters not. I am still your lord." Charles said impetuously. "But you will find that I am a merciful ruler. Swear you allegiance to me and I will pardon you for all the crimes you have committed against the rightful throne of Albion. In return I shall grant you titles, estates, and as much gold as you might desire."

Alex had already begun laughing hysterically before Charles had even finished his last sentence. He held his stomach as if he was in pain and doubled over snickering like a young boy.

Charles frowned. "Does something amuse you?"

It took several moments for Alex to finally stop laughing before he straightened up and said, "You're a real piece of work aren't you Sir Charles. You just don't know when to give up. No I must refuse but I'll tell you what I will do. I am going to escape from this miserable little fort of yours and when I do I will bring my armies down upon you like a storm."

"You stupid, arrogant boy," Charles almost spit. "Do you honestly believe you can escape this compound? You have no weapons, no soldiers, not even a plan."

"I know." Alex leaned over the desk grinning. It was the expression of a wolf that had just found its prey. "And doesn't that scare you to death?" (**Fun Fact:** Alex is a Dr. Who fan.)

Charles sneered. "We shall see how long your arrogance last when you're under the hot iron. My people are masters of… persuasion through the use of pain.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly, "Pain fades Charlie boy, but being a tyrannical nutcase seems to stick around. Guess who got the better deal here?"

o0o

Alex let loose an inhuman cry of agony as the hot iron cut in to his lower backside and seared his flesh. The intense heat of metal burned his bleeding wound making his pain all the more worse. It had been almost an entire week since his defiant exchange with Charles and since then Alex had learned that the ruthless ex-dictator had not been lying about his torturers. The hot iron came again, this time cutting in to his left shoulder and Alex threw his head back to howl in pain once again. Initially in the first few days, Alex had gritted down the pain without a sound, refusing to show any weakness out of pure stubbornness, but eventually the pain had been too much to bear.

Usually there was a fine line between hurting men enough to break their defiance and overdoing it and killing them prematurely. As any half-decent torturer knew, the trick was to inflict more pain than the victim could bear and keep it at that level of intensity for as long as possible without killing him. However those rules no longer applied for Alex. His pain was increased beyond normal means since his torturers never had to worry about accidently killing him. Healing mages stood at the side of the room, ready to treat his wounds in order to make sure he stayed alive to suffer the torture and there had been moments where Alex wished that they had left him to die instead.

His torment had almost become some sort of repetitive ritual since it had begun. They would heal his wounds from the previous day, in the morning to prepare for the day's routine, then they would cause him excruciating pain, and at the end of it they would tell him to submit to which he would firmly refuse. After that they would throw him back into his cell where his wounds would fester for the night until the next day. This routine continued for several days until finally the magistrate in charge of his interrogations leaned over and asked. "Is it really worth it Caesar? Worth this hellish agony? Do you honestly believe that the mob of Albion could ever fully appreciate your sacrifice? Of course not, those ungrateful peasants will forget about you just as they have forgotten about every martyr that had given their lives for this country. Think about_ that_ before you go to you grave Caesar."

In the past few days Alex had learned that there were several ways in which to break a man. Time and time again Alex endured the pains of what should have been death through the usage of simple torture tactics such as beating, flogging and burning. More than once they had broken his arms and legs and healed them immediately after only to repeat the process several times, before the end of the day. Other times they had forced some kind of oily liquid down his throat which had burned his stomach and left him in convulsions.

Only the thoughts of revenge had kept Alex sane throughout the hellish agony. Alex swore to himself that he would take Charles head and personally drown him in a bucket of water. No, a toilet would be more fitting for that bastard. Yes, when this was over he would drown Charles head first into a freshly used toilet. It would be a humiliating and menial death, no less than what Charles deserved. That was the last thought Alex had remembered thinking before his world went dark.

o0o

It was dawn when Alex awoke to find himself inside the cell where both he and Cattleya had been confined. The cell was part of the old Plotsmouth jail, one of the few buildings that had survived during the burning of Plotsmouth port. It took him a few moments to realize that he had been sitting face first in Cattleya's lap and for a brief moment he struggled to get up before Cattleya had pushed him back down. He felt moisture on the back of his neck as Cattleya bent over and murmured into his ear while stroking his hair. A sob escaped her and he realized that she was crying. His back was strong and muscled but was now wet with bleeding wounds that were stretched across his flesh like rivers. Where his skin was still intact, it was black and blue from the numerous beatings.

Cattleya had torn some of her dress to make rags and bandage his severe wounds. Though they helped stem the bleeding a little, it did nothing for the pain and Alex groaned as something seemed to be pounding within his head. The pounding however, turned out to be footsteps as a door somewhere creaked open and the pair looked up to see Charles V walk in with an escort of eight knights by his side. Two of the guards walked over to where Alex was lying and painfully wrenched him up to his feet.

Alex looked up at the nearest guard. "Kill me." He said in the Germanic language.

That Alex spoke the noble's native language must have surprised him. He drew his head back but smiled. "I will help you die, rebel leader."

"Thank you. You see, I'm tired of slaughtering you guys. You must be the worst soldiers I have ever seen." Alex frowned deeply. "You are Imperial Knight? I don't think so. You fight like little girly girls. Are you sure you are even male?"

The knight colored in rage but before he could retaliate, Charles V stepped in. "I see you still have not lost that insolent attitude, boy."

"Never will." Alex replied. "Seven days and you still haven't broken me. If it was the other way around, I'd have you on the ground crying like a baby and begging for mercy within an hour."

Charles sniffed dismissively. "That no longer matters. You have turned out to be a poor investment, Caesar and a monumental waste of my time… but no longer. At noon today you will be executed in the old city square. I wish I could have seen how much longer you would have lasted before you broke, but I have other matters to attend to now."

"I'm sure pretending to be king and playing dictator of a country that's not yours takes up a large portion of your time." said Alex dryly.

Charles rapped his knuckles against the side of Alex's face as he said the sentence, spilling blood. "I will enjoy watching you die!" Charles spat. Then he glanced over to Cattleya running his beady little eyes over her body. "After that however, I think I will enjoy soiling your little lady friend there. It would be a waste to kill such beauty." He licked his lips perversely. "Take her to the main house and see to it that's she is well groomed and presentable by the time I see her!" he ordered.

Two of the guards walked over to follow his order as Cattleya cringed, shrinking in to the corner of the cell. Rage and adrenaline pulsed through Alex's veins allowing him to ignore the screaming agony of his back as he wrenched free of the two guards holding him in place and lunged at Charles only to be stopped by four others.

"I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR EYES WITH MY HOUSE KEYS AND THEN PISS IN TO YOUR SOCKETS WHILE YOU'RE STILL CONSCIOUS! YOU JUST FUCKED WITH THE WRONG RANGER!" he roared.

Charles recoiled in fright as Alex's hands almost reached his neck and it took several moments for Charles to regain his composure. When he did he looked at Alex and said. "Good bye, Caesar."

Charles turned and briskly walked out the cell, followed by two guards who dragged Cattleya by the wrists still struggling in vain.

Alex was pinned to the ground as he screamed, "Cattleya! Look at me! Look at me!"Cattleya turned and looked at the struggling figure, her eyes pleading. "When you get the chance… kill him!"

Strength seemed to return to her eyes as she nodded slowly but determinedly. Then Alex felt a thud on the back of his head and knew nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I had trouble writing this chapter since its was so dark. I was originally going to post this as only the first half of a single chapter, then I decided that I needed to update. I kinda liked this chapter because in my mind, it solidified Alex's position in the story as a total badass. Or is that just me?

**Also one last thing. I haven't decided how I'm going to kill Charles V yet so if you have any suggestions feel free to review and tell me your ideas cuz I'm beginning to run out!**


	26. Escape and Confession

**Author: **Damn, there were alot of violent suggestions for Charles' death. You guys realize this story is still rated T right? Anyways those suggestions helped my creative juices flowing and I'm personally somewhat satisfied with Charles' death.

**Saito: **You've killed of alot of OCs you know that.

**Author:** This story has enough minor characters. Does it really matter if I kill off one or two?

**Saito: **I also noticed that's you're not updating as much as you used to.

**Author:** I know, school's starting again tomorrow, and I wont have as much time to write stories like I used to. :,(

**Saito:** Sucks to be you. Arn't I glad I got transported to another world where I don't have to go to school.

**Author:** Go fuck Julio you gay dog. Anyways enjoy the story and don't forget to read review and subscribe!

* * *

><p>Alex felt as though he had barely been knocked out before he was shaken awake once again by a platoon of guards. Alex winced as he was dragged to his feet, expecting the usual bouts of agony from his back and was surprised to feel none. Alex realized that someone must have healed his wounds in preparation for his execution. He looked down to see that his wrists had been cuffed together by iron shackles that bound his hands before the guards roughly pushed him of the cell. He was taken through a series of corridors and staircases from the underground prison cells and out into the sun.<p>

The light was blinding after several days in complete darkness and Alex shut his eyes completely in order to protect his eye sight as a reflex. Eventually after several moments Alex opened his eyes into a squint and was startled to see a large crowd of soldier around him. Alex was flanked by two large columns while he stood on a walkway leading up to a wooden execution platform in the middle of the courtyard. But they were not aggressive soldier with weapons coming to attack him as Alex was used to. It took Alex several moments of confusion to gauge their mood before he finally understood. They were spectators. Like tourists on their first vacations, these soldiers stared at him pushing and shoving each other to get the best view. The soldier pointed and made comments, unashamedly whispering amongst one another in hushed voices. The guards behind Alex prodded him onwards with the butts of their spears and Alex slowly walked along the walkway and on to the gallows.

The executioner, a burly man with broad shoulders and biceps the size of a normal person's thighs stood of to the side of the platform. As Alex walked up to the top of the elevated scaffold, Alex could see a Charles V at the very end of the courtyard in raised seats draped in purple silk looking particularly pleased with himself. Alex raised his constricted hands and flicked the bird at the man, one last act of defiance. After that a senior magistrate who, in Alex's opinion, wore more gold on him than you would normally see in a jewelry store, appeared from the crowd and walked on to the spot besides Charles V.

"Alexander Caesar," the man began, "You are hereby tried for your willful commission of crime against the crown. Those crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature…"

As the magistrate began listing of each and every one of the crime he had committed, Alex inwardly groaned. If the magistrate went on any further he would die from boredom before they had the chance to execute him. Perhaps that was their goal. Sighing, Alex rolled his eyes and froze.

Up above the rooftops of the building around the square, Saito and Ney clumsily sneaked across the rafters. They were right above the heads of the soldier inside the courtyard, and should single one of them have bothered to look up, Alex knew they would by dead men within seconds. What the hell were they doing?

o0o

Several meters away, Marshal Ney more or less had the same thought as he tiptoed across the loose tiles of the building above the courtyard.

"Is this plan really going to work?" he hissed at the boy in front of him.

"Maybe." Saito answered uncertainly.

"_Maybe!"_

"It all depends on whether or not he recognizes the signal." Saito explained.

"And what if he doesn't recognize the signal?"

"Well, then we'll… improvise."

Ney swore quietly. "Yeah, that answer does not provide confidence."

"Oh come on. Stop being such a babbyyyyyyyy!" And that was when it happened. While he was distracted talking to Ney, one of the tiles underneath Saito slipped loose and Ney watched in silent horror as Saito, still screaming, tumbled down the side of the roof and onto a group of soldier below. Time seemed to stop as every soldier in the courtyard turned and stared in disbelief at Saito sitting on a small heap of enemy soldiers. Then, reality seemed to return as one amongst their ranks yelled, "Kill the intruder!" breaking the stillness of shock and as one the soldiers charged at Saito.

Seeing the mass of enemy soldiers charging in his direction Saito said "Oh Shit…ummm… IMPROVISE!"

From above, Ney fired a single blue flame into the air and jumped down to join the fray.

o0o

Hundreds of miles away one Andreas saw the blue signal, indicating that the mission had been failed and swore.

"Brimir damn it!" Andreas yelled. "I knew that stupid plan wouldn't work!"

Beside him Guiche shrugged. "Of course it didn't work. None of our plans actually work."

"That's why we carry wands." explained Malicorne.

"_We can get the general before the attack! Just leave it to us!"_ Andreas said in a badly impersonated voice of Saito. "Why did I even listen to him?"

"I told you it was a bad idea." reminded Guiche.

"Yeah, well I stopped listening to you three days ago.

Malicorne frowned. "Well that's not very ni-"

"And I NEVER started listening TO YOU!"

Colbert stepped forward. "That's enough! We are wasting too much time here! What's important is what we do now."

Andreas nodded, conceding the professor's point. "We stick to the original plan. All units will proceed to their original attack designations. Code word is _Tiger Storm!"_

o0o

Back in the courtyard, Alex was one of the first to react as he slammed his wrist in to the executioners face and kicked his leg as hard as he could into his groin. The man shuddered from the pain and fell on his knees while clutching his genitals. Alex then placed the chains binding his wrists around the man's throat and pulled his arms back, snapping the executioner's neck. It seemed ironic, Alex thought, for an executioner to be killed at the gallows by the man he was supposed have hung himself. He mused at the thought for some time before noticing an enemy swordsman making his way up to the gallows.

The mercenary, for he wore the uniform of one, slashed his sword horizontally and Alex barely managed to duck in time, feeling the razor sharp blade grazed the back of his neck. Alex could've sworn the attack sliced off some his hair. The swordsman slashed again this time vertically, and Alex stepped back to avoid the attack but lifted his arms so that the slash of the sword cut through the chains that bound Alex's wrists. Losing his patience, the enemy soldier charged at Alex and Alex simply sidestepped out of the way while simultaneously grabbing the hangman's rope and placing the noose over the enemy's head.

The soldier choked as the rope snagged against his neck and struggled to get the rope off but it was already too late. Stepping back Alex pulled the lever, releasing the trapdoor underneath the soldier's feet and breaking his neck. All in all it was a good day for breaking necks, thought Alex as he picked up the abandoned sword.

Alex felt a strong gust of wind and looked up to see Saito blasting away several enemy mages with the powers of Gandolf while Ney fought his way through onto the platform.

"Thanks for the rescue!" Alex yelled over the ruckus. "But I hope it's not just the two of you!"

"General you know I always have a hand to play!"

"Or really? What hand is this?"

"Actually it's just a high card." admitted Ney while referring to the lowest hand in poker.

Alex swore and then stopped as he saw a flock of looming shadows race across the sky heading straight for them. At first Alex tensed fearing that they were gargoyles again. However as the figures loomed close, Alex's keen eyes could make out their features and he laughed out loud.

"It's the bomber squadrons." He yelled.

Formed less than a year ago, the armored bomber dragons were formed by Alexander himself out of a need for mobile firepower within the air. After the revolution many of the country's former nobility opted flee to neighboring nations leaving very few mages in the country. While almost all branches of the military was affected by the sudden displacements of power, none were more damaged then the dragons services. Since all Dragon knights were nobles, Albion as a republic was left with very few. Traditionally, dragon knights were comprised of mages whose summoned familiars happened to be dragons. Thus dragon divisions within most kingdoms were often small in numbers due to the rarity of tamed dragons. Because of their small numbers, it was commonly believed that Dragon Knights could never make any decisive factor in large battles and often they were used for scouting and brief skirmishes before the battle. Alexander revolutionized this concept however when he proposed that the Albion Air Force tame the wild dragons of Albion in order to replace their previous numbers. Though people were skeptical at first, with the use of specific magical spells and techniques, the dragons were tamed in to service and soon the Albion Air Force was the largest on the continent. Furthermore, Dragon Knights were almost always heavily armored while their mounts often only wore harnesses and saddles giving them little protection. Alexander had argued that heavily armored riders only made it difficult for them to see through their thick visors and prevented them from moving efficiently on dragon back. Now the Dragon Riders only wore a steel cuirass to protect their chest while their heads was bear giving them full visibility of the air. Instead the dragons themselves were equipped with steel chest plates and chainmail that could block small arms fire from the enemy. While riders were easy to replace, dragons themselves were not, therefore making them more valuable assets to the country. Alexander also added one last innovation to the dragons. Each republican dragon was armed with hollow tubes below each wing. These tubes could be filled with a variety of antipersonnel weapons such as grenades, flammable liquids or even acid.

Now these armored beasts ran strafing runs against the Germanian position, scattering their ranks with deadly explosives. Some of the dragons breathed fire on to the buildings, scorching the earth and wood black with their flames. Beyond the destruction and flying debris, Alex could see white sails looming against the sky. The Albion Navy.

Alex turned to Ney and grinned. "Just goes to show that you should never give in before you see the flop marshal!"

Ney smiled back before asking "Where's Charles?" indicating towards the empty chair.

Alex shrugged. "He must have ran…I'll find him.

Though elated by the rescue, Alex could not help but feel as though he was forgetting something important. What came next made Alex want to kick himself. Cattleya! Smoke was rising from the direction of main house and Alex remembered with consternation that it was the exact building where Cattleya was being kept.

Alex started a dead run towards the burning building when Ney caught his arm. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Alex ignored him, jerking loose and ran on. All he could think was: Let her be safe! Let her be safe! Let her be safe!

As he ran, he looked over to see an enemy soldier running right beside him. He stared at Alex and Alex stared back at him. If there was a conversation it would have gone along the lines of, _"Hey there." "Hey." "Aren't you going to fight me?" "Aren't you?" "Fuck it."_ That was the general attitude amongst the Germanian soldiers in the face of the Albion attack as many of them simply threw down their weapons and fled to safety.

Alex continued to make his way towards the building and slammed his shoulder into the flaming door. The heat burned some of his skin but Alex didn't care. As Alex ran deeper in to the mansion, the smoke filled his eyes and they began watering.

"Cattleya!" he screamed desperately, "Cattleya!"

Somewhere in the back he heard muffled voice cry out, "Alex!"

Alex ran towards the source of voice and tried to open the door from where the sound had originated from only to find it locked. Swearing Alex kicked the door but to no avail. The roars and crackling of the fire was getting louder and burning timbers were crashing down around him.

"Alex!" Cattleya screamed again.

"Hold on!" Alex took the sword he had picked up and slammed in between the hinges of the door. Then he pushed all his weight on to the handle creating a lever. The door seemed to moan in protest before finally giving way and splinters flew out from the door that crashed into the floor.

Alex walked in to find Cattleya standing in the center of the room looking as gorgeous as the day Alex had met her. She was dressed in a beautifully cut white gown. It was a simple design that belied its stylishness while it set off her voluptuous curves to perfection. Alex didn't even bother thinking about that as he grabbed her wrist.

"We have to go!" he yelled.

Alex looked over his shoulder and found the door blocked by flames, then walked over to the window and pushing it open. By now, the cinders and embers were falling like snow. Alex picked up Cattleya by the waist and leaped out the window hearing the timber crashing down and the flames roaring right behind him.

They landed as a heap on the bushes while the house crashed down upon itself, now no more than a wreck of burning wood.

Alex painfully got up and took Cattleya by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Cattleya was still coughing and sobbing for breath. It subsided after a while and she looked up at Alex strangely. "Why did you come for me?"

"Why? _Why_?" Alex soon found himself tongue tied and thus unable to find the right words to answer her question he simply leaned over and kissed her. She stiffened at first in surprise but after only a few seconds she returned the gesture and their lips began moving passionately against each other. After several moments they pulled apart and Alex finally said, "Because I love you."

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think twice and Alex realized it was the plain and honest truth. He felt a sudden relief within his chest as he made the confession, almost as if he had been holding his breath before.

Cattleya drew her head back and looked within his eyes. "Alexander," she murmured, "my…Alexander."

Around them, Rangers were already rappelling off their ships and taking their positions in the strategic locations of the enemy camp. Alex wished he could have indulged for a few more minutes but he knew better.

"Can you stand?" he asked standing up.

"I…I think so…Ouch!"

"What is it?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

Rangers were beginning to approach them and Alex carefully scooped up Cattleya in his arms, bridal style.

"You there!" he snapped, indicating towards the nearest Ranger. "Take Miss Valliere up to the infirmary ward on the Freedom."

Saluting, the ranger carried Cattleya over his shoulder while she looked a question at Alex.

"I'll come see you as soon as this is over." He promised.

"Of course," she said mischievously, "You don't get away from me that easily Alex."

Alex smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you then, then." He said before realizing how stupid that phrasing sounded.

Cattleya waved at him adorably while the Ranger carried her away while Alex allowed himself to enjoy the moment a little longer before turning away and letting his expression turn grim. Now it was time for business.

o0o

The sun had already begun setting when Charles V was discovered in a suite of rooms hung with silk and priceless tapestries. It took six men to batter down the door of bronze and gold to reveal Charles V cowering behind his bed. As Alex walked in, Charles raised a fist revealing a purple ring. The purple gem glowed with magic as Charles tried to draw upon its strength but he was too slow. Alex lunged across the room and grabbed the ring with both hands, wrenching it off Charles' fingers in a single fluid motion while breaking his fingers in the process. Screaming in terror, Charles scrambled across in to the corner of the room trying to shrink his oversized body in to the corner while Alex examined the ring curiously.

Charles V must have known then that it was over and drew a dagger to try to take his own life. Alex sheathed his sword and crossed his arms to watch in amusement. In his haste however, Charles let the blade slip within his sweaty hands and merely scored a line in his throat. Impatient, Alex walked over took hold of the man's fleshy hand over the hilt and slowly guided it back to his neck a second time. Charles V lost his nerve and tried to struggle, but Alex's grip was far too strong and he slowly drew the dagger across, stepping back as blood spurted out and the man flailed to death.

Alex looked dispassionately at the corpse before saying, "It's over. It's finally over."


	27. Bluffs and Gestures

**Saito: **Update already asshole!

**General RTS: **Cant! Must. Play. Saint's Row 3!

**Saito: **Dude, I think you're getting addicted.

**General RTS: **NO! I must keep playing!

**Saito:** I'm sorry but you're going to need rehab. I already called and they're one their way.

**General RTS:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUST SAVE THE DRUG DEALER HIS GANGSTERS!

**Saito:** Looks like all those years of GTA and Saint's Row did a number on your moral compass. This is going to be difficult.

*Time Lapse*

**Author: **And that's why I couldn't update this week. Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget review and subscribe!

**Saito:** Also Zero no Tsukaima Season F came out this week, pretty excited about that.

**Author:** Are you...Are you _advertising_ on my channel? You bastard!"

* * *

><p>Alexander resisted the urge to shuffle his clothes as a small group of riders left the enemy gates and headed towards their direction. After Operation Tiger Storm during which almost every Germanian soldier still loyal to Charles were either killed or captured, Alexander had ordered his army to surround the remaining fortress still in Tristainian hands. Andreas and Ney had told Alex how the Tristainian forces had fought their way through the Germanian Cavalry and defended the keep until the Albion forces had arrived. While Alex admired the skill and determination it must have taken for the Tristainian leader to break through the Germanian encirclement, he also realized that not much of the Tristainian forces could have possibly survived the attack. The ships of the Albion Navy quickly arranged itself around the fortress next day and Alexander had sent a single message. <span>Surrender or we will begin the bombardment.<span>

It had rained heavily the day before and now Alex contentedly watched the Tristainian horsemen struggle thought the mud. He had assembled his Ranger battalion to face them on the remaining dry ground so that his enemy would have no place to rest. To Alex's enormous pleasure, one of the noble horsemen slipped and fell from his saddle when his mount lurched into a hole. The Rangers struggled not to laugh at the man's predicament as the mage yanked savagely on the reins and remounted now soaked in filth.

The riders halted as Alexander raised a flat palm. Though they had come unarmed, Alexander was still distrustful of the Tristains knowing that assassination would not have been below them. At his back, the Rangers watched in silence, their scoped rifles ready in their hands. They watched as their leader, an officer wearing fine armor that extended to an ornate silver head piece, stepped out to speak. "I bear a message from the queen of Tristain!"

Behind him, Alex could hear a sharp intake of breath as Ney hissed in anger. Formality dictated that they should have waited until Alexander gave them permission to speak before telling him their message. Clearly, the aristocrat felt no need to extend that formality towards am ignorant commoner. If Alexander was angry, he showed no sign of it as he called. "Dismount if you wish to speak with me!"

The riders exchanged resigned glances and Ney masked his amusement as they stepped down in to the thick mud. They were held almost immobile by its grip and their expressions raised his spirits.

"What does you queen have to say?" Alexander continued, staring at the officer. The man flushed in anger as the mud ruined his fine boots and took a moment to master his emotions before replying.

"She bids that you meet her in the shadow of the walls of the fortress. You are to bring only three companions. Her honor guarantees no attack while you are there."

"What does she have to say to me?" Alexander asked again as if there had been no reply. The man's flush deepened.

"If I knew there would be no point in such a meeting!" he snapped. Those with him glanced nervously at the host of Rangers waiting with rifles. They had seen the extraordinary accuracy of those weapons only a few days before and their eyes pleaded with their spokesman not to give any offence that might lead to an attack.

Alex smiled. "What is your name?"

"General de Gramont. I am the lord of the province of Alsace and commander of first Tristainian division. By your standards I would be called a marshal."

"No Gramont." Replied Alex dryly. "In our ranks you would be called nothing, certainly not a marshal. Tell your queen I will meet her at a quarter before ten in three days time. If she keeps me waiting then I will return to camp and commence the bombardment of your remaining forces. "

General Gramont opened his mouth in outrage at the barely concealed threat and then closed it as he realized he had no other choice than to bear the indignity of being dismissed by a commoner. The implications of the threat were not lost on the rest of the messengers as they once again remounted their horses and began the long trudge back to the castle.

Andreas turned to Alex. "You can't possibly be thinking of going! Don't you remember what happened to the messengers that you sent?" He looked appalled at the idea.

Alex shrugged. "True, but they know they can't possibly risk killing me. They already lost the war and an assassination would only seal their fates to certain death."

Andreas swore. "Lord above, have a fucking care about your own life for once! You are not someone that can be replaced easily you know!"

"Albion watches us Andreas, if I back out they will begin to think that I lost my courage."

"Will those be your last words?" Andreas fiercely asked.

"Oh, I don't think I will be," Alex said, a slow smile stealing across his face. "Did I ever tell you about my mission in the East?"

"You mean the one where you captured an entire company of enemy soldiers by pretending you had an entire battalion?" Andreas asked, thrown off by Alex's sudden change in attitude. "What about it?"

"We're going to play a little game of Cheat, see how much we can bullshit the enemy."

o0o

Despite the late season, the sun was hot in the lower regions of Albion and the ground had been baked into a thin crust by the time Alexander rode towards the fortress. The queen had requested he bring only three companions, but another 5000 cavalry rode with him for the first few miles and the fortress was surrounded by the Albion Navy. A mile outside the fort where he could make out the details of the orange pavilion, Alexander left his escort behind with some reluctance though he knew that Marshal Jack would ride to his aid if he signaled.

Alexander sat straight in his saddle as he rode ahead with Ney, Andreas and Martin. They were well armed and carried hidden blades in their armor in case the queen insisted on removing their swords.

The four riders did not speak as they passed in to the cool shade of the orange tent and dismounted. The entrance to the pavilion was wide and two royal guards stood at their side. Though there were chairs within, the pavilion held only one man and Alex acknowledged him.

"Where is the queen, Gramont? Is it too early in the morning for her?"

"She is coming." Gramont replied stiffly. "Royalty cannot be expected to arrive first."

Alex raised an eyebrow as he considered taking offence. "Perhaps I should leave. I did not ask her to come to me after all."

Gramont flushed and Alex smiled. The man was easy to anger. Time passed slowly and Alex grew irritated as he looked down at his watch. More than ten minutes had passed since they had arrived which was more than enough for their queen to have come out and met them. They had been keeping him waiting intentionally. Alexander snapped at Gramont. "Tell your queen to get out here now."

General Gramont lost his temper and said, "The queen will not summon herself at the beck and call of a commoner! Realize you place!"

Shrugging, Alex signaled to Martin who walked out and waved a red piece of cloth before walking back in. Immediately the roar of a cannon fire could be heard as a nearby ship unleashed a full broadside volley harmlessly over the fortress. Gramont stared in thin-lipped fury as Alexander turned to face him.

"The first one was only a warning shot." he said." The next will reduce your fortress to rubble."

General Gramont had quickly ordered a runner to go back to report the situation but it had not been necessary. The cannon fire was audible throughout the entire fort it did not take long for Henrietta to realize what had happened. Henrietta and her entourage rode out of the fort at the gallop, dignity be damned and Alexander watched silent satisfaction as they dismounted and walked towards the tent, out of breath. Slowly she regained her composure and she nodded to the two guards and they stepped away from the pavilion to take positions at her side. Only then did she walk the few steps into the tent as Alex and his companions did not even bother to rise in order to greet her.

"General Caesar." Henrietta said, inclining her head."

Majesty" Alex replied.

The queen was a beautiful woman with purple hair and with regal composure around her. In her hands, she tightly gripped an ornate mace and Alex playfully toyed with the idea that she may have used it to club insubordinate subjects in anger despite her harmless appearance. She wore an ostentatious set of armor which exposed her ample breast and Alex wondered if her dress possessed any practical value at all.

Alex turned to Ney who blinked twice, confirming that this was indeed the queen of Tristain and not some imposter. If she indeed had been a fake, the army inside the fortress could easily have smashed the pavilion flat from the walls and lose only a few loyal men. After a brief moment of silence it was Henrietta who began to speak first. "That show of force was hardly necessary, Sir Caesar. I remind you that we are under the banner of truce. No hostilities should be allowed on either side."

Alexander shrugged. "You are here now in front of me where before you would have been content to keep me waiting. Though it was a little harsh, I'd say it was quite successful in its purpose."

Biting back a sharp remark Henrietta continued, "Is that all you have to say for yourself then?"

"Not quite. I think you would be interested to know that Germania has signed an armistice with Albion just yesterday."

What?" she exclaimed startled.

"Yes it was the doing of William Bradenburg who currently holds the title of regent. It is a temporary measure I think until the Germanic council elects a permanent emperor. It is quite hectic there right now but I digress. One of the conditions of the treaty was that Germania has now broken its alliance with Tristain. I believe that was the term."

Henrietta's jaw dropped in horror. "Surely you jest?"

Alex shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. It seems the treaty was signed in Londonium. I myself am only receiving the details now.

"I see… Then do you have the authority to represent your country here?"

"Parliament has voted to grant me _Tempus __Auctoritate_ just this morning. It gives me the power to temporarily make decisions on behalf of my country.

Henrietta paused for a moment as she digested this before saying, "I assume you already know why I have requested you to come here today."

"Yes, but pretend I didn't."

Henrietta sighed inwardly. Clearly this man was not going to make things any easier for her. "I have come here today to request for peace. For the benefit of both our countries, I propose that a truce be made between Tristain and Albion. We are willing to begin negotiations to end this war."

Alexander barked a laugh that made Henrietta jump.

"Are willing?" he said with amusement. "I will spare the lives of you and your men from complete slaughter under the conditions of surrender. That is the only reason I have come here today."

The room stiffened in still silence as Alexander said the words and Henrietta knew that was the crux of the problem. While Alexander indeed held a knife to their throat, most of the nobles under the Tristainian banner were simply too proud to admit defeat to a man they considered inferior in both status and rank. If Alexander had been a noble, Henrietta knew they would have surrendered without hesitation, yet instead they now chose to defend their accursed honor instead of their lives to make a pointless gesture. Henrietta knew that she would have to find terms that were both acceptable to both these Jacobins and her nobles if she wanted any chance of saving her men from certain death.

"That's impossible." She said simply. "Dishonor to a noble is the same as death."

"Does every one of your soldiers fell that way?" Alex asked.

"They do." She lied.

"Then they must be very brave." Alexander nodded sympathetically. "Are there any letters you would like to write for me to take then?"

"Excuse me?"

"If there are any relatives or loved ones you and your men have in Tristain that you would like to write to before you die, I would be happy to make arrangements in order to make sure that those letters reach your families. Furthermore I personally will ensure that you and the rest of your soldier receive the proper funeral rites and honors after the battle."

Henrietta paled as she realized the implications of the offer. "Will you not listen to reason?" she asked. "Will you kill thousands of men for the sake of your pride?"

Alex sniffed. "Men die at the hands of their enemy but are killed by their commanders. It was your decision to invade Albion and order you men into the killing ground not mine. You lead them to their deaths, remember that _your majesty_." Henrietta's words stopped dead in her throat as Alex finished speaking. He had struck her at her very core and she had no arguments with which she could defend herself since those were the very conclusions she directed at herself. His accusatory remark sent shuddered along her body. "Furthermore," continued Alex "I do not fight for my pride but for the pride of my nation. If we were to simply forgive those that invaded our homeland and ravaged our cities then other nations will see that as a weakness and would be tempted to invade as well."

Henrietta understood immediately "So you want to make an example out of us."

Alex's face brightened in mock cheerfulness. "Yes, it's very simple isn't it? And since your men seem so eager to die it's the perfect solution for everyone."

Henrietta felt sick. "May I have some time talk to my advisors, general?"

"Certainly, but don't take too long. The bombardment begins at noon. If you wish to surrender then you and your officers must come to our camp before then."

Alexander and his companions rose from their seats then and departed first leaving Henrietta and her guards alone. With a worried expression Gramont approached her, "Your majesty, you can't possibly be thinking of surrendering. The shame would be too great for a noble."

"Perhaps," conceded Henrietta. "but what of the commoners that serve our army now? How many agree with you General Gramont? Surely not all. How could that be when so many have already been caught trying to desert? No general, I believe I have already made my decision."

"You majesty we must think this through! Surely there are other alternatives."

"There are none unless you would rather we all die here," Henrietta said resignedly. "We must answer by noon if our troops are to survive. Alexander has deliberately left us little time so that we would have no chance to think of a proper response. We have no choice."

o0o

As the sun rose in the sky, the Royal carriage of Tristain made its way towards the Albion camp. With it came a hundred heavily armored knights on horseback at the trot. They came in grim silence and rangers too fell quiet at the sight before forming ranks around the area where Alexander and his generals waited for the monarch. No special tent had been raised for the queen, yet Alexander could not help a twinge of awe as the ranks rode towards him in perfect order. The carriage was slowed with extreme gentleness and Alex watched in fascination as the door swung open and Henrietta stepped out. Her eyes showed no sign of fear as they met his and Alex felt his respect for the queen rise just a little.

Alexander stepped forward and sensed the hard gaze of the royal guard on him. "Have these men stand back, majesty." Henrietta waved at her guards and gave the order. Alexander stood stiffly as the officers glared at him before retreating a grudging distance. The idea they could protect their queen in the heart of the Albion camp was ludicrous but Alexander could feel the fierce loyalty within them.

Henrietta looked at him trying to bring all her courage to bear. "You will spare my subjects?"

"My word is iron. I gave you my word and thus it shall be."

Quietly she walked towards him and presented him the Tristainian standard. "I, Henrietta de Tristain, present you the royal standard as proof of my full surrender. The war is over."

Alex shook his head. "No not yet. There is one more thing you must do."

"And what is that?"

"Kneel before me and you surrender will be complete."

There was an immediate uproar among the ranks of the Tristain guard and Alex knew why. While it was customary for surrendered generals to kneel before their opponents, it was the first time in history where a commoner had beaten a noble. For their monarch to kneel before a peasant was the greatest humiliation an aristocrat could bear. From the rear ranks of the Rangers Louise would have thrown herself at Alex if Saito had not pulled her back at the last moment. Still, she bristled in indignation at the thought of her beloved queen bowing before such a vile peasant and yelled, "Your majesty no!"

Alex did not speak again and Henrietta stood quietly for a moment. Truth be told, Alex had expected Henrietta to refuse or at the very least to protest before doing so. Instead Henrietta silently walked up to him and slowly kneeled without complaint. Before her knees could reach the ground however, Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her upright. Startled, Henrietta looked up at Alex in confusion.

"No man has to bow to another in this country." He explained simply to her bewildered expression. "Your surrender is already received."

Flags fluttered gently in the breeze and it was in that setting where the second invasion of Albion came quietly to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> For those of you who are going to ask. Alex did that just to see whether or not if Henrietta was willing to push away her pride to save her subjects.


	28. Politics with the Chances of Date

**Author:** Another chapter YAY!

**Saito:** Wow that was alot faster than the last one.

**Author:** Yeah I know, now I'm fucked cuz I didn't do any of my homework.

**Saito:** Sucks to be you, I don't have any homework.

**Author:** Sucks to be you, you're the one who had the choice of four hot girls and the producers made you chose the one who blows you up every ten seconds.

**Saito:** (T_T) I know

**Author:** Anyways don't forget to review and subsribe!

* * *

><p>The Tristainian forces were disarmed and detained the very same day. It had to be done quickly and sometimes brutally if the surrender was to hold. Weapons were collected and removed from the battlefield, guarded by the dragoons as they assembled their ranks. The Tristainian soldiers were gathered into lines of prisoners and were shepherded into a large POW camp with high wooden walls where they were less likely to escape.<p>

Now, Alexander's council entered the long room of the fortified camp to discuss the fate of these prisoners. Alex waited for the wine to be poured and laid his notes down on the table. He had already memorized the reports and would not need to refer to the again.

"It seems that they were much more desperate than we originally thought." said Ney as he read over the reports. "They would have starved to death even if we just left them alone. There are hardly any supplies of spoils to take from them in the first place. Though," he added, "The weapons alone are worth a small fortune. Some of the swords are good steel and even the iron ones will fetch a reasonable price."

Alex waved a hand dismissively. "Forget their weapons, did you see the ships? Most of the are garbage. Nothing but simple barges but that ship, the Ostlant is quite remarkable."

Ney nodded in agreement. "The technology of the ship is far superior to our own. With those strange mechanics inside, the ship could maneuver in whatever weather regardless of the wind. Will you be taking that then?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm not quite sure yet, but for now we should have shipwrights and engineers take a look at the engine to see if it's something we can replicate."

"I see."

"Are the prisoners secure?" Alex asked Martin.

"The men are tied and confined, although" he added in amusement, "they hardly have anywhere to go even if they did escape considering they're trapped on this island."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do with them?" inquired Jack. "Like it or not, we're responsible for them now. We're going to have to find a way to return them back to their homes and that probably means we're going to need the cooperation of Tristain to do it."

"That is a problem," Alex said, "Henrietta will have to send a messenger back to Tristainia with her royal seal to tell them what happened here. Though, lord knows how they're going to react when they find out."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Andreas. "Remember that there's still a treaty to be signed."

"That is the work of politicians not soldiers." said Alex. "We'll leave it to them to squabble for every last detail in the treaty. I have already sent a messenger to tell them of our victory but not enough to know the details. The militia will also want to return home so I'll leave for Londonium tomorrow with them and the Rangers along with some of the Cuirassiers. I would like for Ney, Jack and Andreas to accompany me. General Martin, you will oversee the containment and the eventual transport of our prisoners. The first and second musketeer regiment along with a battalion of hussars will stay with you. Parliament will most likely send a representative to plan and oversee the reconstruction of Portsmouth and they will need someone to show them the realities of the situation."

Martin groaned and rolled his eyes, making Alex laugh. The thought of having to babysit thousands of enemy prisoners and settlers was hardly an ideal appointment but Martin was a sound administrator and Alex could trust him to take care of the situation while he was away. Alex continued to give out his orders and positions until each man there knew his duty and the extent of his authority. He smiled when they replied with wit and answered every question with the complete knowledge they had come to expect from him. The soldiers of Albion claimed he knew the name of very man under his command and while that may have been false, Alex had already mastered every aspect of army life. He was never at a loss or unable to provide a quick answer to any challenge up to him and it all went further to establish the confidence of the men.

o0o

The Rangers were the honor guard of the column as they marched in to the city with machine like precision. They marched in ranks of 6 abreast and that tail of the column stretched back farther than eye could see. The tramp of the army was a muted thunder and the cuirassiers could feel vibration under their saddles and dust seemed to shimmer in the air. At the head of the column came Alexander on a prancing gelding while Andreas Ney and Jack rode a pace back to the rear. Shortly behind them between the small force of riders and the Ranger was the royal carriage of Tristain carrying Henrietta, Louise and Saito.

Word of their victory traveled quickly across the land and the streets of Lodonium were nearly delirious with joy over the news. Crowds of people filled the streets cheering themselves hoarse as Alexander made their way down the street to the old Parliament building where Prime Minister Francis and the representatives waited to receive them. As they passed the city square, the Londonium garrison presented arms and fired off a salute over their heads and Prime Minister Francis gave them a formal welcome, praising them for their service and valor to the country. Alex too gave his own brief address then went inside the parliament building.

o0o

"You are to be commended" Prime Minister Francis smiled as they sat down in his study once again. "All of you. Not only have you defeated a far superior force of enemies, you have done so without a single civilian causality and with as little damage to public property as I could have hoped for."

"There was one civilian casualty, Prime Minister." Alex said bitterly.

The Prime Minister's smile turned grim. "Ahhh yes Lucifer… It is indeed unfortunate that a boy should become a casualty of battle at such a young age but it could have been worse Alex, much worse. As one grows older, they find that there are far greater tragedies in life. But you prevented that. Whatever anyone may say, you shouldered an incredible burdened and performed your duties with steel and valor that few men possess. I have recommended that you and your officers be decorated for your services. It is the least that can be done in the way of reward."

"We were only doing our duties, Prime Minister. Now it is time to see what we will do with the victory we have won."

Prime Minister Francis nodded in agreement. "There have already been several proposals by some members of the Parliament as to what to do. Representative Nairn believes we should remove Henrietta from the royal throne with noble more sympathetic to our cause and place heavy reparations to pay for the reconstruction of Plotsmouth."

Alex snorted derisively. "Let me guess. That proposed noble just happens to be his sibling?"

"His cousin actually, but the intent is more or less the same. You don't have to worry, Nairn in nothing but a fool. No one will actually listen to him but many do believe share similar ideas to his. After all our coffers always seem to be short and reparations will help speed the reconstruction of the damages of war."

Alex frowned. "I did not realize…" he began and then paused. "If I may express my own opinions,"

Francis gestured for him to do so.

"The short term advantages of making the Tristainian suffer for the invasion are quite obvious and appealing. Namely we can fill up our coffers from reparation money and our enemy is for the moment weakened to the point where they cannot even protect themselves. But what about the long term consequences? Right now the Tristainian government is made up of several wealthy nobles who control certain regions within Tristain. Those nobles in turn owe allegiance to queen Henrietta thus keeping them in line. Even if we replace the queen with someone else, there is no guarantee the noble of Tristain would accept a monarch enthroned by a foreign power. If the people were to revolt, then there would be a power vacuum and a civil war would follow soon after. Every noble with some kind of power would be fighting one another for the throne. At that point there are two things that may happen. Tristain either would disintegrate into complete chaos or it would emerge as a stronger nation with a vengeance. Either case could prove disadvantageous for us."

"Disadvantageous?'What do you mean?" prompted the Prime Minister.

"To end such a bloody civil war it would mean that the victor would have had to have a powerful military. In that scenario Tristain would want every reason to take revenge against us and they would now have the army with which to do it."

"Yes, but I don't see how it would be disadvantageous _for us_ if our enemy disintegrates into chaos."

"If they do disintegrate into small factions slaughtering one another for the throne, then another country, either Gallia or Germania could easily invade and annex the current Tristainian lands. Then what? Then either Germania or Gallia, the two super powers of the continent, would then control the perfect strategic location from which they could attack us which means they would be an even bigger threat the Tristain was."

"We could always take that land ourselves." Francis suggested. "That's always another option.

"Alex shook his head. "If we do, we would need more than half our army to guard that territory for no good reason. The country is practically worthless at the present. Even before the war Tristain has never been a wealthy nation. Its economy right now is in shambles thanks to the rampant corruption within the ranks of the nobles. Conscription and war taxes are already taking their toll on the peasantry. With the cost of keeping a regular garrison there, Albion would be _losing _money and resources trying to keep that country afloat. No, it is far better to leave the Tristains to their own country. Let them guard the south for us. They have more to lose after all. They can't attack us now that Germania has broken their alliance so they are of no threat to us."

"Would they not be overrun by another country like you said?"

"They still have a number of soldiers left, certainly no less than when they began the war and it seems to have been enough over the years. More importantly, they will bleed whatever invader attacks them in which case we would have number of options. We could join the war on the invading side. After all we are in a position to strike the lethal blow from sea earning us a fair share of spoils and territory. Or we could rescue Tristain on the condition they give up some of their sea side territories such as Calais of Caen. It would depend of the situation."

"Those are well reasoned points." Said Sir Francis as he took a minute to digest what Alex had said. Then he nodded slowly. "You're a devious one that's for sure. I count myself fortunate I am not you enemy. One must wonder how you did not end up in politics."

Alex rolled his eyes. "If I had to spend my day in a room full of self-important old men arguing whether or not we should lower corn taxes I would have to stab someone. Either that or I would end up as one of the street bums pushing carts mumbling to myself!"

"I can certainly agree to those sentiments." Prime Minister Francis laughed. "Well, these are not decisions we can make in a single day. We can think more on them tomorrow when we have better review the circumstances. By the way, there will be a ball celebrating your victory next week. You are expected to show up of course as you are the guest of honor."

Alex grimaced. "Must I?"

"I'm afraid you must." He replied gently. "Now if you'll excuse me I better go pay my respects to Queen Henrietta before I cause any more unnecessary offence."

o0o

Alex awoke the next morning to the sound of gentle knocking on his door. Tired from the excitement of the past few days and grumpy from the lack of sleep, Alex dragged himself out of bed, forced a shirt over his head and opened the door.

"Cattleya?" he said, startled when he saw the figure waiting patiently in the hallway.

"Good morning Alex." She smiled amiably. "Do you have some time?"

"I ummm… sure. Today's my day off so I have time to spare. Why? Is something the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she said as she grabbed his wrist and lead him outside. "I just thought there was some good weather for a date today."

"Ha ha I see…. Wait a WHAT?"

"A date." she confirmed quite calmly.

"But…but-"

"Do you not want to go on a date with me?"

"Well… no." he admitted in embarrassment.

"Then let's go." She said cheerfully.

_"Aww hell why not?"_ thought Alex as he allowed himself to be pulled along. _"It's not like I get a break that often anyways."_

Together, they explored the amenities of the city enjoying the other's company. Food stalls and game stands were set up to celebrate the Albion victory of the war and since Alex wore only a plain white shirt and black pants, he found himself able to better enjoy the city without the usual stares and overzealous worship of the townspeople. For now, they were just a normal couple enjoying the wonders of the city.

"Did you enjoy the date?" Cattleya asked after they sat down in the park.

"Very much." replied Alex, significantly cheered. "It's been a long time since I came to this world that I've had the chance to enjoy myself like today…Thank you Cattleya."

Cattleya smile seemed to falter as Alex said those words. "Alex."

"Yes?"

"You're not from this world are you?"

"…No, no I suppose not." he said thoughtfully.

"Have you ever wanted to go back? I mean it is your home world after all."

"I'm not sure myself," replied Alex realizing the source of her worry. "There might not be a safe way back and even if there was a chance of going back, I would have to leave all my friends here behind… and I would even have to leave you too." he finished quietly placing his hand on hers and squeezing it affectionately. A moment of blissful silence passed between them as Cattleya leaned in closer to kiss and Alex did the same. It was the perfect moment until-

"HOLD IT!" Both Cattleya and Alex's heads snapped back as the voice broke them out of their seeming trance.

_"Dammit don't I ever get to catch a break?_ Alex thought as he looked up to see Louise standing before them trembling in rage. Not far behind her, Saito stood looking fairly uncomfortable.

"Doing that kind perverted thing to one-sama, y-y-y-y-y-YOU DOG!"

"Oh dear." said Cattleya placing a hand over her mouth in consternation. "Louise can we talk in private?"

Louise looked like she was about to protest before slumping her shoulders and allowing herself to be led away outside of earshot though Alex could still hear the occasional outburst like 'Dog' or 'Peasant'. Saito stood unsure of what do to before tiredly flopping himself down beside Alex. After a moment of awkward silence Alex finally said, "And underdeveloped girl with unbelievably destructive power, wow she's a keeper."

"Don't patronize me." He said glumly.

"Does she actually treat you any better that she treats others?" Alex asked out of curiosity.

Saito chuckled mirthlessly. "Yes, in fact she treats me far _worse_. You see all these scars?"

Alex nodded.

"Most of them are from her."

Alex laughed. "Once again, she's a keeper."

"So… what happens now?" asked Saito.

Alex shrugged. "The war's over. We all go home. That's how it's suppose to be isn't it?"

Saito nodded before turning grim. "Not all of us though."

"No," agreed Alex. "Not all of us."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did." Alex replied.

"That boy I killed during the battle… what was his name."

Alex paused for a sad moment. "His name was Lucifer."

"Lucifer…" Saito said the name under his breath as if he were tasting the name."Look I just wanted you to know, about what I did… I'm sorry."

Alex sighed tiredly. He had a lot of time to think about what happened Lucifer and he already knew his answer. "Don't be. You killed many of my comrades. I killed even more of yours. If you didn't killed Lucifer he would've killed you. That's what war is, isn't it? You have to kill… or be killed. You were just another soldier. You didn't have a choice."

Saito shook his head angrily. "We all had a choice. I could've refused my orders. I could've stopped Louise but instead I chose to fight."

Alex sighed. "Look pal, there are some things in life we can't control. The bitter irony of war is that you have to take life to protect life. It's the same with me."

That finally quieted Saito and so they sat in mournful silence for several moments staring at the ground. Footsteps could be heard and both Alex and Saito looked up thinking that Cattleya and Louise was back. Neither of them was even able to register the blow that sent them flying ten feet in to the air. They landed with a shuddering thud on to the ground. Alex was the first to look up and saw a woman with long dark hair, and strange runes inscribed over her forehead. Her violet eyes looked at them as if they were nothing more than insects.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Sheffield menacingly.


	29. Relevations and Decisions

**Author:** Tons of shit happens in this chapter.

**Saito:** I think it would be fair to call this the plot twists chapter.

**Author:** Indeed and you didn't do shit.

**Saito:** Shut up.

**Author:** Anyways don't forget to review and subscribe to da story.

**Saito: **...

**Author:** It's pretty god-damn lonely when no one comments.

**Saito:** Indeed

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" spat Alex as he drew his saber from his hip. He chanced a quick glance at Saito to see that he too had crouched himself by reflex against the attacker. Unlike Alex however Saito did not wave his weapon with him. While Alex had allowed his prisoners parole for them to look around the city, they weapons had been confiscated and were still under guard by his men.<p>

Sheffield sneered at Alex, "Don't get in my way _boy_. My target is Gandalf and the Void Mage, stay out of this if you value your life."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did any of my actions ever indicate I valued my life?" Alex yelled as he lunged towards her. Alex stepped into the cut, slashing at his target with his entire weight only to feel his sword bounce backwards as if it had hit an invisible wall, sending him flying into the ground. Before Alex could pick himself up from the ground Sheffield summoned a monster almost instantaneously. The creature wrapped its long arms around Alex while he thrashed wildly, and the monster broke his sword wrist making him drop his saber before bringing him closer to Sheffield, their faces almost touching.

"I almost forgot." Sheffield said smiling. "You have something that belongs to me boy."

She reached within Alex's pocket and pulled out the purple ring Alex had picked up from Charles V before he killed him. Alex tried to kick and pull at her but it was no use for creature was too strong. Alex could hear the sound of pattering footsteps and Alex turned his head to see Cattleya and Louise running towards them and he tried in vain to yell for them to stay back.

Saito dived for Alex saber and used his powers to leap towards Sheffield only to be blocked by the mysterious force field just as Alex's attack had been deflected only moments before.

"Damn it!" Saito shouted angrily as he skidded across the ground.

Sheffield simply ignored him and brought Alex, still staring defiantly, closer. "You really think you're something don't you?" she said mockingly. "What a fool. You are nothing more than a lowly pawn of King Joseph. You should discard that arrogance and realize your place already before it's too late."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snarled Alex

Sheffield laughed. "Do you really believe you have changed this world for the better? You have been nothing more than a slave to the biddings of my master. You have only won your battles **because King Joseph had allowed, and sometimes even helped, you to!**"

Alex tried to laugh but he was visibly disturbed. "You're full of shit!"

"Am I? Think about it general. Why do you think you have won all your battles so easily? I was there at the Battle of White Leaf Forest you know. _I_ was the one who used the Proin Pulvinar artifact in order to reduce the magic power of the mages by half. _I _was the one who used the confusion charm on the enemy officers to slow their counter attacks against your petty little ambushes. And _I _was the one who fired the shot that **made Gandalf kill your little friend Lucifer!"**

Alex paled as she said those last words. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Sheffield only smiled in response then pulled something out of her pocket and blew the contents, some kind of sparkling dust, into Alex's face. Alex recoiled and screamed in agony as the monster threw him back on to the ground. Alex tried to stand back up but the pain had been too much and he stumbled back, falling down to one knee as a hand clutched painfully at his heart before passing out.

"What the hell did you do to him!" yelled Saito.

Sheffield grinned malevolently, "It's a little something I like to call Nightmare Powder. Don't worry the effects aren't…lethal."

Roaring Saito lunged forward only to be stopped once again by the invisible force-field that surrounded her. Sheffield laughed. "It's useless Gandalf!

"Saito!" cried Louise. "Reinforcements are coming!"

"What?" Saito turned his head to the direction Louise had pointed out and sure enough, a small dust cloud of cavalry was heading towards their direction. It seems their commotion must have attracted attention. Ney and his cuirassiers had arrived.

"Damn. You lucked out this time Gandalf but count your blessing this will not happen again." sniffed Sheffield. She threw a glass sphere to the floor, releasing a powerful and blinding light that made Saito flinch. When the light finally dissipated, Saito, Louise, Cattleya and an unconscious Alex found themselves alone in the park, with Ney and his Cavalry hurrying towards them in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" asked Saito, visibly disturbed.

No one could answer him.

o0o

"Are you sure that was the one?" asked Henrietta. Almost two days had passed since Sheffield's attack and Saito and Louise found themselves sitting with Henrietta inside her official guestroom. Alexander had still not woken up from his coma since the encounter and Henrietta had worried over the implications of the attack from the Gallian King's familiar.

Saito nodded tiredly. "I'm positive. The ring she took from Alex was the Ring of Anderville."

Louise gasped. The Ring of Anderville until recently had been a major source of their misfortunes this past year. It had been the ring that had allowed Cromwell to control Louise and almost made her marry the traitor Wardes. It had been the ring that brought back Prince Wales from the dead and caused Henrietta so much grief. And it had been the ring that Sheffield used to take control of about one third of Tristain's army in South Gotha during the first invasion. The mention of the ring had become almost an unpleasant taboo after all the misery it had caused and to hear the name once more sent shudders down their spines.

"But how did the ring come into Alexander's possession?" Henrietta asked uncertainly. Her hands were shaking.

"Ney told me that Alexander took it from Charles when he killed him." Saito said grimly.

"I see," said Henrietta thoughtfully. "Then that explains how Charles managed to turn the Germanian troops against us only a few days ago." She paused as she realized something else. "In fact that also explains how he was able to convince Frederick and the Germanic Council in to declaring war on Albion."

Saito and Louise stiffened in shock. "But… then how would Charles get his hands on the ring?" asked Louise uncertainly.

It was Saito who answered. "Sheffield said to Alex, she was going to take the ring _back_. I think she must have been the one to give it to Charles then."

Henrietta nodded in agreement. "But the question is, why?"

Neither Saito nor Louise had any idea then and the soon fell into uncomfortable silence. But it did not take long for them to receive the answer. Later that evening a messenger from Tristain arrived to Lodonium with an urgent message for Queen Henrietta. The messenger had been a griffon knight who had flown from Tristainia only the day before and flew to Londonium without resting. His beast collapsed with a shuddering sigh in the courtyard of the Parliament buildings and wheezed in exhaustion. But the creature's exertions were not unjustified since the message had indeed been extremely important. Joseph Gaul, King of Gallia, had broken the non-aggression pact and declared war on Tristain.

o0o

The next day, Alexander awoke with bloodshot eyes to find himself in the hospital ward room. He felt appallingly weak and his heart seemed to throb. Cattleya had been beside him and he stared at her, trying to remember what had happened. He was fighting that strange woman and then? He could not remember after that. How much time had passed since then? He blinked slowly, lost. Cattleya's face was pale and worried as she smiled at him.

"What…What happened?" His voice was feeble and he had to force the words out.

"You were attacked, by the woman called Sheffield, remember?"

"Ahhh…"

"Alex," Cattleya looked at him earnestly. "What did she do to you? What did you see?"

Alex looked away. "She gave me dreams." He croaked softly.

"Dreams?"

"Nightmares to be exact. I was put in situations, missions where no matter how hard I tried I was always destined to fail. And every time someone I cared about would suffer because of it."

Cattleya rested a hand on his chest. "I'm so sorry Alex."

"It's okay. I'm better now." He lied.

With vast effort, Alex struggled up on to his elbows. As if it had waited for that exact moment a headache slammed in to his skull and Alex doubled over in pain. Cattleya shot out an arm to push him down but he gently pushed her away. His eyes were gritty and his heart thumped in his chest but his mind was beginning to clear at last. He swung his legs form beneath the blanket and planted his feet firmly on the ground before trying to stand up. Cattleya supported him by his shoulder and guided him towards the doorway. Before he could reach the door however it slammed back on its hinges as both Ney, Andreas and Prime Minister Francis entered the room over the protests of the orderlies.

"I heard him talking inside there." Ney was saying pushing through as gently as he could. They fell silent as they saw Alexander standing at last.

"I'm going to need a situational report." said Alex. Though strength was beginning to return to his voice he still seemed confused.

"Alex," said Francis gently. "I think we'd better talk in private."

o0o

"That son of a bitch." Alex swore as he sat with Prime Minister Francis in his parlor."You mean to tell me that Joseph managed to bait Germania and Tristain in to invading us?"

"Yes," said Prime Minister Francis tiredly as he rubbed his blood shot eyes."And now we know the reason for it as well."

Alex shook his head angrily_ "That bastard used us to weaken the Allied military forces just so he could swoop down and enjoy the spoils and glory? HE was responsible for this war?" _

"I know, quite an ambitious little bastard isn't he?" Francis said with a humorless smile. The Prime Minister hardly ever used profanity before but today seemed to be an exception.

"How is Germania reacting right now? Surely they still have a strong army left to defend their borders."

Francis' eyes flashed angrily. "They're not reacting at all, if you really want to know. Now that they've broken their treaty with Tristain they become more and more isolated. Several of their nobles are demanding they at least strengthen their borders but that fool of a regent, George William, is stopping them in fear that they're using it as an excuse to rebel and take the throne of Germania."

Alex nodded slowly "I see… so Tristain is all but doomed."

"It would seem that way." Francis nodded in agreement.

Alex thought for a moment. "I'm just shooting from the hip here but here's what I think. Tensions between Gallia and Germania have been rising for a long time now. They are the two largest super powers in Halkegina so it's only natural they feel threatened by the other's presence. So these past few years, they have been slowly preparing for an inevitable conflict with the other."

"Like the opening moves of a chess game."

"Exactly. It all makes logical sense if you think about it in those terms. Germania only signed a treaty with Tristain because they wanted to use them as a buffer zone between Gallia and Germania. What else could they have had to gain by making an alliance with such a weak country in the first place? But then what does Joseph do? He knows that attacking through Tristain will only slow his army down enough for the Germanians to react so he decides to make a distraction to divert their resources."

"Are you… Are you saying he sponsored Reconquista?"

Alex nodded. "Where else could they have found the vast resources to overthrow the previous monarchy? But then Cromwell couldn't do the job well enough so he abandoned the idea and instead…"

"He used us…" Francis finished quietly.

Alex shook his head ruefully. "Clever son of a bitch isn't he. I wouldn't be surprised if he has Regent Williams under his belt as well. Most likely Joseph promised to give him the throne of Germania. William knows he can't win the election so he decides to throw his dice with Gallia. The question is what are _we _going to do about it?"

Prime Minister Francis shuffled uncomfortably. "Alex, I don't think that is an option anymore."

Alex looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Parliament already voted yesterday. Representative Nairn believes we should not be meddling in the affairs of other countries. Many agree with him. After all, money talks. Albion cannot afford a war right now. The logistics of funding such an expedition are enormous and without any sort of a prize, the war would seem pointless to many. We agreed to let the Tristainians return to their country, but Albion will not be participating in this war. I'm sorry."

Alex was silent for a moment "When will they be leaving?"

"Tonight."

"… I see."

o0o

The stars were incredibly sharp in the winter sky and Alex stared at them making up new constellations. It was a hobby he had picked up shortly after coming to this new world. Everything seemed so wrong right now. Joseph was the one who was responsible for all their sorrow and loss yet they were going to do nothing about it. What was worse was that now, they had just chosen to do nothing more than watch as another country would be destroyed and its people slaughtered, all out for some kind of petty revenge because of their previous war. A part of him wondered if his sentiments were based on a desire for revenge against the person responsible for Lucifer's death and he began doubting his own reasons. He heard the shuffling of a pair of feet behind him and turned around to see Cattleya walking towards him. He nodded a greeting towards her as she came closer.

"Alex," she said. "Is there really nothing you can do? Surely must be something."

It took Alex a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "No." he said bluntly. "I am not the monarch nor am I the dictator of this country. I do not have the power to decide who we go to war with."

He paused for a sad moment for continuing. "I am only the general, the sword of my country. A weapon cannot choose who it kills or how. All I can do is follow the orders I have been given and kill enemy I have been given in the most efficient way possible."

Cattleya walked closer. "Alex, you are not a weapon." She said firmly. "A weapon could not have done what you have done. It could not have freed this country. It could not have lead men the way you have. It could not be as kind nor as brave as you are now. You are not a weapon. You are Alex, the man that I fell in love with."

"All I did was fall help Joseph in his evil plans. In the end I did nothing." Alex said sadly.

She took his hand and kissed it gently. "You made those decisions yourself even if Joseph may have benefitted from it. You only did what you did because you believed in what you were fighting for. So you are neither his pawn nor anyone else's'. Believe me Alex. I know the man you are, the man you always have been, the man you always will be. I believe in you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes Alex because I love you." She hugged him then and he held her in his arms for several blissful moments before they finally parted. Alex kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." he said.

Cattleya reluctantly pulled away from him smiling sadly. "I have to go now. The fleet will leave soon and I am expected to return to Tristain. I'll write you a letter as soon as I get home." She promised.

Alex shook his head quietly and took her hand. "No my dear, I don't think that will be necessary."

o0o

Alex, armed to the teeth, walked across the empty roads towards the Londonium tree port on the far side of the city. His sneakers crunched against the rough gravel making him wince at every sound. Though he hardly needed to sneak across the city as the Governor General of Albion, years of covert ops made it an unconscious reflex. He did not tell anyone of his departure and only left a brief letter behind to explain his absence but he was sufficiently experienced enough to be unsurprised when he saw, Andreas, Ney and Jack blocking his way at the gates of the Londonium tree port.

"It's a little late to be taking a nighttime stroll isn't it?" Jack commented dryly.

Alex looked at him fearing the worst. "Are you going to try to stop me?" he asked.

"Parliament has already made its decision." replied Jack. "Albion will not go to war. You wouldn't break the laws you created yourself now would you?"

"Albion will not go to war." said Alex. "But this is personal. I have to do this Jack."

Jack shook his head angrily. "Dammit lad, you're the Governor General of Albion for the sake of all things holy. If you help the Tristainians, it will only give Joseph a reason to attack us."

Alex smiled sadly. "No Jack, I handed in my letter of resignation a few minutes ago."

The three of them looked at him in shock. Andreas was the first to react. "What did you say!" he yelled.

"You heard me general."

He did and the knowledge made him nauseous. "So that's it then. You just going to throw everything away, your responsibilities, your positions, even your life just for that _girl_?" For Andreas, Alex has always been a personal friend and a beloved general and he conceived an instant dislike for the woman who was about to lead him away.

Alex shook his head. "This isn't about Cattleya, Andreas. It's about doing what's right. If Joseph manages to take Tristain and Germania then Albion's next. Who's going to help us then? Romalia is too far away to send us any real reinforcements or help so Albion would have to fight off the power of the entire continent alone. Do you really think you can win against that kind of power? I _have_ to stop Joseph now, not just for Albion but for this entire continent."

"And how do you know you're not just going to let yourself be used by him again?" Andreas snapped angrily surprising them all.

Alex looked at his friend silently. "Is that really what you believe? Do you really think we were manipulated by Joseph?" Andrea's guilty look was all the answer he needed. "To be honest I don't really know Andreas. But if I just did nothing because I was only afraid it would make things worse, then that would be even worse, since nothing would change and nothing would end and the world would continues to be as twisted and sad as it is now. So all I can do now, it what I think is best and if it turns out to be the wrong decision, I'll cry about it then and do my best to repent for it but until that time comes this is all I can do."

Andreas stared at him for a moment. "You're a selfish bastard you know that?"

"I know. I always have been." Alex shrugged and walked past the three. "Don't forget to visit Lucifer's grave." He whispered silently.

Alex didn't look back. He never really did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Anyways as we approach our final arc to this story I am currently considering a sequel to this story. However right now **Drifter Series: Revolution and Freedom** is supposed to take place between Season 3 and season 4 of the anime and I'm not intent on drastically deviating the original story. The prequel I am considering will take place after Zero no Tsukaima season F when Pope Vittorio calls upon Alex for the crusade against the elves. Here's what I have so far.

o0o

"Your eminence, you can wait."

"No, I'm not going to wait, Caesar, you know what they did. We cannot afford to give them a second chance."

"Yes, sir but-"

"That heretical elf tried to kill- did kill thousands of human beings and tried to kill millions more. He almost succeeded."

"Well, yes sir that is also true but-" Vittorio but him off with a raised hand and continued to speak in the placid voice of a man whose decision had been made.

"It was an act of war and I will reply in kind. That is decided. I am the pope. I am the Commander-in-Chief. I am the one who evaluates and acts upon the safety and security of Halkeginia. I decide what the Templar army does. This elf slaughtered thousands of human beings and used a terrible weapon to do it. We will reply in kind. Under the ancient and sacred laws of Romalia set by Lord Brimir himself it is both my right and my duty."

"You eminence," Henrietta said. "The people of Halkeginia-"

Vittorio's anger appeared but only for a brief moment. "The people of Halkeginia will demand that I act! But that is not the only reason. I must act. I must reply to this, just to make sure it never happens again."

"Please think this through your eminence."

"Your majesty, I have."

Saito looked up from the OTR-21 Tochka. "Your eminence, I have targeted nuclear missile to the elfish capital of Babylon. Are you sure about this?"

"Do it chevalier Hiraga."

Saito shook his head. "It's not that simple, your eminence."

Vittorio frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, every nuclear missile requires certain launch codes to activate the warhead. While we may have those launch codes, these are old soviet nukes so the launch codes are also in Russian. I can't read Russian."

"I can." Alex said suddenly.

Every head in that room turned to him. "What?" asked Vittorio.

Alex shrugged. "I can read Russian."

Vittorio nodded in relief. "Then insert the codes, General Caesar."

Alex walked up closer to the OTR-21 and looked down at the archaic computer screen almost dreadfully. Alex looked at Vittorio. If he didn't do it the pope would just find some other way to confirm the nuclear launch codes. It was really simple wasn't it? And was Vittorio wrong? Was he really wrong?"

"This is my responsibility, General." Vittorio said, standing at Alex's side, resting his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You're only confirming it."

Alex looked at the pope and then leaned down towards the keyboard. He took the sheets of paper containing the launch codes and began shuffling through them until he found the ones he needed. He looked down at the codes and almost shuddered from indecision.

o0o

**Author:** Right now, I kinda have some kind of a bare resemblence of a plot in my head. I just need to fill in some blanks so I have a solid idea of what I'm doing when I write the story. However I'm not really sure whether or not I can write the full story until I watch the full season of season 4 so nothing is set in stone quite yet. There is a poll on my profile so go and vote there. Poll ends when this story ends you you have tons of time. I will start posting it in a couple of weeks after the season ends so don't forget to put me in you author's alert list so you won't miss it. Hope to see you around for that story as well!


	30. Meeting Your Girlfriend's Mom

**Author: **Ultra quick chapter!

**Saito:** I thought you said you had a math exam tomorrow.

**Author: **... Fuck

* * *

><p>The journey back to Tristain had been short to say the least and Alex had slept aboard the wooden decks of the ship for most of the night before waking up to see the golden sun rise over the Tristainian capital. He wore a hooded cloak to hide his identity from the others passengers of the ship. All of them had once been enemy soldiers only days before and there would definitely be those that would not take kindly to have an enemy general in their company. The ships docked one by one in the Tristainian port and the passengers of the ship slowly disembarked, relived to be finally home at long last. However unlike the boarding of the ship in Albion, a dozen pairs of guards stood at the end of the single lane dock checking each and every returning soldier for their passport and identification. Crap. Alex did not bother to inform Henrietta that he would be coming to Tristain and he didn't think the guards would simply let him pass with an explanation.<p>

Alex took a moment to check his surroundings. One of the supply crates was already being lifted off by a primitive crane on to the harbor. He judged the timing and distance. Yes- he could do it. Alex ran across the deck of the ship. In a few moments the crate would be moving away from the ship and he would miss his window. Someone tried to stop him but he brushed past, his mind only focusing on the slow moving crate. He jumped off the edge of the ship, his arm stretching out. He slammed into the wooden crate and caught hold of the lashings. The crate slowly moved across the docks and Alex's arms strained under the weight. Below he could see Cattleya desperately looking around and he knew she was searching for him. Finally he waited a few more moments before he dropped down beside her surprising her. The look on her face was priceless.

"Where did you…" she trailed off.

Alex smiled. "I was just hanging around." He said.

Before she could say anything else, there was a stout cough and Alex turned to see an old butler standing impatiently in front of an ornate carriage.

Cattleya started and turned towards Alex. "Ah yes, do you have a place to stay here in Tristain?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Alex shook his head.

"The come with me. You can stay at our estate."

Alex looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"But what about your-"

"Don't worry." she said cheerfully. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

As it later turned out, she was lying.

o0o

Every man despairs the day he meets his girlfriend's mother. It is often and awkward and terrifying experience. A few years ago, if someone had told Alex that he would have to meet his enemy, a high proud aristocratic duchess and his girlfriend's mother all in the same person, he would have laughed and dismissed them as idiots. However his current situation was no laughing matter as he faced Karin Desiree de La Valliere, who looked at Alex with an inscrutable glare. To say that Alex was scared would be an understatement. A more accurate description of Alex's current condition was that every nerve in his body was screaming for him to run while the crisis management sensors within his head already set off the emergency evacuation alarm. Only the immense discipline and mental fortitude he had required from years of soldiering kept him from giving in to his animal instincts and running away.

The duchess formerly known as Karin of the heavy wind was formerly the commander of the Manticore Corps in Tirstain. During her time she stopped Eustace's Revolt and fought the war against Germania with incredible success. It was said that troops in Germanina would run in fear if word was she was coming. Even today it was said that she is the strongest Wind magic-user to have ever served in Tristain according to records. Under those circumstances, Alex felt that his fear was very justified.

"So you're Caesar." She said, not sounding too interested in the fact.

Karin saw Alex's right eyebrow rise momentarily. Then he forced himself to repeat, in the exact same tone: "So, you're Karin."

Karin's thin brows came closer together in an expression of anger but Alex could've sworn he saw a flicker of admiration in her eyes for a brief moment.

"People address me as 'Duchess Valliere,' " she said in an imperious tone.

Alex gave just the slightest suggestion of a shrug. "Very well your grace, I shall do the same."

Alex studied the duchess with a keen eye. She possessed the same pink hair of both Cattleya and Louise that cascaded down the sides of her face neatly. Everything about her appearance screamed the word efficient but most of all, he liked her eyes. They were the eyes of a professional soldier and he recognized them instantly. He also noted dislike, but he was expecting to see that.

If Karin had been stupid, Alex's position would have been untenable. He was an enemy of her country after all and a revolutionary at that and as a former soldier it would only be natural for the duchess to have some kind of ingrained dislike for him. But an intelligent leader would be aware of Alex's usefulness and might be prepared to set aside her personal dislike for the greater good of her country.

"I have no love for your kind, Caesar." The duchess said. Her mind was obviously running on a line similar to Alex's.

"Nor should you." Alex agreed. "But you might as well find a use for me."

"So I'm told." The duchess replied, once again finding herself admiring her enemy's forthrightness. Karin held no affection for the man in front of her to say the least. But she could at least respect her enemy's abilities, his courage and his worth as an opponent. Or even possibly as an ally. She knew that what made Alexander such a dangerous opponent could also render him a useful confederate in the upcoming war against the Gallian invaders which is why she had chosen to talk with him.

"It was you, wasn't it at the Battle of White Leaf Forest?" she said at last.

"I was there… along with sixty thousand others."

Karin made an impatient gesture. Yes, yes," she said. But you were the general, the tactician, weren't you?"

"That's right, I was." Alex replied carefully.

Karin nodded thoughtfully to herself. "And you know how to create a peasant army don't you?" she said. "How to train them to kill mages?"

Alex shrugged. "I have some experience."

"Many of Tristain's mages were killed during the last two wars." The duchess said softly, seeming to talk to herself. "If we want to have any hope of defeating the Gallian's most of our troops will have to come from the peasantry. Even then we will still be outnumbered at last two to one." Karin shook her head. "Most battle are fought and won through the use of superior magic. Peasants are often used as human shields and distractions at most. But you… you changed that."

"It's possible… but difficult." Alex said truthfully. "New technology like the cannon and the hand grenade make it possible but in a one-on-one confrontation out in the open, the mage will win."

"You could show us how to beat them."

It was out in the open now, just as Alex had hoped and he knew he would have to play his cards right if he wanted any chance of being given the opportunity to help the Tristainians.

"Even if I could, I doubt I will be given the opportunity." He said trying to sound as dismissive as possible.

Karin's head jerked up with a little flare of anger in her eyes. "I could give it to you."

Alex met here eyes refusing to be intimidated by the anger there. "You are not the queen." He said flatly.

Karin nodded acknowledging his point. "That's right." She said. "But my husband is a Duke and I am a former corps commander. Together we carry a certain amount of weight in the Tristain War Council."

Alex was unconvinced. "Enough to persuade the others to accept a foreign enemy as a leader?"

Karin shook her head decisively. "Not as a leader," she said. "The Royal Court will never follow your direct orders, nor any other foreigners. But as a counselor, a tactician. There is enough precedent for the Royal Court to accept you as a foreign advisor."

"Let me get this straight," Alex said slowly. "You're asking me to come aboard as a tactical adviser and help you find a way to beat off the Gallians. And you think you can convince both your husband and the rest of the nobility to go along with the idea and not kill me on the spot."

Karin looked a question at him and Alex continued. "I'm, not stupid." he said "I am a revolutionary, a rebel and a commoner at that. I am everything you have been taught to hate since birth."

"You would be under my protection." Karin said finally. "The other nobles will have to respect that or challenge me to a duel and I don't think they would be willing to do that. Whether or not I can convince the council, you will be safe while you are here."

"No matter what?" asked Alex.

"You have my word," Karin replied and held out her hand to the revolutionary. They clasped hands firmly, sealing the bargain.

"Now," said Alex, "All I have to do is figure out a way to beat the elite Gallic army with nothing more than a handful of mages and some ragtag militia."

Karin gave him the barest hint of a grin. "That should be easy. Any difficulties will lie in convincing the Royal Court to actually accept you as an advisor."

o0o

As it turned out, Alex had completely underestimated both Karin's political connections and her ability to take advantage of those connections. After Duke de Valliere returned home from the Tristainian War Council later that evening, Karin took her husband into their private chambers and had a private discussion. From the bed of the guest room, Alex could hear the duke's astonished exclamations and his wife's patient response to each protest. In less than two days Alex soon found himself in an audience with Queen Henrietta. It seemed Karin really did vouch for him.

"General Caesar, I did not expect this." Said Henrietta as Alex walked into the high ceilinged room of the royal audience chamber.

"Neither did I, your majesty." He replied.

Henrietta didn't bother with the usual useless chitchat and formalities. "It is to my understanding that you wish to be of use in protecting our homeland in these dark times." Henrietta said getting straight to the point.

Alex nodded appreciating her frankness. "Yes you majesty."

"Why? You have no reason to help us. Nor do we have any reason to trust you. Why would an enemy want to help us in our time of need and why should we trust you with our fate?"

Alex answered without hesitation. "Because we share a common enemy, your majesty. Joseph is a threat not just to Tristain but to all of Halkeginia. Thus the enemy of my enemy is my friend and I will do everything in my power to stop this invasion."

"I see. But the Tristain council still has not decided whether or not to fight this war, Sir Alexander. Against such overwhelming odds, some of my advisors suggests we should surrender rather than doom our country to a hopeless battle. If that were to happen, what would you do then?"

"If Tristain surrenders, then all of Halkeginia will fall." Said Alex with the calm reassurance of a man who knew he was right. "In which case I would form a resistance group to fight the Gallian occupation and hinder Joseph's plans for world dominations in whatever way I can."

Henrietta's brows shot up in surprise. Many of the nobles in that court also began murmuring doubtfully at the man. "Why?" asked Henrietta. "Why would you fight such impossible odds?"

Alex raised his stature as much as he could and addressed not just Henrietta but the entire court. "Brimir himself spoke of dedicating oneself to his own justice. Rightfully so when you consider the fact that all it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing. Only now do I understand what those words truly meant. My reason for fighting Joseph is not a matter of victory and defeat, but a matter of virtue. Right now Joseph is nothing but a tyrant and a usurper who killed his own brother for the throne. Because of that his people must live in terror and are often neglected to poverty and sorrow. If he defeats Tristain and passes into Germania unchallenged, then all of Halkeginia will undoubtedly fall under his tyranny. Under those circumstances how could I possibly give up? If I were to fight Joseph until my dying breath then I would have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to regret. But to let him pass unchallenged and simply watch as he destroys this world? EVEN COWARDICE MUST HAVE ITS LIMITS!"

The hot passion of the soldier's earnest rhetoric touched the souls of many of the nobility who listened and a few were even bold enough to nod their agreement. Karin smiled as she realized how easily Alexander had played on their emotions.

"So," Henrietta said abruptly. "Can you help us?"

Alex nodded."I'm willing to do what I can. But what that may be, I have no idea."

"No idea?" Henrietta repeated doubtfully. "You seemed to have no shortage of ideas when we were enemies."

Alex shook his head. "I need to assess your strengths and weaknesses first. Then I will need maps of both Tristain and her fortresses along the border. We will have to find the ideal location to offset their superiority in both numbers and magic as much as possible. Then I'm going to have to find out the enemy's location, numbers and troop composition. I will also need to find out who is in direct command of that army and find any records of his command history to find out his strategic preferences so that I can predict how he may react to certain attacks. Then after I have done all that, I _might_ be able to answer your question."

Henrietta paused quietly taking in what Alex had just said. She was impressed in spite of herself. Clearly Alex was a general that left nothing to chance. Perhaps Alexander might prove to be useful after all.

"Be aware of one thing, however, your majesty." Alex continued. Henrietta looked up at him, surprised at the tone of command in his voice. "I'm going to be asking you questions about your establishment, details about your current troops and your numbers. They are questions that will give me an advantage in any future disagreements between our two countries."

"I see…" Henrietta said slowly. She did not like the direction the conversation was going.

"You will be tempted to lie to me. To hide important strategic locations and exaggerate your numbers and abilities. Don't do it." Once again, Henrietta was taken aback at the preemptory tone of command but Alex's gaze was unwavering. "If I'm going to help you, then you will need to be honest with me and so will your subjects."

Henrietta considered the statement for a few moments and then nodded. "Very well,' she said, "But it works both ways Caesar. You will also be showing us how you plan and think for a battle after all."

"That's true." Alex said smiling. "I suppose if we both want to win, we both will have to be willing to lose a little."

Henrietta nodded. "Then it is decided. Anything you require will be given to you. But tell me this Alex why would Albion not join the war with the reasons you just listed?"

"I've been wondering that myself." said Alex. "The way Parliament made its decision not to go to war without even informing me seems a little suspicious. So I wondered why such an unprecedented event would have been allowed. After all, we had plenty of time to come to a decision."

"And?" Henrietta prompted.

"There was only one thing I could think of." Alex paused. It was a theatrical thing to do, he knew, but he couldn't resist it.

Henrietta leaned forward."What? What is it?"

"There's a traitor in Albion" Alex said grimly. "That means Joseph not only controls the leaders of Germania, he also controls the leaders of Albion as well and I'd also be willing to bet, some in Tristain."


	31. A Series of Events

**Saito:** You named this chapter a Series of Events because you didn't know what else to call it didn't you.

**Author:** ... I don't know what you're talking about.

**Saito:** Oh yes you do, you on-

**Author:** EXPLOSION!

**Saito:** Gahhh!

**Author:** Take that bitch, Louise isn't the only one that's knows void magic.

**Saito:** That wasn't magic you threw a GRENADE at me!

**Author:** SILENCE! (Throws another grenade.)

**Saito:** OWWWW! I think I see my spine...

**Author:** Anyways enjoy the series of events you are now about to read. And don't forget to review and leave comments about the said events!

* * *

><p>Alex was quiet as he, Karin and the Duke rode back to the Valliere mansion inside an ornate carriage. This time however he brought back a small bundle of maps he had taken from the Royal Tristain Library. If he wanted any information about the Tristainian troops, Alex could just ask the Duke, who was the former Minister of Defense or Karin the former Corps Commander. Alex wasn't too concerned on that sector. After all, Alex had already done his research on the Tristainian troops when during the war when Tristain had still been his enemy. In fact during the months prior to the invasion, Alex had considered a preemptive strike against the Tristainian nation. Alex reasoned that Albion could probably take Tristain if it attacked before Tristain had a chance to prepare its armed forces. The following weeks after the proposal, Alex and his fellow officers analyzed and explored the possibility, researching Tristainian troop displacement, army composition and general tactics with a dedication to detail that rivaled that of the WWI Schlieffen plan. Dozens of miniature models representing key Tristainian strategic fortresses were made down the last detail and still littered Alexander's study in Albion. After the first few weeks however, the idea had been abandoned after the Albion generals agreed that Tristain lands would be too difficult to hold against the retaliating Gemanian forces. The ordeal was not in vain however as Alexander now knew almost everything about the troops he would be advising against the Gallian invasion.<p>

"That was very well done Alex." Karin said suddenly breaking Alex out of his musings.

"Thank you." He responded a little startled. Even the duke himself seemed a little surprised at his wife's praise. Karin Valliere was not someone who complimented others often.

"Alex, what did you mean that there may be traitors in Tirstain?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "Just a small hunch I have." he said vaguely. Finally they arrived back through the gates of the Valliere mansion and Alex excused himself to go study the maps he had acquired.

Alex rolled a large piece of parchment over an ornate oak desk revealing the map of Tristain inside the Valliere study. To the side he lay smaller maps revealing the more intricate details of the Tristianian country side. Then he sat down on a small couch to the side and stared at the map, going over dozens of battle simulations within his mind. He reminded himself of the eight principles of general military tactics that had repeatedly been stressed win to his brain at West Point. The first was Objective, to direct every military operation towards a clearly defined, decisive, and attainable objective. That one was simple enough. All he wanted was to repel the Gallic invasion at any given cost. The next was Offensive, to seize, retain, and exploit the initiative. Seizing the enemy forces them to react, revealing their own strengths and weaknesses. All defenses, no matter how formidable they may seem at first, have an inherent weakness that can be exploited. The next two were Mass and the Economy of Force, the ability to allocate minimum essential combat power at the decisive place and time. Number five was Maneuver, to place the enemy in a disadvantageous position through the flexible application of combat power. Number 6: Security. Never permit the enemy to acquire an unexpected advantage. Number 7: Surprise. Strike the enemy at a time, at a place, or in a manner for which he is unprepared or does not expect. And most importantly number 8: Simplicity, any overcomplicated and multifaceted plan would be one hundred percent guaranteed to fuck up at the first sign of trouble. That he already knew form battlefield experience.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening and closing and he looked up to see Cattleya quietly walking into the study. She was wrapped inside a red velvet dressing gown with her hair down.

"Hello." She said as she fluttered her fingers in a greeting. "Was I interrupting?"

Alex grinned. "Not at all."

Cattlya smiled and walked closer to him. "Then good."

"If anyone sees us together like this it'll cause a scandal." Said Alex. His words contradicted his actions as he grabbed her hand and led her closer towards the couch. Cattleya bent over and kissed him in the mouth. Alex reached put an arm around her waist pulling her in closer while she ran her hands in his hair.

"I should go." She said but she clearly had no intention of doing so.

Alex guided her to the couch beside him. "So," he asked. "What do you parents know about me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Alex drew his head back and raised a brow in mock devastation. "That's not very nice. I'm starting to doubt you commitment to this relationship."

Cattleya pouted. "That's not true at all. You know how my parents are. If they catch wind of us, then they'll lock me away forever or make me a nun."

"Might not be a bad idea." Alex muttered.

Cattleya ignored him. "So we're going to have to be very careful, especially around mother. She's very perceptive."

"Well," Alex said smiling. "I promise I will be very, very careful... around your parents."

With that he drew her in close and they kissed some more until…

_***Thud***_

Both Alex and Cattleya whipped their heads around to see Eleanor standing at the door way with blank look on her face. At her feet the book she dropped still lay on the ground. She stared at them for a moment, her face expressionless, and then silently closed the door without a word.

"Son of a bitch." Alex whispered.

o0o

In the south, Alex knew, the early winter gales, driving the clouds before them, would send the sea crashing against the shore causing white clouds of spray to burst high into the air. Here in the Northern coast of Halkeginia the jagged mountain tops were already coated with a thick blanket of snow making travel even more difficult than is usually was. Alex leaned against the railings of the Tirstainian frigate trying to better examine the deep canyon that separated Tristain and Gallia. Behind him, he could hear Louise and Saito shivering in the cold.

E-e-e-e-explain to me again why we're here." Louise stuttered while her teeth chattered from the frost.

Alex turned around but didn't answer. Instead he simply jerked a hand back, pointing at the canyon. "Blow it up." He ordered grimly.

"W-w-w-what?" Louise asked in befuddlement.

Alex inwardly groaned knowing she wouldn't take this well. "I want you to aim your explosion spell at the top of that mountain, cause an avalanche and fill that canyon with snow."

"WHAT!" Louise shrieked this time in both in surprise and fury.

Alex lifted a brow. "Is there a problem?"

Louise laughed humorlessly. "Oh no, there's no problem." She said sarcastically. "That mountain is only the spot where Saint Peter, one of the first disciples of Lord Brimir, set up a sacred monastery. There's nothing important about that."

Alex sighed. "Look Louise that monastery was destroyed years ago. Right now it's just an empty canyon. Most of the passes between Gallia and Tristain are closed thanks to the heavy snow and ice so St. Peters Canyon is the only pass large enough for Joseph's army to get through. Gallia doesn't have a navy large enough to carry their entire army so Joseph knows he has no choice but to cross by land Destroy the pass and you can buy us enough time to raise a half decent army and defend Tristain."

Louise looked at him, outraged. "I don't care what you reasons are! This spot is sacred!"

Alex grew exasperated with arguing with the small pinkette. "And in less than a week it's going to be a sacred spot with a Gallian flag over it! Alex said irritably. "The Germanian army is already gathering near the border and, believe me, it'll only take them a few days to make a thunder run across Tristain."

And that was the grim truth of it. Only one sixth of the original two dozen Griffon knights sent to perform reconnaissance on the Gallian positions came back alive to the Royal Castle all with heavy injuries having barely escaped with their lives. The ones that did survive brought back broken pieces of information that Alex managed to connect in order to confirm that an army close one hundred thousand men were gathering near the border.

"It's winter." Alex continued to explain to Louise. "The Tristain remaining troops that weren't a part of the expedition are now dispersed into their homes. It will take weeks just to assemble them and the new recruits in to army. By that time, the Gallian army will already be entrenched in Tristain and will begin attacking the borders of Germania. Even if you destroy this pass, Joseph will probably find a way to clear it out but it will still buy us enough time to give us a fighting chance. If you don't then we're already dead."

Louise shifted her feet with indecision. Alex was right of course, but still… this went against everything she had ever been taught since birth. "And under what authority do you have the right to do this?" she asked finally.

"Queen Henrietta has authorized it." Alex replied.

"So you say…" Louise said skeptically.

"So I say." Said a voice behind them.

The three whipped around to see Henrietta walking across the deck towards them.

Louise looked at her in astonishment. "Your majesty you're not serious?"

Henrietta nodded tiredly. "We don't have a choice Louise Françoise. Please, I had enough arguments from the court already, just do it."

Alex nodded thankfully towards Henrietta. He knew how much Henrietta must have gone through just to convince the council to do this.

Louise stiffened for a moment before her shoulders visibly dropped in acquiescence. She turned around to face the canyon and raised her wand high above her head.

"**EXPLOSION!"**

o0o

"Are you mad at me?" Cattleya asked Eleanor tentatively as they sat in the family parlor. The trepidation was palpable in her voice.

Eleanor sighed deeply. It was bad enough that her other little sister Louise had fallen for her familiar… a commoner to make matters worse. But at least Saito had been promoted to Chevalier by the queen even if the said process ignored all the things they were taught since childhood about social status. Not to say that there was anything good about Louise falling for a man of such low ranked status, but that was a blessing in comparison to this. It was bad enough that Alexander was a commoner but he was also once the enemy of their country. As a revolutionary, Alexander represented all those that that would break the balance of society and destroys an ancient system of divine right placed by Brimir himself. Such people, though few in number, were often seen as pests and insects in need of extermination. In short, Alex Cesar was placed on the lowest rung of the Tristainian hierarchy even lower than commoners. It didn't help either that Alex was so damn vulgar, sarcastic and prone to swearing.

"No, Cattleya, I'm not angry." She said wearily. "Maybe a little miffed, but not angry. After all you wouldn't be the first from this household to have fallen in love with a commoner. Honestly I just don't understand what's gotten in to you and Louise."

Cattleya sat quietly for a moment. "He saved my life you know. Did I ever tell you that? Back when I was trapped in that burning building, I thought I was going to die. But then he came, charging into the burning building. That's when knew for sure I think."

"I see…"

"But you don't approve do you."

"No. I don't." Eleanor paused for a moment before speaking. For a moment she wanted to berate Cattleya, to remind her how much of a disgrace this would be to the family, how disappointed their parents would be especially after the incident with Saito. But still, Cattleya was her baby sister and right now she needed support more than anything else in the world and as her older sister she was the one that was supposed to give it to her. She had taken care of her for as long as she could remember and she wasn't about to forsake her now. "But you are my sister. I'll trust you judgment for now and give him a chance. But if he _ever_ does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him myself."

Cattleya's face lit up. She rushed Eleanor and hugged her tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said happily.

Eleanor smiled looking at her blissful expression one that she had not seen for a very long time. Cattleya had matured quickly through their childhood so it was only during the rare moments like these that Eleanor could feel like an older sister again. Perhaps this Alexander wasn't so bad after all.

o0o

"Really? She said all that?" Alex asked Cattleya asked they walked down the hallway together.

"Yes, I was a little surprised myself." Cattleya answered

"Well at least that settles that. Thank heavens."

Cattleya nodded in agreement humming with content as she held his hand.

Alex looked at his watch. "Well I need to go down to see the Tirstianian militia so I can help train them this afternoon. I'd really appreciate it if you could join me."

Cattleya looked at him strangely. "And why is that?"

"Because Cattleya, if I'm going to lead a bunch of ragtag militia against an army 3, maybe 5 times their size, then they need to know that their commander is a lucky man. And how much more luckier can a man get than to show up with someone as beautiful as you at his arm."

Cattleya giggled. "Well I see you still haven't lost charm. I would be delighted to accompany you Mr. Caesar."

"Great, now let's go see what bad bargains I've been given to fight this war."

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Also, I started another story. You can find it on my channel. Check it out!

o0o

It was a sunny day in the Blood Gulch Canyon, as Sarge drank a can of Grenadine straight from the original container. Ahhh, deeelicious. Another day, another opportunity to kill the blues and if he was lucky enough, get Grif killed in the process. It never really happened quite yet, but Sarge hadn't given up hope.

Suddenly a female voice began _"I beg of you…"_

"What in Sam hell?" said Sarge, as he looked up to find the source of the voice.

_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_

"Who's doing that?"

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"_

"Donut! If you're going to watch your stupid teen dramas again, at least have the decency to turn down the volume!"

_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_

"Donut? Lopez?... Grif?"

_"Answer to my guidance!"_

"Sweet jibbling nibblets!" Sarge yelled as he was swallowed up by an opaque light.


	32. Mutiny and the Idiot

**Author: ** Another day another chapter. I know it took a while to update because I was busy with my college applications, school work and other activities that involved a genuine life. We are soon coming to a close for this story and I wanna finish it as soon as possible. Since I already had a pretty specific storyline within my head since chapter 1, as much as I enjoyed writing this story, its like watching the exact same movie over and over again so I wanna finish this and start figuring out the next sequel.(The poll for that is still open BTW, seriously there's been like 10 votes.) So trust me guys, its not like I'm not updating because I don't want to, I'm just extremely busy. *Sigh* Anyways enjoy the story and don't forget to review and subscribe.

**Saito:** What no comedic dialogue this time?

**Author:** ...Shut up.

* * *

><p>Alex and Cattleya watched the Tristainian militia recruits trained in the parade grounds of the city parade grounds in haphazard order. Alex frowned. While Agnes and the rest of her battalion had done their bests to teach their new recruits the skills and knowledge they would need to survive on the battlefield, the new recruits simply lacked any sense of battlefield coordination and combat mentality to properly train for battle. Their moves were technically correct. But they were preformed without any sense of professionalism and were meager gestures at best. What was worse was that many of the recruits had been conscripts thus lacking any sense of motivation and patriotic fervor the peasants of Albion under his command had possessed. The spear thrusts were halfheartedly done without any real force to properly penetrate armor. Musket shots of the Tristain militia were ragged and usually missed more than half their targets. Alex winced as they let loose another set a flash powder against practice dummies. Their accuracy made the Albion militia look like a team of elite snipers.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Cattleya asked beside him.

Alex shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

Alex spun round as he heard a loud whinnying close by. A large grey was standing riderless, tossing its head defiantly. One of the recruits took a step forward but the animal lashed out its forelegs, almost striking the young teen with its thrashing hooves.

"He's a lively one." said Cattleya.

One of the men, a captain by his stripes turned angrily on the grey and reached for his riding crop. He slashed at the animal several times, striking the horse on its rump. This only inflamed the grey more and it bucked more wildly than ever. Alex moved forward, catching the man's arm before he could strike again.

"What the hell are you doing?" the captain snarled. "The beast is unrideable. It's only good for a cooking pot!"

Alex said nothing. Instead he stood gazing at the grey. Its nostrils flared but it remained still as he approached it, one hand extending toward its muzzle. The animal backed off but Alex continued his advance. The horse reared but he didn't even flinch. The watching recruits looked on in a mixture of bewilderment and concern. Alex was less than ten feet from the animal now. It remained still as if it was daring him to come closer. Five feet. He reached out towards it once gain whispering under his breath. Two feet. The animal shook its head wildly. Alex touched the muzzle gently. The grey didn't move. He stood alongside it, patting its neck, stroking its flank and his mouth close to its ears. Alex gripped the pommel of the saddle and hauled himself onto the horse's back. The horse bucked but it was an only a token resistance and Alex stayed on easily. Alex patted its neck and gently urged into a slow trot. He wheeled the grey and forced it into a canter making a quick round across the field and back, easily jumping over obstacles along the way. Alex stopped to a halt beside the captain and slid off the saddle.

"Your unrideable horse." He said flatly, rejoining Cattleya.

The captain glared at him. "Keep it!" he said. "Rejects like you belong together."

As the captain walked away Alex turned to Cattleya smiling. "Well, looks like I found myself a new horse." He said while stroking the mane.

He was suddenly aware of a commotion over by the far side of the field and turned round for a better look. A group of horsemen had been admitted by the sentries and were trotting towards the parade grounds. Judging from the garbs they were nobles but there was once face Alex did recognize. Queen Henrietta slowly made her way around the parade ground in apparent interest, occasionally stopping to ask a question of make a comment. She finished her inspection and walked over to Alex.

"Well, Mr. Caesar" she asked. "What do you do you think?"

Alex's eyes flickered toward the group of conscripts wincing as they fired off another ragged volley.

"I suppose we should be grateful they're all firing in the same direction." He said loudly for them to hear. Some of the men turned and scowled in anger at his comment. Agnes was one of them.

"They're not doing too badly." She protested in their defense.

Alex laughed. "Well if your plan is to have them line up in thick ranks and hope that if enough of them die, the enemy will pity us and surrender, then I think they'll do perfectly."

Henrietta frowned. "Can they be trained?" she asked in worry.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe."

It was then that horns began to sound across the other side of the training camp.

"Ships from the north!" someone cried. The shouting man was running towards the practice field, staggering and breathless. By his dress he was a sentry.

"Ships!" he panted. "A fleet… at from the North… bearing down on us!"

As a collective group, the people on the field looked up to see a dozen set of white sails bearing down on their location. Alex placed his hand over his eyes as he squinted to see the colors of the oncoming ships. Henrietta was the first to react. She turned to Alex and said, "We need to form up for battle, those may be Gallic ships sent by Joseph."

Alex shook his head. "There's no point. First of all, we'd be blown to pieces by superior firepower without any way to retaliate. And secondly those aren't Gallic ships."

"They're not?" she asked in confusion.

"No. See that emblem over there on the main mast."

Henrietta squinted to get a better look. "I don't… oh yes! I think I see it."

"Do you see a lion with a lightning bolt across it?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Then that's the personal standard of the Albion Rangers." Alex said grimly. "I'd better go see what they want."

o0o

Representative Nairn frowned in an air of distaste as Alex walked on the docks toward the landed Albion ships. Several feet behind him a full complement of Rangers stood at attention ready to use force if need be. Directly beside him, Andreas stood on his left and Ney stood on his right. As Alex walked closer, Nairn's frown slowly shifted into a sneer. "Alexander Caesar," he began. "You are hereby charged for unauthorized absence whilst in duty, mutiny, sedition and high treason against the government of Albion."

Alex ignored him, not even indicating he had heard him speak. His attention was focused on a nearby guard, a ranger as he walked closer to the man grinning broadly.

"Michael," he said addressing the soldier in front of him, "If I remember correctly, you had a child on the way. I trust the birthing went smoothly then."

The man's face split into a warm smile. "Yes, sir." He answered happily, "A healthy boy born just a few days ago."

Alex mirrored the grin and slapped his hand on Michael's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear it."

Nairn frowned angrily. He didn't miss the fact that the Rangers still addressed Alexander as 'sir' despite the fact he was currently declared a traitor to the republic. Alex looked beyond the man in front of him and found other familiar faces.

"Ryan," he called, "Glad to see you're still with us!"

"Thank you for your concern sir." The soldier answered smiling.

Alex shook his head in mock annoyance. "I don't give a rat's ass about you. Just make sure you pay back the money you owe me _before_ you die, understand."

The man glumly nodded as his comrades beside him unsuccessfully tried to stifle laughter at his expense. Nairn had enough. "Alexander Caesar, in the name of the Albion Parliament you are hereby arrested and detained until your trial in Londonium!" he said, spitting with anger. "Seize-"

Representative Nairn never had a chance to finish his sentence before Andreas brutally whipped the side of his pistol on the back of the man's head. Nairn grunted and fell to his knees while Andreas looked at him scornfully. "I've wanted to do that since the journey started." He said acidly.

Alex looked surprised. "What the hell are you doing?"

Andreas looked him in the eye. "We're making a decision, sir."

Alex gestured to the Rangers around them. "Do all of them feel the same way?" he asked skeptically.

Andreas nodded, "We do. In fact they were as pissed as hell when you left by yourself."

Alex looked around at the growing number of rangers crowding around their position. "I don't think many of you have thought this through." He said adressing the Rangers around them. "Right now as Nairn said I am currently a convicted traitor to our government. If you follow me now, then all of you will be considered traitors and mutineers as well. There are dire consequences for these crimes. Your military ranks, your properties and even your lives may be forfeit. Furthermore I have neither the resources to pay you for future services nor am I sure if I could even feed you the proper provisions for a long term campaign. Under those circumstances do you still wish to join me?" At this many of the soldiers started shaking their heads looking disgusted.

"Bahh, you've got to be kidding me." said one.

"Yeah, are you seriously asking that question?" agreed another.

Alex caught Andreas' eye and shrugged. They had tried.

"OF COURSE WE WILL FIGHT FOR YOU GENERAL!" The soldiers roared and bayed their approval as Andreas shot a pained looked at a stunned Alexander that said, 'I told you so.'

"It's not only them." Ney said, "Martin and his forces at Plotsmouth also mutinied along with Jack and they're making their way here. The third musketeers along with three battalions of cavalry and some Dragon riders totals up to almost 15 thousand men including the Rangers."

Alex looked shock at the turn of events. "... What?"

"You head him, general." Andreas smiled. "You're not the only one of us who wants a crack at the bastard that's been responsible for our misery these past three years."

Dazed, Nairn slowly got back up and looked at Alex furiously. "You treasonous bastards. Are you that intent on becoming a traitor, Alexander?" Nairn began angrily but stopped when he saw Alex's stifling glare.

"Traitor? Did you just call me a traitor?" Alex asked, his voice trembling in rage. "_I_ am not the one who betrayed my people Nairn." He held his gaze for a moment longer then walked up to a nearby Ranger and savagely yanked him from the ranks, grabbing him by the collar. At the age of 17, Giles was one of the youngest rangers in the regiment. "You parents were murdered during Reconquista's coup by Cromwell's forces, were they not?" Alex inquired already knowing the answer.

The mention of his dead parents bought back strong emotions within the boy's eyes and Giles swallowed and looked down, angrily blinking back potential tears. "Yes… sir." He said through gritted teeth.

Alex moved on down the line before seeing another face. "Jacob." He said under his breath. He pulled the man out by his collar and dragged him back to where Nairn watched with an emotion akin to horror.

"This man was an inhabitant of Springmont Village." Alex spat angrily. "Have you heard of them? His wife and daughter were taken away during the Reign of Terror where they were raped and murdered in the garrison cells. Did you know that? Did you even care? WELL DID YOU!" Tears flowed freely down the soldier's face and Alex let him go, feeling guilty for having subjected him to such attention. Nairn looked too shocked for words.

"Now do you get it?" Alex asked furiously. "These are only _two_ of the reasons for which we came here to fight. If it's a crime to seek justice for our wrongs, if fighting the man who is responsible for all these atrocities makes us traitors then BY GOD WE WILL BECOME TRAITORS! We will march into battle against this tyrant without an iota of hesitation and when we return, we will be bringing back our lost freedom and honor where I will gladly accept whatever verdict you may have waiting with pride!"

"…General Caesar." Nairns final plea was barely even a whisper.

Alex looked disgusted at the man's cowardice. "Escort this man to the brig." He ordered.

o0o

Truth be told, Alex had always generally despised the Parliament of Albion. On many occasions he had unjustly accused many of them for being self-centered old men concerned with only protecting themselves, a bias which stemmed from the infuriating frustration of having to work with cut-throat politics and backroom conspiracies. But for all his reservations about those politicians in question, Alex swore to himself that if he ever made it back to Albion alive, he would send each and every Member of Parliament a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of the finest champagne as thanks for not being half as bad as the politicians of the Tristainian nobility. As Alex found himself once again in himself in the world of politics he fought back every urge in his body to murder every official in the room, particularly the Tristainian general in front of him now. A man by the name of Pinkerton stood in front of a map outlining his plan to the military council of Tristain. Several nobles were there, including Henrietta herself, Duchess Valliere and her husband, Saito, Louise and many others Alex could not identify.

"According to our reports, the Gallian forces wave almost finished digging out the caved in canyon across our borders. The pass is narrow at its ends, not more than a mile across, thus it should be easy for our forces to block the passageway into to Tristain." It is the perfect battle ground for our forces with which to engage the enemy" the general declared triumphantly. "The narrow confines of the canyon will bunch enemy formations and force them into thick ranks making them vulnerable to our mages."

"It won't work."

The room turned around to find the source of the voice, Alexander Caesar, resting calmly across the table. General Pinkerton frowned, insulted by the sheer idea that a mere commoner had the gall to tell him where he was wrong. "You have provided a singular service for this country by giving us enough time to gather our forces" Pinkerton began stiffly, "That much I will admit, however strategic battles and overall planning should typically be left to experienced generals and strategic professionals with years of experience. You are no more than a boy. What makes you qualified to give your opinion over the knowledge of well veteraned officers?"

"I've won a_ few_ battles… sir." Alex's voice was laced with sarcasm. "And you don't see your mistake do you? While it's true that the canyon pass may be a good position stop enemies from a frontal assault, the position itself it surrounded by a high ridge line. The only thing our enemies have to do is send a force around to take the ridge and then it will be the _Tristain _army to find themselves surrounded, by a superior force no less."

Pinkerton sneered slightly. "I assure you, you fears are unfounded. If there was a way around the mountain our forbearers would certainly have lost during the Battle of Laythermope." And that was the crux of the problem. The Battle of Laythermope was an infamous battle in Tristainian history, where only 500 Tristainian mages defeated 10,000 Gallian mercenaries thus one they had often prided themselves in. With almost the same historical significance of the Battle of Agincourt for the English, Alex knew he would have to stop their patriotic fervor from overriding their common sense.

"That was a completely different situation." Alex protested. "The Mage Knights then had superior magic, armor and training to their enemies thus they could fight large numbers of enemies without large casualties. However in this situation where those advantages now belong to the enemy you won't even be trading man for man in the exchange. You'll be losing_ ten_ men for every one of the enemy's."

Pinkerton waved a hand dismissively. "The army of Tristain is more than a match for anything the Gallians could field. In the end, it will be Trsitinian steel and bravery that shall win the day." Alex's jaw dropped at the outrageous statement. Cleary, General Pinkerton had never really seen how badly his militia had performed during the training.

Karin stepped forward. "General if I may say something?"

"Yes? What is it your grace?"

"Alexander had already proven his capabilities on the battlefield several times as our enemy with devastating results. It is for those capabilities that my husband and I have endorsed his position as a temporary advisor. Furthermore he currently commands fifteen thousand soldiers who follow only his orders and his orders alone, which is no small number to our thirty thousand. I have no doubts of his tactical understanding of the enemy nor his ability to change the outcome of our upcoming battle. You would do well to heed his advice."

"Would I?" Pinkerton turned to his small coterie of staff officers, mainly young nobles on their first military postings. They smiled knowingly still ignorant of the fact the Karin de Valliere was actually Karin the heavy wind. Alex felt his blood boil within his veins. What did they know about true warfare? How could they possibly understand anything about the hardships of battle, fresh from their luxurious mansions where they had been pampered their entire lives? The only action they could have ever possibly seen were in the whorehouses of Tristainia.

"Have you done any fighting general?" he asked in what struck Karin as a bitter voice.

"I was an officer in the Tristain army for 16 years."

"That's not what I asked you." Alex said flatly.

"I have seen fighting, General." Pinkerton said stiffly.

"Done any?" Alex demanded fiercely. "I mean have you been in the firing line? Have you shot you piece while the enemy used magic to rip apart your ranks with fireballs, tornadoes and boulders?"

Karin caught a flash of guilt in Pinkerton's eyes. "I have commanded battles." He insisted.

"From a staff officer's horse." Alex said caustically. "It's not the same, general. It's one thing to order men into battle. Leading them is a completely different business, one you are obviously not familiar with yourself. "

Pinkerton colored at the ill-concealed insult. "I earned my position through honest service to my country. Do not presume to question my leadership when you took yours by force. However considering our current odds, I understand if you and your men are too… scared to fight in the battle." "

Alex's eyes darkened with fury. "Don't you dare think you can slander better men than youself in my presence. There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. My men have proven that they would rather fight to the death than surrender, but they are not stupid enough to follow orders from fool like you so do not even speak of them. And you did not _earn _your position as you claim, Pinkerton. You are where you are because General Gramont fell out of favor from losing the war in Albion and because you somehow managed to bribe some noble into nominating you into your current position. My men will fight, but they will do so under my command and I will use them they way I see fit." With that he turned around and stormed out of the room before anyone could respond.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S<strong> you do realize that the Battle of Laythermope is just an anagram for the Battle of Thermopylae where 300 Spartans and their greek allies held off an army of 200,000 Persians for 4 days.


	33. Battle of St Peter's Pass

**Author:** I love uploading chapter at 1 AM in the morning.

**Saito:** Is that sarcasm? Cuz if it is, I gotta ask why you're doing it then.

**Author:** It's become a drug dude. I think I've become addicted to writing!

**Saito:** ... Somehow that doesn't sound like a bad thing.

**Author:** I know right. But really how is this different than gaming addictions, or all my other phychiatric problems?

**Saito:** Wait... If you managed to get over your Saint's Row addiction I'm pretty sure this should be-

**Author:** Well, happy reading everyone!

**Saito:** Don't cut m-

**Author:** And don't forget to review and subscribe to the story!

* * *

><p>"What do you think, sir?" asked Martin as they stared as the Gallic army marched down the canyon in neat yet narrow ranks stretching all the way back in to the end of the horizon where they could not longer see.<p>

"I have never seen so many men gathered in one place." Alex muttered and then swore. "You know Martin, just once, just one god damn time, I'd like to fight a battle where we had the upper hand instead of always being outnumbered, outclassed and outgunned by the enemy."

Martin smiled grimly. "It would be a nice change wouldn't it. Still we've got to work with what we've got."

"I know Martin. I know. Still, a man can always dream." Alex sighed.

"Sir?"

"What is it Martin?"

"Enemies to the North."

Alex looked up to see a small flock of white sails dot the sky, their white sails bearing the blue emblem of the Gallian Royal Family.

"Signal the 9th fleet to engage them before they can get their ships over land."

"Yes sir."

Seconds later, cannon fire erupted and a thunder of cannon balls echoed across the field and the formation of Gallic ships quickly scattered and began heading back West.

"Should we pursue them?" Martin asked.

Alex frowned as he considered giving chase. "It's most likely a feint. If it was the_ real_ flanking force they wouldn't have given up so easily. I'd bet they're trying to draw out our ships to weaken us as much as possible before attacking with the real thing. Tell Admiral Croft to hold the pursuit and return to his position."

"Yes sir."

Horns sounded across the sky and the 9th Albion fleet gave chase a little longer before sails were reluctantly luffed and the formation of ships returned to its assigned position.

Alex thought for a quiet moment. "Keep the scouts wide along the border. I want all eyes looking for anything out of place."

From the foretops above, a look out cried. "Scouts returning sir."

From the skies above, a single dragon rider and his dragon flew laboriously toward the flagship calling Alex's name.

"General Alexander! General!"

The man was swaying in his saddle and he was bleeding profusely over his uniform. Blood stained the flanks of his dragon as well. The mount and rider crashed clumsily into the decks of the ship at skidded to a stop before Alexander. For the dragon it was a final effort. Weakened by the loss of blood the dragoon rolled over onto its side and breathed a shuddering last sigh before closing its eyes. The rider barely managed to jump out of the saddle in time, gasping at the effort. He staggered a little closer making soliders and sailors alike wince at his wounds.

"General." Croaked the dying man. "The enemy is coming through the tunnels."

Alex's eyes shot up. "Tunnels? What are you talking about?"

"The enemy dug tunnels through the mountains and is making their way through the border." His voice was barely audible and Alex knelt beside the man to hear him.

"Where?"

"Eight kilometers south of 's canyon." The soldier managed whisper before falling to his knees and breathing raggedly.

Alex looked at Martin. "What do you think general?"

Martin was still staring at the dying solider in shock, barely able to believe what the scout had just reported. "I'm not sure sir. The story seems so absurd."

Alex nodded. "That's what worries me. To dig a tunnel through an entire mountain is the last thing anyone would have expected. Joseph figures that since there's isn't a way to flank the Tristainians he can make one. It would cost a huge investment of both resources and manpower and it's not something you would normally do for the sake of a distraction. But then again, maybe that's exactly what he wants us to think."

"What should we do sir?"

Alex thought for a moment carefully before answering. "Signal for General Andreas and the ranger to deploy from the ships and engage the enemy as they come out of the tunnels. If we strike quickly then we can engage the enemy before they can deploy their soldiers into proper formations outside the tunnel. I want Mad Jack and the third to stay in reserve. That way we'll still have his infantry to deal with whatever threat Joseph throws at us. With five thousand men and ten ships of the line, Andreas should be able to hold for at least a day and if the tunnel troops prove too much for him to handle, _then_ we can send the third to support."

Andreas nodded and stoutly gave the orders and to the far right Alex saw the ships with the personal standard of the Rangers slowly move their way into position. In front of him, the rider gave a withering gasp and fell forwards, dead on the ground. Alex saluted the dead soldier and heard feet shuffling behind him knowing that the sailors did likewise. The Dragon rider had given his life to bring back vital information to his commander and Alex swore to himself that he would see the man be honored for his bravery when they returned home.

A moment of solemn silence passed before Martin finally said, "Sir?"

"Yes what is it?"

"The enemy has engaged the Tristain forces at the pass."

Below, the two armies crashed into one another with a deafening roar. The definite advantage seemed to go towards the Gallians as the blue clad uniforms slammed into the Tristainian royal purple sending them reeling with superior numbers. Suddenly there was white ball of light and the sound of a huge explosion erupted amidst the Gallic ranks. Alex looked down to see a certain pink haired girl raising a small wand high above her head sending devastating series of attacks on the enemy army. Truth be told, he had completely forgotten about that particular asset. He had misjudged Pinkerton Alex grudgingly conceded. At the rate in which the Void mage was destroying the enemy army, the Tristains should be able to hold pass by themselves.

Of course that just had to be exactly when everything started going wrong. Somewhere below Alex saw another long haired figure amongst the crowd and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the railings. Sheffield. The figures disappeared from his view for a short while and Alex craned his neck to try to see them again. As the raging bodies of soldiers parted for a brief respite he could see Louise once again this time being carried over Saito's shoulder as the latter desperately tried to get her to safely, escaping from the battlefield.

Martin swore quietly. "What now?"

"Now," Alex responded steadily. "We bring forth our entire navy and bombard their army to pieces while they're all still trapped between the pass. It's our best chance. We can still win this."

Somewhere below, a horn blasted a short series of notes across the battlefield. More joined in and repeated the signal. Martin stopped and stared at Alex. "What is he doing? What is that bloody fool doing?"

Alex shook his head stunned. All along the line, Tristain regiments began shifting backwards to the signal to retreat. Alex felt sick.

"Pinkerton's lost his nerve," Martin muttered. "when he saw that host down there." He was silent for a moment before he continued."God help us all."

"You better hope he does." Alex muttered bitterly, "Because we just lost the terrain advantage."

"What do we do?"

Alex frowned grimly. "We should have already anticipated this. Ney and I will lead the cavalry to cover their retreat. I want all ships and dragon riders to give us supporting fire. Lay it on them as much as you can. Also send a messenger to Andreas and his Rangers. Tell them to return to their ships and scatter into the South before turning east. We'll all rendezvous back at the Tristain capital. See to it general."

Martin saluted smartly and hurried off to carry out the orders. Alex watched him go for a moment before mounting behind another dragon rider who quickly took off and landed him directly beside a clearing where Ney and his cavalry lay in wait. Ney looked at him with a hint of panic. "General, we heard the horns. What is going on?"

"General Pinkerton ordered a retreat. We need to go cover their retreat or they're all dead."

Ney nodded grimly. "Alright then. Regiment about face! Forward on the gallop!"

The order was repeated down the formations and the horse column surged forward, quickly outpacing the ships and leaving them struggling to catch up from behind. After a short ride the cavalry contingent arrived at the battle scene. It was a grim scene to behold for the Albion Cavalry Regiment and any semblance of an organized retreat for their allies had been abandoned as throngs of men were simply threw down their weapons and ran for dear life from the Gallic attackers. Soldiers broke away from their formations and streamed east, towards the ridge. Alex looked over the chaos to see the royal standard still flying over the routing men. Alex and his men pushed, shoved and even hacked their way through to Henrietta and her royal bodyguards. She looked up and recognized the figure fighting towards her.

"Rally your men and fall back towards the redoubt!" he managed to yell. "We'll cover your retreat so don't worry about leaving a rear guard behind!" She nodded once briefly before being swallowed up by the crowd once again. Alex turned to Ney "It'll take some time for our Air force to arrive and give us artillery support. Until then we will have to hold the pass on our own. What is your recommendation general?"

Ney thought carefully for a moment as he considered the situation. "We'll be cut to pieces if we allow ourselves to get bogged down in a melee fight. We should form all 20 squadrons of dragoons in to individual flying columns. They'll have to dart in and out between their shoot and reload times. If we stay anywhere for too long they will be able to form firing positions and retaliate."

Alex nodded. It was standard hit and run tactics. "Try to get at the flanks of that column before they can form skirmishing lines there as well. We'll need to demoralize them as much as we can if we want to escape. What about the Cuirassiers?"

"They should form a reserve line in close support in case any of the dragoons get themselves caught in melee. They won't like it but we can't risk ourselves getting caught and surrounded by their infantry battalions. If that happened we'd be all dead."

"Not to mention," Alex added, "that the flanking force from the tunnels may try to surround us from the south and cut off our escape route. We'll have to time our retreat perfectly if we want to have a shot at this. If we don't hold them long enough, the Gallic troops in the canyon will have enough time to organize a pursuit. If we stay for too long however, then their flanking force will surrounded us and we're still dead. Long odds."

The sides of Ney's lips twitched. "When did you take up gambling sir?"

Alex stared at Ney with seriousness. "Since I met you, Ney. Alright then, give the order. We'll engage the enemy and regroup at camp."

"Yes sir." The marshal snapped a brief salute. "Good luck sir."

"You too Ney. That's something we'll all need today."

o0o

Henrietta rode numbly through the field, followed only by her personal honor guard. As they walked more and more of the Tristain army drifted towards the small group, though almost an entire third the army was still unaccounted for. When they heard the noise of shuffling feet, Henrietta's guard drew their swords and raised their staffs convinced that the Gallic soldiers had come for them at last. When she saw Pinkerton and some of his men, she did not speak and neither did he. The soldiers of Tristain had disgraced themselves. Each and every one of them knew it for a fact and they marched across the land with their heads bowed in their own private misery. Even their ranks were chaotic as each man found their own pace, like a group of marauders rather than any disciplined force. From the east, the ridge behind St. Peter's pass rose up from the ground and suddenly Henrietta's heart dropped as she heard a sound she had grown far too familiar with these past few years. Cannon fire.

Henrietta looked up at the ridge and saw a small force of Gallians blocking their escape and groaned quietly. Alexander had warned them that this would happen. She knew they would now have to fight their way through the ridge and would need to do it quickly before Joseph's forces had the chance to catch up. Alexander could only hold them for so long. She turned to Pinkerton began snapped an order at him. "Clear the ridge general or we will all die." Pinkerton stared blankly back at her as if he did understand the order. "Now!"

General Pinkerton snapped to attention as if he had awoken form a daze and began issuing orders. Eventually after a long while he managed to form a rough battalion that soon began makings its way up the steep ridge.

"Aren't you going with them?" Henrietta asked the general who sat astride on his horse watching his men climb up the slope.

Pinkerton looked nervous but didn't answer.

A hail of lead balls and cannon fire greeted the battalion as they made their way up the hill. The front ranks of the battalion crumpled completely and men were sent cascading down the hill. The surviving soldiers lost their courage and scrambled for cover while their enraged commander screamed at them to advance. The promptly refused shaking their heads in a mixture of both fear and defiance. They gradually came back down the slope from which they came, some dragging their spears in the dirt while others abandoned their weapons completely. Pinkerton kicked at the nearest man as they came back into the safety of the Tristainian ranks.

"Charge, you yellow skinned cowards! Charge!" he screamed. "Take that hill before you shame us all!"

The men ignored him not even bothering to look at their commander. Pinkerton felt the bitterness of despair. Deep down he should have known better than to trust men like these in a real battle. Worried, Henrietta turned around and panicked as she saw a small cloud of dust heading towards them. Had Joseph's forces caught up them already? As the small force made their way closer Henrietta could see a lone cavalry squadron with the Albion banner galloping towards them. The captain of the force, a young man by the look of his face, reigned in beside her and looked at her questioningly. "Alexander wishes to know why your forces have not already withdrawn, your majesty." The man spoke calmly.

Henrietta wordlessly gestured up towards Gallic forces up on the ridge.

"Ah. Just as Alexander said they would."

Henrietta examined the soldier's features and asked. "Excuse me captain, but I can't help but feel as though I've seen you somewhere. Have we met?"

The young captain smiled bitterly. "I am afraid I have never had the pleasure your majesty. My name is Daniel Alger. I believe you have already met my older brother, Benjamin Alger."

"Oh!" Quick flashbacks of the messenger that had given his life so bravely in Frederick's tent during the invasion swept through Henrietta's mind. "So you are his younger brother then?"

"Yes, your majesty, but I fear you are beginning to stray off topic. The Gallic forces holding that ridge cannot be more than 500 men. Why do you not simple overwhelm them with your superior numbers? Surely it should be a simple task to any _competent _general."

Infuriated by the remark, Pinkerton rode up to Daniel Alger and pointed towards the pass and ordered, "Well if it's so easy why don't you and your men take that position at the gallop. That is an order."

The Tristianian knights watched the exchange with astonishment. A single cavalry squadron of only a hundred men to take what an entire battalion had failed to do. It was sheer madness. Daniel lifted a brow. "Are you trying to give me an order, general? You forget that the men of the republic answer only to Alexander."

Pinkerton flushed angrily. "Alexander claimed that his men did not even fear death. Was all his boasting nothing but a lie?"

Daniel looked at him evenly. "No… it was not."

Henrietta quickly intervened. "General Pinkerton, what you speak of is impossible. A single cavalry squadron cannot take the ridge by itself."

Daniel shook his head stubbornly. "Nevertheless you majesty, it does not negate the fact that we must find a way through this ridge. And since your men do not seem to have enough _courage _to do the job I am afraid the task must fall to us." Daniel gave a mocking salute and rode to the front of his cavalry column and roared at the top of his lungs.

"**Forward all you bastards and whoresons! Quickly before you make Alexander a liar! Show these cowards how real men die!" **

A great cheer swept through the ranks as the Albion Cuirassiers drew their swords and dug spurs into the flanks of their mouths as the lone squadron surged forward racing towards the top of the ridge. A hail of musketry and cannon fire greeted the cavalry's approach and horses with their riders were sent tumbling in droves but the formation refused to waver as they continued onwards. Astonished Gallic defenders hurried to reload their guns as the laboring cavalry weaved its way up the hill. Another volley of death slammed into the Albion cavalry formation and the front rank of riders were mowed down like crops but the men in the rear ranks charged onwards into the entrenched Gallic position slashing left and right with a savage ferocity that showed no mercy and expected none. The Gallic gunmen ran desperately for their lives and Daniel, still alive, lifted his saber over his head and screamed for the formation to continue.

"**Forward, you dogs! Forward! Show the world what kind of valor is to be expected of free men!" **

Seeing their front ranks disintegrate the Gallic commander ordered his reserve ranks to charge into the fray. The Albion Cuirassiers crashed through the center of the Gallic reserves sending men flying into the air. Soon, the few remaining Cuirassiers found themselves surrounded by enemy infantry jabbing at them with sharp spears and pikes. Still the Cuirassiers fought on with suicidal courage, desperately trying to stop themselves from being overrun by the superior numbers of the Gallic attackers. The horsemen fought as if they had all gone insane, fighting without a single thought for their lives and safety only trying to do as much damage as they possibly could before their inevitable deaths.

While this happened, the Tristianian army simply stood and watched at the bottom of the ridge as the single squadron cleared the pass and charged into the remaining Gallic formations, entranced by ferocious courage displayed by the men of the republic. They were even unaware of a faint rumbling at their feet as Alex and the main cavalry regiment caught up to the Tristain army.

Seeing the uniforms of his precious cuirassiers surrounded by the enemy, Alex and Ney spurred the formation onwards and rushed up the ridge riding past the Tristianian formations entirely. A groan of despair rippled throughout the ranks of the Gallians. Daniel Alger's charge had all but unhinged the Gallian defenses and now the Gallian reserves were in danger of being swept away by Ney's cavalry. The Albion cavalry regiment of three thousand horses struck the remaining Gallians like a thunderbolt and blew through the last line of defenses. The Gallian officers desperately called their men into a retreat, to get away from this killing ground created by these mad demons on horseback. As the remnants of the defensive forces clambered to safety Alexander dismounted from his horse and looked around at the devastating carnage. Only fourteen of the original hundred man squadron still remained alive. All of them were slippery with blood and their hands had been gummed to their swords by substance. Alex picked his way across the corpses strewn about on the field until he found the face he was looking for.

Daniel Alger lay dying against the side of a Gallic canyon, his uniform soaked in blood from numerous different wounds. Alex knelt by his side and took his hand. "Captain, can you hear me?" he whispered gently.

A flare of recognition sparked within his eyes and Daniel looked up at Alex. "General Caesar?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, it's me my friend. Listen. We would not have made it up here if it wasn't for you. What you did..." His voice cracked. "I just wanted to let you know. Thank you."

"Is… Is it true?" Daniel asked weakly, desperately gasping for his last breaths. "Did you really boast that we did not fear death?"

Alex nodded, "Yes… I did."

Tears of joy spilled down the captain's cheeks. "Then I die happy." Daniel firmly declared before slowly closing his eyes and giving in to the darkness.

o0o

"It's not your fault sir." Ney insisted as they sat together inside the ships.

Alex sighed. "Yes it is, Ney. You heard him as well as I did. He followed that mad order all because of my stupid comment."

Ney sighed and gestured towards Jack. "Well, I give up. You try talking some sense in to him."

Jack shook his head. "I wouldn't know where to begin. The lad acts as if he wants to shoulder all the burdens of the world."

Ney rolled his eyes impatiently. "Sir, with all due respect, Daniel Alger was a good soldier and an even better man. But it's not the first time we lost a soldier and it won't be the last. Daniel and his men charged into the pass out of their own free will because they knew what they were fighting for. They were fighting for you."

"And how the hell is being the reason why 100 men went on a suicide mission supposed to make me feel better?" Alex asked bitterly.

"Because if you had any trust within your men you would know that whatever Daniel may have died for was truly worth dying for."

"Really marshal? Do you think it's really all worth it? asked Alex, echoing the words of the magistrate who had been in charge of his torture during his captivity under Charles.

"I know so, sir. I would've done the same."

The two men exchanged silent stares before looking away. There was a knock on the door and a Tristianian griffon knight abruptly walked into the room as the three officers turned to stare.

"Her Majesty, Queen Henrietta requests that Alexander and his officers see her in General Pinkerton's tent at once sir." said the man.

"His tent?" Ney asked curiously

"Yes sir. General Pinkerton had some men retrieve his personal baggage train during the retreat."

Mad Jack lifted a brow. "How brilliant," he said sarcastically. "Can't have a general without his _tent,_ can we?"

"Er... No sir. If I may?"

"Just one last thing." Alex said looking up. "Tell Queen Henrietta that Alexander feels another miracle coming on."

"Yes sir, but I don't understand."

Alex smiled grimly. "Just tell her what I said alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, you can go."

As the messenger walked away, Jack turned to Alex. "Glad to see our ingenious commander managed to save his campaign luxuries from the jaws of defeat. Wonder if that was his plan?"

Alex sighed. "Well I better go down and save them from this mess. I'm really starting to hate this part of the arrangement."

"Well at least you're getting a lot of practice at it."

"Don't patronize me."

o0o

"The enemy has surprised us, your majesty." General Pinkerton addressed Henrietta who sat tiredly behind her campaign desk. "The Gallians managed to find a way around our flank and possessed a far superior force than I was led to believe. We had to pull back. There was no choice in that matter. We have been worsted by our enemy's cowardly tactics and there is no shame in that. It was a gallant attempt and the people of Tristain will recognize that in due course."

"No Pinkerton." Henrietta abruptly interrupted. "They will recognize this for the outrageous fiasco it was."

A nervous smile flickered across Pinkerton's face. "Whatever do you mean your majesty?"

"I mean you should have stayed and defended the pass."

"Stayed? Against that horde?"

"It may have been our only chance of defeating them." Henrietta frowned angrily for a moment before sighing tiredly. "And now? We only managed to escape with our lives thanks to bravery of General Caesar and his men. Even now the enemy army is making their way through the pass and into Tristain without resistance. Gallia will then overwhelm us with superior numbers and soon nothing will stop them from conquering the rest of this continent."

"Your majesty, you are overreacting. I assure you nothing of the sort will happen while I am still the commander of the army. Once I return to the capital I will raise another army and return to destroy these Gallic invaders."

"Really?" Henrietta asked bitterly. "And what makes you think I would let you lead them?"

"Your majesty, who would lead them then if not myself?" Pinkerton asked nervously.

"Alexander."

"ALEXANDER?" Pinkerton exclaimed in surprise. "But your majesty, to allow a commoner to lead the armies of Tristain, the shame would be too great."

"Is the shame any greater than the fact that we ran like cowards from this battle today, general?" Henrietta asked angrily. "Is the worse then the fact that we did nothing but watch while a single squadron of commoner cavalry managed to do what an entire battalion of ours could not? Answer that General Pinkerton."

General Gramont stepped forward as well. "Your majesty, I must agree with General Pinkerton in this. We must prove that we are capable of defending our own borders without the interference of foreign enemies or other nations will be tempted to invade us as well."

"We _are not_ capable of defending our own borders, Gramont. I thought today's battle has proven that. I stood by and watched as a mere captain called our men cowards and none of us could refute him. Why? Because it was the truth. We could not have taken that ridge by ourselves for all our pride. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was? As much as it pains me to say it, we have failed our nation gentlemen, all of us. We failed to protect the pass. We failed to protect our people." From the corners of her eyes, Henrietta could see some of the officers shaking with humiliation at her reproach, while others looked down in resignation. "But let us not allow our pride to fail our nation anymore. The battle may be lost but never the war. Desperate times calls for desperate measures and we must take whatever actions necessary to prevent our country from being overrun. Remember gentleman that the greatest of our heroes are the ones who had made the greatest of sacrifices even their pride. Remember that as you protect you country within the coming days, gentlemen."

The officers in that tent looked at their young queen with reverence. Many of them shook with the power of her deliverance and Henrietta was satisfied with the right choice.

"They were very brave." Gramont grudgingly admitted. "They fought like lions for that pass. One must wonder how such men are bred for battle."

Henrietta nodded her agreement and swept her gaze at the men assembled before her and felt some of the shame of that day's battle wash away. Alexander would save her country. He would save her people. She had succeeding in sweeping away the old high proud traditions that had been stifling their ability to protect their country and now, perhaps for the first time, she felt as though they could win. They could beat Joseph.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> The battle where Daniel Alger broke through the ridge in pretty much what I'd consider a suicide charge is loosely based around the Battle of Somosierra where a small squadron of Polish Lancers managed to break through the Spanish defences in undoubtedly one of the bravest battlefield moments in history.


	34. Drifters Rap Battle Saito VS Alex

**WARNING: **THIS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY. I was **REALLY** bored so I started writing this for fun and it sort of wrote itself. As you can see the following is a **RAP BATTLE** between Alex and Saito and I had some fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Saito:<strong>

I. Am. GUNDOLF! You're a shitty character without powers.

I should have already killed you and sent you funeral flowers.

o0o

I am legendary, A one man military.

You'll see me beside the word awesome in the dictionary.

o0o

I was the masterpiece of the J.C staff.

You were made by a kid who's still in class.

o0o

I'm a knight! The defender of justice!

You just beat a couple nobles on their high horses.

o0o

I don't care if the world thinks my name is whack!

You call me SIR Hiraga now or you get a bitch smack.

o0o

So what if you have your own country.

I got a harem of 5 that makes fans boil with envy.

**Alex :**

Yooooouuuuuu bitch!

You don't know who you're messing with.

o0o

All the shit that you did

is nothing compared to what I've accomplished.

o0o

So what if you're a knight that gets paid.

You're nothing but a slave that can't get laid.

o0o

I blow you up, take you down,

Kick your ass across town.

o0o

I got my own army. You fight for Henrietta.

I'll stab you with my K-Bar and give you a taste of my Berretta.

o0o

So what if you got your own show, with shitty dialogue.

Just remember, you own girlfriend thinks you're nothing but a dog.

**Saito:**

I'd rather be a dog than the Governor General.

You gotta suck dicks just to keep Parliament liberal.

o0o

At least I don't have to deal with any of that political biz.

I lay back, relax and nap in an academy for kids.

o0o

I destroyed armies and now I have my own mansion.

The Queen gave it to me after I showed her my artillery cannon.

o0o

So don't tell me I didn't get the better deal.

I got a harem, house and now my life is surreal.

**Alex :**

You had a harem but you picked the one that looks like a kid.

So why don't I call CPS and tell them all the sick shit you did.

o0o

So seriously, what the fuck is lemon chan?

Some weird shit you picked up in Japan?

o0o

Back there, you were nothing but a freak, a loner

While I was an elite, badass, US Ranger.

o0o

You picked the wrong girl dude. Now you get blown up

Every time you try to touch boobs bigger than an A-cup.

* * *

><p>GG bros and tell me who you think won in the comments.<p> 


	35. Life and Honor

**Author: **Well I see everyone enjoyed the little Rap Battle I made last chapter. Anyone this series is definately coming to a close with only 3 (perhaps 4) chapters to go. The final battle will be broken down into 2 parts rather than my tradiational 1 because it will be pretty fucking long. Personally this chapter is going down in my memories as one of my all time favorites in this story because *spoiler alert* Alex takes a leaf out of Onizuka's book (If you haven't heard of Great Teacher Onizuka yet then drop whatever you're doing and read the series right now on mangafox or any other manga site cuz until you do you will never have truly lived.) and goes absolutely beserk on a certain people's asses. Anyways find out what happens inside the story and don't foregt to review and subscribe to the story.

* * *

><p>"There is no choice, your majesty." Gramont said firmly. "We are completely under strength. We must conscript more commoners in to the army to swell our numbers."<p>

There was a mumble of assent from the gathering of Tristain nobility inside the royal court. Alex and Andreas stood to the side of the room off besides the throne where Henrietta sat herself.

"And what good will that do?" asked Alex pointedly, "With so little time, we won't have enough time to train them properly. They'd be a liability in battle."

"Even so," Gramont said stiffly still unused to having a commoner talking to him in such a manner. "It does not negate the fact that we need the numbers now that we will be fighting in an open field. Right now we are almost outnumbered three to one. We have no chance of winning unless we boost our numbers. At the very least they could be useful in absorbing enemy mage fire."

"You mean dying?" Alex asked dryly. It was more of a statement than a question. "Sure, as long as you're the one that gets to explain to them that they're nothing more than cannon fodder. But until then, I realized that there is a much more suitable group of people within Tristain to join our current ranks. A group that has been training their entire lives in an art that could be the difference between victory and defeat in the upcoming battle."

"And what group would that be?" asked Henrietta leaning forward from her throne.

Alex smiled. "I'm speaking to them right now, the nobility."There was an immediate pattering of angry murmurs around the court and Alex looked around in confusion wondering what he had done wrong.

Gramont shuffled awkwardly before speaking. "Every noble from military families has already been called upon. You need not worry about them."

"What about the nobles who aren't in the army?" Alex pressed questioningly. "What about the high nobility and the ones who specialize in other trades? Even their magic should prove more than potent in battle." Gramont opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as another figure rose from the assembled officials.

"This is absolutely preposterous." said the man. "I have better things to do than listen to the insane rantings of a peasant."

Alex raised a brow at Gramont. "And what makes this bloke such so special?"

"His name is Count Mott. He's the Royal Messenger of the Tristainian Court."

"Wow, what an important job." Andreas muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Alex ignored the jab add looked straight at Count Mott. "Right, so what's your problem Count Mott?"

Count Mott thrust his chin up haughtily "My problem peasant is that I wasn't raised to take the mad orders of an uneducated commoner so I suggest you drop this façade, farce more like, and start learning your place."

Alex twitched angrily. "My _place_, count is here doing everything I possibly can to protect your country from certain destruction. And as a part of that I'm asking why you have a problem with defending your country."

"Because I am a messenger for the court." said Count Mott. "The queen needs my services as one."

Alex turned towards Henrietta who ever so slightly shook her head before turning back to the count. "You services as messenger aren't need at the exact moment. I don't think I would be wrong to say that your queen needs your services more as a fighter than as a messenger count."

"But I pay special taxes." Count Mott protested. "So I don't have to fight. We leave that to little people like you."

And that was when it happened. The narrow and flimsy bridge which connected Alex's mind to the little remaining remnants of his sanity collapsed. And simply put, Alex snapped. Completely.

Count Mott must have realized how outrageous his comment must have sounded and tried to make amends. "What I meant was-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU POMPOUS PRICK!" Alex roared

Count Mott stared at Alex in bewilderment. "Ex…Excuse me?"

"You're the little people here! People like you who have so little sense of honor, dignity and duty that you can't even find the courage to pick up a weapon and do what needs to be done when your own country is in a crisis. Do you think for a moment that Joseph isn't going to gut you like a fish just because you paid your _taxes?" _Alex rose from his chair angrily and walked up to the Count until their faces were almost touching. "None of you here have any intention of putting up a fight against the Gallians since you don't have any FUCKING BACKBONE! You expect_ me and my soldiers_ to fight, but you don't have the BALLS to go a hundred miles west and fight the man who's destroying your country and slaughtering your people! That's pure cowardice! I didn't bring my soldiers here to die for a foreign country just because you all too women to fight for _your own_ god damn freedom! You'd love to see my men die for this nation because you don't have the courage to die for it yourself. Don't expect us to risk our lives for YOUR FUCKING CAUSE when you don't do shit. I'll just watch as Joseph burns your capital to the ground and kills every last one of you. Cuz that's how I roll. So you better get heads out of your asses and figure out why you're here! Are you here for your own self interest or are you here for your country. If you're here for yourself then you're fucking worthless! You have no place in this world and you can go to hell! If you _are_ here for your country than I suggest you MAN THE FUCK UP because your country NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW! You're going to stand ranks along with every man in the line, fight the enemy like a bloody hero and if need be, you will die in battle spitting curses at your enemies, kicking and screaming until your final moment!"

Alex looked around and became aware that the Tristainian nobles were looking at him in shocked horror as if they couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"And you want to know why I so pissed off?" Alex continued grlaing at the rest of them. "It's because the commoners do EVERYTHING for you. They farm your lands, feed you, clothe you and do just about everything in this country but you don't do shit for them! You're like fucking children that can't do anything for themselves! It's SUPPOSED to be YOUR responsibility to maintain order, and keep this country safe but the minute you're required to actually do something you just duck and run! If you don't do shit for this country then you can't pretend to be important because you're not! Let's face it, this country can run itself right now BECAUSE NONE OF YOU EVER FUFILL YOUR RESPONSIBILTIES WHEN IT MATTERS! Right now, you're all nothing but one big burden to your country! You consume the most resources. You eat the most food, you spend the most gold and you take up the most space but you don't do shit in return! This is you one chance to step up and prove you're not completely worthless so why don't you try to pull your own fucking weight for once! I'd like to see any one of you do half what a common soldier does in the battlefield. I would LOVE to see that just ONCE in my life!"

The shocked silence of the royal court was slowly replaced with angry muttering and Alex heard the words, 'barbarian' and 'peasant' more than once. Alex cupped a hand to his ear and beckoned them to step forward. "Excuse me? What was that? I couldn't quite hear you there, why don't you speak up? If you're angry tell it to my face? If I'm wrong why don't you prove it? I challenge any one of you to accompany my Rangers the next time they throw themselves behind enemy lines to fight. I _challenge _you, right now, to volunteer to go with any one of my front line regiments into battle. Is there anybody? Anybody at all?"

The nobles sheepishly refused to meet his gaze and Alex sneered. "Yeah I thought so. You want to know something? The bravest man in your ranks is a woman. You queen is a seventeen year old girl but she has more guts than all of you combined. I feel sorry for her for having to deal with spineless shits like you."

Alex glared around the room before walking out of the court, Andreas following close behind. Gramont walked up beside Henrietta. "Honestly it was a mistake to ever allow a peasant to take charge of our forces. I can't believe the man's insolence, spouting off such nonsense." He said.

"Really?" asked Henrietta. "I'd disagree with you there general."

Gramont looked at Henrietta in surprise. "Your majesty?"

Henrietta nodded thoughtfully. "While agree his language was hardly acceptable, General Alexander spoke nothing less than the truth. He spoke as a person rather than a diplomat thus he wasn't afraid to say what needed to be said. It's a shock to the system to say the least but perhaps that's exactly what we needed. We have lived so long in peace we've forgotten what it truly means to be noble. We had forgotten our true duties lies not in the times of peace but in the time of chaos."

"Your majesty, surely you jest?"

"Oh really Gramont? If he was wrong, then why didn't you or anyone else here refute him?

"Well… that's…"

Henrietta sighed. "Well there is nothing more we can do now. We don't have enough time to properly reform our army nor do we have enough time to push a proper conscription bill. Those that wish to volunteer into service should report to the main courtyard of the palace tomorrow."

o0o

Outside Alex and Andreas slowly walked back towards the Albion camp currently entrenched outside the Tristainian capital. After a moment of awkward silence, Andreas finally spoke up.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead general."

"I almost shit myself, sir."

Alex roared in laughter and looked at him. "Good."

"Good?"

"In a fight, anger's as good as courage." explained Alex. "That's a proverb in my world. I don't care if I just made a hundred new enemies as long as they unleash some of that anger out on our enemies on the upcoming battle."

"I wouldn't know about that sir." Andreas said doubtfully. "I know nobility. A lot of them will be looking to seek revenge against you for this insult."

"Tell them take a number." Alex said grimly. "Cause there's at least a hundred thousand Gallic soldier waiting in line to do the same thing."

o0o

Ney stepped in the stables and walked towards the horse patting its neck. He calmly unfastened the straps holding the rider's valise in place and opened it. Gold coins fell out immediately. Ney stooped to pick them up. They carried the Gallic Twin Staffs on one side, and Joseph's head on the other. There were several pieces of paper in there too and he hurriedly unfolded them, scanning them to recognize the signatures on the bottom of each paper.

_Joseph Gaul._

The Gallic King's scrawl was easily legible.

"It seems I have caught a thief." Said a familiar voice. Ney heard a movement behind him and heard turned around to see Cardinal Mazarin holding a wand inches away from his throat.

"And I have found a spy." Said Ney

"What are you talking about?" the minister demanded. "Not only do you show your face after betraying me and Tristain, you dare accuse me of being a spy after trying to steal my belongings? What proof do you have?"

"I had my suspicions at first. While I was still your servant, I noticed you sent a suspiciously large amount of letters from Gallia and back. I also realized that for Sheffield had an unusually large amount of information of our forces while she tampered with the outcome of our battles, information that I once sent you, Cardinal."

Mazarin sneered. "A couple letters and information does not prove anything."

"But what about the fact that I have found your saddle filled with enemy gold and communications? They are proof of your betrayal. Do you have any idea how many men have died because of your treachery?"

"And how many died because of Henrietta's treachery?" snarled Mazarin. "She embodies the dynasty that destroyed my family and my life." Ney looked up to see the fury within Mazarin's eyes as he spoke. "Twelve years ago, my father took part in the Eustace's Revolt. Why? Because the king was corrupt, covetous and taxed the nobility dry. At that time, I was tipped to be the next in line for the throne of Romalia's Holy Emperor and Pope. When the revolt was put down my family was exiled and all their property was taken away. Because of that I was forced to drop my candidacy in the Papal elections. I could have had everything! That bitch of a queen would have been the one kneeling before me if it weren't for her father. But the King Joseph gave me another option. He promised me the throne of Tristain and I realized I could serve both my ambitions and my revenge by working for him. Yes general, I am a spy if that is what you choose to call me. But you will never understand. You are nothing more than a low borne noble barely above that of a common peasant. You could never hope to understand what I lost because of the queen and her family!"

Ney smiled despite himself. "You would be surprised, Cardinal. Do not think yours is the only family to have suffered during the Eustace's revolt. At least your family was still allowed to live. Like you, I have reason to hate, but I did not allow that hate to consume me as you have. Perhaps that is the difference between us."

Mazarin frowned in confusion. "How could you know what I know? Feel what I feel? You are lowborn trash and nothing more."

Ney laughed. "Believe what you will, Cardinal. I do not care what you think of me. I know the truth at least. I came from a world of privilege like you did and that was all taken away from me by the same person. How should I prove my breeding? By naming my teachers at the Oriz Magic University where I learned to become a square mage? Or should I tell you how many horses and land that **my father, Duke Eustace**, possessed? Would the trash you speak of even know of such things? No Cardinal. You stand looking at a man just like yourself, a man who lost everything, even self respect until Alexander returned it to me. That at least, I am grateful for."

"But if you are of noble birth then why do you not understand what I am doing?"

"Because nobility does not come from your birth, they come from your actions. I have seen more nobility amongst the men I have served with than any of the upper classes I was once a part of."

"What became of your family?"

Ney never allowed his gaze to drop. "They were executed by the King of Tristain." He said, the knot of his jaw pulsing angrily. "I watched as my mother, brothers and sisters were all beheaded in front of the capital square. I watched them die hiding like a filthy coward pretending to be a mercenary to save my own skin. Any nobility I had, I lost that day. Now I fight for Alexander, hoping that if I keep serving his cause, perhaps one day, some of his nobility will rub off on me."

"Join me." Mazarin said softly. "Work with me_ against_ Alexander and this rabble of his. He cannot hope to survive against Joseph. Tristain and will fall and when it dies the rightful order will be restored. Men like you and me."

"Is that what you wish, the fall of Tristain?"

"If that is what's necessary for me to regain what I have lost, then yes."

"That will never happen, Cardinal. I have seen the future and it is not the monarchy you wish it to be. The republic is my world now. Inhabited by the trash you despise. How many of them died because of your selfish ambitions? Good men died because of you and I cannot allow you to continue this deceit. I have no wish to see Tristain fall. Coward I may have _been_. I am no traitor."

The movement was performed with such speed and expertise that even if Mazarin had expected the attack he would have been powerless to prevent it. In one swift movement Ney drew his sword wand and blasted off a short wind spell. A slice of air cut through Mazarin's neck so quickly that he didn't have enough time to even register what had happened until he lay on the ground bleeding to death. Ney stood over him, watching the growing pool of blood by his neck.

"Wh… Why?" Mazarin gurgled out.

Ney looked at the man with pity in his eyes. "To me, my honor is more important than any position in this world. I have had the honor of leading heroes and fighting alongside giants. I will not reduce myself to serving the likes of you."

o0o

"I see." Henrietta said sadly. "So Mazarin was a traitor." Henrietta was sitting behind the desk inside her royal office while Alex, Ney, Saito and Louise stood directly in front of her.

"It appears so." Said Alex grimly. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Even so," said Henrietta, "Cardinal Mazarin was one of my most trusted advisors. To think that Joseph could infiltrate the Tristain aristocracy so easily is a rather disturbing thought."

"Perhaps." Alex said thoughtfully, "After all, he had years to steadily send Joseph information about Tristain. Which probably means Joseph now knows everything about the composition of the Tristain army including the terrain as well. This is going to be tricky."

The implications of Mazarin's betrayal settled down a palpable aura of despair on the group and for several moments no one spoke. There was knock on the heavy oak doors and Agnes walked inside to Henrietta's side bending over to whisper something into her ear. The rest looked expectantly at Henrietta who looked up at them and said. "It seems that a ship has arrived from Romalia."

"Romaila?" Alex asked in confusion. "Is it reinforcements?"

Henrietta shook her head. "Apparently it's only one ship. However they said that they wished to give something to Alexander."

"Me?" asked Andreas. "But who in Romalia even knows you're here?"

Alex frowned deeply in contemplation. "Well let's go find out."

o0o

A large crowd had gathered around the docked ship, their curiosity evident. Alex spotted Duchess Karin there as well who nodded towards him once as she walked towards him. "I heard you made quite a ruckus inside the Royal Court today, Alex." She said.

Alex glanced at her carefully. "I said what was needed to be said. That is all."

The sides of Karin's lips twitched briefly. "More than that, I heard. Count Mott is still cowering inside his room."

"Is that so?" Alex asked not really concerned about the wellbeing of Count Mott.

"Yes, you used some colorful expressions to _motivate_ the court I heard."

_'Ok, now that's just pushing it.'_ thought Alex. _'Even sarcasm should have its limits.'_

As they group walked closer to the ship, Alex could see a distinctive blond with fair hair and, to his surprise, heterochromic eyes, one red and the other blue. _'Oh great who's this tart?'_ thought Alex.

"Julio?" Saito exclaimed in astonishment.

The boy heard the voice and smiled, waving them over. "Saito! Louise! It's been a while. I heard you're going into another battle."

"Julio what are you doing here?" asked Louise who was just as surprised as Saito.

The blond named Julio laughed. "The pope was fairly concerned about Joseph's invasion of Tristain so he sent me over to give you some items that might help you out."

"Items" asked Saito. "Like what?"

"Well," said Julio, "It's mainly for someone else. Which one of you is Alexander?"

"That would be me." said Alexander as he stepped forward. Julio turned around and ran his eyes over Alex as if he was assessing him.

"Are you? In this case, this belongs to you now." He said thrusting an object into Alex's hands. Alex looked down, staring blankly at the object for several moments before he realized what it was.

"A katana." He breathed. Saito too looked over Alex's shoulder and ogled at the sheathed blade. With extreme gentleness Alex slowly drew the blade from its wooden sheath. The blade shone under the light and a short line of inscriptions rested against the toned steel.

"What do those letters mean?" Louise asked.

"Life is a feather. Honor is lead." Alex answered, cradling the blade against his palm. He looked up at Julio suspiciously. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Julio shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm simply doing what I was ordered to do. The sword is enchanted with defensive magic. It should help you in your upcoming battles."

Alex opened his mouth to press further to but Karin intervened. "Just take the sword Alex." she said. "It will help you stay alive during the upcoming battle and I don't think my daughter would take kindly to your death."

Alex froze then rigidly turned to stare at Karin in horror. Whatever sound he was about to make died within his throat and his muscles contracted immobilizing him completely.

Karin sighed "I knew about your relationship about with my daughter for some time now. It was very obvious."

Silence.

"No, I'm not a psychic."

More silence.

"I haven't decided whether or not I approve of your relationship."

Alex's jaw dropped but still no sound came out.

"Yes, I'm completely sure I'm not a physic." Karin answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I made up the quote _ "Life is a feather. Honor is lead." _from the samurai code of Bushido. It meant that to a Samurai, life was light (something you could throw away without a second thought) in comparison to honor which would be considered heavy and thus more valued than life.


	36. Final Battle Part I

**Author: **Ahem. After much consideration I have decided to issue a challenge to the Fanfiction Community to upload a finished and somewhat decent story. To be eligible, the story is required to have some sort of an interesting plot, must have little to no plot holes and the author must actually finish the story instead of "discontinuing it like a god damn pussy just because he or she didn't have enough foresight to think the plot through or because he or she got lazy and decided it wasn't POPULAR enough for his/her attention!"

But in all seriousness, the real reason I posted this ridiculously long memo is because I took a week off from writing to browse through fanfiction for a little bit and I am honestly sick and tired of getting hooked on to a good plot and adding it to my favorites and then looking at the stats box to see that the author hasn't updated the story since 2006! And I soon found out there are two things that annoyed me the most!

1) The author decides to stop writing a story because of "due to lack of interest". Seriously what is this, a popularity contest? Ummm, let's recap. Fanfiction is a site for _amateur_ writers who get no compensation for the works they post. The only thing we get is personal satisfaction from actually producing something from the rabbles of our imagination. Hell if you looked at my reviews box for this story, you'll see that before chapter 19, I didn't even average more than 1 review chapter! How's that for lack of interest? Seriously I wouldn't have gotten past the first chapter if I'd have given up that easily!

2) When an author **randomly** decides to kill of a main character **for no apparent reason**. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There are only a few select works of literature that can get away with doing this. All Quiet on the Western Front can do it cuz it's based on real life events and in real life the main character might not always survive. It was there to show how often people died during WWI. That I can understand. But HELLO? This is fan**FICTION**! None of this is based on real life. It's based on other published works! An author usually kills off the protagonist since he either doesn't know how to wrap up the plot into a satisfying conclusion, or because he's a fucking troll!

Look, I'm sorry I'm actually making you read all this crap but this seriously annoyed the heck out of me this week and it has only doubled my resolve to finish this story. There are a few more rabbles I would like to get out of the way. As much as I love this story, I'm kinda starting to regret not making Henrietta, Alex's love interest. Seriously it would have been perfect! They're both national leaders so they have a lot of common ground. (Alex resisting the urge to kill his MPs and Henrietta resisting the urge to kill her nobles) Hell it could have been like a Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending! Imagine all hte angsty teenage drama! And plus if they ever got married Albion could've been a constitutional monarchy making Alex the king of both Albion and Tristain. It would've been just like the Glorious Revolution of England where William of Orange (Of the Netherlands) and Mary II (Of England) overthrew James II and establisehd a constituional monarchy in England. Hello? Albion and England? The Netherlands and Tristain? Considering the time periods was right after Cromwell (the real and the fiction Cromwell!) it would have been a perfect parellel to our actual history. I think my biggest reason however is that as I watch Zero no Tsukaima F, it's almost painful for me to watch Henrietta fight for the scraps of Saito's love and let's face it Henrietta is way out of Saito's league (fucking pervert, slob and wuss).

One last thing to get off my chest is that I am considering a couple of stories to after I write this once and that is:

1) The sequel to this story. (Drifters: The Bloody Crusade) I already explained this in chapter 29 but I can't exactly be sure of the plot until I watch all of season 4 since I have no idea how the crusade would work. The show didn't really talk alot about elves until now so I'm not sure if it can fit into the plot I'm currently envisioning. If any of you have read the Visual Novels (Because I haven't) feel free to PM me some info about them. It would be much appreciated.

2) I'm also thinking of another story where I just realized I have no idea how the sucession system in Germania works. And when I think about it, I made Alex's character so that he was practically prepared to come into this world. I mean he was a soldier, he was a West Point graduate. He already had all the skills he already needed. So I figure hey! Why dont I make Germania a theological monarchy where the ruler is chosen by some kind of magic seal thing... thingy (Yeah I haven't really refined this idea yet.) And we have some randome dude from our world (A total loser, with no sort of qualifying skills) become chosen by that magic seal thingy and suddenly finds himself the ruler of the most powerful country in the continent. But he's a total loser so he is not ambitious or brave or heroic in any way, shape or form (He will run away alot kinda like Shinji from _**Neon Genesis Evangelion)**_but he has to somehow overcome those weaknesses to survive in this society. I kinda like this idea because in almost all situations in the zero no tsukaima stories, the protagonist almost always comes into the story prepared to deal with what he/she's supposed to. They're either super smart or strong characters form our world or they're highly trained and powerful characters from other stories. Even Saito and Saito OC Characters come in and are like BAM! You're Gundolf! No self improvement or training required. So I think a weak and powerless character would be interesting so I'll defintely do this story before or after the sequel.

Anyways the next chapter will be seriously long (Probably longer than chapter 20) so it'll take me a little while to finish writing all of it. Anyways peace out and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Throw your soldiers into positions whence there <em>_is no escape, and they will prefer death to flight. __If they will face death, there is nothing they may __not achieve. __Officers and men alike will put forth __their uttermost strength._

_Soldiers when in desperate straits lose __their sense of fear. If there is no place of refuge, they will stand firm. __If they are in hostile country they will show a stubborn front. If there is no hel__p__ for it, they will fight hard._

Sun Tzu- The Art of War

o0o

It was dawn when Henrietta woke up in a slight daze in the royal chambers. Servants helped change her into battle armor and she walked outside into the main hall of the palace where Gramont and the rest of the Tristainian staff stood stiffly in attention. Just beyond the gate was the main courtyard where the volunteer nobility were supposed to be assembled.

"Good morning general."

"Formed and ready your majesty!" Gramont saluted stiffly.

"How many have reported in?" Henrietta asked in trepidation.

"errr… I cannot answer that, your majesty." Gramont said awkwardly.

_'Did so few volunteer?' _Henrietta thought despairingly. _'Perhaps Alexander was right after all.'_

Finally unable to bear the burning curiosity any longer Henrietta stepped outside the door to see the numbers for herself. What she saw surprised her beyond measure. Outside in the courtyard was the largest gathering of nobles she had ever seen in her life. Irregular ranks stretched back to the palace gatehouse where even there nobility crowded around outside the gatehouse unable to fit inside the courtyard. They wore an assortment of different garments from old armor during their army days to regular clothing but they still stood in stiff ranks nevertheless.

"Good lord…" Henrietta whispered unable to believe her own eyes.

Gramont walked up behind her. "We have not yet counted all of them your majesty. There are several more waiting outside since the courtyard was not large enough, perhaps seven thousand at least"

"But… why?"

Gramont huffed in mock pride. "After all that garbage Alexander spouted at us in our own court. We wouldn't be able to call ourselves nobles if we stood by and did nothing. This is our country not his. We too must do our part in protecting it."

Henrietta slowly nodded. "When will you be able to form them in to battalions?"

"It should not take long your majesty. Many of these men and women were former army officers after all."

"I see. Then report to me after your done general."

"As you wish, your majesty."

At that Henrietta walked away still shaking her head in disbelief.

o0o

Alexander rolled down the gigantic map on to the table inside Henrietta's personal office. Mad Jack stood to Alex right as he addressed Henrietta and only her closest of advisors. After the incident with Mazarin's betrayal, the queen had felt it was necessary to step up security measures around the castle, so only General Gramont and Captain Agnes stood inside the room flanking Henrietta on both sides. Alex tapped a spot on the map with the edge of his knife.

"Last night," he said, "The Gallic forces were here, less than 60 miles west of Tristainia. They have a large army, so it's taking them time to form up and encamp every day but even so they will still reach the capital in less than 5 days time."

"Shouldn't they be able to move faster than that?" Henrietta asked. Alex shook his head.

"They can, but Joseph's not taking any chances." He told her. "He's placed thick lines of sentries on both sides of his column and large amounts of scouts. He has the supplies for a long drawn out campaign so he isn't pressured to hurry and make any mistakes. This is the reason we can't take the defensive strategy as Gramont had suggested. Even with fewer troops if we try to defend the walls of Tristain they'll be able to starve us out. Since we can't count on any reinforcements from any allies coming to our rescue, that plan of action is not a viable option."

"Then what do we do?" It was Gramont who asked this question. They weren't happy about the situation but at least they were prepared to listen.

"We'll have to take the initiative and offer battle to Joseph." Alex answered calmly. "We can engage them here on the banks of the River Rhine."

"What?" Gramont sputtered in shock. "Offer battle on open field? Against that horde?"

"Joseph wont be able to resist the temptation to end this war once and for all." said Alex, his eyes sparkling. "We offer a target he can't resist and he'll walk right in to our trap."

"He'll trample right over our army is what he'll do." Gramont snorted. "Are you forgetting that we are completely outnumbered and outgunned? It would take a force of extremely disciplined and highly trained soldiers to overcome such numbers, once which we do not possess at the moment."

"Speak for yourself. I have my Rangers and the Third." Alex retorted. "And besides, conventional methods and logic won't help us win in this situation. If we want to have any chance of winning, we need to be as_ unconventional _as possible. Throw something the enemy won't expect."

"What are you suggesting?" Henrietta allowing her curiosity to get the better of her.

Alex smiled as he began explaining the contents of his plan to the audience before him. He saw their eyes widen at his incredulous strategy and from his peripheral vision saw even Jack, the master of all things foolhardy, wince as he unfolded his grand strategy.

"You're mad…" Henrietta whispered as Alex barely finished speaking.

Gramont nodded in agreement, his face still leaking his astonishment. "If just one thing goes wrong, then we would all end up dead. We'd be trapped with nowhere to do. It's an insane plan."

"We'll die either way if we don't do it." Alex countered. "At least this way we'll actually have a chance of surviving through this mess."

"But still…" Henrietta said "It seems so risky."

"Of course it's risky." Alex said dryly. "If it wasn't, war would be easy. Knowing your enemy and predicting his moves is all part of the strategy. First of all we know that Joseph is ruthless, manipulative and clever. However he's also arrogant. Like most mages he won't consider anything other than magic and magic induced abilities to be a threat. We can use that against him. Based from our earlier confrontations with him we can guess how he'll react. There's no point in doubting ourselves now, not when there's so much at stake. Remember that hesitation and fear has killed more often than it has saved. In the next few days we will win or lose everything."

Henrietta looked up at the grim eyes of the Albion General. He may have been just a normal person, but by Brimir he was a warrior to be reckoned with.

o0o

An hour later as Alex left the war council he was unsurprised to see Saito, Louise, Cattleya and even duchess Karin waiting for him in the grand hall. Cattleya was the first to speak. "Alex, what's the news? We heard the army was beginning to mobilize. At least that was the word within the camps."

Alex hesitated, knowing what he was about to say next would upset his love very much. "It's true Cattleya. The army is moving out tomorrow at dawn."

Cattleya placed a hand over her mouth in consternation. "So soon? Must you really leave now?"

Alex simply nodded, unable to trust himself to properly conceal his equal dismay of leaving her.

"Are they going to win?" Cattleya asked softly.

Alex looked away. "I won't lie to you about our chances Cattleya. I just don't know. It depends on so many factors."

She stepped closed pressing his hand into her chest. "Forget the details. Do you feel we can live through this?"

Alex looked in to her eyes and nodded slowly. "We will win. I promise. Joseph's forces will not cross the Rhine. That I swear on my life."

They paused for a moment and then she leaned forward and kissed him. The first time they had done that, he had marveled at the softness of her lips. He still did that now. She stepped back and again they looked into each other's eyes. Then she impulsively embraced him and felt his arms do the same. The held each other for a long, long time.

"Please come back." She whispered into his ear, her voice quivering. "Come back alive. Please."

She felt Alex nod against her shoulder. "I will." He whispered hoarsely. "By all things sacred I will return."

He stepped back breaking the contact to see Karin staring at him with an inscrutable expression. Beside her however, Louise had greater challenge concealing her emotions, sputtering in outrage. "Yo… y-y-you d-"

Alex raised a brow and looked at her questioningly. "Demon?" he suggested. "Dead man walking?"

"Darling?" Cattleya joined in. "Drôle gentleman?" Beside her, Karin raised a hand and placed it over her mouth.

"Dracula?" Alex tried again. "Dragon Fodder?"

"Louise still sputtered in outrage. "D-d-d-do…"

"The second letter is an O!" exclaimed Alex. "Quick everybody think of a word that starts with a D and an O!"

"Doppelganger?" Karin suggested. Her hand still covered her smile but her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Doorknob, donut, doll, doctor!" Alex fired off in quick succession.

"Doraemon?" Saito suggested making Alex looked at him.

"How the hell is she supposed to know what Doraemon is?" he asked.

Before Saito could reply Louise finally raised her voice and screamed, "DOG!"

He tried. They all tried. But it just simply wasn't possible. By the time Henrietta's aide came to give Saito and Louise their next deployment orders he found them all laughing hysterically like children rather than grown warriors they were. Even Karin who was still standing couldn't help the grin that spread out on her face, which for her was the equivalent of rolling on the ground laughing. It took some time for them to finally regain their composure after a while and Saito finally looked up at Alex and asked about their next assignment. Alex allowed himself a few more chuckles before finally gaining control of himself to look at Saito, his face now showing nothing but business.

"It seems Joseph has found a way to counter Louise's Void Magic during the battle of St. Peter's Pass." Alex said. "It's not surprising when you consider that he's also a Void Mage. I don't know the details about your mystery magic but I assume if he could do it once then he can do again in our upcoming battle."

"So what's your battle plan?" asked Saito.

"We're going to pitch a battle as a diversionary tactic." Alex explained. "While we distract Joseph, I want you and Louise accompanied by the Undine Knights to attack his supply lines. From there we can begin a scorched earth campaign and starve out his army just like Napoleon in Russia."

Saito nodded. It made sense.

"It will be dangerous." Alex continued. "On both sides. Trying to withdraw without too many casualties will be tricky at best. However I do have the legendary wind mage, Karin the Heavy Wind on my side."

Louise and Cattleya paled at his words and looked at her mother in shock. "You're going into battle!" They both cried out simultaneously.

Karin shrugged, looking nonplussed at their reactions. "So is your father." She said as casually as a person could. "I believe he is coming out of retirement in order to take command of the Tristainian army. It's not surprising that Pinkerton fell out of favor from his last fiasco. Still I can't help but wonder what happened to Gramont."

"I believe he's been rearranged to serve as second in command of the Third under Mad Jack." Alex answered. "He supposed to act as a liaison officer between our two forces."

"Second in command under a commoner?" Karin mused. "He won't like that."

"No." Alex agreed with a grin. "He'll hate it."

Then he turned around and clasped Saito on the shoulder. "Try to stay alive Saito. Tristain's going to need you after all this is done."

Saito sighed in exasperation. "You know we always seem to be in the worst of situations you know that. I've lost count of the number of times I've been thrown into a life or death situation ever since I came into this world. It seriously makes me want to go home. You know what I'm saying? I mean, why does all this shit happen to us?"

Alex looked at Saito and smiled knowingly. "You know Saito. I always used to always wonder the same thing. Even before I came into this world I seemed to be some kind of a bullet magnet and a fire fight junkie. After a while I just figured that the universe was a sadistic bitch with a sick sense of humor out to get me and left it at that. But you know what I realized after everything I've been through? You see… there are some things in life we can't change. You can't change the fact that you were sent to this world. You can't change that you were enslaved to a life of lethal servitude to the mage of destruction. We're ordinary guys thrown into extraordinary situations by cruel twist of fate. So all we can really do is make the decisions we can and hope we don't fuck things up too badly. That's life. Whining about the past won't help us now and there's no point in doing it. So quit your bitching Saito, _we are home."_

o0o

"Just so you know," Marshal Jack grumbled. "I'm not exactly happy about this arrangement either."

Beside him, General de Gramont still sulked besides the city gates waiting for the order to begin the march in silence.

"But since we're going to have to fight together over the next few days," Marshal Jack continued. "We should try to get by without killing each other. So let's sets aside our pride for a minute and actually try to work together for our mutual survival."

"My pride isn't the issue here, Marshal." Gramont snarled. "It is about the fact that you murdered thousands of my men life sheep for slaughter. You call that a battle? It was a massacre! Many of my men still suffer from the effects of your poison gas and the burns of your cannons. You think we can forget that? You think we can just forgive this?"

Marshal Jack laughed grimly. "You nobility have a funny habit where, if your men had been the ones to slaughter mine to the last man, you would have called it a glorious victory. But when we win using the same methods you call it a massacre. So if using chlorine gas isn't fair then what about magic. Is being burned alive any worse than suffering from the effects of toxic gas? I don't think so general. But remember it was your country that attacked my people. The ones who started the war have no right to complain."

"Oh, I know _your kind_ very well." Gramont replied acidly. "A country where a mob of peasants decided that privilege was bad and where some filthy unwashed scum appointed themselves judge and jury to those who were better bred and more fortunate than themselves. You think you have the right to order me around just because some filthy peasant appointed you marshal. But I'll be damned if I ever take orders from the man that killed so many of my comrades."

Gramont turned to walk away but felt a sharp tug on his collar and jerked back to feel a stinging blow to the side of his face. It took a wobbly moment for Gramont to come to the realization that Mad Jack had hit him. He placed a hand on his bleeding lips in shock. No one had ever hit him before, not even his own father. The beginnings of outrage died before it had even begun as Gramont saw the expression on Mad Jack's face.

"And what gives you the right to be all pissed off, general?" asked Jack, his eyes burning with fury. "Because you saw your men slaughtered like that on the fields of Albion. I can understand. But you should know that my boys have been fighting through those kinds of battles for over three years now! And the entire time they painted the ground red spilling out their guts and dying by the thousands. All of that just so they regain the freedom _men of your kind_ refused to give! More men than you would believe gave their lives for what we carry now, men like the Alger brothers, the Rangers, or even the Volunteer Regiments, CIVILIANS that picked up a rifle and gave their lives to do what needed to be done when their country needed it. And all the while I wondered when, oh god when, it was going to be my time to die! I'm sorry you had to go through that general, believe me I really am. But maybe you just had a small taste of what I've been seeing my entire life."

General Gramont looked at him with uncertainty, not daring to speak.

"Welcome to my life, general." Jack whispered.

o0o

Meanwhile in the midst of the Gallic army camp, Nivelle d'Albret, temporary commander of the Gallic forces was in a dilemma. His orders had been clear. Before leaving, Joseph had strict instructions for Nivelle not to engage the Tristainian army in a major conflict before the Gallic King returned to take command of the battle himself. Nivelle scowled at the thought. The damned king most likely wanted to take credit for the imminent victory himself. Joseph would revel in the glory of ruling over Halkeginia while Nivelle's services to the king would quickly be forgotten outshadowed by the king himself. But the situation had changed. Nivelle's scouts had returned to report that a large force of both Tristain and Albion forces were marching out of the capital that very morning. If Nivelle moved quickly he could crush the Tristianian defenders and then force a quick and timely surrender of the enemy resistance. Otherwise the battle would become drawn out siege on the Tristain capital which could only serve to use up time, resources and casualties. If Nivelle could engage and destroy the Tristainian resistance now, which he believed he certainly could, then Germania would have less time to prepare for their surprise invasion, and then they could quickly over power them as well. From there, neither Albion nor Romalia could possibly resist their might afterwards. They will have united the entire continent of Halkeginia under a single banner. The Gallic Banner. And he could be the one responsible for such a glory. Surely Joseph would forgive him for acting in the best interest of Gallia. Would it not be better to ask for forgiveness later than permission now? Nivelle's thoughts were interrupted as his deputy and second in command, Antoine de Burgundy walked in to the command tent.

"Well?" Nivelle asked. "What do you have to report?" Antoine's face screwed into an expression of distaste at the subject he was about to report.

"A large contingent of cavalry hit one of our rear supply posts this morning." He replied.

Nivelle looked up in surprise. "A large contingent?" he asked. "How many is that exactly?"

"More than four thousand horsemen were seen in that attack." The deputy told him. "They razed the fort and are now moving South, most likely in order to try to double back to their main army."

Nivelle thought carefully. "Four thousand horsemen is almost their entire cavalry force according to our information."

Antoine nodded in confirmation. "Four thousand is more than the original number we were lead to believe. At the pass there were only three thousand Albion horsemen present. I wonder why their commander would send them so far out here."

Nivelle scowled at the mention of the force that had led the constant harassing raids during that battle. "Most likely it is a diversionary tactic to cover the movements of their main army. Did you read the report about their movements yet? "

Antoine nodded. "Yes sir but there is no word of where their navy has disappeared off into."

Nivelle waved a hand dismissively. "All ships require wind-stones to function properly. Those wind stones need to be replenished between short intervals so it was only a matter of time before the enemy navy ran out of their own supply. A reliable spy has reported that the Albion Navy has indeed run out of wind-stones so their ships are useless now. Most likely they are stranded on the ground somewhere in Tristain. They'll be good prizes to capture after we win. But enough about that, tell me what you think of this little cavalry attack."

"In my opinion, they are most likely trying to launch a surprise attack on our forces. They know they cannot win even in a long drawn out siege battle so they're probably hoping to catch us out in the open in a night attack."

Nivelle nodded in agreement. "But of course now that we know about the attack we can intercept them and destroy them."

Antoine's jaw dropped in surprise. "But I thought King Joseph ordered us not to take any major action until he returned."

Nivelle stood up and faced his deputy commander directly. "_King Joseph_ was unaware of the full situation at that time. He had assumed the enemy would have holed up in their little fortress but the situation has changed. Not acting now could seriously damage our campaign here in Tristain. For the glory of Gallia we must respond."

Antoine still looked reluctant but eventually acquiesced after careful situation. "What are your orders?" he asked.

"These cavalry you have mentioned worries me, especially since they are currently mingling in our rear lines. I want you to lead 10,000 of our Guard Knights and crush them completely."

"Our guard knights?" Antoine exclaimed, but that's our entire cavalry force! That's also more than two thirds of our mages as well!"

Nivelle nodded. "I want these enemy cavalry to be crushed as quickly as possible and 10,000 is enough to ensure victory. You are too then return to the main army where you will assist in mopping up the remnants of the enemy army."

That was a blatant lie. In truth Nivelle wanted the guards to be gone far away from the main army as possible. The loyalty of the guards lay towards the king himself and that last thing he needed was for some stuck up agitator in the division questioning his orders in favor of the king's. Besides, since the enemy would not have any cavalry either he would be at no disadvantage.

"And what of you sir?" Antoine asked.

"I'll take the rest of the army and crush the Tristainians as they cross the Rhine River. If we do they'll have nowhere to escape. We can destroy their entire army in one strike. This ends today."

o0o

The deep waters of the Rhine River looked black, their darkness heightened by the contrast of white-flecked banks. The Albion and Tristainian column had been following the sloping waterway for more than an hour now, keeping close to its west bank. Alex and Henrietta rode at the head of the column. In front of them a small hill rose up from the ground less than 2 kilometers away from the river. From a bird's eye view the hill would have been partially surrounded by the bend in the river as if the water had formed a large but crude semicircle around the terrain.

"That's the spot." Alex pointed toward the hill. "We will deploy there. It'll give us the height advantage at least and the river will help protect our flanks from the enemy."

Henrietta nodded in agreement and the order was passed down from the vanguard to the back of the column. Fairly soon the army split up into divisions and began marching towards their respective deployment areas. As Alex reached the top of the hill he frowned as he looked off into the distance towards the river.

"Why is there a bridge in the middle of the river?" he asked frowning. "It certainly wasn't on the map."

Henrietta craned her neck to see the structure in question. "It must have been made recently she answered.

"Well that's certainly a shame. Martin!"

"Sir!"

"Take an infantry squadron and burn down the bridge to our rear."

"Yes sir!"

As Martin gestured towards the nearest platoon and walked off Henrietta grabbed him by the arm and jerked him back. "What are you doing?" she hissed into his ear.

"I'm cutting off our escape route." Alex said, speaking as though it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Yes but why?"

"Well," Answered Alex, "If you recall that most of our soldiers are militia then you know that they don't have the unwavering discipline of regular soldiers so they tend to run easily. This is a trick I picked up during the revolution when I had to work with thousands of soldiers that had lower morale and less training than that of the Royalist troops. Now that our soldiers have nowhere to escape, they'll have no choice but to fight. They'll fight with the courage of madmen in order to win and live."

Henrietta felt disturbed by the by the cold logic of Alex's strategy. "Yes, well now they believe that their general is a mad man!"

Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "I am one." He said. "But I think I might be able to rally them. Can you do wind magic?"

Henrietta looked surprised at the question. "Yes, a little. But why?"

"I need you to carry my voice through to the entire army. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good." With that Alex rode up to the front of the assembled army he could feel their eyes looking him expectantly.

"Does anyone know where we are?" he asked them, his voice echoing across to the rear most ranks of the army. "We're in hell, gentlemen. Believe me it cannot get much worse than this. Are enemy outnumbers us more than three to one. They are better equipped, better trained and better fed than we are. We are trapped between the Rhine and the enemy so that our only options now are victory or death. This is death ground. Now some of you might think we cannot win. Those same people can take their chances and try to swim across the river. A few of you may survive and make it back to your homes. Then in a few days Joseph's army will sweep across the land. His soldiers will destroy your homes and defile your wives and children. They will take whatever food and valuables you own and leave you and your families to starve throughout the winter. And then, assuming you somehow manage to survive, ask yourself if you can truly live after all that. Ask yourself if you can live without regretting the day you abandoned your comrades on this field. And I promise you that there won't be anything in this world you wouldn't sacrifice for a chance to come back here to this day in order to just to give your life for your country rather than watch it fall. Even the resolve of individual soldiers such as yourselves can change the outcome of this battle. Die with honor and leave behind a legacy of a hero! If we are destined to die either way then leave your name in history! The proud of soldiers of our countries will not die a dog's death!"

As Alex finished his speech there was no cheering or histrionics displayed by the army in front of him. Only awe and disbelief. Could it be true? Was it really possible? It seemed so unreal yet the man that spoke so confidently to them now seemed to think so. Could petty soldiers such as themselves really change this world? All they lives they have been led to believe that peasants lived only for the sole purpose of serving nobility. Yet in front of them stood a man that had torn all of that away and destroyed the social classes of his country. Yes it was possible.

The cheering began at the right most flank of the army where the Rangers had been deployed. The chanted his name rhythmically and is soon spread throughout the crowd. Soon all form of order was lost and the cheering broke out into a wild roar of indiscernible sounds. Less than four miles away, General Nivelle of the Gallic forces jerked up from his saddle, startled by the sudden sound. Logic told him he had nothing to be afraid of. After all he did outnumber their forces more than three to one. Yet despite himself he could not stop the growing coldness in his belly. The feeling called fear.


	37. Omake

Author: Well I'm not going to be able to update this weekend since I'm currently caught up in torrent of homework and tests. I'll update the final battle next week when I have the time. Until then all I had time to write was this extremely short drabble about Alex's past. I kinda like it because it makes Alex less of a 2D character and more of a real person.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered into the room through the window and Alex eyes flickered open as he awoke. Groaning he lifted himself from the bed on to his elbows to get up. Snuggled on top of his chest Cattleya moaned in protest as he did so and he relented. Stroking his hand in her hair for a few more moments, he sat back into the bed and stared at the ceiling in contemplation.<p>

He had that dream again, the unforgettable memory from when he was still a Ranger for the U.S Army. During his tour in the Middle East he was stationed at a forward operating base in the Panjwaii District. Funnily enough this ordinary tour of duty would never have really been a memorable event for Alex if it haddn't been the place where he had the privilege of meeting a young private by the name of Will Lowry.

After several months in that awful place, Alex and his buddies developed the habit of scaring the new recruits by throwing a dummy grenade into their midst on their first day of deployment. It was a habit created from months of battle stress, one he would later come to disdain, but until then he was ashamed to admit that he enjoyed laughing at every new batch of rookies and watching them scrabble for cover in fear. The prank quickly caught on within the Ranger battalion and soon even some of the former victems began taking part in it as well.

It was a hot summer evening when Alex, Scott and some of the new arrivals sat around the mortar pit. Like usual, Alex and Scott were chatting them up in the pretense of getting to know them better, all a part of the plan to get them to lower their guards. Now Alex had a fairly good eye of recognizing the recruits from the veterans, one of his traits that allowed this prank to become so successful, and while most of the soldiers he had been talking to were obviously all rookies, Will Lowry, a teenager barely past the age of eighteen, was the greenest of them all. The rookie of all rookies.

"You know my ma was pretty scared about me coming here." The boy had admitted with a little embarrassment as they lounged around the mortar pit. "She heard some awful stuff about this place."

"Is that right?" asked Alex, smiling on the inside.

"Yeah," Will admitted, while grinning sheepishly. "Even got me a little nervous too."

"Oh come on." Scott said as he leaned forward. "You have every right to be."

That sure wiped the grin form his face.

"What… What do you mean?" the kid asked nervously.

Scott laughed and slapped Will's back. "This place is hell on earth, dude! Don't tell me you haven't heard all the stories. Aint that right Alex?"

Alex hid his grin. From the corner of his eye he could see Mitchell sneaking around the housing containers, Special Forces style, with the dummy grenade in hand.

"Scotts right, rookie." Alex said. "Rocket propelled grenades, mortar rounds, and especially IEDs. You gotta watch yourself around these parts or else you'll get fucked up." Will had turned pale as Alex went down the list, and it was then that Mitchell decided to throw the dummy.

"**Grenade!"**

Scott was the first one to dive for cover, a ploy to ensure that the rookies would believe the grenade was indeed real. As one, the rest of the guys around the pit followed suit and Alex smiled as he watched the scene unfold before him. He allowed himself a heart beat longer to enjoy the moment before he too got up in order to scramble to 'safety'. But as he got up, he tripped on a sandbag and fell only a few feet away from the dummy grenade

"_Shit." _Alex thought. He thought quickly, knowing that how he acted would decide the success of their practical joke. In a split second decision he decided to feign terror, screaming and trying to kick sand on the dummy grenade. But inwardly he had smiled, because from his peripheral vision he could see every recruit running for cover without even bothering to look back. At least he thought he did.

A shadow fell over Alex as an object was thrown on top of the dummy. For an absurd split second Alex thought someone had thrown a sandbag. A split second later Alex realized that it had been a person. Will Lowry had thrown himself on top of the grenade. For several moments shocked silence enveloped the camp and Alex could not force himself to tear his gaze away from the trembling body in front of him. Even Scott didn't even bother trying to pretend panic anymore. Will kept himself on the grenade for several moments, bracing himself for the explosion that would rip his torso in two, an explosion that never came. Eventually, he reached a shaking hand under his stomach and pulled out the grenade holding it out for them to see.

"I guess it was just a dud." Will said nervously. He was still trembling from the small scare and even his knees were shaking.

"Yeah man…. It was a joke." Alex said as he got up and took the grenade from his hands.

It took several seconds for Will register what he had said before he breathed a sigh of relief and laughed, not noticing the odd looks the rest of the Rangers were giving him. No one ever played that prank again; at least not while he was there. Alex himself had seen to that personally. Alex doubted that anyone who was there that day could ever forget what that kid had done. How he was willing sacrifice himself, willing to take the blow for them; guys he had hardly even knew; who were all set to laugh at his fear.

To this very day, Alex still wasn't really sure how to define bravery, or explain where it comes from. But he sure as hell could recognize it when he saw it. And that kid, that new recruit, showed him one of the purest acts of bravery he had ever seen.


	38. Final Battle Part II

**Author: **Part 2 of the final battle! Wonder who's going to win.

**Saito:** Us obviously, we're the f#cking protagonists.

**Author: **Dammit Saito you're giving away all the tricks of the trade!

**Saito:** Oh! Shit! umm.. I mean. I think we can win this guys! I believe in the powers of justice! and um friendship! Yeah!

**Author:** Nice save there idiot.

**Saito:** Anyways what was that about me being a pervert, slob and a wuss! (see my rant in chapter 36) I mean... sure I have sexual desires just like any other guy but seriously slob and wuss?

**Author:** OK first off you're a slob since you've been wearing the SAME F*CKING OUTFIT SINCE EPISODE 1! Seriously dude I know anime characters have a limited wardrobe but I've never even seen you wash the damn cloth. According to the Familiar of Zero tims line you've been wearing the exact same thing for over a year! And at least wear something more suitable when you got a formal party. But nooooooooooo. It's always the same tacky blue track suit with you. In real life you would have smelled so bad, it's a miracle you can get any girls let alone classy nobilty and a monarch.

**Saito:** Wanna know my secret?

**Author:** What?

**Saito:** AXE!

**Author:** Stop advertising in my story!

**Author:** But in all seriousness, we're no offically one chapter away form completing this story! This feels like a pretty big moment. I can finally click the complete button in the 'Manage Stories' section. Well thank you all for sticking with me so far and I hope you'll stick around for the next sequel. Anyways happy reading.

* * *

><p><em>The real hero is the man who fights even though he is scared. Some men get over their fright in a minute under fire. For some, it takes an hour. For some, it takes days. But a real man will never let his fear of death overpower his honor, his sense of duty to his country, and his innate manhood. Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best and it removes all that is base. <em>

-General George S. Patton

o0o

_A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles._

-Christopher Reeve

o0o

A lone frigate sailed over the Tristainian Province of Utrecht, as the gentle breeze slowly played with the pure white sails of the ship. Onboard were two important passengers that would soon control the fate of Tristain and perhaps even all of Halkeginia in their hands. Saito who had been sitting idly on the deck of the ship looked over at Louise. His small pink haired master hadn't spoken throughout the entire journey and he wondered with some consternation if something was bothering her.

"Louise," The little pinkette turned towards him in surprise as he spoke up. "You know if you're worrying about something you can tell me about it, you know. I am your familiar after all."

Louise stared at him for a moment longer before turning away without even saying a word. Saito frowned. OK now something was definitely wrong. Louise had never been one to be at a loss for words.

"Well I guess I can understand if you're worried about Henrietta, but I'm sure she'll be alright." He said trying again. "You may not think so but Alex is pretty reliable. So don't worry."

He glanced over at her to see that his words had absolutely no effect. Instead she just sat there not even indicating she had heard. Still Saito pressed on.

"And if you're worried about our battle, it'll be alright." Saito said as he placed his hand over hers."I'll protect you."

It was at that moment he leaned over and kissed her. At first Saito felt Louise stiffen but assumed it must have been from surprise. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth but that was far as he got before he found himself flying across the deck of the ship. Excruciating pain from his jaw told him that she had punched him. What the hell? He landed into the wooden deck with a hard thud but quickly recovered.

"What was that for?" Saito asked in annoyance as he looked up to see Louise standing up in rage.

"Y-y-y-y-you kissed me!" She yelled sputtering.

"We always do that!" Saito protested.

Louise gasped, paling in shock. "You do these things regularly?" she practically screeched.

"What are you talk-"

Saito was cut off as he felt another presence behind him. Grabbing Derflinger by the hilt he whirled around with inhuman speed to see his enemy, King Joseph Gaul. The Gallic King and his familiar floated above the small frigate looking down at them with an expression of disgust.

"I'm disappointed Gundolf." Joseph said, his voice echoing across the sky. "Did you really think such a pathetic tactic could work against me?"

o0o

Back by the banks of the River Rhine, the veterans of Albion found themselves eager for the fight. They pushed forward towards to the foremost front ranks and the lines had to be dressed constantly to keep the formation steady. Cheerful jibes and insults were exchanged amongst the men who have fought alongside one another for years, their confidence spreading towards the rest of the army. But as the Gallician army grew before them the calls and banter lessened until they were all grimly silent and each man made ready for what was to come. As far as they were concerned, they were now men facing certain death and each man steeled himself for the coming battle.

The patterns of infantry formations changed constantly as the armies drew closer. At first, Alex had his Rangers on the extreme rightwing beside the Third, but then he sent them to the extreme left, bolstering the strength there. The enemy commander must have seen the movements because moments later, the enemy's own ranks shifted like shining liquid, maneuvering for the slightest advantage. This then made Alex order the Rangers back to the center of formation while the Tristainian pike regiment originally stationed there moved back on the extreme right. It was a game of bluffs and counterbluffs as the two commanders altered formations like pieces on a chessboard.

Alex saw that the enemy had no cavalry on either flank of his army and realized they must be in current pursuit of his own cavalry contingent he had sent out. Still the sheer numbers of the enemy army were intimidating enough and Alex sent another flurry of orders to the battalion commanders. He rode with Henrietta and their staff officers at the rear ranks of the center lines but Alex intended to join the fighting immediately when the fighting begins. The first in and the last out. That had always been his principle as a leader and he had no plans on changing it. On the other side of the battlefield Alex could see the flags of the enemy commander fluttering proudly, a long distance away from his own Gallic army. While many commanders preferred to distance themselves away from the actual fighting, it was a method that Alex had always disdained. It did have merits to be sure. The commander could easily see the overall battle and would be in no danger of falling in combat. Such an event could easily prove catastrophic and may cause a chain rout in the army, costing the battle. However Alex had always felt obligated to share the same dangers and hardships of his men. If his soldiers died because of his mistakes then it seemed only fair that he share the same fate. A general that did not share the same consequences of his men in defeat would be more likely to be careless with their lives. After all what does he have to lose if a couple thousand men died for his ambitions?

At two thousand feet both armies ceased rearranging their lines. The battle formations had been set and what would follow now would only be a test of courage and skill on both sides of the army. The curve of the river had forced the enemy army into forming some sort of a box like formation. Otherwise their flanks would have been standing idly while facing the river that had protected the flanks of Alex's army. The enemy army was approaching 6 hundred feet now and Alex knew it was now or never. If planning was half the battle, then it can be said that execution was the other half. Alex knew that he would have to execute his plan with precise coordination if he wanted any of them to survive this battle.

Horns sounded across the sky, going high before falling low, and Alex's army began to move, not forwards but backwards. The entire army began shifting towards the river and Alex saw the enemy army halt in confusion. Horses raced back and forth between enemy staff positions and the army and soon the enemy formations began marching towards them once again. But in that short amount of time the Tristain and Albion army had already managed to double the distance between them. Alex knew he had to wait for the perfect moment. Spring the trap too early and the enemy army could simply walk out and destroy them. Spring it too late and the enemy would still destroy them. Almost… Almost... Now!

"Now, Martin!" he called.

Horns sounded once again, this time in a quickly ascending pitch from low to high. The left most battalion began changing direction and instead of going back it soon began moving in a diagonal direction towards Alex. Soon the entire army followed suit and in an echelon like formation, the army slowly swung like a door towards the same direction almost perpendicular to their original position. Unable to see the overall battlefield, the individual battalion commanders of the enemy continued their advance believing that they were in pursuit of a retreating enemy army. They were wrong. Now the formations of the two armies were completely different. The river was now positioned towards Alex left flank rather than his rear and his Rangers simply rotated so that they now faced the enemy. The enemy army on the other hand now had their rear and the rightmost flank covered by the river and that was exactly what Alex had wanted.

From his commanding position Nivelle realized that something was wrong the moment the allied army began cheering but as he surveyed the battlefield he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The enemy had reinforcements from neither land nor air as far as he could see. His eyes swept the battlefield once again but it was his staff officer that noticed the danger first.

"General Nivelle, look!" The young staff officer had been pointing towards the river.

Nivelle frowned as he followed the hand pointing towards the river and felt his jaw drop. Ships. Not from the sky but from the river. Nivelle had been right when he had deduced that Alex had run out of wind stones to power his ships. But just because they could no longer fly did not mean he intended to forgo their use entirely. Ever since the invention of aerial vessels more than a hundred years ago, most generals had dismissed naval ships to be obsolete. After all, artillery ships were far more versatile and maneuverable in the air compared to their sea locked counterparts. What use would a naval ship be in a land battle deep inside the continent? How would a naval ship be effective against an aerial or land force? Thus naval ships in the military were generally disregarded as effective military weapons and were soon declared obsolete.

But for Alexander, there was no such thing as obsolete. The usefulness of individual formations and weapons were based on certain situations rather than time period. The fact that modern armies in the U.S and abroad still carried traditional weapons such as the bayonet or the crossbow was proof of that statement. Alex knew that this cultured belief of the Halkeginian generals would make his naval attack the last thing anyone would have ever expected. And as Sun Tzu once said, all warfare is based on deception. Now the Gallic army found themselves surrounded on three sides. From the front they faced the combined might of the allied army. From the rear and right flank, more than twenty four ships of the line were bearing down on their exposed formation. Alex's army now had a fighting chance but he still had two more trump cards to reveal before this battle would be over.

o0o

Joseph looked down imperiously at Louise and Louise as he floated above the Ostlant while Sheffield hovered dutifully by her master's side looking quite pleased with herself.

"Gundolf!" he called down. "You have been quite the disappointment. I expected more of you. I had hoped that you would finally be the one to finally revive my dormant heart but it seems I was mistaken."

Saito snarled. "Joseph, you bastard!"

"This is the end." Joseph continued. "I no longer have any use for you or that bratty little girl. An inept pair such as you could not possibly hope to move my heart. Good bye."

Louise burst out laughing. It was such an unexpected sound that everyone there turned to stare at Louise wondering if she had gone mad. Finally when she gained control of herself she looked up at Joseph and grinned triumphantly.

"This _is_ the end." She agreed. "For you that is. Are you so incompetent that you don't even realize how you've been played like a fool? Alexander had you wrapped around his finger since this battle had begun. It is his complete and utter victory."

"What are you talking about?" Joseph snapped. "You can't possibly hope to win now."

"Oh but we already have won, Joseph." Louise replied. "Do I have to prove it to you? Then do observe."

Jaws dropped on to the deck as a white light enveloped Louise and died down to reveal Karin de Heavy Wind standing proudly on the deck of the ship. Instantly Joseph's façade of absolute assurance crumbled into pieces.

"I believed Alexander called this tactic _the old switcheroo_." Karin explained to Joseph, whose face was now a deathly white. "He wished for me to do this in order to draw you away from your own army and it seems you fell for the ruse completely. What was the term he used? Ah yes… Hook, line and sinker."

Saito too stood gaping behind Karin. The only thought his mind was capable of thinking was: _'Oh my god, I kissed her! Oh my god, I kissed her! Oh my god, I kissed her! OH MY GOD, I KISSED HER!'_ Sensual images of what they had just done rushed into his mind and he swore to himself that if he survived this, he would kill Alexander for having done this to him.

"Oh and Saito," Karin said turning around to face him. "After this we are going to have a very, _very _long talk about how a gentleman is expected to woo my daughter."

Kill him slowly, Saito amended within his mind. Meanwhile Joseph managed to regain enough composure to speak but much of his words were coherent sputtering.

"You bitch!" he snarled, finally managing form proper sentences, "Where it the void mage? How did you do this?"

Karin smiled. "We simply used the magic artifact, the 'Mirror of Truth' to disguise ourselves as one another. The original idea itself however came from Marshal Ney who in turn must have derived the idea from the Slepnir Ball during his time in the magical academy. And as for the whereabouts of my daughter, Alexander required her services to… blast the living heck out of your army. I think that was the expression he used."

The Gallic King gaped, his mind blank. It was impossible. He had given specific orders for Nivelle_ not_ to engage the enemy until he returned. That fool couldn't have possibly have had the gall to disobey his orders… could he?

o0o

Alex exulted as he saw fear ripple through the ranks of the Gallic army now milling in chaos. A great wail of despair could be heard from the Gallic soldiers as the Albion naval fleet in the river enclosed upon their exposed flanks. He grinned mercilessly. It would be slaughter.

"Fire!"

As the fiery red signal flare shot up in to the sky, more than 500 cannons resting on the port side of the ships fired simultaneously at the pre-designated signal and tore through the Gallic ranks. The effects were devastating. With 24 ships of the line Alex now more than 5 times the firepower he had during the battle against Frederick. And now more than 500 rounds of grapeshot, a naval variant of the canister shot, shredded through the Gallic army decimating their numbers. Entire regiments stationed along the rear and right flank of the Gallic army became nonexistent within minutes. Those few that survived simply threw down their weapons and fled towards the safety of the front ranks, desperate to get away from this killing field.

Nivelle could only watch openmouthed as Alexander's fleet all but annihilated his rear guard and were now working their way to the Gallic reserves. Both mages and musketeers alike in the Gallic ranks tried to retaliate against the demonic killing machines but soon found their efforts to be futile. Bullets could not pierce through the reinforced wood and their overall damage was practically nonexistent. Mages that tried to cast their spells soon found themselves countered by Tristainian mages stationed aboard the Albion ships. In this engagement it was obvious that the advantage went the mages of Tristain for they did not need to win. They only needed to defend the ships long enough for the killing machines to do their work. Along the river only a single ship managed to be damaged through the sheer luck and skill of a certain Gallic mage platoon and fire quickly spread throughout the small frigate. However the other 23 ships were quick to retaliate against the enemy and swiftly enacted their revenge destroying the platoon and the rest of their battalion within seconds.

Nivelle sat frozen in his saddle, his mind threatening to shut down. His officers looked desperately at him for orders but too much was happening at once and it was an overwhelming challenge just to comprehend the current reality. No, he could still recover. He was certain. Only a quarter of his army had been affected by the attacks of the navy and he still outnumbered the enemy army more than two to one and Antoine's ten thousand Guard Knights would surely be returning soon. He called for his horse and mounted.

"Signal the army! We must withdraw out of range of those ships!" Nivelle shouted. Messengers raced towards the Gallic army as fast as they could but even so their progress was painstakingly slow. Nivelle soon realized that it was _his_ positioning rather than his army that was fast becoming disadvantageous. Isolated away from the battlefield, any order he would give would take far too long to reach the front lines. When every second meant that the devastating ships would be another firing volley point blank into his army, Nivelle knew such an arrangement could be the difference between victory and defeat.

"General!"

Nivelle was jerked out of his contemplation as he looked up at the staff officer that had called his name and followed the officer's gaze. His jaw dropped in horror. The messenger he had sent to was being fired upon by the sailors aboard the nearest ship. The brave rider weaved his way around the hail of cannon fire but it was an impossible task. A round shot to found its way into the mare's flank and both the steed and its rider was sent crashing into the ground. Terrified glances were exchanged amongst the officers of Nivelle's staff. It went against the code of honor to kill a messenger in battle but these peasants seemed to show no remorse in doing so, further evidence of their barbarism. But now they realized that there was no assured way to relay their orders to the front line.

Nivelle opened his mouth to give orders but any sound he was about to make was interrupted by yelling and screaming form the Gallic front ranks. Nivelle swiveled from his saddle and to his immediate outrage, saw some of his regiments beginning to charge individually against the allied positions without orders. It was suicide. While attacking may have been the sensible thing to do in comparison to standing under fire, many of the Gallic battalion commanders chose to stay where they were, indecisively split between the iron discipline of their orders and the reasoning of their common sense.

"Charge!" Nivelle yelled furiously, lashing out against his subordinates. "Order the entire damn army to charge! Kill them all!"

Loud horns blew across the battlefield from Nivelle's position and the rest of the army began marching towards the allied positions on top of the hill and that was when the explosions began. From the center of the allied army Louise Valliere had already shed her disguise and now raised her wand proudly to the sky, chanting. Duke de Valliere was certainly surprised to see his daughter materialize in the place of his wife and Louise had little time to explain to him their situation. For the sake of secrecy Alexander told only Henreitta, Louise and Karin about his plan leaving many bewildered.

"_Osu Suunu Uryu Ru Rado_ _Beoozusu Yuru Suvyueru Kano Oshera__._"

The enchanted words shook with its deliverance and the even the ordinary soldiers within the army could sense the power of the chant although they could not understand exactly why. Alex had seen for himself the power of the void mage's spell during the burning of Plotsmouth, but that was a small scale action, against only a small platoon of Rangers. Now the white light appeared above the Gallic forces, it expanded, consuming all of the Gallic soldiers in the center area of their formation. Eventually the growling light grew with such an intensity that Alex and those around him were forced to looked away and shield their eyes. As he did so a deafening boom shook the earth and Alex held on to the reins of his horse like drowning man in order to prevent himself from falling off. The explosion was so powerful it made the thunder of the previous naval bombardment sound like quiet church mice. When he looked up the Gallic army was in complete disarray. The entire center of the Gallic army was completely destroyed so that their formations looked almost as if someone had punched a hole into the center of a rectangular block. As he looked down at the devastation below he couldn't help but remember how close Louise had come to completing her spell on his army during the Battle of While Leaf Forest. For a moment Alex couldn't believe how he had actually managed to fight and win against that!

He looked to where the girl sat now and saw her swaying in her saddle. Concerned Alex rode up beside her and grabbed her horse by the reins. It was obvious the spell was taking a toll on her though she would probably deny it as furiously as she could.

"Good work." He said as he rode up beside her. "Have I ever told you how glad I am we're not enemies anymore?"

Still tired, Louise found enough energy within herself to send him a withering glare. "Stop acting like we're friends you dog. For your own sake you better hope Saito's safe and this mad plan of yours works."

Alex grinned. The girl was obviously sour from being separated from her familiar. "I'm sure Saito will be safe. He's with your mother after all. Go to the back lines and get yourself some rest. I'll finish up here."

"But there's still more than half the army left." Louise protested. "I'm sure I could try to pull off another spell."

Alex shook his head resolutely. "Your magic is too powerful to leave anything to chance. One slip of concentration and it could easily be our army you'd be destroying rather than theirs."

Louise stopped as she took in his logic and then acquiesced reluctantly. "All right then… Alex?"

Alex turned around. "Hmmm?"

"Good luck."

Alex watched as the girl rode back towards the main army and the ranks of soldiers separated respectfully to let her by, giving her a wide berth in a mixture of both fear and awe. Then Alex turned his attention back to the enemy at hand. Around the dead and wounded masses of bodies at the center, the rest of the enemy seemed to ripple with fear and stood without formation having lost all pretense of discipline at the death of their comrades. As Alex watched, the Gallic soldiers began to panic, losing all forms of cohesion. But they would reform he knew, the officers will have held their subordinates and in a matter of minutes they would reform and attack them once again. He looked around at his Rangers, who have yet to finger a single shot at the enemy so far. A part of him wanted to wait until his soldiers got off some volleys at the enemy in order even the odds. After all, the enemy still outnumbered them by a fair margin. But then Gallicians would fill the gap in their center and reform back in to organized lines by then. If Alex attacked now, they would still have the advantage of charging down the hill. Then if they could strike the Gallicians as they were now, they might be able to break through the enemy center and rout the enemy completely off the field. But if they didn't, the enemy could still have the numbers to beat them in a straight on confrontation. It was a risk. But as Alex knew, battles were won… or lost by taking risks. There were no certain answers and Alex shuddered before finally coming to a decision.

**"Fix bayonets!"** he yelled, his voice echoing down the line.

His order was repeated Alex heard a collective hiss of metal as both Rangers and ordinary musketeers alike fixed the razor sharp metal on to the muzzles of their guns. Some of the soldiers sent incredulous glances at their commander while others simply looked grimly at the remaining enemy numbers. Either way, they were ready. Alex had promised Cattleya he would come back alive. Looking down at the enemy army, he wasn't so sure he could keep that promise anymore. Strangely Alex no longer felt afraid. Instead, calm acceptance filled within him like cool water. Whether he lived or died, he would do so, _with honor._

**"CHARGE!"**

Alex drew his katana and charged towards the enemy ranks without hesitation, not even looking back to see if his own men were following him. The Rangers behind him scrambled to keep up, refusing to let their general fight alone. Soon, inspired by their reckless courage, the entire army followed Alex in a V shaped formation with Alex at the tip. And in this manner, the two armies crashed against one another in a deafening roar that drowned out all other sound.

o0o

Antoine rode in furious silence at the head of his men. He had never experienced anything like this endless chase and could not shake off the nagging feeling that he had just deprived the Gallic army of its cavalry wings in a territory that had already proven hostile. He had ridden down men before but that was a brief moment after an enemy had broken, where he could stab his sword down on the backs of the enemy or fire spells into their ranks. He remembered such battles with great fondness.

But this was something different. The cavalry he was chasing now was riding in good order and kept a good distance away from his own contingent. So much so that he could only see the dust clouds of the enemy cavalry. Every attempt to close the distance and engage so far had only resulted in the enemy increasing their speed and simply outpacing them. Antoine gritted his teeth in irritation. The enemy cavalry had been moving South West for more than a day now without rest and Antoine wondered how they managed to keep such an incredible pace.

Every mile that took him further from the main army made him wonder if the enemy was deliberately trying to draw him away. Yet he could not simply just rein in and let a contingent of four thousand horsemen simply roam free in their rear lines. How could he report back to Nivelle without having even _seen _the enemy after only having been close enough to make out their dust clouds? Wait… _see? _Suddenly Antoine had a sinking premonition as he reined his horse in to a stop.

"Column Halt!"

A single note blew out in a descending note and the organized pursuit column halted in perfect formation. His second in command, a younger knight by the name of Bercies rode up to him and looked at him urgently.

"Sir, why have we halted? We must continue the pursuit!"

Antoine didn't answer. Instead he only spat furiously on the ground and snapped at Bercies."Use your levitation magic and try to spot the enemy horses from above."

"Yes sir, but I don't understand."

"Just do it!"

"Yes sir."

A few incantations later, Bercies rose up into the sky for several moments before falling back down. When he did his face was pale and trembling in shock.

"Sir, there is no cavalry contingent." The man reported.

"What do you mean no cavalry contingent?" snapped Antoine. "What about those men ahead of us now?"

"There are only about a hundred horsemen up ahead sir."

"A hundred men!"

"Yes sir. They are dragging branches behind their horses in order to kick up dust so that their numbers look larger. And each horseman is riding with on three or four spare horses, most likely in order to change between them when one gets tired."

Antoine felt sick. It all made sense now, why the enemy cavalry never tried to engage, how the enemy always managed to remain out of sight. The original enemy cavalry must have already doubled back as soon as the pursuit had begun while the rest of their comrades had led them on this wild goose chase. Antoine quickly looked east towards the Rhine where the battle should have been happening right now, more than 60 miles north east. A series of quick calculations told Antoine he would never make it in time.

"Good god." He whispered under his breath "_Good god!"_

o0o

General de Gramont never felt more scared in his life as he stood in the thick of the action at the right flank of the allied army in the battlefield. He had only enough time to fire off two spells into the enemy lines before they came at him with savage ferocity, their eyes burning for revenge. Gramont ducked desperately under an axe swing from a nearby mercenary and shoved his sword wand into the man's chest making blood spurt like a geyser on to his uniform. Around him, the Third Albion Regiment of Musketeers fought with courage that was supposed to have only existed in legends. Gramont could see his own men fighting bravely with solid determination but even they could not compare to the fighting spirit of these lions. When an enemy grenade had been thrown towards his direction he had froze, watching in helpless terror as the man behind him threw himself on the explosive without hesitation to save his comrades. Didn't these men fear death?

His thoughts were interrupted as mercenary came screaming towards him with a broadsword held high over his head. Desperately Gramont tried to parry the strike but it was simply too powerful and the broadswords cut though Gramont's sword and into his shoulder. Gramonts chest plate had helped soften the blow but the power of the sword still broke through the hardened steel and cut into his skin. Gramont cried out in pain as the mercenary wrenched his blade free to take another swipe and realized that this moment would be his last.

At that moment however Marshal Jack who had spotted the wounded noble literally ran his sword through the mercenary, who had been poised to give the final blow, right into the ground. Immediately he stood up and went over to where Gramont sat kneeling and grimacing on the ground. Gramont tore the cloth of his own uniform and began applying the makeshift bandage over Gramont's shoulder to stem the bleeding.

"Get yourself to the back lines now!" Jack ordered firmly. "You won't be doing any fighting with this arm!" Gramont trembled and felt tears welling up in his eyes. But whether it was from the pain or Mad Jack's concern, he could not tell.

"Thank you… comrade." Gramont said softly. Jack took off his helmet and wiped his brow now slippery with sweat.

"If you die on me," he said a smile forming around his lips. "I swear by all things sacred that I will kill you myself."

Those would be the last words he would ever utter, because at that exact moment a stray bullet flew towards them and lodged itself into Mad Jack's head. Mad Jack's body jerked as the bullet hit before it dropped down dead on the ground beside Gramont. Gramont stared at the body in disbelief. He shook the body screaming, unable to believe that Jack was dead.

"General! Jack! Jack! **_Jacckkkk!_**" he screamed. Rage filled his heart and adrenaline pumped through his veins allowing him to ignore his wound. With his wand sword broken he picked a nearby axe, a melee weapon and roared, **"YOU MURDERING BASTARDS!"** before letting loose an inhuman cry and throwing himself once again into thick of combat. For a long time, Gramont fought without reason, cutting down anything that carried the Gallic emblem without mercy. Thus inspired by his suicidal rage, the Third fought on, refusing to give even an inch of ground.

Meanwhile at the center of the battlefield, Alex and the Rangers managed to form a loose wedge into the enemy lines and were now forcing their way through the depleted lines. Still, they were met with stiff resistance against the Gallic soldiers and they had to fight for every inch of ground leaving behind a trail of blood. Alex could now see the final rear ranks of Gallic army only meters away and realized with exultation that soon they would completely break through the Gallic line, splitting the army into two vulnerable columns.

Before they had left for battle, Julio had explained to Alex the magical attributes of his enchanted katana. Apparently it gave protection from low level magical spells having the ability to absorb most dot class and line class magical spells. But against triangle, square or even void mages, Julio had told Alex that his best option then would be to run away screaming. Not that he would ever do such a thing of course. Still despite its limitations the katana had proven to be more than useful during the battle as Alex ducked under the blade as another fire ball was thrown in his direction. The flames stopped dead in front of him as if it had hit an invisible wall and quickly died out as if it was being extinguished. The fire mage didn't even have another chance to retaliate before Alex lunched forward with a side swipe, decapitating the man's entire head with an ease that startled even Alex. It seems that even the forging of the actual blade had been finely made as well.

'Holy shit! It's like I'm like a fucking Jedi!' Alex thought. Suddenly cheering began in the furthest right wing of the battlefield and Alex jerked his head up at it. From where he was standing, he couldn't tell which side was doing the cheering and he briefly wondered it the Third had given ground before dismissing the thought. Jack would never have allowed it. Stepping back from the fighting, Alex mounted onto his horse and craned his neck to see where the cheering was coming from. From a short distance away Alex could see a large cloud of dust bearing down on the battlefield. Alex pumped a fist into the air as he recognized the colors of his Cuirassiers leading upfront. Ney had managed to evade the enemy's own horses. The cavalry had arrived!

Splitting up into to two separate columns the cavalry hit both sides of the Gallic army in a hammer and anvil that sent men flying into the air. Ney spotted the emblem of the Rangers and hacked his way through to Alex.

"We're destroying them sir!" he yelled in savage triumph.

"Not yet!" Alex said. "The enemy commander's still watching safely like nothing's going on!"

Ney turned toward the small contingent of enemy staff officers, perhaps no more than a hundred men and his expression darkened. "I can detach 5 squadrons of Dragoons to deal with them."

"I want to accompany them." Alex said grimly. "Can you deal with the enemy here?"

Truth be told, days of nonstop riding had taken its toll on the tired cavalry men. Their once clean uniforms were now coated with a layer of grime and dust. Many had their arms and legs bound with rough bandages to cover spots that were now bruised and bloodied from the constant abuse of the saddle. But Ney would be damned before something like that stopped him or any other man from doing their duty.

"We're ready." Ney said stubbornly, before giving the order to detach the Dragoons.

Nivelle had watched in open frustration as the combined Albion and Tristain cavalry cycled charged the backs of the Gallic soldiers, charging in and charging back out to reform. Nivelle's own cavalry was nowhere to be seen as the Cuirassiers ripped through the Gallic lines, the same way a dragon would tear through its prey. Nivelle wiped sweat from his brow as he saw riders detach from one of the cavalry columns and formed up facing his direction. It seemed like only moments as the Dragoons closed in and began aiming their carbines at him. Surely they weren't actually meaning to attack them?

o0o

Back in the Utrecht province, another fierce battle was raging on between Karin and Joseph. Karin unleashed a flurry of wind spells that left even Joseph struggling to protect himself. Three different typhoons smashed into his absolute defense ward threatening to break the spell entirely.

"Is the teleportation spell almost finished, Sheffield?" Joseph snarled at his familiar who was standing behind him casting the enchantment.

"I won't let you escape!" declared Karin. _"__Tornado Cutter!"_

And there it was, the spell that had earned her the fearsome nickname, 'The Heavy Wind', a wind spell so powerful it was said to be able to splice open an actual storm. It was the spell that had allowed her to destroy an entire Germanian battalion during the war and now it took all of Joseph's power to maintain his shields against her. The first layers of Joseph's defense cracked and with fear, the Gallic King realized that it would only be a matter of time before the shield fell entirely.

"Finished, master!" Sheffield declared as a black portal opened up between them.

Joseph grinned, feigning calmness he did not feel as he looked down at Karin and Saito. "It was fun Karin!" he shouted at them. "But it seems I must go! Farewell!"

Before either Saito or Karin could react the two disappeared in to the portal leaving behind only a black cloud of dust within the wake.

"Damn!" Saito swore. "They got away!"

Karin, who was more composed, simply shrugged unconcernedly. "We held them for as long as we could. All we can do is hope we bought enough time for everyone else." But despite her apparent indifference, Karin sincerely did hope that it would be enough for Alexander to save Tristain and offered up a quick prayer to Brimir that it would be so.

Whether it was by divine intervention or through the skills of Alexander, Karin's prayers were indeed answered. By the time Joseph reached the battlefield most of the Gallic army was already routed off the field. Joseph had reached the battle just in time to see five hundred Dragoons charging against Nivelle's position far from the battlefield. He watched as the mad horsemen charged straight at Nivelle smashing his guards to pieces. Joseph spotted Alexander among them at the very forefront of the ranks, waving a curved blade over his head. Alexander cut down on Nivelle as the latter fell from his horse while screaming for mercy.

It may have been Joseph's imagination but for a brief moment he felt a strange emotion flood his heart before it quickly disappeared. Joseph frowned as he desperately tried to recognize the feeling. Was it fear? Envy? Perhaps it was awe though he found it hard to believe. No, Joseph gave a small gasp as he identified the emotion, one he had not felt since he was a young boy looking up towards his father. It was admiration. He couldn't understand it. Alexander was bleeding profusely from an arm and the rest of his body was shaking from a mixture of both fear and fatigue. Even his uniform was bloodied and torn. He looked more like a ragged dog and yet… Why did he look so magnificent? Joseph shook his head in disbelief before turning to Sheffield.

"This is our complete defeat." He said firmly. "Let us accept that fact and leave while we still are able to do so."

"Master?" Sheffield asked in confusion as she watched Joseph go. "Why are you smiling?"

o0o

After the battle, Alex sat back on the top of the hill looking down at devastating carnage that had been wrought by the ferocious battle. Corpses from all sides littered the ground and the earth was wet with blood. It was a gruesome view and it reminded him of his time in Charles' torture chambers.

_'Is it worth it?'_

Those words had never stopped echoing in his mind since he had heard them and once more he wondered if it wasn't about placing a value of their political or military accomplishments.

Maybe it was the principles behind them.

_'Is what we do worth it? Worth our lives?'_

Alex closed his eyes. Of course it was worth it- worth every last drop of sweat, blood and tears. They had stayed true to themselves until the very end and died fighting for what they truly believed in. Alex clenched his fists. It was worth it.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as he saw a lone horsemen race towards him. As the horsemen neared, Alex could see Count Mott, assigned as the messenger of Ney's Cavalry force coming towards him. The Count jumped off his horse and stood saluting Alex. His breathing was ragged and he struggled to stand upright. "Marshal Ney sends his regards, sir!" The man reported, in between his panting. "He requests permission to pursue the routing enemy army."

Alex returned the salute and said, "Colonel Mott, tell Marshal Ney he may pursue the enemy until the borders of the Lorraine region, otherwise you may still get caught out in the open by the enemy's Knight Guards and believe me they can still destroy you."

"Yes sir, I will relay those orders…And sir?"

"What is it?"

Count Mott doffed his hat in deference. "Sir, we saw your infantry charge from the hills below. It was the bravest thing any of us have ever seen. May I… may I shake your hand sir?"

Alex smiled and obliged, shaking the hand Mott had reached out. He then watched as the latter mounted back on to his horse and rode back to report to Ney.

Later during the day General Gramont later came to his post in order to give a formal battle report. In a somber tone, the noble described how Mad Jack had given his life during the battle while tending to Gramont's injuries. Alex didn't react. For a moment Gramont stood there calling his name until Alex finally responded.

"Yes General, I heard you clearly. Take command of the Third and reform to the rear of the hill."

As Gramont smartly saluted and walked off, Alex leaned back and sighed. _"You always knew it was worth it, didn't you Jack. You never had any doubts. Not one."_

Exhaustion washed over Alex and for a moment he wondered when he had last slept. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and moments later he was asleep, being carried to his tent by all his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Now Nivelle d'Albret the commander of the Gallic forces in this chapter was based off of Robert Nivelle and Charles d'Albret who was the general at the Battle of Agincourt. Robert Nivelle was a French General during WWI and he was basically what Douglas Haig was for the British Expeditionary Force. Robert Nivelle was often accused of "careless" with the lives of his men. That was pretty bad understatment considering Nivelle had racked up more than **three quarters of a million** French casualties with only two offensives. Considering he had the Germans outnumbered more than two to one in notorious Nivelle Offensive, that's pretty bad. So thus I based Nivelle d'Albret in this story off of the real life Robert Nivelle. Now neither Robert Nivelle nor his fictional counterpart was completely incompetent (at least not anymore than most WWI generals during that time). If you think about it, Nivelle d'Albret's logic in this story DID make sense. However both of these two generals owe their failures to the fact that they adhered to traditional military doctrine that had become completely outdated or irrelavant during their time (In other wordes they used tactical thinking that did not apply to the current situation. Imagine a modern general trying to use the exact same tactics of Hannibal during 21st century warfare) and because they could not adapt to the changing developments of the modern battlefield. Just the way Robert Nivelle could not deal with the evolving warfare of WWI, Nivelle d"Albret could not adapt to Alex's unconventional methods of warfare and it thus costed him the battle.


	39. Epilogue

**Author: **Well ladies and gentleman. This is it, the final chapter. It almost seems unreal. I can't quite believe it myself but here it is. Well still I'd say this wasn't too bad despite it being my first story. Drifters is currently the second most reviewed Zero no Tsukaima Fanfiction (not counting cross-overs) and the third longest story on the Zero no Tsukaima section thing-a-ma-jig. None of this would have been possible without for all of your support and encouragement so thank you. I'll begin starting on the sequel to this story first (Drifters: THe Bloody Crusade) while I try to figure out my second story. The first chapter of Bloody Crusade will come out on early april shortly after the last episode of Zero No Tsukaima F, just so people who didn't read the visual novels will know what I'm talking about and won't get any spoilers. If you don't see the story on hte forum by then it may be because I set the rating on M, so the best way to know for sure is by putting me on your author alert list. (If you don't want to then that's fine, it doesn't really matter). Once again thank you so much for all your support and I hope you stick aorund for the second story as well. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Saito:** We came such a long way! *sniff* I'm so proud of you!

* * *

><p>In the castle gardens, Alex found himself facing Henrietta, Louise and Saito at small round table quietly sipping their respective drinks. The three in front of him chose to take tea, while he drank coffee laced with an obnoxiously large amount of honey. It has been more than a week since The Battle of the Rhine River, and three days since a Gallian emissary had arrived at the Tristain Capital to beg for an armistice between their two nations. Needless to say, Henrietta had accepted the peace treaty, ending the conflict once and for all. The war had lasted only a little more than three months, with one defeat and one victory for Tristain. Alex realized with a little bitterness that his political adversaries probably would belittle their battles as a series of light skirmishes. Still he consoled himself in the knowledge that he had done the right thing, even if his enemies would most likely accuse him of serving his own self interests.<p>

"It seems as though I have much to thank you for, Sir Caesar." Henrietta said, putting down her cup. "You saved my country when I had long given up hope. I am in your debt."

"I only did what I felt was right, your majesty." Alex replied stiffly. He could not find any satisfaction in being thanked by those whose welfare did not enter into his consideration at the time.

"That may be so," Henrietta continued kindly, "but it is my belief that heroes should be rewarded for their bravery and services to the state. I would like to offer you a station as the Baron of Ornielle and appoint you as the commander in chief of the Third Tristainian army."

Alex froze, his cup held midway between his lips and the table. He sat silently for several silent moments only staring at Henrietta in an inscrutable gaze. Henrietta shuffled awkwardly, "I realize this is a big decision and that-"

"No." Alex said interrupting the Queen in midsentence.

Henrietta looked up at Alex as if she hadn't quite heard him properly. "Excuse me?"

Alex shook his head regaining his decorum. "You do me a great honor your majesty, but I have no wish to join the ranks of the aristocracy. I only wish to return home."

At this, Saito and Louise exchanged startled glances in surprise. By refusing Henrietta's offer, Alexander had just denied himself the prestige, rank and recognitions that would have come with the position of Baron. Neither of them could really understand Alex's choice. Henrietta however, smiled in understanding.

"As expected of one so righteous, you chose freedom rather than power." Henrietta said. "For whatever it may be worth, I for one believe you have chosen wisely and I will accede to your wishes. However, despite whatever conflicts that may have occurred between us in the past, in the end, you still saved myself and more importantly my people and I will never forget that. Know that if you are ever in difficulty or peril, you will always find a grateful friend here in Tristain."

Alex nodded towards Henrietta appreciatively. "Thank you, your highness. I will keep that in mind."

"On another note," Henrietta continued pushing the conversation. "I think you will be interested to know that we may have found another spy within the ranks of the army. Marie de Granville, a vice-captain of the Royal Musketeer regiment, was found missing two days ago after the battle. She was seen sending letters to unknown recipients and we believe that she may have been working for Joseph. What do you think of this Sir Caesar?"

Alex laughed putting down his cup. "No she wasn't Joseph's spy. That I know for certain."

"How can you be so sure?" Saito asked curiously.

"Because she was _my_ spy." Alex answered with a grin. "Marie de Granville was just a cover name we made up and blue isn't her real hair color either."

In that moment, everyone except for Alex practically fell out of their chairs at the statement.

"You had a spy?" Louise cried out indignantly.

"She was a double agent to be more precise." Alex continued, smiling unrepentantly. "She pretended to be a spy for Joseph but really she was feeding him false information on my payroll."

"So that's how he knew." Saito breathed. "That's how Joseph knew exactly where to intercept us at Utrecht!"

"Exactly." Alex confirmed for him. "When I looked at accounts of his past battles against you, I realized that most of his strategies depended on superior Void magic. So I concluded that he probably wouldn't consider anything other than magic to be a threat and that his main strategy would be to neutralize Louise, who he considered the biggest threat."

"So you had your spy tell Joseph that Louise and I were going on an independent mission to draw him away from his own army." Saito finished.

"Yes that was the general idea." Alex admitted. "She had the perfect back story didn't she? A low borne noble who lost her family's estate during the revolution decides to join the military of the foreign nation for revenge. I'm afraid she will have to stay low for some time to avoid Joseph's wrath but she'll be fine. There are many places for people like her to simply disappear in Halkeginia."

Henrietta tapped he hand thoughtfully on the table. "There was a rumor spreading throughout the ranks of the army before the battle. A rumor that said, any noble who didn't sign up for duty would be in risk of losing their titles. It was the reason so many aristocrats enlisted in the army. One of my officers reported that Marie was seen spreading the rumor in a bar two weeks ago. At that time I didn't understand why but now I know. You ordered her to spread that rumor didn't you?" Henrietta breathed.

Alex shrugged. "I'm not saying I did. I'm not saying I didn't."

"That's very devious." Louise said shaking her head.

"But ingenious," Added Henrietta ruefully. "Tell me Alex do you still have anymore spies I should know about or was that the last one?"

"Of course I don't have any spies." Alex said cheerfully. "It's not as thought I have a need for the anymore." It was obvious he was lying and Henrietta promised herself that she would do a thorough background check on every member of the army later on, though she doubted she would be able to uncover any of them.

"Brimir help us all if you ever use your powers for evil, Sir Caesar." Henrietta said. "Halkeginia wouldn't last a month."

"Oh come now. At least half a year." Alex protested laughing.

Saito smirked. "Oh please, don't be so full of yourself. I'd probably stop you."

Alex stopped laughing and looked at Saito expectantly. "Oh really? I was under the impression that I could probably beat _you _under thirty seconds."

Saito laughed. "Yeah right, in your dreams maybe!"

Alex raised a brow. "Is that a challenge then?"

Saito grinned. "Bring it on."

"Very well then." Alex said before turning to Louise. He looked at her with a bemused expression and said, "Louise, I believe Saito have yet to mention the fact that he kissed your mother last week. Any further inquiries should be made to him if you don't believe my word." The pink haired mage of destruction turned red with fury while her hapless familiar turned as white as snow.

"That's not fair." Saito whimpered before Louise turned upon him.

Alex stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have a weak stomach for intense violence and I have seen more than enough bloodshed these past few weeks than I would ever have liked to in a lifetime. I think I will go explore the Tristain Royal Library for a peaceful evening. I believe I am turning into quite the bibliophile."

With that he turned around and walked off, smiling as the young Japanese teenager desperately tried to explain the situation to his master. Unfortunately for him however, it seemed it wasn't enough since a large series of explosions shook the castle the instant Alex walked in to the palace once more. He looked at his watch. 27 seconds.

Alex's smile faded. He never really told them about the letter that had been plaguing his mind.

o0o

It was the day of Alex's departure back to Albion and Karin, Eleanor and Cattleya were sitting around the living room parlor back at their estate. Karin Valliere was sitting on a grand arm chair and though she looked as calm as ever, her occasional fidgeting revealed her true emotions. Eleanor was sitting in the opposite chair her arms cross looking as though she could explode at any time. To the side of the room a distraught Cattleya paced back and forth with a letter clutched in her hands.

"I don't understand." Cattleya said frantically. "Cut off all relations? What on earth does he mean by that? Why would Alex reject me now all of a sudden?"

Eleanor bolted up. "That is enough." She seethed. "I am going kill this Alexander. Just see if I don't!"

Karin looked up calmly. "Eleanor, sit down. You will do no such thing."

Eleanor looked at the duchess in shock. "Mother how can you remain so calm when this… this philanderer has hurt Cattleya and played her for a fool?"

"I am certain he must have had his reasons." Karin said uncertainly. Both daughters froze and stared at their mother.

"Mother… Is there something you know that we don't?" Cattleya asked tentatively.

Karin looked from Eleanor to Cattleya and seemed to come to a decision. "Alexander believes he will die." Karin said grimly.

Cattleya froze in shock. She must have misunderstood Karin's words –her mother had not meant what she had said… had she?

"Mother… what is this nonsense?" Cattleya asked in trepidation.

"Beg your pardon, my dear, it is not nonsense," the duchess drew herself up. "Alexander was tried for treason in Albion for abandoning his post to save Tristain just two weeks ago. And since he was busy fighting a battle here, I suppose he couldn't have made a proper defense so he was pronounced guilty."

"But… but mother… that is quite impossible," Cattleya replied in a wavering, almost timid voice. "Why would Alex return to Albion when he could have stayed here?"

"Because though he could have stayed here, his men would have had to return home eventually, my dear." Karin explained. "Alexander could not have stayed without letting someone else take the blame for his treason and his honor prevented that?"

"Then why didn't he tell me anything?" Cattleya cried.

"What could he have possibly said without causing you anymore distress?" Karin insisted, "He did wish for his death to tie you down and wanted you to live a happy life regardless. Surely you cannot blame the boy for that?"

"Cannot… Brimir have mercy!" Cattleya slapped her forehead. "He… he… And you! You knew this all along and never told me?"

The duchess looked away, her expression guiltier than ever. "He made me promise not to tell you and convinced me that it was in for your happiness… Forgive me dear, I should have known better."

Cattleya covered her mouth against a silent scream, took a step back and rushed towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eleanor called out to her.

"Where?" Cattleya choked. "To Alex, of course…"

o0o

The carriage tore through the streets of Tristainia while the horses pulling it galloped without rest. Cattleya sat restlessly inside, each second feeling like torture filled with dread that she would never have the chance to tell him how stupid he was for trying to get himself killed and that he should stay with her forever.

She had once given up on falling in love. Her aristocratic status combined with her weak composition had ensured that. But then Alex had come along, swept her off her feet and told her he loved her. Cattleya could not let those words go to waste now, she could not let her own dreams and hopes, the ones she had long buried within herself but had resurfaced now, crumble to pieces.

The carriage screamed as it skidded to a stop right in front of city ports. Cattleya practically jumper out in order to find herself in the empty docks of Tristainia, Alexander's fleet now only white specks on the horizon. Despair washed over her as Cattleya sank to her knees and cried.

She was too late.

o0o

"I'm not sure whether I should be congratulating you or condemning you, Alex." Prime Minister Francis asked as he leaned over the desk he sat behind. "On one hand you succeeded in humbling both of Halkeginia's superpowers in the time span of a year but on the other, you admit that you have knowingly committed treason against the Republic of Albion by going to war against the direct orders of Parliament. And if that wasn't bad enough you had to lead 15 thousand of our finest soldiers in to mutiny thus adding sedition to your charges as well. What am I to do with you?"

Alex swallowed painfully and forced himself to look ahead at the blank Parliament wall behind Francis. "Whatever the law requires you to do, Prime Minister." Alex said displaying calmness he did not feel.

Francis narrowed his eyes on the figure in front of him. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you do it?"

Alex stiffened "That is irrelevant to this trial, sir."

"I would like to know anyways."

Alex hesitated before speaking again. "Because it was the right thing to do."

A flicker of emotion lighted with Francis eyes and he nodded, his face softening. "Of course. That is something Alexis would have also said. You are some much in common with my son, it is uncanny. Even your appearances are the same. The moment I first saw you I thought that Alexis had returned from the grave. Even after I was convinced you were some kind of reincarnation of him. Did I ever tell you that?"

"No, but I already guessed."

Prime Minister Francis shook his head sadly. "Then you should already know how painful this will be for me then. By your own laws, there are two options which I can use to punish you, one of them being the death penalty."

Alex gulped.

"However I cannot execute you like I would any other military officer that had committed treason, for many reasons in fact." Francis explained. "First of all, I have received more than 15 thousand individual letters from the citizens of Albion who are threatening to riot if Alexander is executed. Even Queen Henrietta herself along with Pope Vittorio has sent me their own letters to inform me that they would be personally disappointed if I would be foolish enough to kill off such a valuable commander. Secondly, every officer in the military above the rank of a colonel has at some point this past week come into my office and told me that if I so choose to let you be executed, they would mutiny."

Alex's jaw dropped at the idea that so many officers could so such audacity in front of the man who governed the entire country.

"And lastly," Francis continued, looking bemused at Alex's expression. "While you may be a traitor, you are still the founder of this republic. During these past two years you have become the symbol of liberty for Albion and it would not do for the people to see their hero executed." Francis paused for a moment before going on. "However, treason is still a grave crime and I cannot allow you to go unpunished without destroying whatever authority this government has left. Therefore, I have only one option left and that is to exile you. Alexander Caesar! In the name of the supreme court of Albion, you are hereby exiled to the island of Alda to serve a lifetime sentence without parole! Guards! Take him away."

His words echoed across the room with a deafening finality to them. Alex stared at Francis and silently dipped his head in gratitude before being escorted out by two guards.

o0o

"Well isn't that interesting." Alex mused as he scanned through the contents of the paper once more. More than two weeks had passed since he had been exiled to Alda and Alex soon found himself actually enjoying the rural lifestyle of the pastoral island. Moderate weather, fine vineyards, heck there was even a decent library in the middle of town. He spent most of his time reading inside the dim lit rooms of the ancient building, most of the time trying to soak up as much as he could about this world's history and culture.

With nothing to do with his seemingly infinite amount of time, Alex had started picking up several hobbies. Just last week while walking along the markets of town he had spotted an old guitar, which he assumed must have been one of the miscellaneous items that had been somehow sent to this world. He had rashly bought the acoustic without a second thought, spending at least twice the original price so that even the store owner protested selling the "disfigured lute" for so much. It had been a long time since he had held the instrument in his hands, when he was no more than a young teenager dreaming of becoming a famous rock star or musician. He had laughed at the recollection, wondering how his former self would have reacted if he could have been forewarned of the many adventures he would one day embark. It would have been quite a shock to be sure.

When Alex had first set foot upon his new estate he had been absolutely outraged by its ridiculously large size and over the top amenities. He shouldn't have been surprised to be sure. The mansion had been built during feudal dynasty of Albion when the nobility of the country had stilled ruled over the commoners. During that time, the lord of the island was incredibly corrupt and scammed the previous government much of its taxes to build himself this, for all practical purposes, palace. Alex recognized with some annoyance, that Prime Minister Francis was most likely the one responsible for his first class accommodations and realized there was no way to protest his overly excellent treatment without seeming ridiculous. But for the love of Kami, he was in exile not on a five star vacation! And with delicious meals delivered right to his table and an annual allowance of 5000 gold, a lifelong paid vacation was exactly what it was!

Alex sighed at the thought and sank back into the armchair he was sitting in. Still he realized he was in no position to complain about anything and realized he had been saved from a fate that could have been far worse. He looked back and read the letters he had received from the post system today. There were several from his colleagues in the military and even some from his former political allies in Parliament, Francis chief among them. It seems George William, the reagent of Germania, had been executed. An anonymous letter had prompted the Germanic Council into launching a thorough investigation which quickly revealed the reagent to be a traitor working for Gallia.

"_Well that's no surprise."_ Alex thought. _"I sent that letter."_

Alex smiled to himself as he continued through the letters. Ney, Martin and Andreas had promised to visit him as soon as they were free from their duties. The prospect of having his friends visit him from time to time was a rather pleasant one. The hero worship displayed to him by the island's inhabitants left Alex feeling sick and even a little lonely. He had barely finished reading through his dispatches when there was a light knock on the heavy oak doors of the front entrance. Picking himself up from the leather chair Alex slowly made his way toward the front hall wondering who could possibly be visiting him here. Alex heaved open the door and froze in complete shock.

"Cattleya!" Alex exclaimed. The pink haired beauty looked up at him.

"Why hello Alex. It's wonderful to see you again." Cattleya said, thought her tone said volumes otherwise.

"What are you going here?"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am! But…" Alex trailed off.

"I'm not quite sure if I have forgiven you for leaving me like that." Cattleya said icily.

"Oh well… I ummm…" Alex stumbled, unsure of what to say.

Cattleya brought her arms around his neck and drew him close. "Don't ever leave me like that again." She whispered. She sounded tentative, almost scared at the thought.

"I won't." Alex promised moving his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." They held each other for several more moments before breaking apart.

"Does your family know you're here?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm sure they will find out eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Alex?" Cattleya asked earnestly. "If my parents_ did_ oppose our relationship would that change your feelings toward me in any way?"

"Well…no."

"Then I'll make myself at home." She said happily.

Cattleya stepped inside followed by a small group of house pets scurrying after her in content. Her hair brushed against his cheek as she walked past and he could smell the perfume she was wearing. Watching her make her way down the hallway, Alex was aware of an unfamiliar sensation, something he hadn't felt for a very long time.

Cattleya turned back and smiled at him. "Alex, why don't you shut the door and join me for some evening tea? Or would you rather like to stand there all day?"

Alex returned the smile and closed the door as he recognized the long forgotten feeling. It was happiness.

**o-oOo-o**

**THE END**

**o-oOo-o**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Historical Note<span> **

Unfortunately for himself, Alexander did not stay in exile for very long. Less than a year later, he was pardoned by Pope Vittorio and was called back from exile to lead the Crusade against the elves but that is another story. Surprisingly or perhaps unsurprisingly, Alexander still remained a celebrated hero to the masses of Albion despite being a convicted traitor and Prime Minister Francis' decision to exile him did not prove to be very popular. This would later prove to be fatal in his political career when Francis failed to be reelected back into power more than 5 years later. Instead a certain war hero, Prime Minister Drake became elected as the Prime Minister of Albion. Prime Minister Drake during the final years of his term built a tribute to Alexander outside the Parliament building. The 9 feet tall marble statue took more than 4 years to build even with the assistance of magic. Alexander however, vehemently protested the creation of his memorial stating that he looked "_nothing like that horrid monstrosity" _and that his _"nose was not that big." _Alexander later petitioned for the statue to be removed, a petition that no one but himself signed. The original statue can still be seen today in the Sahara museum. There, visitors can even see the black burn marks from when Alexander secretly tried to demolish the statue with hand grenades only to find out that Prime Minister Drake personally casted protective wards on the memorial to prevent vandalism.

It would be an almost impossible task to overemphasize the importance of Alexander to the history and development of Halkeginia. No one else before or after has even risen to such prominence in such a short amount time. Shortly after the Battle of the Rhine, commoners in Tristain, Gallia and Germania experienced a sharp increase in both respect and living conditions by the ruling nobility. Alexander's revolution had proven that commoners had the ability to both defeat mages with superior numbers and govern themselves with neither the use of magic nor nobility. Thus commoners, who were once seen as harmless sheep subject to the whims of nobles, were now seen as a potential threat and were treated with a sort of fearful appreciation. In fact, Henrietta of Tristain was very well known for using this fear in her own administrative policies. Whenever a noble was suspected of abusing the common people she would simply invite Alexander to visit Tristain and her surrounding lands. Fearing that Alexander was trying to incite a revolt, the lords of these lands would often exempt peasants from taxes and would even hold festivals to keep the people happy. These randomly held festivals soon grew to become a national holiday called 'People's Day' celebrated in honor of the common people's contribution to the nation, in which nobles often held games and festivities for commoners. It did not take long for the peasants of Tristain to make the connection between these random acts of kindness and Alexander's presence. After some time, it was generally accepted that Alexander's presence must have brought good fortune and he was treated with the same reverence of a deity during these visits. Thus in countries like Tristain, Albion and Romalia Alexander's name was remembered with great fondness by the general public.

In the countries of Gallia and Germania however, Alexander's reputation received a different reception. While most of the common people in the two countries remained rather indifferent to Alexander's exploits, Alexander's name became synonymous with the word fear for the Gallic and Germanic nobility. For hundreds of years afterwards Gallic Kings refused to go to war with Albion in fear that Alexander would return from the grave and guide the Albion army into victory. This was exemplified by the exchange between the Gallic King, Louis XV and his ministers who had asked why the King refused to go to war with Albion. Louise XV simply answered, _"Because Alexander would destroy us if we do."_ One of the ministers incredulously replied, _"Your majesty, Alexander has been dead for more than a hundred years!"_ At that point it was said the Louis turned upon the hapless minister and shouted, _"Do you really think that DEATH will be enough to stop Alexander from guiding his sons to victory?" _

That fear in Germania, while less extreme, was also generally the same. It was so bad in fact that the Germanic Emperor, Frederick III, called off the entire invasion of Tristain when he had learned that Alexander was visiting the country for a short amount of time. It was reported that Frederick's advisors protested this and said, _"But sire, we outnumber his forces more than ten to one!" _To which he responded, _"You fools! That is not nearly enough!"_

At the end of his career, Alexander was without a doubt the most accomplished military commander in the history of Halkeginia, having been undefeated in all but two of his 29 battles and was never even defeated on open field. His legendary reputation grew to the point where it was generally believed that Alexander simply could not be beaten no matter the circumstances. This reputation was put to the test once when Gallia attacked an ungarrisoned Tristainian city close to its borders. Alexander who had been visiting that very city at that time ordered the city gates to remain open. Alexander then proceeded to ride out in front of the Gallic army back and forth along the line cheerfully inviting them to attack. Unnerved and demoralized the entire Gallic army retreated and withdrew back across the border within days. Alexander was 52 years old at that time.

Shortly after his death, Alexander was canonized by Pope Vittorio for "his efforts toward the salvation of humanity". However, many of his close relatives and friends have dryly commented that Alexander himself would have been horrified to learn of his beatification as a Saint. Thus from then on Alexander Caesar was then known as Saint Alexander Caesar.

To this very day Alexander still remains a household name. The term 'Alexandrian Victory' is still used by generals today to describe a great victory in which an outnumbered and outgunned army manages to defeat its enemy despite overwhelming odds. Shortly after his death, the military of Albion adopted the decorative title of 'Caesar', which was to be awarded to any general who has completed a long military career undefeated. Even in modern day slang, the term 'Caesed' meaning totally annihilated, originates from the name Caesar which refers to the fact that few armies have ever remained intact in battle against Alexander. Almost all were completely annihilated beyond salvageable hope.

As a leader, Alexander issued was the first to introduce the ideas of freedom and equality for all instead of just the nobility into Halkeginia. He established freedom of speech and individual protections against the law by stating that no one may be charged before being proven guilty or be imprisoned without trial. Perhaps for the first time in the history of Halkeginia, officials and bureaucrats were properly educated in Albion and their courts gained a reputation as the most honest on the continent. Alexander established the first law code and enforced general education laws across Albion. Alexander's reforms not only changed Albion into one of the strongest nations in the continent from a country that was crumbling apart only months before, but his ideas and actions changed the course of history forever.

**o0o**

**Quotes about Alexander**

_"When fighting Alexander, never under ANY circumstances assume you're going to win. It does not matter if you outnumber him more than ten to one or if you have a disciplined army of elves while he only has a rabble of peasants. If there is a path to victory, then Alexander will find it. If there is no path to victory, then he will make one himself!"_

-General Gramont

0

_"At any time, in any world, Alexander."_

-Lord Hiraga when asked who he thought the greatest general was

0

_"Never did humanity owe so much to one man yet give so little."_

-Pope Vittorio

0

_"Alexander is dead? I do not believe it! It is a trick! A ruse! There is no way that man could possibly be dead! GO BACK AND SHOW ME HIS CORPSE, OTHERWISE HE IS NOT DEAD!"_  
>-Frederick IV of Germania, when hearing that Alexander had died<p>

0

_"Good god! Did Alexander come back from the grave?"_

-A Gallic General after learning that his entire army was completely wiped out

_0_

_"You may compare me with any commander you wish but never with my great grandfather for he has no equal. "_

-Christopher Caesar, a descendant of Alexander and an esteemed military commander.

0

_"How do you become a successful general? Study the campaigns of Alexander and you will find your answer there. The fact that his strategic principles still apply to a battlefield with high-tech guns and missiles leave even modern generals in awe."_

-General S. Baton


	40. Annoucement

**General RTS:** Hello everyone, the sequel to this story is now offically out. The title is called (Drifter Series: The Bloody Crusade) in which we once again follow Alex in his exciting adventures. This is a seperate story and its rated M for some conspicuosly sexual themes (no lemons), so you won't find it at first since M rated entries are not displayed by default. So you can either change the search setting or you can just click the author tab above, that little button thing that says (General RTS) it should be blue and then you can find it in my stories list. As always feel free to check out my other stories.

There are many reasons why you should follow this second story:

1) For all your Alex + Cattleya or Alattleya fans, Alex finally does the _fait accompli_ (for those you who know what I mean, heh heh heh.)

2) By chapter '11 or 12'ish you get to find out my favorite musician group and Alex's by default. (Hint: think rage, lots of it.)

3) I think I'll like this story alot more than this first one. Humor is better (In my opinion) and alot more serious subject matter.

Anyways thanks to everyone who has stuck with me to the very end of Revolution and Freedom. I hope you liked the story as much as I did and I hope you keep supporting me for the second.


End file.
